Naruto's Life
by KingSeahawk
Summary: Naruto gets adopted by Kakashi and Kurenai. Naruto is forced to marry Temari and comply w/ CRA. NarutoXHarem. Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto. Byakugan, Sharingans, Rinnegan, and Namigan (Trademark) (Wood, Ice, Lava, Boil, Storm, Dust, Blaze realeases) Will learn Nin, Gen, Tai, Ken, Kin, Sen, Fuin, Space-Time, Shuriken, Bo, Bukijustsu. Not Godlike will get beat up sometimes.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I: The Beginning**

**This is going to be a story of how Naruto's life would go, in my liking, if he was adopted by Kakashi and Kurenai as their own child. I will go through some time skips throughout the series. I read a story like this so I will give credit to the stories The Wind Fighters and The Whirlwind Fighters both by Avain1911. So credit to him for my inspiration and hope you enjoy my version.**

"MINATO!" The Third Hokage yelled

He had just witnessed the death of the Fourth Hokage, a friend, an ally, and his pupil's pupil. Minato just sealed half of the Nine Tails within himself, the other half within his son. He told Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, to make sure Naruto is remembered as a hero instead of the demon itself knowing that it will most likely not end up that way.

Two hours after Minato's death he called in all of the jōnin closest to him to decide who gets to raise Naruto. The jonin that were present were, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Kurenai Yūhi and Anko Mitarashi. "As you know Minato is dead and I need two Jōnin to take care of Naruto, his son." Sarutobi said. Instantly he got looks of shock because no one knew that Minato got married and had a kid.

"How is that Minato's kid, I have never seen his wife or this baby boy." Anko said.

"I know Anko. He kept this a secret so as not to endanger anyone in his family, remember he is the last Namikaze that we know of, and Naruto here is the last Uzumaki. That we know because their clan got massacred back in the land of Whirlpools. So as I was saying who wants to take him home and raise him as their own?" Sarutobi finished before two people stepped up, those two were Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yūhi.

"Kakashi, Kurenai are you sure you want to take the responsibility to take care of the Fourth Hokage's son. You can't tell anyone who his real parents are and that goes for everyone here. You are the only other people in this entire village that knows about the connection between Naruto, Minato, and Kushina. So do you accept living and working together to raise Naruto?" Sarutobi said

"I do Hokage-san." Both Kakashi and Kurenai said confidently.

"Then it is settled you are all dismissed." Sarutobi said

"Now to get back to my damn paperwork. How I wish I knew the secret to defeat my long time enemy." Sarutobi said

Kakashi and Kurenai decided to go to the Hatake compound since it was bigger than Kurenai's place. "So where will we put him Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. "He can stay in my room that I grew up in." Kakashi replied. "You know the outside looks like a dump Kakashi." Kurenai said. "I know but it's just the outside look at the rest of the inside of the house, it's way better looking and in better shape." Kakashi said.

"I guess you're right. So where will you and I sl…" Kurenai started before Kakashi knew what she was going and answered here. "You get the bed, I'll take the couch." Kakashi said

"Are you sure, I can stay on the couch." Kurenai said not wanting to upset Kakashi.

"Trust me I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same room as you, it's just that we don't know each other on a personal level that much, you know." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, ok thank you." Kurenai said

"No problem, just make yourself at home, tomorrow we can go around town with Naruto and act like a couple and get some more stuff for him. We're lucky we got to find his cradle that he uses. Good night Kurenai."

"Good night Kakashi." Kurenai said before sleep took over the house.

Both Kurenai and Kakashi woke up to a crying Naruto. Kakashi decided to take care of Naruto and let Kurenai sleep but she thought the opposite of him. She walked in to see Kakashi singing a lullaby to Naruto. "That was beautiful Kakashi, where did you learn that?"

"Minato sensei told me that and said to remember it just in case. I had no idea at the moment but now I do, he sung this to Naruto to calm him down."

"Kakashi come with me." Kurenai said smiling

"What, what do you mean." Kakashi asked

"Just come on." Kurenai said waving him to come over to her

Kurenai took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom Kurenai was sleeping in before Naruto woke them up. She wanted him to sleep in the same bed as her! "Are you sure you want to do this Kurenai, I mean we barely know each other and stuff, you sure you want to do this Kurenai?"

"Yes Kakashi now get in bed." Kurenai said

"Alright, if you want to really take this parenting thing to extremes who am I to stand in your way." Kakashi said

Kurenai said, "Thank you Kakashi." And rested her head on his chest to feel more comfortable

Kakashi pulled out one of his Icha Icha Paradise books and Kurenai noticed this and told him to put it up.

"Kakashi put up that smut. I don't want Naruto to find one of those until he's eighteen."

"Twelve."

"Eighteen."

"Fourteen."

"Eighteen."

"Fine fifteen."

"Thank you… wait no eight…"

"Nope too late Kurenai fifteen it is. End of story." Kakashi said laughing

"So who do you think his godparents should be Kakashi?" Kurenai asked

"I don't really know. I want to pick someone really good because Minato was like a father to me since my father died here all those years ago." Kakashi said

"I'm sorry I had no idea Kakashi." Kurenai said with a sad face

"It's ok, you didn't know about it 'til now so I don't mind telling you this."

"Would you telling me how and why he died if there is a why needed." Kurenai asked not knowing if she was pushing the line or not

"How he died, well he was leading a mission as an ANBU black ops leader. He disobeyed orders and decided to save his friends and comrades instead of abandoning the mission and live to see another day."

"So he died on the mission!?"

"No, when he came back with all of his friends alive, but the ANBU were mad that he didn't just leave them to save his own ass…"

"No slander with Naruto Kakashi. O.K.?"

"Sorry I'll try harder next time I get the urge to use any slander."

"Thank you, and speaking of Naruto did you put a mask on him?"

"Yes, I actually put on two."

"Why two."

"Trust me when the time comes it'll be funny and you will be gasping for air."

"Alright I'll make sure to be there when he does this for the first time. But how is he supposed to eat, drink and breathe through two of those, Kakashi?"

"Easy, genjutsu. It allows food and water to pass through to eat and it is made of a very thin but very durable material allowing him to breathe without any problem."

"Well can we see his face that is covered up?"

"Yes and no. Only mothers, father, siblings, and future husbands or wives can see their whole face. All you have to do is ask; otherwise you never get to see it."

"So could I see it Kakashi?"

"I don't know it is family tradition for me to decline, but we are living together and will be for the foreseeable future. On the other hand we aren't married so it would break the tradition that has been kept since the clans beginning."

"It's alright Kakashi, but what were you saying about your father and his death?"

"Oh right, well when he returned ANBU stripped him of his title and he slowly fell into depression with the respect he lost, being the White Fang of the Leaf and my mother had been dead for some time so he really did not know how to do anything or what to do. His life just fell apart until he drove himself mad and committed suicide. I was eight when I came home to find him dead. I had to raise myself until Minato found out and decided to treat me like his own son, so I feel that this is a good way to repay him since I never got the chance to tell him myself of how grateful I was of him taking me in like his own. It's because of him that I got to be this good. He pushed me harder than Rin, and Obito Uchiha to become better than him. I just don't know if I actually have surpassed him, but I will make sure Naruto does pass me and Minato and make the both of us look like nothing."

"You really want Naruto to succeed don't you Kakashi."

"Yeah I really want to help him, by the way when do you think a good time would be for him to start training. I just wanted to know to see if it matches when I would like to start teaching with him."

"Five years not any younger, what were you thinking?"

"Three." Kakashi replied calmly

"Why three that's too dangerous for him." Kurenai blurted out

"Could you be any louder? And I chose three because if Naruto is to pass Minato and I he has to start early besides, the training I have for him is just right and he'll soon be the just like Minato, a teen heart-throb." Kakashi said laughing at the last part of what he said

"Don't say that Kakashi, I don't want to lose my baby." Kurenai said

"Haha, it's ok Kurenai, we won't lose him. When he does find his girl I know something for a fact and I'll even make a bet out of it."

"Ok I'm listening Kakashi." Kureani replied wanting to know his bet

"When he finds his girl she will be very strong as will he, she will be beautiful and he will protect her no matter what, and he will treat her like a girl/woman should be treated and he will make her the happiest person in the world. 100 ryo on this."

"How do you know she will be all of those things, can you see the future?"

"No I can't see the future but I just have a really strong feeling about this, so 100 ryo good for you?"

"You're on and I think I know the perfect people for his godparents."

"Now you know he already has some appointed to him by Minato."

"Well then tell me who they are before I tell you the people I'm thinking about."

"Ok his godfather is none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sage, AKA the Super Pervert and the author of my favorite series of books."

"WHAT Jiraiya, what does he know about taking care of a child if we pass away."

"It's ok, I think you'll like his godmother, Tsunade Senju."

Kurenai's eyes got wide before speaking, "You mean Naruto's godparents are two of the non pedophile Sannin."

"Yep, Tsunade and Jiraiya are his godparents. So who have you chosen?"

"Well his godfather will be Asuma Sarutobi and his godmother will be my best friend Anko Mitarashi." Kurenai said happily

"Asuma and Anko huh, well I don't see any problem with them just are you sure about Anko because she can be a little crazy."

"Yes I'm sure about Anko; she'll be great with Naruto."

"Ok if that is what you want I will go with it."

"Thank you Kakashi." Kurenai said getting closer to him and started to hug him. This caught Kakashi off guard. He decided to wrap his arm around her neck and she moved her head so the both of them would be comfortable. "You're welcome Kurenai sleep well tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us." With that everyone was asleep and Naruto never disturbed either of them for the rest of the night.

**Well that is the end of my new series Naruto's life. Next chapter there will be a three year time skip so Naruto will be about 3 ½ - 4 years old and the Kazekage and Hokage will have a political marriage as a means of a treaty. Naruto meets other kids his age and hangs out with them and starts his training with Kakashi much to Kurenai's disliking of this. So be on the lookout for the next chapter and review. And please no flames that will seriously piss me off.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II: Training and Friends**

**So there will not be a political marriage between The Kazekage and a son of one of the shinobi. But Naruto starts his training and meets some new friends and hangs out with them. Lee and Guy try to challenge Naruto and Kakashi respectively and get denied. Naruto meets the rest of the future Team Guy and they go get B-B-Q at Choji's.**

**Three Year Time Skip from last chapter**

Kakashi walks into Naruto's room to see him sleeping and tries to wake him up for breakfast. "Naruto wake up it's morning." "Sure whatever." Naruto replied.

"Haha, just like his mother Kurenai, Naruto seriously get up you are starting your training today and you need your strength to work with the regiment that I have set up for you." Kakashi said

"Sure whatever." Naruto unconsciously said

*Kakashi smacks his forehead*

"Time to pull out the big guns. Naruto free ramen at Ichiraku for the whole day." Kakashi said

"Free ramen at Ichira… wait a minute Otō why do you have to keep doing that." Naruto said getting excited before he realized Kakashi's lie.

"So you get up Naruto now come on." Kakashi said trying not to get irritated.

"Fine I'm coming, but what type of training are you going to make me do?" Naruto said still half tired.

"You'll see soon enough. And we're going to meet some of my friends and their kids at the Nara compound then we'll head over to the Akimichi B-B-Q pit for lunch and you can hang out with their kids." Kakashi said.

"Who are their kids Otō?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru Nara son of Shikaku Nara and Choji Akimichi son of Choza Akimichi. They're your age and I thought it would be good for you to meet some other kids your age. First get ready and we'll head out to the Nara's then go to the park for yall to get to know each other and then we can head over to Choza Akimichi's B-B-Q pit. They have the best bar-b-que in Konoha. So what do you say Naruto you ready for today?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I guess let me just eat and then we can head out." Naruto replied.

"Ok let's eat before your mom gets upset." Kakashi said chuckling.

Naruto and Kakashi head into the kitchen to eat their breakfast. Kurenai greeted them and they ate then headed out to the Nara complex to meet Shikaku and his family. Kakashi knocked on their door and Shikamaru answered the door instead of his dad.

"You must be Kakashi Hatake, my dad's been talking about you guys coming over then going out to the park to meet others our age is that right." Shikamaru said.

"Yep that sounds about right Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"Huh troublesome, just troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"Haha just like your father always saying things are troublesome. You must have inherited it from him." Kakashi said grinning.

"Yeah I did come on in dad should be out back, Naruto can come with me and we can play Shogi or Go." Shikamaru said.

"Ok Naruto go and follow Shikamaru, he'll teach you to use your mind and figure out strategies to solve some problems. It will come in handy when you become a shinobi. I'm sure Shikamaru already is an expert so he can teach you the ropes." Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto listened and followed Shikamaru and the two hit it off. For three hours the two of them were going at it and Naruto soon got the hang of things and even beat Shikamaru a few times. The Hatakes and the Naras found the two trying to find a way to beat the other until Shikamaru realized that no matter what he did Naruto would win.

"I give up; I can't do anything without you countering and in the end beating me." Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled at this and turned to see Kakashi, Kurenai, Shikaku and Yoshino; Shikamaru's mom, to see that they were ready to head out and meet some of the other kids their age at the park.

"You guys ready to meet everyone else at the park?" Shikaku asked.

"Sure, will Choji and Ino be there as well or who all is coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well the Akimichis should be there along with the Yamanakas and I think the Inuzukas will be there as well." Kurenai said.

"Well this might be interesting. Are the Hyugas going to be there along with Tenten and her family going to be there as well?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto was completely lost because he had no idea who all of these people were but Shikamaru here knew exactly who they were. They all went to the spot that they were to meet at and had a run in with Guy and his adopted son Lee.

"Kakashi my eternal rival how are the flames of youth with you?" Guy yelled.

"Huh, you say something Guy." Kakashi said looking down at his Icha Icha Book.

"AHHH DAMN YOUR FUCKING TOO COOL HATAKE ATTITUDE HAVE YOU BRAINWASHED YOUR SON AS WELL! LEE ASK NARUTO." Guy screamed.

"Naruto my eternal rival how are the flames of youth with you!" Lee yelled.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kakashi nod at him and he got the signal.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING…? LEE WAS IT."

"AHHHHHHH, HE'S BEEN BRAINWASHED AS WELL WITH THAT FUCKING TOO COOL ATITUDE FROM THE HATAKES." Lee screamed.

Naruto and Kakashi were trying to hold back laughs but couldn't keep it in and were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground and everyone else wasn't too far behind until Guy and Lee were about to use their Flames of Youth Genjutsu.

"Close your eyes everybody." Kakashi screamed.

Naruto tackled Naruto and Shikaku did the same with Shikamaru and Kurenai with Yoshino hit the deck and covered their eyes. They heard a scream and looked over to see Kiba and Ino passed out. "Lee, Guy look what you fucking did. Kiba and Ino are passed out." Shikaku yelled. Kakashi was starting to lift his headband to reveal his sharingan before Lee and Guy ran for the hills knowing what was coming next.

"That should be enough to get them running. Now let's check up on those two over there. Inoichi, Tsume how are they?" Kakashi asked.

"They both got hit with the full blast of their genjutsu. I fear they will never be able to look at a sunset the same again." Inoichi said.

"Damn those two. I'm gonna kick Guy's ass and Naruto will take out Lee with ease. Shikaku if you want to join me beat Guy down you're more than welcome to join me." Kakashi said.

"Oh I'll join you. I'll use my shadow possession jutsu and you can use your sharingan and take a couple shot then I'll take some." Shikaku said.

Kakashi grinned at that then Kiba and Ino finally woke up and all of them went to the park and started to hang out. Naruto and Shikamaru were getting along with Ino, Kiba, and Choji, who came a little after the sunset genjutsu. Kiba's dogs seemed to like Naruto a lot and decided to give a baby tooth from his dog Akamaru and gave it to Naruto to show that their friendship will never die. After everyone got used to each other they decided to go out to the Akimichi bar-b-que pit for lunch before everyone went their separate ways.

Naruto got right to training with Kakashi starting with a little warm up of 50 push-ups, sit-up, pull-ups, run to the Hokage Monument and back. Next Naruto was to start with a Substitution jutsu. This is a very low level one so Kakashi thought this would be easy to start out with.

"So the main idea of this jutsu Naruto is that if you get attacked and a kunai or shuriken gets to you can perform this jutsu and it will turn into a log. Here try it on me, throw the kunai at me and you'll see what I mean." Kakashi said.

Naruto threw the kunai at his father and when it connected there was a delay in it and Naruto thought he actually hit his father until there was a poof and a cloud of smoke appeared and a log replaced Kakashi. Naruto's eyes grew wide in excitement and wanted to try it on his own. Kakashi told him what to do after he got down his chakra control. Once Naruto got this down Kakashi let him try out the jutsu, and on Naruto's first shot he got it down perfectly. He substituted himself with a log and then landed a punch on Kakashi's back.

Kakashi was very impressed at how quickly Naruto got it down and decided to give him a bit of what he thinks that Naruto can get down at a certain point in time of his life.

"Naruto since you got this down so quickly I think you're ready to start to learn some more jutsus. And at the rate you're going you could very well pass the Fourth Hokage who was…" Kakashi said dragging out the last part of the sentence.

"The greatest of all of the Hokages out village has ever seen." Naruto answered.

"Correct Naruto looks like you've been paying attention, now for your next jutsu, it's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This is where you will make clones of yourself to confuse the enemy of where you really are. If a fake one gets him he will vanish. Now you can dispel the jutsu to make them go away or they can be hit and then they shall go away, so I do it first so you can see and then you can give it a shot ok." Kakashi said to a smiling Naruto who was in awe of everything that he was learning.

Kakashi performed the jutsu a few times so Naruto got the basic idea and told him that different amounts of chakra are needed for the amount of clones that you want to appear in front of you. "More chakra for more clones and less chakra for less clones. And there is another thing; once one of your clones is destroyed you learn what he learned so you know what to do better next time you charge in for an attack. So go ahead and show me what you can do, for now give me as many clones as you can produce." Kakashi said not expecting the amount Naruto threw at him.

Naruto channeled a ton of chakra and out poofed a hundred clones that weren't duds they were exactly like Naruto. Kakashi's eyes grew wide not knowing that Naruto was going to be able to master his first two jutsus with so much ease and Naruto wasn't even suffering from chakra exhaustion which isn't common for a kid his age.

"Hey Kurenai come look at what Naruto did." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off of what Naruto just accomplished.

Kurenai walked out back and saw one hundred shadow clones that looked exactly like Naruto and was in complete shock at this.

"Naruto honey did you do this all on your own?" Kurenai asked amazed at what her son just did. Normally a jutsu like this would be considered extremely hard for someone his age, but Naruto seemed to have no trouble at all.

"Naruto why don't you dispel the jutsu and work on some genjutsu with your mother for a little while, when you're done come and get me and I'll start your Taijutsu training." Kakashi said going inside to try and finish his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Okay Naruto do you know what genjutsu is to start off?" Kurenai asked.

"It's an illusion that you create to strike fear into an enemy or opponent." Naruto replied.

"Yes that is correct now this is how you can perform a genjutsu…" Kurenai said.

This goes on for about a year with Naruto learning some new jutsus getting better at starting up some strategies with Shikamaru, hanging out with Shika, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata and not caring about being around that **EMO** scum Saskue and his stupid pink haired baboon fangirl named Sakura that follows him everywhere he goes.

Everyday Lee would try and challenge Naruto to some challenge of battle but every time Naruto would deny saying he was already on his way somewhere. And every day for dinner he would go to Ichiraku's ramen shop with Kakashi and Kurenai. Teuchi always loved when Naruto would come saying that he was his number one customer and the ramen was always on the house.

"Hey Otō-san when can I start learning some new jutsus I'm getting tired of doing the same ones over and over again, but it's so easy can't I learn something new and harder. I mean come on I learned my first two jutsus on my first try, is there any other jutsu you can teach my?" Naruto asked wanting to a yes from his parents.

"No you are learning jutsus that not even your friends are probably doing right now, for now come up with different combinations and strategies to make it absolutely perfect. Like I said I'm sure most of your friends haven't even started training like you have except in their family jutsus. For Shikamaru the Shadow possession jutsu, Neji and Hinata with the Gentle Fist style, Tenten with her mass arsenal of weapons, and lastly Kiba with Akamaru." Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"What about Choji and Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes I forgot about them, well Choji most likely won't start until he's around the academy age and I would think Shino would be the same as Choji. So you have a head start on all of them, you should be proud besides none of their parents know about our training." Kakashi said not looking away from his bowl of ramen.

Naruto's eyes got big not knowing that his friends had no idea he was training harder than all of them.

"Wait what about Ino; do you think she has started?" Naruto asked.

"Hard to say Inoichi can decide on that. Anyone else you forgot?" Kakashi asked smiling through his masks.

"Oh that emo prick Saskue and his stupid fangirl Sakura, along with that pale kid Sai."

"Saskue probably has only learned one jutsu and it's not that good. But if you want a jutsu to learn I have a special one for you, want to know what it is?" Kakashi asked smiling.

"Yessss, please tell me Otō-san. I need to learn another jutsu." Naruto asked begging.

"Well here it is, it's called Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu… A thousand years of death." Kakashi said smirking looking at his kid's smile through his masks.

Every day for the next year or so goes about this same exact way until Naruto is about five or six.

**A/N: Well that would be the end of this chapter. Next chapter I will start off with Naruto's family being summoned to the hokage's office along with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Saskue's family. This is where the peace treaty between Konoha and Suna will take place. So stay tuned for that and I'll try to put so humor into the next chapter so until next.**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III: Young Marriage and Goodbyes**

**Naruto is now six years old, after a time skip, and now Naruto and his family will be summoned by the Hokage for something important. Naruto continues hanging out with his friends and getting stronger and he starts to grow up a bit. After the meeting with the Hokage Naruto's life will be changed forever.**

Naruto is now a six year old boy still living in the same house he has been living in since Kakashi and Kurenai took him in as their own child. Kurenai and Kakashi have realized that they have had feelings for each other and they have let those feelings grow and now they are both married and living just fine. Naruto continues his training to become better than his father and the Fourth Hokage, seeking to be the next Hokage. So right now Naruto is training and then Hiruzen Sarutobi summons Naruto and his family for an important matter that cannot be delayed any longer if the peace between Konoha and Suna is going to happen.

"Nice work Naruto keep it up. Don't stop until you put a dent in the dummy." Kakashi said looking at his son go to work on the wooden dummy he made for Naruto to increase his close combat skills.

"Right. I'll put a dent in this thing before the day is over, I promise!" Naruto shouted then with one last punch Naruto made a huge dent in the wooden dummy and actually knocked it down. The dummy itself weighed about 150 lbs and Naruto was only 60 lbs. Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise book to see that Naruto made a huge dent and knocked it over. Naruto looked over to Kakashi and gave him a smile still in the stance he was in when he knocked over the dummy.

"Nice job Naruto, I think now would be a good time to rest and shower because you're going to be training for the first time in Kenjutsu which is…" Kakashi said dragging out the last part of the sentence.

"Training with swords and the sorts." Naruto replied

"Correct, now go up stairs and shower so you are ready to leave for Tenten's. Oh and Shikamaru wanted you to come over to their place for a few games of Go and Shogi." Kakashi said

"Ok dad." Naruto said walking upstairs to take a shower

"Don't forget we're going to see the Hokage today for an important meeting and you must come, no exceptions Naruto." Kakashi said

"Are you serious, why do I have to go to the Hokage's office this time? Can't I just stay at home and train or something?" Naruto said complaining

"No, you must be there, now go or you'll find out what's behind my forehead protector." Kakashi said getting very serious

Naruto said nothing and run upstairs to get ready to leave for Tenten's place. Kurenai saw the whole thing and went to Kakashi.

"Did you really have to scare him with saying you'll show him your sharingan Kakashi-kun?" Kurenai said sort of getting a kick out of it

"Sorry Kure-chan but he wouldn't listen to me so desperate times call for desperate measures, wouldn't you agree?" Kakashi said giving her a quick kiss before heading inside.

Kurenai could only smile at Kakashi and thinking to herself, _I never thought I would have ended up falling in love with Kakashi and raising a child with him. Maybe one day we can have a child of our own and give Naruto a little brother or sister._

Kurenai's train of thought was broken when Kakashi spoke to her. "Hey Kure-chan how's Naruto's Genjutsu training going?"

"Actually I'm very surprised how good he is considering the family he comes from isn't exactly known for genjutsu, more for Fuuinjutsu." Kurenai replied

"That's right, I almost forgot the Uzumaki's and Namikaze's were the best at sealing jutsus." Kakashi said

"Speaking of Fuuinjutsu how is that going for him?" Kurenai asked since she only teaches Naruto Genjutsu, while Kakashi teaches him Nin, Tai, and Fuuinjutsu, and Tenten's family will cover Kenjutsu until Jiraiya comes back for Naruto to begin his training.

"Perfectly fine, he actually already has an emergency scroll for when he or one of his friends gets hit with Lee's Flames of Youth Genjutsu. But Naruto will never get hit so we have nothing to worry about." Kakashi said chuckling a little bit.

"So what does he use for his friends?" Kurenai asked wanting to know since Naruto has never brought this up before

"Well for starters Choji get a full bag of Bar-B-Que chips, Ino gets a bunch of flowers, Shino gets some bugs, Tenten is hearing swords clash against each other, Kiba is a dog bone, Shikamaru would have to be Naruto just yelling troublesome in his ear." Kakashi said trying to remember if he got everyone

"What about Neji and Hinata Hyuga?" Kurenai asked

"Naruto hasn't found anything for them except dumping cold water on them." Kakashi said

** (30 min. Time Skip)**

Naruto is now training with Tenten in Kenjutsu using Katanas. Naruto and Tenten were going at it like they were enemies in a real battle. Both Naruto and Tenten were nearing the end of what they could put out and soon Naruto beat Tenten with his sword at her neck showing that he's won the battle/training session. Tenten was a little upset that she lost because she is the best at Kenjutsu because that's her specialty, and she got beat by someone who was on their first day of Kenjutsu training. Tenten admitted defeat and as a reward for Naruto beating her is that she let him keep the Katana used for free and even gave him a sheath to hold his Katana.

After a few minutes Naruto headed over to Shikamaru's to train his mind. Then he got delayed by Lee wanting to get a challenge out of Naruto, but of course Naruto declined.

"NARUTO MY ETERNAL RIVAL I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T DECLINE THIS ONE BECAUSE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT IN THE BOTH OF US." Lee said

"Huh, you say something Lee? I'm actually headed to Shika's place for Go and Shogi." Naruto replied calmly

"AHHHH DAMN THAT TOO COOL, SMOOTH TALKING HATAKE ATTITUDE OF YOURS. AAAAAAHHHHHHH." Lee screamed and started his Flames of Youth Genjutsu and luckily Naruto dodged it, but someone unfortunately got hit with it. All Naruto heard was a scream from a girl.

It was Ino; she almost got hit with the genjutsu before Shikamaru stepped in front of her to take the full blast of it. "Shikamaru you idiot why did you have to do that?" A tearing up Ino said.

"Ino what happened to Shika?!" Naruto said running over to her said to inspect Shikamaru of how bad he got hit.

"The lazy idiot jumped in front of me when I didn't notice Lee about to use his Flames of Youth genjutsu and he got the full blast." Ino said on the verge of crying

"Hey Naruto, what the hell happened here. I heard a scream and a bright flash and knew it was Lee. So did anyone get hit?" Kiba asked running to see what had happened.

"Yeah, Shikamaru here got hit protecting Ino from the blast and he got the full thing. Have Akamaru lick him a few times, I think I got something for him." Naruto said

"Got it, Akamaru you know what to do give Shikamaru here a few licks then let our brother take care of the rest." Kiba said to Akamaru

Akamaru barked in response and gave Shikamaru a few licks then let Naruto go to work. Naruto pulled out a scroll that had something in it that would wake up each of them if they ever needed to. For Ino it was flowers, Choji is a bag of bar-b-que chips, Shino is some bugs flying around him, Kiba is a dog bone, Tenten was the clanking of new weapons, and Shikamaru was a recording of his mother nagging him. As for the Hyugas Naruto hadn't figured out something for either Neji or Hinata, and he didn't bother with Saskue or Sakura that stupid pink haired baboon fangirl. He only got things for his friends.

After Naruto played the recording a few times Shikamaru started to come to his senses hearing the recording over and over. Finally after a few minutes Shikamaru woke up to see his friends looking at him and one Ino about to start letting the water works show begin.

"What the hell happened to me? Last thing I remember was stepping in front of Ino so she wouldn't get hit with that sunset genjutsu." Shikamaru said

"Yeah, well that's exactly what happened. You took the full blast of that genjutsu to protect Ino. She screamed we rushed over and finally got you to wake up thanks to my Flames of Youth Remedy Scroll." Naruto said with a grin that couldn't be seen because of his mask.

"Thanks Naruto I really owe you one for getting me back and running. And Ino please make sure you know if Lee is around you and is about to blast his jutsu again, I seriously don't want to do this again, ok?" Shikamaru said

"Ok Shikamaru, I'll try to do what you say." Ino said starting to cry

Ino practically tackled Shikamaru and thanking him a million times for what he did, and Shikamaru had no idea how he was supposed to react to this. Naruto caught sight of this and started to chuckle a bit and Shikamaru only thought one thing '_Troublesome the two of them.'_

"Ok I'm alright no need for crying or anything. Next time Lee does this to any of us we beat his ass. Everyone cool with that?" Shikamaru said trying to change the mood lingering over everyone's head.

Naruto looked at his friends and knew what they were thinking, "Of course we're ok with that, they don't call it revenge for nothing now do they Shika." Naruto said giving and eye smile.

"Alright everyone can go back to what they were doing or you can join Naruto and I at my place to play some Go or Shogi." Shikamaru said

Everyone shrugged in agreement and didn't see any harm in going with Shikamaru and Naruto to hang out for a while, so the group headed over to the Nara compound where they went straight to the back, after greeting Shikaku and Yoshino, to watch Naruto and Shikamaru play a few games before challenging their friends to a few rounds.

That whole day Naruto only lost once and that was the first game to Shikamaru after that he won the next three against him before cruising against his friends. Shikamaru only lost three games, all to the hands of Naruto; he also cruised past his friends. The only way any of them won was by beating each other. Right before the next game could start all of the families for the boys appeared.

Kakashi was the first to speak to them all, "Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino you and your families have been invited to the Hokage's office for a very important matter that could solve some village issues. Your presence is requested at once, the Nara's, my wife and I can all escort you there." Kakashi said

Everyone but Naruto looked at Kakashi with stunned faces. None of them knew that he and Kurenai had actually tied the knot, it had actually happened before Naruto's fifth birthday but they made it a private wedding and Kakashi forgot to tell everyone, FOR A YEAR!

"Since when have you two been married, no one has ever said anything about that." Shikaku said to one of his best friends, the other being Choza.

"Before Naruto's fifth birthday, I guess I forgot to inform everyone about that. Haha." Kakashi said grinning through his mask

"Whatever let's just go to the Hokage's before he kills us." Shikaku said

With that the five six year old boys and their families made their way to the Hokage's office. Once inside Naruto was the first to notice an older man with three kids, a blonde girl with four pony tails about nine years old, a brown haired boy about eight or so, and another red head boy about Naruto's age. Naruto didn't really notice the boys because he was captivated by the young girl's beauty. All he could do was stare at her with amazement. She soon noticed this and turned to see Naruto staring at her, and instead of Naruto turning away like a shy boy he kept on staring at her, this of course started to make her blush and as a result Naruto noticed her cheeks starting to flush and started to nervously scratch the back of his head and blushing himself. Naruto soon heard his named called by his parents and went inside the Hokage's office still blushing at the girl he had now formed a crush on and was praying that he could see her one last time, but Naruto's train of thought was broken by Hiruzen Sarutobi starting to explain why they were summoned on such short notice.

Sarutobi quickly asked his assistant to bring in their guests, who were none other than the man with three children that Naruto saw less than 30 seconds ago.

"Everyone this is the Fourth Kazekage and his three children, going from oldest to youngest Temari, Konkurō, and Gaara. They are here because we want to strengthen the alliance between our villages, so Kazekage-sama here has decided how this will go along, Kazekage-sama if you would…" Hiruzen said

"Thank Hokage-sama, now as Hiruzen has stated I have asked to strengthen the alliance between our villages because if Iwagakure attacks us and takes over us they will be extremely close to Konohagakure and we all know that Iwa and Konoha have some history since the Third Shinobi World War because of the Yellow Flash, so here is what I'm considering my daughter Temari will marry one of the boys here in this room. Depending on the training they have done will determine how well I believe they can protect my daughter when it is needed." The Kazekage said

Every one of the parents gasped at what they were hearing, it was possible that one of their boys could end up being engaged at the age of six to the Kazekage's oldest child and only daughter, Temari.

"So with that being said I will go from left to right to see what training your child has undergone. So with that being said the family on the far left please introduce your clan name, child's name, and what training they have undergone so far." The Kazekage stated

"Very well Kazekage-sama, we are the Aburame clan, this is Shino Aburame and our clan specializes in bugs so we are approaching the appropriate age for Shino to start training so no training has been done."

"We are from the Inuzuka clan, this is my son Kiba Inuzuka with his life partner Akamaru, we specialize in using dogs as our personal teammate until we are put on a team, the dog also is a bodyguard for its overseer. We too haven't started any training yet Kazekage-sama." Tsume Inuzuka stated

"We are from the Akimichi clan, this is my son Choji Akimichi, and we don't start our family jutsu, which is expansion jutsu, until around academy age so no training has been done for Choji here." Choza Akimichi said

The Kazekage was getting frustrated with the fact that half of the families here haven't even started training their child yet, and next up is the Nara's, Uchiha's, and lastly the Hatake's in that order.

"We come from the Nara clan, this is Shikamaru Nara, and he has started at little bit of our family jutsu which specializes with shadows, he has also become a genius in coming up with strategies in Go and Shogi, and even beat me in a couple of games. And that's impressive because if we should go to war I'm the lead strategist." Shukaku said

"We are from the Uchiha clan; this is my son Saskue Uchiha. He has started to learn some of our family jutsu including some advanced ninjutsus for his age. He has also awakened the first stage of his Sharingon. I think that is sufficient enough seeing as we are the most impressive and most elite clan here Kazekage-sama." Hirusoma Uchiha said.

"Well a sharingon user is very good protection for my sweet Temari." The Kazekage started

"I have made my decision on who shall marry my daughter, Temari… it will be Sas-." The Kazekage started to say before Hiruzen interrupted him

"Now hold on Kazekage-sama there is still one family who hasn't introduced themselves to you and I think their history will surprise you." Hiruzen Sarutobi said

"Fine let's get this over with so my daughter can find her husband." The Kazekage said

With that the Kazekage looked at the yellow haired boy then moved his whole body to show that Naruto was his full attention, then Naruto glanced at Kakashi who nodded at Naruto and Naruto nodded back at his father. Looking at the Kazekage then his daughter Temari he gave her a wink, which didn't go unnoticed by the Kazekage of course.

"I am the heir to the Hatake clan. My name is Naruto Hatake, the name may sound familiar because my grandfather was The White Fang of The Leaf, my father his son, me the grandson. I am currently at mid D level genjutsu, High D low C nin and taijutsu. I have started Kenjutsu today and won my first match against Tenten who is a weapons protégé. I have also mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Substitution Jutsu on my first try. My warm ups have consisted of 100 pushups, sit ups, and 25 laps around the entire compound." Naruto said without fazing

Everyone looked in surprise at what just came out of Naruto's mouth; they knew Naruto would be a good ninja at his age but not a fucking genius. The Kazekage was still trying to put everything together until he finally found his voice again. "My decision has been made the boy or man that will marry my daughter is Naruto Hatake." Cheers broke out for Naruto as his friends surrounded him congratulating him, then Temari walked up to the group and Naruto's friends backed up and Temari gave a quick kiss to Naruto's cheek which made him blush.

"Hey, Naruto could you take off your mask for me?" Temari asked

Naruto's friends leaned in closer to see if they would finally get to see what was under Naruto's mask, "Sure…" Naruto started with his friends getting grins, "… when we go home I'll take it off." Naruto said starting to laugh at his friends' expressions. "Ok I'll wait until then Naruto" Temari said smiling

"I know you'll wait Tema-chan." Naruto said grinning right back at her

Temari started to blush at this and then all of the kids were brought back into reality by Kakashi, "Why don't you guys all go to Akimichi's for a celebration dinner. Konkurō, Gaara you're welcome to join us, you are now our friends, allies, and you're a part of our family now." Kakashi said

"WAIT A MINUTE HERE, I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY TEMARI NOT THAT DOBE OVER THERE!" Saskue yelled in anger

"It's done Saskue get over it, I'm marrying Temari and that's FINAL!" Naruto yelled back at him

"Fight me right here, right now. I win Temari marries me, if you win things will stay as they are now." Saskue said

"Deal." Naruto immediately said back at Saskue

Everyone cleared out of the way and the Kazekage whispered something into the Hokage's ear which made him laugh a little bit. "I bet 25 ryo Naruto wipes the floor with this Uchiha." The Kazekage said

"Haha, agreed." Hiruzen replied

Kakashi said only one thing to Naruto before the fight would start, "Naruto… 1000." Kakashi said smiling

"I was going to do that either way dad." Naruto replied with an evil grin on his face.

Saskue was the first to make a move and Naruto easily dodged his attack and was suddenly behind Saskue. Kakashi was probably the only one who caught what Naruto did because his speed was off the charts, if he kept increasing his speed at a steady pace he could surpass the Fourth Hokage in speed. Everyone gasped at how fast Naruto was then Naruto said one thing before performing his secret weapon, "You should never let your enemy get behind you Saskue… Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu… A Thousand Years of Death." Naruto screamed and Saskue flew into the ceiling making a huge crater in it before falling on his head on going out cold. Everyone in the room including the two Kages along with Temari, Konkurō, and Gaara were trying to hold back laughter but couldn't after Kiba started to bust out rolling on the floor. Soon everyone was following Kiba and everyone; not including the Uchiha's had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Holy shit Naruto that was so awesome hahahaha." Kiba said trying to contain himself but failed in the end.

After everyone stopped their laughing Kakashi spoke up, "Ok kids go on and head over to the Akimichi pit for dinner. Kure-chan and I will catch up we just have some important business to be dealt with Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama here."

"Are you sure dad, you want us to go ahead without you." Naruto said

"Naruto I trust Shikaku, Choza, Tsume, and Shibi with my life they are also some of my closest friends, trust me go on and will be there shortly after words to celebrate on your engagement and your first victory in a real fight."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Temari's hand and they walked out of the Hokage's Tower going towards the Akimichi pit led by Choza himself.

***** Hokage's Office*****

"Kazekage-sama there is something you need to know about Naruto." Kakashi started

"He isn't really our genetic child; he's the Fourth Hokage's child who was also my sensei, Minato Namikaze, who married Kushina Uzumaki. They both died when the Kyuubi was unleashed on our village several years ago. I just want you to know that should Naruto and Temari have a child that child will have 100% Kage in it. Half of it will come from Temari who is your daughter and the other half will come from Naruto who, as I said is the Fourth's child. And I believe Naruto can become Hokage himself." Kakashi said

"I have no problem with this news that will just make their names longer when they officially get married. We'll be staying here for a week and then we shall leave Temari in your hands. We would also request that Temari stay with you so she is better acclimated to her new family." The Kazekage said with a smile

"Im sure Naruto will have something to say about this but for now why don't the four of us go out and celebrate with Naruto and his gang; we can even get the Yamanakas, Hyugas, and Tenten's family if they would like to join us. Hokage-sama would you mind going after the two Hyugas for me while Kure-chan goes and gets Tenten and I'll get Inoichi and Ino to join us and if you run in Guy or Rock Lee, don't tell them of our get-together. OK." Kakashi said worried at the last part

"We know Kakashi just hurry up and go get our friends, Naruto is waiting you know." Hiruzen said

With that they all left and the Kazekage quickly ran for the Akimichi pit.

*****15 minutes later*****

Everyone was at the pit and celebrating Naruto and Temari's big day. On one side of the table sat Naruto and Temari in the middle with Temari on the left of Naruto and Gaara on his right. Konkurō was at Temari's left with Kiba to the left of Konkurō. On Gaara's right was Shino. On the other side you had Shikamaru across Naruto, Choji in front of Temari, Hinata in front of Gaara, Neji in front of Konkurō, Tenten in front of Kiba leaving Ino on the opposite end of Tenten's row. Everyone was enjoying the good company and because Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Ino weren't there Naruto retold the whole story and everyone was laughing and having a good time with each other.

The parents were across the walkway talking and getting to know each other better, and they did the whole night was filled with laughter from both the parents and the kids, Asuma and Anko even got word about this so they decided to drop by and see what was going on. When Kakashi told them about the fight between Naruto and Saskue, Anko couldn't hold out any longer and Asuma wasn't doing that well either and within seconds the two of them were laughing so hard that they were balling their eyes out. "Our Godson is amazing isn't he Asuma?" Anko said

"Yeah, no doubt about it, I would love to have Naruto on my team if I got one this year." Asuma said

After 2 hours past by everyone was outside talking with each other, until the crowd died down to the Hatake's and Temari's family.

"Well as you know Kakashi we are leaving in a week for Suna and I expect that you take great care of my daughter until the next time we see her." Lord Kazekage said

"Wait Temari has to leave her family in order to stay with me?" Naruto asked confused by this statement

"Yes Naruto you see… I feel if she stays with you she'll learn a lot more than if she were to go back home with myself and her brothers. I'm doing this so the two of you spend time together and get better at being a ninja. I know you'll push her to be the best she can be Naruto, please take care of her will you do that for me?" Lord Kazekage asked

"Yes I will take care of her but she stays with me for the week then leaves with you to return home." Naruto said without changing his tone

"Why? Temari must stay here with you Naruto you are her husband-to-be. You can't abandon her-" Lord Kazekage was about to finish when Naruto interrupted

"I know this seems like I'm abandoning her but I assure you I have thought this through, and I want her to leave with her family because she can learn all she can from Suna then the next time we see each other I can teach her everything I have learned up to that point. Once I get out of the academy the very next chunin exams will be when we see each other again and from there we shall live together. Does that sound alright to you Lord Kazekage?" Naruto asked with a grin

The Kazekage was shocked as to how much Naruto really thought this through for each of them. Temari would learn all of the wind jutsu's from Suna then Naruto could teach her jutsu's from Konoha and vice-versa.

"I will accept this offer young fox. I wish the best of luck until the next time we see each other and I hope it's the chunin exams. If that is all I will be on my way with the boys to the hotel, I leave Temari in your hands until the time we depart from here to return home." Lord Kazekage said.

"Actually there is one thing if you would please follow me." Naruto said as her grabbed Temari and took her bridal style and took to the tops of the buildings towards the Hokage Tower.

"He sure is a lady's man isn't he Kakashi?" Lord Kazekage said

"He sure is but he didn't get that from me." Kakashi said then he took Kurenai bridal style then took to the rooftops to the Hokage Tower.

"Not a lady's man my ass." The Kazekage said then he and Gaara along with Konkurō took to the rooftops to the Hokage Tower following Naruto and Kakashi carrying their woman to the Tower to see if Naruto could ask Hiruzen for a favor.

Naruto, Kakashi, and the Kazekage all got to the Hokage's office to catch Hiruzen just about to leave.

"Hey old man…" Naruto started as Temari thought how he could be so informal with his leader, "could I ask you for THE FAVOR." Naruto finished stressing the last two words

"Are you sure it's time for this Naruto, you realize this means you will have to make this as one of your top priorities, right?" Hiruzen said

"I understand but I'm absolutely sure this is the right time." Naruto replied

"Well then if you're sure about this then I guess I can't go against your request." Hiruzen said then went over to his desk then opened up a secret compartment in his desk and inside was a wooden box filled with three-pronged kunai with writing on the handle for locating it. Naruto grabbed the box and opened it and showed Temari and everyone what was inside of it. Naruto grabbed one of the three-pronged kunai and handed it to Temari.

"If you ever need me to teleport to your side you just have to send some chakra into the kunai then stab it into to ground and I'll find you. I hope this works out for whenever you need me, also one for Otō-san and Okā-san, and one for Asuma and Anko when we see them. I hope you like the gift I was hoping to save it for a later time but with the circumstances I guess there's no better time than right now." Naruto said smiling at Temari who quickly gave him a hug for how much he cared for her even though they haven't even known each other for a full day.

Naruto quickly took advantage of the situation; he took Temari bridal style again then hopped out of the window onto a rooftop then hopped all the way to their house.

"Well I guess we should be going." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. He quickly followed Naruto's lead and took Kurenai bridal style and followed Naruto's exact path.

When the Hatake's finally got to their house Kurenai was the first to speak, "Since when have you been such a lady's man Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. "I can see Naruto being a lady's man but since when have you been so open, you haven't been like this for a few months and I was wondering when you'd finally open up again. To be honest I was getting to be a little worried about you." Kurenai said grinning while she mentally came up with a plan to seduce Kakashi that night.

"Well Kure-chan with all of my missions I haven't been able to do just that, but trust me in some of my free time I'll open up, just wait and see." Kakashi said giving her an eye smile

Naruto and Temari were sitting on the couch talking and getting to know more about where each of them lived. Naruto was interested to know what life in Suna was like while Temari wanted to hear everything about Konoha. The two were so engrossed in their own conversation that they thought they were the only ones in the house, thankfully because they were lost in their own world Kurenai was walking behind their couch and swaying her hips to get Kakashi's attention and then lure him into her little trap she had set for him.

Kakashi saw Kurenai swaying her hips and understood what she wanted; from there his crotch took over him as his pants were tightening the more his dick got aroused. Finally Kakashi walked into his and Kurenai's room and closed the door then put a privacy seal around the room so they wouldn't disturb Temari and Naruto's get-to-know-each-other.

Some time passed when Naruto decided it was best for them to head on to bed. Naruto went ahead and lead Temari into his room, although this was against Kurenai's request for them to not sleep together. Naruto climbed in bed only in his undergarments, while Temari had her own little night gown. Once the two were in bed Naruto wrapped his arm around Temari and she rolled into him and laid her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. Even though this was her first night with her boyfriend/fiancée she loved hearing his heartbeat and using his developing arm as a pillow. The two of them were like that for the entire night without being disturbed.

Later that night when Kakashi got done knocking up Kurenai they both walked into what was supposed to be Temari's room to see how she was doing until they saw no one in the bed. Both of them quickly had fear in their eyes until they checked Naruto's room and saw them sleeping together in peace. Kurenai was about to cry and didn't want to leave that sight but Kakashi somehow got her away from Naruto and Temari's room and brought her back to their own room where Kakashi spooned Kurenai for the rest of the night.

*****Time Skip to End of the Week when Temari leaves for Suna*****

The rest of the week had been great for everyone. Everything was peaceful and no one ran into Guy or his son Lee. But the reality hit Naruto harder than running into a wall of bricks being pushed by train. He was so sad that Temari had to leave because they were getting so used to each other's presence. Naruto had taken Temari out on a couple of mini dates to the movies and Kakashi let Temari train with Naruto and try to teach her everything she could learn while she was staying with them. But the truth was that Temari had to leave but Naruto felt that he would be seeing her sooner than the Chunin exams in six years that will be held in Konoha.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Naruto and Temari were the last to do so. Naruto pulled out one of the three-pronged kunai and handed it over to Temari with great care. "Whenever you need me I'm only a kunai away Tema-chan. I want you to remember me whenever you look at this kunai. I'll truly miss you Tema-chan." Naruto said with a smile. Since everyone from the Leaf that was present was behind Naruto and Temari's family was facing the road ahead of them, Naruto decided to do something that could have been considered trashing the Hatake Tradition. Naruto quickly took off his two masks to show Temari his face for her first time, as she forgot to tell Naruto to take it off the entire week. This will be her first and last time, for awhile, to see Naruto without his masks on. Temari was just staring and thinking to herself how lucky she got to be able to marry this young stud. Temari had no idea what she was doing and leaned in to kiss Naruto and he did the same, leaning into her and they kissed for the first time and both soon felt heat rushing up to their cheeks, before Naruto broke the kiss, pulled up his masks and whispered something only Temari could hear, "I will always love you my sand princess." Temari started to blush wildly before she whispered something back to Naruto, "And I will always love you my golden fox-sama." Naruto started to blush then gave Temari a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye to his fiancée and to her brothers and father.

**A/N: Well fucking finally. 22 damn pages in including this A/N. I finally got done with this chapter that gave me so many writer's block. But I can't put all of the blame on that. I had some work to finish up with at school and I have been paying very close attention to the conference tournaments and just so you know I'm a huge Florida Gators fan so if you feel the need to congratulate us for beating Kentucky today go ahead, if not that's cool. I'm about to fill out my bracket after I post this online. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry for not getting this up sooner but once Spring Break is here I will try to post a chapter everyday if I can, but if I don't do not worry I have a life to live so I will get around to it. I have other responsibilities as in spending time with my girlfriend, so please review, leave suggestions, any questions you may have for my story.**

**If you have questions about how the rest of the plot will play out I may reveal it to you ONLY if you PM me, otherwise I'll say 'You'll just have to wait and see.' Seriously I will copy and paste that and then send it to you. So review, leave questions, suggestions, and a congratulatory for Florida if you want, I honestly don't care if you don't or if you bash them. That's your thing, so please stay tuned for more chapters and I hope you keep reading my story wanting to know more.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV: Graduation, Homecoming and Land of Waves part I**

**In this chapter of Naruto's Life we will start in a flashback with Naruto's graduation day. I won't do the Mizuki scene since in my story Naruto finds out in a different way about the Nine-Tailed Fox and Mizuki just doesn't exist for now, until I find the time to put him in. Temari comes back to the Leaf village and her team along with Naruto's team gets a C-ranked mission. This will be a six year time skip and Temari and Naruto haven't seen each other in those six years of separation.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

The day for our hero is here, graduation. Naruto will finally become a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf Village. Temari over in Suna has been a kunoichi for Suna for three years, Konkurō for two years and this will be Gaara's first year as a shinobi. So let's visit our blonde hero.

Naruto has woken ready to tackle his big day. "Man it's gonna be a great day once I become a shinobi. Maybe Otō-san will throw one of his legendary party's aunt Anko has told me about." Naruto said as he stretched out the tiredness in his muscles.

"Kakashi-kun will not throw one of his legendary parties; last time was when you went to Shikamaru's house and Anko got everyone drunk and we all had a hangover for a day. Plus Asuma almost got Anko pregnant." Kurenai said rolling her eyes at her son, but smiling

"I know uncle Asuma almost got aunt Anko pregnant but they've been dating for over a year and Anko does want a kid. So why not give her a kid." Naruto said

"It doesn't matter Naruto, the two of them told me they aren't ready for kids yet and plus they aren't even engaged." Kurenai replied

"Ok I guess that's a good reason, but do you have any idea when Asuma will ask for Anko's hand in marriage?" Naruto asked

"As a matter of fact I do know when, after the chunin exams but why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Kurenai asked grinning

"After chunin exams, but that's when I was going to do it." Naruto yelled a little upset at hearing this news

"To who, have you forgotten that you're engaged to Temari and for six years at that." Kurenai snapped back at him

"That's who I was going to ask, I know we're going to be getting married because of politics but I want her to know that I want to personally marry her because I love her and I will protect her." Naruto said giving his mom a smile

"I know you will, now come on you have to be at the academy in two hours for graduation." Kurenai said smiling back at her son

***2 and a half hours later***

Naruto is sitting with all of his friends around him and they're all talking about a bunch of stuff. Iruka was running a little late because of depression problems that he's had that only three people have noticed, Naruto, Kakashi, and the Hokage.

Naruto was just about to ask his friends if they knew what their element was but Iruka finally showed up. And they got through the final welcomings and Iruka announced who the rookie of the year was and the kunoichi of the year. Naruto won rookie of the year and Ino won kunoichi of the year. The two were congratulated by everyone except the emo Saskue and his banshee of a fangirl Sakura. Sakura was demanding Naruto to give up his rookie of the year award to her Saskue-kun and demanded Ino to give her kunoichi of the year award to herself. But Ino just looked at Naruto and he nodded his head. Next thing you know Ino punched Sakura in the gut and sent her flying through the wall of the classroom and into the next door classroom.

Naruto had already walked up to the top row of the classroom with the rest of his friends and when they all saw the punch they whipped out some cards with numbers and they all held up a 10. Even Shino joined in on this, and Ino gave them a bow and returned to her desk next to Shikamaru.

No one knew that the two of them had been going out for a month or so expect for Naruto and Choji, everyone else just thought that they were really close friends because of their fathers being very good friends. Hinata and Kiba were even starting their own little relationship that no one knew for except for Naruto. It seems that Naruto is the only one that knows what's going on between all of his friends. Tenten had even tried a few times to catch Neji's eye but he is just too damn stubborn to notice her.

After the awards were passed out Naruto was the first one called in to do the clone jutsu, and he nailed it. After everyone had gone they all found out that they were all going to be shinobi with each other. But their big day wasn't over just yet; Iruka was going to announce the teams that each person would be put on.

**-Flashback to the night before now-**

"You all know why you're here you will be requesting a team of genin for you to lead, so if there are any volunteers please step forward now." Hiruzen said as everyone looked around at each other until Asuma stepped up.

"And who would you like to request Asuma-sama?" Hiruzen asked

"Before I give my requests Lord Hokage it is my understanding that after the chunin exams Naruto's fiancée Temari is to be joining our ranks, is this true Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked

"Yes this is true Temari will be joining us after we host the chunin exams, why do you ask Asuma-san." Hiruzen inquired already knowing where this was going.

"Well now that I know that that rumor is a fact I would like to request Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Naruto Hatake and when she joins us Temari Hatake." Asuma said all five of the names without fazing for a second. Everyone had surprise on their face because if the Hokage accepted this they would be the first team in ninja history to have five genin on a team which would force the team to have two jonin on the team.

"I accept this request now who would you request to be the second jonin on your team, you will still be team 10 or team Asuma but you must have a second jonin if you are to have more than three genin on the team." Hiruzen replied

"Anko Mitarashi would be a great fit for the team, with her knowledge in fighting she can be very useful for the team." Asuma answered his father and leader.

"Then I will accept this request you can tell Anko if you want or I can send word to her if you would like me to." Hiruzen said

"That will be fine I will tell her later when I find her probably at the dango shop." Asuma said starting to laugh along with everyone else knowing Anko that's probably where she actually was, and believe it or not she was.

Everyone else made their requests but Asuma's request was the only one that stood and Hiruzen didn't do it because of Asuma being his son, he did it because he knew Naruto had a strong connection with Ino, Shika, and Choji. Plus Naruto is well acquainted with Asuma and Anko with the two of them being his godparents.

"Now if that is all I have some damn paperwork to get back to unfortunately." Hiruzen said giving everyone a little chuckle

***Flash-forward to Naruto's graduation day***

"If I could have your attention everyone I will announce the teams." Iruka said. He got through teams 1-6 and then there was team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your jonin leader will be Kakashi Hatake. You shall meet him when he gets here." Iruka said

"So moving on to team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jonin leader shall be Kurenai Hatake." Iruka said then got on with team 10.

"There is already a Team 9 so, Team 10 will be with the following; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Naruto Hatake along with another kunoichi who won't be joining you for another six months. Your jonin leaders and yes I said leaders will be Asuma Sarutobi as the main leader and Anko Mitarashi as the secondary leader. Asuma has requested for you four to go to the top of the roof for your team meeting." Iruka said with tears starting to fill his eyes up.

"To think that you kids are now ninja makes me so proud." Iruka said full out crying now.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Naruto was the first to hop out the window to head up to the roof followed closely by the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The four young genin got to the top to find Asuma and Anko finding out a place to do their training. Anko suggested training ground 44, or the Forest of Death, but Anko like to think of it as her personal backyard. Asuma thought they should go to training ground 10. Both of the lovers were so focused on finding a training area that they never realized their genin team arrived.

"Why not train at both areas?" Shikamaru asked

Asuma and Anko looked at each other and mentally slapped themselves for not thinking of that at all.

"Umm… we didn't put that into consideration pineapple hair." Anko snapped back.

"You two are troublesome." Shikamaru lazily replied to Anko

"Just like your father always calling everything troublesome, so why don't you start by introducing yourself." Asuma said.

"Fine my name is Shikamaru Nara, my likes are Ino, Go, Shogi, and eating at the pit and cloud watching. My dislikes are losing to Naruto in Go and Shogi, and troublesome people. My dream is to be the best Nara known and raise a family. I guess that's it Asuma and Anko-sensei." Shikamaru said sighing as he sat on the roof to watch the clouds.

"You're up ponytail." Anko said to Ino signaling the second introduction

"Well my name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are Shikamaru, and flowers and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are that pink haired banshee Sakura and that emo freak Saskue. My dreams are to be the best kunoichi and raise a family. That's it I guess, Choji why don't you go." Ino said finishing her introduction

"Ok, my name is Choji Akimichi, my family own the local pit Shikamaru mentioned earlier, my likes are food especially steak and pork and of course my friends. My dislikes are stuck up people, and people who call me the f-word." Choji said before Anko whispered to Naruto a question as to what the f-word Choji was referring to was, "Hey Naruto what does Choji mean by the f-word, does he mean fuck or fat fuck?" Anko asked and luckily Choji didn't hear fat but Naruto replied, "Try the F-A-T word, now if you do call him what you just called him he will be extremely pissed, if you want to find a fight just call an Akimichi fat." Naruto replied and explained to Anko and Asuma who listened in on the mini conversation.

Choji continued with his introduction, "My dreams are to take over my pa's bar-b-que pit, show people that even though I'm bigger than most people I can still be effective as a ninja. That's all for me, oh wait I want to raise a family like Shikamaru and Ino. There that should be everything; looks like you're up Naruto." Choji said as Naruto got up to speak and introduce himself.

"Well that leaves me, y'all know me I'm Naruto Hatake, my likes are my Tema-chan, my friends and my family and ramen from Ichiraku's, my dislikes would have to be that annoying pink haired banshee, and her weak Saskue-kun, plus anyone who tries to hurt my friends and family. My dream is to marry Temari-chan and raise a family with her and become Hokage so I can prove I am the best ninja in the Leaf and protect everyone in it, even if they hate me and I them." Naruto said as he finished and sat down to hear what Asuma and Anko had to say.

"Well thanks for the introductions, Asuma and I have agreed that every other day you will train at training ground 10 and training ground 44. Tomorrow we'll meet right here and go to training ground 44. So get some sleep and bring all of your equipment for tomorrow, trust me you'll need it." Anko said smirking then left with Asuma.

"Well why don't we go out and celebrate our little victory of becoming genin guys." Choji said hoping they would agree and they could all go out and get some bar-b-que.

"Sorry Choj I got to go home and train with Otō-san and see who he got along with who Ota-chan got for her team, after tomorrow we will definitely get some food Choji I promise you that, so Shika, Ino what are y'all gonna do now that we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" Naruto explained then asked.

"Well Ino and I are going to walk around the village and just go wherever we may go. What about you Choji any plans for you?" Shikamaru asked one of his best friends.

"No plans that's why I was hoping we could go and get some food, but if you guys already have plans that's cool. I'll just head home." Choji said with his head hanging and walking to his home very sad everyone else had already gotten plans to do and he had the rest of the day without anything to do.

"Man I feel bad brushing Choj off, don't you Shikamaru, Ino?" Naruto asked his two of his best friends.

"Yeah I kinda feel bad for brushing him off maybe we can find something to do first, as long as it's not troublesome or anything like that. Ino…" Shikamaru stated

"I'm fine as long as I can stay away from the flower shop for a little while." Ino said

"I could use some time before training with Otō-san, so where should we go, I noticed Anko smirking when she said we would be at training ground 44 tomorrow so why not scout out the place to see what we're up against." Naruto said

Shikamaru and Ino nodded at the idea and they caught up with Choji that they changed their minds and found where they wanted to go for the time being.

"Hey Choji wait up..." Ino said as she ran to catch up with Choji to tell him the news

"Huh?" Choji said looking over his shoulder to see a smiling Ino running at him with Naruto and Shikamaru grinning and following Ino.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Choji said still a little saddened about what happened earlier

"We were thinking about your offer and we came to the conclusion that we could all have some time from our parents, Naruto with his training with Kakashi, Shikamaru getting nagged from his mother, and me with working at the flower shop. So we decided to go and see how much of training ground 44 we could scout out, so what do ya say Choji, will you come with us?" Ino asked

"Sure why not, any advantage we can have we should take it." Choji said

"Good let's head over there now before we lose any light." Naruto said walking up to Ino and Choji with Shikamaru

Naruto and the gang all left for training ground 44 with all of their supplies should anything or anyone attack them.

"Remember Naruto we have to be on alert at all times since this is foreign territory to us." Shikamaru said

"I know that Shika, we need to find a place where we can put our stuff in so when we have training with Asuma and Anko we'll have a base with all of our things in it, that's why I brought 50% of my weapons with me in these scrolls." Naruto answered Shikamaru as he showed him and the rest of the team the scrolls. "Now let's find a good spot hidden away and that no one else would find, if we have to make out ourselves then we'll do it, besides I overheard a rumor when my dad went to a meeting with the Hokage, he said that the second stage of the chunin exams held here in Konoha might be the Forest of Death or training ground 44, either way we should find a spot so if we do have to come here for the exams we are 100% ready for what this place has to throw at us." Naruto said with his usual smile

"Hey Naruto what about that spot right over there, it's out of the way and underground so it would be hard for anyone to detect us." Ino said hoping inside that they could quickly get out of the Forest of Death as she was starting to get a little unsettled about the place. She felt like something or someone was watching them and she was starting to get a really bad felling about being here in the Forest.

"Ino calm down, everything will be alright." Shikamaru said

"He's right the three of us won't let anything bad happen to you, just stay calm and we can work through this together." Naruto said looking back at her and giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'll send down a clone to scout out the place, if it's big enough we may be able to put more than just weapons in there." Naruto said as he sent down a clone to check out the place and make sure that everything checked out. The rest of the team sat on branches surrounding the area with their backs to the possible hideout spot in case Ino's feeling of something watching them was correct. Unfortunately it was as a giant snake that was at least 25 ft. from one side of its head to the other, and around 45-50 ft. long, with two razor sharp fangs.

"Spread out, get enough room between each other and let me come up with a plan." Shikamaru said

"You heard him spread out." Naruto shouted

Shikamaru got into his signature thinking pose and almost instantaneously came up with a plan to take down the snake, "Guys we're going to call this counter attack Hatake, Ino get ready with your mind destruction jutsu, Naruto get ready to make some clones, and Choji be ready to use your family's partial expansion jutsu when I give the signal." Shikamaru yelled to the rest of his team.

"What about you Shika?" Choji asked

"I already have that under control, **Shadow Strangle Jutsu** success. Ino now!" Shikamaru yelled out giving order after order.

"Right **Mind Transfer Jutsu**!" Ino yelled as her soul went into the snake and her body collapsed on a tree branch.

"Naruto now, use your shadow clones a give this overgrown snake the beating of a life time we don't know how long Ino can last inside the snake, Choji get ready you're almost up." Shikamaru continued to give out orders.

"Right, **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled and a thousand Narutos jumped at the snake, "Guys execute the Hatake Barrage." Naruto yelled and his clones knew exactly what to do. The clones created a chain link of themselves and grabbed Naruto and threw him in the air. Next a clone flew above him and flipped him to where he was facing the ground the dispersed, another clone was quick behind him and channeled chakra into his hand, then grabbed the real Naruto and threw him towards the snake at great speed. Naruto was spinning and kicked the snake right behind the head leading with his heel, "Hatake Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he connected his attack on the snake, once the blow connected the dust and dirt on the ground made a huge cloud that even the Hokage who was looking out of his office window saw and he soon took off to see what was going on. His fear was that Orochimaru had returned.

Naruto landed on the ground and dispelled all of his clones, and Ino left the snake's mind right before the blow.

"Damn, that took a lot out of me." Naruto said with his right arm covering his stomach and his left arm slung over Ino who recovered rather quickly.

"Choji *breath* finish *breath breath* it… now!" Naruto yelled wanting this to be over with and return home after they placed all of their stuff in their hideout.

"I'm on it, **Partial Expansion Jutsu**!" Choji yelled as his hands grew to enormous proportions. "Ahhhh!" Choji yelled as he was going to crush the snake's head by clapping his two huge hands together, but was suddenly stopped by a voice, "Wait!" came the voice, Choji immediately stopped the motion of his hands and looked around to see where the voice was coming from and it was coming from the snake that Choji was about to smash its brains out.

"Choji hold up I think I know why this snake can talk to us and we can hear it." Naruto said as he approached the snake without the help of Ino.

"There are only two people that have the snake summoning contract, now are you Anko's or her former S-class missing nin sensei Orochimaru. Choose the wrong answer and it will seal your fate." Naruto said with ice and brutality in his voice something none of his friends had ever heard from him not even his best friends with him right now.

"I am a summon from Anko that not traitorous bastard Orochimaru. I was summoned by Anko to guard this forest, I saw your chakra signature and thought that you were an enemy so I came to attack, but now I see that you know Anko, please do tell as to how you have come to know her, she is on the wild side at some times so I'm curious as to how a 12 year old boy and his friends would know her." The snake said.

"Well for starters she's my godmother but I call her aunt Anko and secondly she's going to be our sensei alongside her boyfriend Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto said

"I can't believe she's actually settling down and finding a mate, is he good to her…" The snake said dragging out the last part to get Naruto's name.

"Naruto, Naruto Hatake and yes he's been very good. Anko has told me that Asuma is the first guy to ever want to have a relationship with her that doesn't involve sex 24/7, and he doesn't care about her past because he knows that she had absolutely nothing to do with it." Naruto said

**-At the local Dango shop-**

"Achoo!" went Anko and Asuma as they looked at each other curiously

"Looks like someone is thinking about us aren't they Anko." Asuma said jokingly

"I guess so; I wonder who it could be." Anko said as she tried to think of who it could possibly be.

**-Back with Naruto-**

"Yes I know about that she's told me the last three men she went out with only wanted to go out with her because of her quote unquote 'huge tits' or 'huge rack' the men only wanted to have sex with her and while she did enjoy it at some times when she was stressed out and it was the best stress reliever she had beside masturbation she didn't feel like she was truly being loved, and appreciated, I hope this Asuma person can not only please her in bed but out of bed as well." The snake said

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me my name is Midora, Anko's personal summon, and who are your friends Naruto-sama?" Midora inquired

"Please just Naruto will be fine. This is Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan." Naruto started

"Pleased to meet you Midora." Ino said as she bowed paying her respects to Midora.

"Oh the Yamanaka clan is very good with mind jutsus if I recall, and with the name of Ino you must be Inoichi's daughter, am I right?" Midora asked laughing a little bit.

"Yes that would be correct Midora; may I ask how you know my father?" Ino asked

"Why don't you ask your father for that story, ask him for the first time we met each other he'll know what I'm talking about." Midora said winking at Ino and laughing a little bit.

"This over here is Shikamaru Nara hailing from the Nara clan." Naruto said to Midora introducing Shika to Midora.

"Pleased to meet you Midora." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

"Ah a Nara you must be very intelligent if you are from the Nara clan and by the way you look I would have to guess you got all of your father's genes, Shikaku Nara, yes?" Midora said smirking a little knowing that she was absolutely correct.

"You know my father? Is it the same story as the one for Ino Midora?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes indeed it would be Shikamaru. And you, you must be Choza's boy, tell me what's your name young Akimichi." Midora said shifting her attention away from Ino and Shikamaru to Choji.

"I would be Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan as you have already deduced, Midora. And I'll go out on a limb saying that you know all of our parents from the same mission or event is that correct?" Choji asked Midora.

"Yes that would be correct, except for the fact that I never met the White Fang of the Leaf's son in person, Anko has only mentioned or told me about him so you would be the first Hatake I have ever met and I am certainly pleased to meet you, Naruto Hatake. So if I may ask what are the four of you doing out here?" Midora continued on with the conversation.

"Wait hold up…" Shikamaru interrupted, "Forgive me but could you tell us how you met our fathers?" Shikamaru asked

"Of course, you see your fathers were still chunin and Anko was already a Jonin so she led them on a mission and we got into a fight with Orochimaru. Anko summoned me and your fathers were terrified from seeing me the first time. Anyway after the fight each of your fathers had a huge crush on Anko, first was Shikaku but soon found love in another woman and they broke up, next was Choza and he treated her like a queen but it was the same for him his heart lied with someone else. Then there was Inoichi whom Anko thought she would live with forever but work got between them and soon they broke up. Eventually she moved on from them and has tried to find some other man that will protect her and not care about her past with Orochimaru." Midora said before Shikamaru cut in.

"Was it our fathers who slept with Anko 24/7 or were there three other men who did that?" Shikamaru asked hoping it wasn't their parents or else he would be extremely pissed at his father for going so low.

"No it wasn't any of them; in fact Anko never had sex with any of them. After the break up with Inoichi Anko kept getting drunk every single night and eventually she thought she found her man but again she was wrong all he wanted was to use her as a baby maker and fuck her whenever wherever. It was like that for the two that came after that scum. I will tell you Anko told me she did enjoy having sex, getting fucked every night, and being driven to an orgasm but she never truly felt loved so she promised to never fall for a man but seeing as she's dating again your sensei must be a very worthy man to spend time with her. How long have they been going out Naruto?" Midora asked.

"For about a year or so, I'm pretty sure Asuma is going to ask for her hand in marriage but I don't know when." Naruto lied to everyone there he knew damn well when Asuma was going to ask but he kept it a secret knowing the time will come.

"As for why we're here Anko sensei told us to meet her here for tomorrow. Any idea why Midora, you are her personal summon after all." Naruto said

"No I have no idea." Midora lied right back at Naruto

"Oh well then I guess we should be on our way then, see ya Midora." Naruto said before his team leapt into the trees and waited for Midora to leave the area so they could put their weapons in the new base that one of Naruto's clones had scouted out while they were talking.

"How's the place Naruto?" Choji asked

"Perfect Choji, we'll put all of our stuff once Midora is out of sight." Naruto said.

**-30 minutes later-**

Naruto's clones had scouted out the entire Forest of Death and now he knew it like the back of his hand and drew out maps for Ino, Shika, and Choji to memorize for when they had their test, they had no idea about, tomorrow. Naruto and his group left getting sleep for tomorrow's big day.

**-The next day-**

Naruto and the rest of team 10 arrived at the gates of training ground 44 and they looked at each other and nodded to one another.

"You guys have this down pat?" Naruto asked

"You bet." Ino replied with a smile.

"Without a doubt." Shikamaru said grinning

"You know it." Choji said

"Good you all remember where home is right?" Naruto asked again

"Yes!" They all replied

Before Naruto could get another word out Anko interrupted them from her spot on top of the gate.

"Well well well, looks like you children got a good night sleep now here is your test, you have to strip me naked, that means every piece of clothing off of me." Anko said grinning

Asuma was there as well and he collapsed from the huge nose bleed he got thinking of seeing Anko naked again for the second time in less than 10 hours. (They fucked the night before). Choji and Shikamaru fell next to Asuma with nose bleeds of their own and surprisingly Ino had one of her own. Naruto was the only one who didn't get one partly because he never fantasized seeing Anko naked, only imagining what Temari would look like now if she was naked so it was pointless to try to get Naruto to think of Anko that way.

"Hahahaha, wow the four of you are such perverts, except for maybe my Asuma-kun." Anko said laughing her ass off not expecting the reaction she received.

"What's the real test Anko?" Naruto asked getting a little irritated

"That's Anko-sensei to you when we are a team, at home Aunt Anko or just plain old Anko is fine but when we are together as a team it will be Anko-sensei got Naruto." Anko said more than asked

"Yes Anko-sensei." Naruto replied rolling his eyes and still speaking in his bored tone.

"Good your test is to survive for a full day." Anko started

"I will send out summons to attack you but not kill you, they will have killing intent but they won't do it." Anko said

"Like Midora… Anko-sensei." Naruto asked grinning for what was to come next.

"How do you know Midora Naruto?" Anko asked in disbelief

"We had a run-in the other day." Naruto said still grinning

"Explain… NOW!" Anko said getting angry with her 'nephew'.

"That would be for my team to know and you and Asuma-sensei to find out, so if you will I'll be taking the rest of my team into the Forest of Death to start. See you tomorrow morning aunt Anko." Naruto said still smiling while waving back at Anko and carrying Ino on his back while Shikamaru and Choji recovered from the loss of blood.

"Oh and Anko if I wanted to I could give you a nose bleed worse than the four of theirs combined." Naruto said as he hoped off into the woods.

"Damn you Naruto Hatake." Anko muttered. "Asuma get up we have the whole day to ourselves. I hope you know what you're in for, I've planned this out for a while so hurry up and meet me at my place, I wouldn't want to give you your surprise and have the Hokage walk in on it." Anko said smirking hoping to get another nose bleed from Asuma. And she soon did, unfortunately for her she had to carry him back to the village and to the hospital for him to recover.

**-Flash-forward to the next day-**

Anko had come to check up on how well team 10 did in their survival test to officially become genin. To her surprise she couldn't find them and summoned Midora who said that she never saw the now genin either.

"What do you mean you never encountered them, you sent out the rest of the summons like I asked you to right Midora?" Anko asked angry at how four ninja that weren't yet genin could out do a snake summon from a tokubetsu jonin.

The whole time team 10 was hiding in their hideout undetected by Midora and her snakes. Naruto woke up the rest of his team after he felt Anko's presence approach them.

"Hey Shikamaru wake up Anko is coming our way, no doubt she's pissed on Midora not finding us the whole night." Naruto said

"Alright I'll get the others up… *yawn* Ino, Choji get up Anko's coming our way and she's pissed, so unless you want to find out what she'll do when she's pissed WAKE UP." Shikamaru said to the both of them.

"Ok ok we're up Shika geez, did we pass the test or fail?" Ino asked

"We're about to find out Ino, so get up and get ready we may have to fight Anko as a part of the test, everyone grab your kunai and shuriken prepare for the worst." Naruto said as he waited for everyone else to get prepared for a fight that may not even happen.

"Anko-sensei we survived just like you told us to so what do we do now?" Naruto said acting as normal as possible.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN? Midora couldn't find you even when she sent out snakes of her own. WHERE THE HELL DID Y'ALL HIDE FOR 24 hours!" Anko screamed at them some what impressed that Midora could never find them in a full day's time.

"Well we found an opening underground and we checked it out to see if we could all stay there and we could actually fit 35-40 people if there was an emergency like an invasion." Naruto replied to a very impressed Anko.

"Really 35-40 people, how the fuck did I not find this." Anko said thinking out loud to herself.

"Yeah Naruto even put up half of his weapons supply in there, the rest are at Tenten's and the house. We even brought out non-perishable foods for whenever we may need to use this place but I doubt we'll have to use it for an emergency." Shikamaru said joining in on the conversation.

"I have to admit I'm impressed with you four and as a reward you are all promoted to the level of Genin." Anko said with her grin spreading from one ear to the other.

"I see…" Shikamaru started, "We were never really genin until we passed this test, the test at the academy was to see if we were smart enough to be a genin this test-" Shikamaru was interrupted by Ino, "And this test was to see if we were actually capable of being a genin." Ino said finishing up Shikamaru's thought, while she smiled at him knowing she sort of got him pissed off, but he shrugged it off knowing it was Ino just trying to play with him.

"Correct again. You guys really are the best from the academy, but you guys do have both the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year so how do you not have a kick-ass team like yours. Plus I'll let you in on a little secret about the team assignments." Anko said drawing the attention of all four now genin level ninja as they wanted for Anko to continue before their heads blew up from the anxiety.

"Asuma was the only one that got his requested team, he requested for Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Naruto Hatake, and lastly Temari Hatake." Naruto's eyes grew wide when Anko said the last part 'cause he almost forgot that after the chunin exams Temari would become a Leaf kunoichi, and live with him full-time.

Naruto now had mixed emotions going on within himself, he was just fucking overjoyed that Temari was going to be on his team, but on the same token he was terrified that Temari would be extremely pissed that he had forgotten to send a letter or two to her when she left, and terrified that she might have found a more worthy boyfriend, but what Naruto didn't know was that Temari had been waiting for the year that she would turn 15 because that was the year that both Gaara and Naruto would become genin and she would be able to see her fiancée after six years.

She wondered how much he had changed, if he was ripped, tall and handsome like she thought he would be. And she would be correct, the only thing she didn't know was how Naruto looked, Naruto's yellow hair had grown out a bit but definitely not to the length of the Fourth Hokage's, he was the strongest one in his class and stronger than those in the year before him, and on top of that Naruto was at 4'7" which is short for a ninja of the age of 12 usually they are from 4'9"-5', but with his short stature he had a bit of a weight advantage going for him, about 20 lbs. more than the average ninja his age, all of this was making a perfect track for Naruto to become the perfect ninja. So to put it to short terms he has become the king of studs. Everywhere he went with his friends he knew there were girls drooling when he passed by them, he had even caught Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looking at him, and while he was flattered in a sense something inside him told him to not make a move on them and he didn't.

Naruto shrugged this feeling off thinking it was a gut feeling or an instinct but it wasn't, it was the Kyuubi trying to talk to him but the Fourth Hokage put such an advanced seal on Naruto that it would take a shitload of time to get through to Naruto unless he was rendered unconscious and then forced to speak to Kyuubi.

Anyway back to Naruto not sending any letters to Temari he is thinking that Temari is going to rip his head off then feed it to some wild animals, but there will be none of that bullshit in my story because the Third Hokage has been saving Naruto's ass yet again. He has been sending letters to Temari telling her about how Naruto is doing and that there will be a huge celebration once he becomes a genin and that she's invited to come and join to celebrate his accomplishment.

Now Asuma had caught up with his team and got up to date with everything and congratulated them on becoming official genin for Konoha. Word was sent to Kakashi and Kurenai about this and they were told to meet at the Akimichi pit for a party. Even the Hokage got word of this and said that he would join in on the celebration for Team 10.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Everyone was at the Akimichi pit having the time of their lives. It wasn't until they finished their lunch that Kakashi stood up and spoke to the group, "I'll be throwing one of my legendary parties to congratulate the best class of genin this village has seen since our very own…" (Kakashi was referring to everyone that you know of in this story and some others not mentioned yet.) "… So in three days there will be a party at the Hatake residence, don't worry about food and drinks we got that covered, and Choji…" "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Choji asked looking confused as hell. "I have asked Choza to cater Bar-b-que to the house, so I know you'll enjoy the party." (Choji with anime tears), "Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei." Choji said while crying.

"Naruto someone of extreme importance is coming to see you the same night of the party so don't get drunk or anything." Kakashi said before he leaned in to whisper something that only Naruto would hear, "Between the two of us I honestly give zero fucks if you get drunk, just don't get a hangover to where you end up sleeping with the wrong the girl trust me you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Kakashi said smiling at Naruto when he pulled away from him and sat normally.

**-End of Flashback-**

Naruto had a confused look on his face but just decided to go with the flow. Everyone was having a good time making jokes, and just relaxing with doesn't happen too much when you become a shinobi for any hidden village, but then someone that only the Hokage was expecting walked in.

"Hi I'm here for the Team 10 celebration, Hokage-sama invited me. Sorry I'm late." Temari said drawing the attention of Naruto.

'Wow she's so beautiful, but I feel like I've seen her before, but where?' Naruto thought.

"Ahh Temari how nice of you to join us." Hiruzen said making Naruto have an enormous nosebleed.

Naruto's nosebleed was fucking huge and was out for a few minutes but he eventually woke up and rose out of his seat and said what came to his mind, "Temari!".

**A/N: Holy shit! Fucking finally I got this chapter finished. I'm sorry if this took longer than you hoped for but it is finished. Well there you have it, that last line you read of the story completely finished 25 pages in word. (Funny how things turn out) This was the graduation part of the story and I was going to continue with the Homecoming and Land of Waves part but I thought it would be too long and the next chapter wouldn't as long as this chapter and some of you would get pissed about that. Anyways here are the arcs from the anime that I plan to do before cutting this story off and creating the sequel Naruto Shippuden: Naruto's Life. So first up is Land of Waves arc, then Chunin Exams arc, followed by Invasion of Konoha arc which might get meshed into the last part of the Chunin Exams arc, but I don't know yet just have to wait and see. After Invasion of Konoha arc will be Search for Tsunade arc, there will be no, and I repeat ****NO Saskue Retrieval Arc**** since in this story Naruto keeps Saskue from leaving to find Orochi-rapist, so it will be a time skip to the Land of Sea arc with Anko leading Naruto, Ino, and Shino. Those are the only arcs I find worthwhile and after the conclusion of the Land of Seas arc I will put a time skip in the end to when Naruto leaves with Jiraiya to train for 3 years instead of 2 ½ in my story to make some ages fit this situation.**

**There you have it my plan for the rest of this story hopefully I can pull out 20-25 chapters with this, the first Shippuden arc will of course be the Search for the Kazekage arc. Please review, leave a comment, follow me, my story or both, favorite this story, me or both. Since I'm on spring break I hope to possibly put out a chapter a day since I will be up until 3-4 am writing this for you guys, I suggest to check 3, 3:15, 3:30, 3:45 and 4 everyday if you want, please do not do it because I told you to do so. Just so ya know including this author's note this is the start of page 27 and a total of 7,500 words. BOOM!**


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V: Graduation, Homecoming, and Land of Waves part II**

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Naruto's Life. Before I debrief what the chapter will be about I would like to give a special thanks to outcastmike. He has been sending me PM's to which I **RESPOND.** Yes shocker I do actually respond don't believe me ask him yourself, anyways I want to thank him for keeping up with my story and I know there are others out there but until you PM me I won't say your name so here's a good reason to PM me. Just put a poll up on my page so check that out, it will be for a future chapter but better to get a head start right. Now on to the overview of what our chapter hold for us this time around.

**So Naruto and Temari meet for the first time in six years (This would be the Homecoming part of the title if you couldn't catch on). To clear up confusion before it happens Temari arrives before her team does, about a day or so ahead of them actually.**

**After they get used to being with each other Temari's team along with Team Asuma get a Joint-C-Rank mission. This is where they will fight Zabuza Momochi for round one. On with the story…**

"Temari!" Naruto said only able to recognize his fiancée by her sandy-blonde hair put up in four ponytails. Naruto was just absolutely shocked that Temari had showed up to celebrate him being a genin when she could have stayed home to celebrate Gaara becoming a genin but she chose Naruto over her own brother. Naruto got up and gave her hug, With Temari being 5'2" and Naruto being 4'7" his head rested on top of her mid-C cup breasts. Temari was a bit taken a back but she wrapped her arms around Naruto and returned the hug.

The parents and other jonin were grinning at this and the rest of the rookie genin present, (which is everyone from the anime minus Sakura, Sai and Saskue) didn't remember Temari seeing as Naruto's family spent the most time with her the last time she was in Konoha.

Naruto didn't want to let go of Temari because she smelled so good, like a sandy breeze, and Temari didn't want to let go of Naruto because he smelled like an open field with a breeze, (just kidding he smells like ramen duh). After a while Naruto let go and looked up at Temari and smiled at her, "You look amazing my sand princess." Naruto said taking a look at what Temari was wearing, starting from what was closest to her skin, Temari had on a purple bra with matching purple panties. She had the fishnet armor that covered her shoulders and then went down to cover her biceps; it went down past her bust and went down to her waist where it stopped on her right side but continued down to the top of her knee on her left side. Her right side had a piece from under her knee to above her ankle where she wore black shinobi sandals. She wore a light purple garment the wasn't on her shoulders and went down to the middle of her thighs her headband was wrapped around her neck and to top off her outfit she had a black battle fan held in place on her back by a scarlet sash that wrapped around her waist. "And you look amazing yourself my golden fox-kun." Temari said making Naruto's cheeks start to heat up.

Temari took a look at Naruto and saw that he was well built for someone his age and followed Naruto to his seat where she sat down on his lap since all of the seats were filled. His friends all threw smirks at him but he rolled his eyes at them. Temari was getting caught up on everything that had happened in the last six years, she learned that two years after Temari left and returned home to the Sand Village Kurenai gave birth to a baby boy and named him Arashi Hatake, (Forgot to put him in the last chapter but with it being a flashback and all it was kinda hard to fit it in somewhere so I thought why not here, anyway continuing with the story) Arashi was now four years old and he had started at the same time Naruto started to train as well. He was just like Naruto in every aspect except for the fact that Arashi can only do basic Fūinjutsu, his Kenjutsu is nowhere near what Naruto was at when he was four, and lastly there was pretty much no shot at him being able to learn Space-Time Jutsu. Arashi will be strong but not to the level of Naruto, but the one thing he showed great promise in was Genjutsu like his mother. This came naturally to him whereas Naruto had to train his ass off to get to where he is now, but Naruto was still a kick ass ninja which he will display when a certain pink haired bitch and emo faggot walk in to the pit.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Saskue asked glaring at Naruto.

"What do ya think he's doing, he's celebrating with the rest of the Hidden Leaf's genin that actually show promise." Temari said before Naruto could respond to Saskue.

Saskue looked at Temari then looked back at Naruto before saying something that pissed off Temari the most, "Who's the whore on your lap, dobe? How much do you pay her for a lap dance, and does she suck your dick like a whore does?" Saskue asked smirking

"Oh shit." Naruto said to where only his friends could hear.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked wondering what was going on in Naruto's head.

"Well before Gaara left he told me to never piss off Temari to where she goes into her 'stages of anger' as he put it. I had no idea what he meant back then but now I know, he even named the stages as well." Naruto said as Temari got out of Naruto's lap and stood up facing the Uchiha scum.

"Want to repeat that again Uchiha?" Temari threatened reaching back and grabbing her fan.

"Stage one…" Naruto said as all of the genin, jonin instructors and even the Hokage randomly pulled out a notepad and pen and started to take down notes.

"Want to repeat that again stage." Naruto said as everyone else wrote this down in their notepads.

"I said how much does the dobe pay you to get his dick sucked." Saskue spat right back at Temari.

Temari pulled off her fan and opened it to reveal all three stars and started to bring it back before Naruto got up to intervene.

"If you will excuse me." Naruto said as he got up and had two kunai ready to go.

"I'll make you suck your own dick if you have one you Uchiha bastard." Temari said as she started to bring her fan forward before Naruto grabbed it and looked at Temari telling her he'd handle this.

"You know now I really don't know who wears the pants in your relationship, your slut, or you dobe." Saskue said as this was the tipping point for Naruto. He was already pissed off that Saskue called Temari a whore but calling her a slut and whore in the same minute was grounds for attacking the person but this time Naruto was able to attack freely since Saskue had started to go through the hand signs of a jutsu, "_**Fire Style: Fire Ball-**_" Saskue started but was cut off when Naruto threw the two kunai he had at Saskue and he was pinned to the wall six inches off the ground. The kunai didn't go through Saskue's shoulders but came pretty damn close.

Naruto pulled out his katana that Tenten had given him as a reward for beating her and this let everyone know he was serious. Anko and Asuma were about to get up before Kakashi spoke to them, "You two need to sit down, Naruto will handle this in a way that is proper. Trust me." Kakashi said giving his famous eye smile.

Anko and Asuma reluctantly sat down to watch how this would play out. Naruto put the katana that he named The Sword of Kami, to Saskue's neck. He named it this because he felt a great power surge within him whenever he touched the sword and it was true the sword did have some of Kami's power as this was one Kami used himself.

Then Sakura decided to be the bitch she is at this moment of all fucking moments, "Don't hurt my Saskue-kun you baka!" she said making Naruto turn his head to look at her, "Shut up!" Naruto said with killer intent, "Shut up Haruno, you are a disgrace to what a true kunoichi is, you want an example of a true kunoichi because I can give you three right now! Temari could wipe the floor with your pink haired ass, Ino won the best fucking kunoichi of the year award at the academy for crying out loud and Iruka sensei told me that you didn't even crack the top ten for that award. And don't even get me started on how many ways Tenten would kick your ass with her arsenal of weaponry, but if you don't believe me go ahead and fight them all and you'll see firsthand. So I suggest you shut up right now before I come over there and slice you into a million pieces, LITERALLY. Is that understood BITCH!" Naruto yelled at Sakura before she broke down in tears and ran out of the restaurant and he focused on Saskue who had complete fear in him but hid it with a smug look on his face.

While all of this was going on Temari was getting turned on a bit and she had no idea why, she thought it was because he was so hot to her but she realized that it was because of how in an instant he could go from laid back to taking control of a situation. This made her start to heat up more and more as the situation prolonged.

Naruto had his sword up to Saskue's neck and spoke to where only Saskue could hear him. "If you ever call any of the women over at that table a whore, slut, skank or anything of that nature that I don't approve of this sword will go through your neck." Naruto said as red chakra started to surround his body and Naruto was taking into his mindscape. "Well well well we finally meet young kit. I have to admit you are growing to become quite the ninja if I say so myself. Do you know who I am?" Kurama asked.

"No, why should I?" Naruto replied

"Because I'm the Kyubi no Kitsune, or as your people call me the Nine-Tailed Fox." Kurama said back to Naruto

"That's impossible the Nine Tails was killed by Lord Fourth, how can you be inside of me." Naruto said getting frustrated.

"I was never killed, no the Fourth just merely sealed me inside a newborn on October 10, which is your birthday Naruto, you are the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox!" Kurama said

"We will talk later, but for now you have more important things to attend to like the Uchiha scum in your face." Kurama continued before Naruto was pushed out of his mindscape back into the real world were Saskue tried to pull on of the kunai out of his shirt but Naruto grabbed his hand and slammed it to the wall with his knuckles touching the wall. Then Naruto grabbed another kunai and shoved this one through Saskue's palm making him cry out a blood curdling cry that the whole village heard. Saskue tried to use his other free hand to escape but Naruto did the same with this hand and Sasuke let out another cry of pain.

After a few minutes Naruto showed mercy and relived Saskue of the kunai through his palms and the ones pinning him to the wall. Saskue stood up and was about to send a jutsu at Naruto before he turned around and punched him in the gut so hard he spat up blood, curled over and flew outside hitting and breaking the first five trees he came in contact with.

The red chakra surrounding Naruto receded and he returned to his seat without another word. The Hokage got looks from the jonin that told him that this was the best time for Naruto to learn of his heritage and the Fox.

"Thank you Naru-kun." Temari said to Naruto resting her head on his chest

"I will never let anyone bash you Tema-chan." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Temari not wanting to let go of her in fear that she'll leave him once she finds out he's the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails.

"Naruto is everything ok? You're holding me pretty tight and it's starting to hurt." Temari said

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was just thinking about something. I'm really sorry about hurting you." Naruto said looking sad

"It's ok but let's just enjoy the remainder of the night." Temari said grinning at Naruto

"Ok, anything for my sand princess." Naruto said grinning right back at Temari.

"Naruto I need to have a word with you in my office now." Hiruzen said

"Everyone please follow the Hokage this involves all of you including us Jonin." Kakashi said

**-5 minutes later at the Hokage's office-**

"The jonin here know exactly why they are here, but you genin do not. At least I don't think you do. Naruto the red chakra that surrounded you, do you know where the chakra came from?" Hiruzen asked

"I think I may have an idea, but how does it affect the rest of my genin friends?" Naruto asked

"Well first if you really think you know where it comes from tell me and I'll tell you if you're right." Hiruzen said

"The Kyubi no Kitsune gave me its chakra Jiji-san." Naruto said

"H-How did know that Naruto?" Hiruzen asked shocked that Naruto knew that he had the Fox within him.

"I spoke to him at the pit. He told me that the Fourth Hokage never killed him he just sealed him within me on the day of my birth. I understand why he did it but why me of all people Jiji-san?" Naruto asked with a sad glint in his eyes.

"Lord Fourth chose you because…" Hiruzen started before he looked at Kakashi and Kurenai, and both gave him a nod of confidence.

"…he chose you because… you are his son. Naruto Hatake your birth name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They both died the night the Fox attacked the village and you are the village's jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Namikaze."

Naruto turned around to look at his friends and fiancée smiling at him he thought they wouldn't want anything to do with him but they showed him that they didn't care, they never saw him for the demon itself they saw him for Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Namikaze.

"You guys don't care about me being the jinchuriki?" Naruto asked his friends.

Kiba spoke what was on everyone's mind, "Hell no, this just makes you more bad ass if anything." Kiba said making everyone laugh at his comment and how easy he lightened the mood.

"Well now that this is over, Naruto you have the choice of where you and your fiancée live. You can continue to live at the Hatake residence or you can go and live at the Namikaze compound with Temari, and it will be your decision as to whether Kurenai and Kakashi live with you. Your father has also put aside a bank account just for you in the Namikaze name, and your mother did the same but in the Uzumaki name and to go along with that since you are the last living heir that we know of to both clans you will receive income for the efforts both clans had in the war especially from the Uzumaki clan." Hiruzen said to Naruto as everyone started to leave

"Thank you Jiji-san, really this means a lot to me." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Temari's waist and started to lead her out before Hiruzen spoke up one more time, "Your welcome Naruto…oh and Naruto." "Yes, Jiji-san." Naruto responded turning back to the Hokage. "Your father, Minato built a house just for you. He told me these directions, go to his head then go back 500 meters, your house will be there. I have never personally seen it but he's told me that it's very nice, the two of you should spend the night over there by yourselves, I think you two need to catch up." Hiruzen said.

"Tha- Oh shit!" Naruto said

"What is it Naruto." Hiruzen said worriedly

"I haven't used the chakra paper to find my affinity, Temari what are you?" Naruto said

"I'm Wind and Water that combo is pretty rare in our village." Temari said smiling

Everyone who heard Naruto turned around and came back to the room, "Is everything ok?" Anko said

"Yes Naruto hear has informed me that you guys don't yet know your chakra affinity. Is this true?" Hiruzen said starting to smirk

"Shit, Asuma how the hell did we fucking forget about that!" Anko exclaimed

"Haha don't worry the Hokage has some chakra paper with him, if you would Hokage-sama." Asuma said

"Of course, genin if you would please come forward." Hiruzen said as the genin stepped forward and he gave each of them a piece of chakra paper and told them what to do.

Once everyone of the genin had gone they were waiting for Naruto to do his. Up to this point Temari was Wind and Water, Shikamaru was Water and Fire (Odd combo don't ya think), Choji was Earth and Fire, Ino was Fire and Water (Damn another Fire and Water combo), Hinata Water and Earth, Shino was Lightning and Fire, Kiba was Fire and Earth, Neji is Earth and Fire, and Tenten was Fire and Wind. And finally it was Naruto's turn to go, he looked at his friends who gave a nod of confidence. Naruto took a deep breath and channeled the chakra into the paper and once he did something bizarre happened, instead of cutting, crumpling, getting wet, turning to dust or turning to ash Naruto's piece of chakra paper blew up in his face.

Kakashi had a stunned look on his face as well as the rest of the jonin and genin, but Naruto looked completely confused he did what he was told to do but instead of slicing in half or some shit it fucking blows up, who the hell ever heard of a white piece of paper without anything on blow up, didn't think so. Anyways Hiruzen walked up to Naruto whose expression said it all _what the hell was that!_ "Naruto…" Hiruzen started.

"Yeah old man what's up why did the paper blow up in my face, I thought it was supposed to do some elemental type shit." Naruto said looking for answers

"Naruto there has only been one other person in the world that has had this happen and we don't know if he is actually real or not." Hiruzen continued

"You don't mean the Sage of Six Paths do you." Naruto said starting to mentally freak out

"Yes that's who I was referring to, he was the first person born with chakra and saved the world from the destruction of the Ten-tails. He sealed the husk in what is now the moon and separated his energy into the Nine tailed demon spirits that we know of today. Since you have the Kyubi you have the strongest of them all, and last I checked he was the demon lord so the other demons must obey any command he gives, he can also give and take away bloodline traits like the Sharingan or the Byakugan for example. He can also create a bloodline kekkei genkai like the two I mentioned but be completely unique. If I remember the Namikaze clan actually possessed one that the Kyubi created and granted them called the Namigan. It's like the Sharingan and Byakugan but better. The main jist is that your eyes turn aqua color and you'll have white swirls like the Sharingan has the tomoe. Now while the Sharingan can go up to three tomoe the Namigan has been known to go up to 9 by your father, but I feel that you can make it to 10. I'll go through the stages

1\. Ichi Namigan- this is where you can use Wind, Water, and Lightning affinity without a problem.

2\. Mi Namigan- this is where your hand-eye coordination is greatly improved, your vision is enhanced and your predictability is enhanced but both are on a lower level than that of the Byakugan or the Sharingan.

3\. Rai Namigan- this is the same as the Mi Namigan but better versions if you will, it lessens the amount of hand signs needed for a Wind, Water or Lightning jutsu.

4\. Yan Namigan- this is where you can copy any Wind, Water and Lightning jutsu like the Sharingan and the predictability is at the same level as a mature Sharingan, and its vision is nearly as good as a Byakugan.

5\. Yon Namigan- this is the same as the rest but the vision becomes as good as a Byakugan and you can now unlock the kekkei genkai for Ice combining Wind and Water to create this.

6\. Yo Namigan- this is when their senses are increased and in order to open this stage you need an intense amount of training which honestly you have done Naruto, you must go beyond what a normal human can do and you've proven that again and again.

7\. Yoka Namigan- You don't need to weave any hand signs for Ice jutsus and you can now posses the ability to use Fire and Earth jutsus.

8\. Yachi Namigan- The predicting ability is superior to the Sharingan and the vision surpasses the Byakugan and no hand signs are required for any of the jutsus just think of one, channel the chakra and let it fly.

9\. Yoshi Namigan- Is like the Yachi Namigan but your vision and predictability is nearly perfect. And to go along with that the Kekkei Genkais: Wood, Storm, Lava, Boil, Ice and Dust. Six nature Kekkei Genkai at your disposal.

"Since the tenth hasn't been officially named Naruto you get to do the honor of naming it." Hiruzen said smiling while all of the jonin and genin were still trying to process all of the information thrown at them. Naruto was surprised by this and look at Temari and he knew what he wanted to name it.

"I know what I want to call it but first let me talk with Kurama to see how many stages there are since he created it." Naruto said

**-In Naruto's Mind-**

_**What can I do for you kit? Kyubi said**_

_I was wondering how many stages of the Namigan you created. Naruto replied_

_**Ahh so you finally discovered your family bloodline, as a reward I will grant you the tenth and final stage of the Namigan. I feel that you will need it in the future, but remember to always train it to stay up to date on it. I have also granted you the gift of being able to use all five elements that you know of. Match this along with the Namigan which is superior than the Sharingan and the Byakugan at the perfect stage and you have the perfect ninja. On the count of three you will feel a huge amount of power course through your body, do not do anything to alter its course… One…Two…Three!**_

And with that the Kyubi send the perfect Namigan to Naruto and when Naruto opened his eyes they looked the same until Kyubi gave him orders.

_**Close your eyes and focus chakra up to them when you open you should have awaken the Namigan go ahead and try it out here before out there.**_

Naruto nodded and did as he was told, he sent chakra to his eyes and when he opened them he had the tenth and final stage of the Namigan showing, surrounding each pupil was 5 white swirls and 5 black swirls. Naruto could feel the difference in his surroundings and he loved it, he felt so strong and knew this was a step closer to becoming Hokage.

Naruto left his mind and was awake in the real world, "So what did he say Naru-kun?" Temari asked

"He granted me the tenth and final stage of the Namigan its name will be Tema Namigan in honor of my fiancée. The new Tema Namigan will give me perfect access to all five elements along with Wood, Ice, Boil, Lava, Dust, and Storm kekkei genkais. No hand signs are needed for them and my vision is perfect along with my predictability being perfect. Kyubi said this would make me the ultimate ninja once I master this, would you like to see the Tema Namigan?" Naruto asked getting eager nods from everyone.

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his eyes and when he opened them the Tema Namigan was present his eye color went from a deep sea blue to an aqua color. Surrounding each pupil were 5 white swirls and 5 black swirls. (These swirls are like the Uzumaki swirl)

Everyone was amazed at this and so happy for Naruto knowing how hard he has worked. Everyone soon left and Naruto and Temari headed to Namikaze house while Kurenai and Kakashi returned to the Hatake compound. Naruto remembered what Hiruzen said about the house.

**-Flashback-**

'_Naruto there is a library in the house's basement, Minato told me that inside he had thousands of scrolls on Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Fire ninjutsu, Taijutsu scrolls from your mother, Genjutsu scrolls that Kurenai can help with, Kenjutsu scrolls a couple of them being for katana's.'_

'_Is that all Jiji-san? That sounds like a lot of work that he went through and just for me.' Naruto replied_

'_Actually there are some more types of scrolls, Space-Time jutsu, which is what made him Konoha's Yellow Flash, Senjutsu which is Sage Jutsu. He learned this from one of my students Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Toad Sage. He's actually a pervert, a self-proclaiming one at that he calls himself a super-pervert, but he has always had a crush on one of my other students, Tsunade Senju. As far as I know she's the last Senju, just like you are the last Uzumaki and Namikaze and if you want the last Hatake heir-'_

'_Actually Arashi could become the heir should anything happen to me but nothing won't. I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever, better than my father the Fourth Hokage.'_

'_You'll get there but anyways my point is, is that she has been heartbroken for nearly 30 years. She may look 25 but she's really 50 she has a genjutsu covering that up. I feel that you could possibly match them up together, like I said she's been heartbroken since the death of her little brother Nawaki and Dan who both died in the Second Shinobi World War. Since that day she left the village heartbroken. I believe that you could match the two up because I've seen the way you've changed people for the better. Who knows maybe you can stop Jiraiya from being a pervert and heal Tsunade's broken heart and just maybe you can get the two to be with each other. There are now three things I want to see happen before I die, one is that I want to see either Tsunade or Jiraiya take my spot, I'll be retiring after the chunin exams in a month. Second is I want to see you get married to Temari and have children so I can spoil them like I do my own grandson Konohamaru. And third is I want to see you be either Godaime Hokage or Rokudaime Hokage. Maybe you can inspire Konohamaru to be the Nanadaime Hokage. Haha that would be something to see three people I care about dearly become Hokage, maybe just maybe that will come true.'_

'_Maybe old man. I'm gonna guess that my father also has some scrolls on Fūinjutsu right, he was an expert from what Kakashi-sensei has told me.'_

'_Yes Minato did leave scrolls on that subject and yes he was an expert on sealing jutsu. In fact the seal on your stomach was one that he created by himself. It's very complex, the most complex seal I have ever seen, your father was a genius in sealing jutsu. I wish I could be as good as he was, but I know for a fact that you'll surpass him in everything you do. You already have something that he never did.'_

'_Oh… and what would that be Jiji-san.'_

'_The Tema Namigan. Did you forget he never got that far only the Yoshi Namigan. You are already ahead of him in your family's kekkei genkai. Goodnight Naruto.'_

'_Thanks Jiji-san, and goodnight to you.'_

**-End Flashback-**

**-Namikaze House-**

**-Warning Bit of a Lemon-**

Naruto got undressed to his boxers and was about to go to bed when Temari stopped him, "Hey Naruto wait just a sec." "Ok Tema-chan." He responded.

Naruto was lying on top of the bed sheets when Temari walked in naked and Naruto was starting on another thought not even seeing her.

"Hey Tema-chan what do you thi-" Naruto was stopped seeing Temari come out of the bathroom. "What do you think, you like what you see?" Temari asked teasing him and it was working she could see a bulge start to build up in Naruto's boxers. "I'll take that as a yes." _'Damn she's so sexy'_ Naruto thought. Temari started to walk over to Naruto's side of the bed and bent down and started to kiss him hardly giving any time for them to get some air.

After about 10 minutes of them making out Temari reached into Naruto's boxers and grabbed his rock hard cock and she was surprised by how long it was he was 12 inches long and 2 ½ inches thick. She started to drool a little bit seeing his massive cock and spoke up, "Naruto you're so fucking big." "Really I thought this was small." "No you baka, any man would kill to have a cock your size you really have been blessed with this size." "Thanks I guess." Naruto said starting to blush but that stopped once she did the one thing that came to her mind and started to suck on his dick. She managed to get 8 inches without a problem but the 9th and 10th inch caused some problems but she managed to down it. Now all she needed was the last two inches. She kept trying to move his cock further down his throat but it wouldn't move until Naruto caught her off guard and grabbed the back of her head and rammed the last two inches down her throat forcing her to gag but she stopped it.

After getting his cock all the way in her throat she pulled back to where only the head remained then went all the way forcing his foot of meat down her throat. She did this for 10 minutes before Naruto felt his balls tighten up, "Oh shit Tema-chan I-I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Naruto yelled as she made sure the head of his dick stayed in her mouth and Naruto erupted in her mouth. _'Wow salty and a little bit _sweet' Temari thought. _'Damn Temari gives the best head, I can't wait to fuck her, if her mouth feels this good then her pussy has to feel 100x better._' Naruto thought. He jizzed out half a gallon of cum that Temari couldn't completely get. Some cum fell on her ample breasts and then on to her stomach, some more cum even found a way to come out of her nose.

Naruto got this grin on his face that Temari caught and wondered what was going on in the blonde's head. "What are you planning Naruto." Temari demanded more than asked. "Tema-chan do you want a pearl necklace." "I guess, ya sure." "Good I'll give you one after I pleasure you." "Huh?" Naruto quickly grabbed Temari and next thing ya know Naruto is above Temari. Naruto started out with some kisses on the lips then moved to her neck making her moan out his name, "Oh N-Naruto." He kept moving down her body getting in between her breasts and kissing the little valley, he moved down to her stomach and before he got to her pussy he moved to the inside of one of her thighs and began to kiss down to her knee making her shiver from the feeling. He repeated the same tactic on her other thigh making her moan out some more.

He got back to her breasts and started to suck on her right breasts earning him a moan, "Oh shit Naruto keep sucking my breast *pant* don't stop!" Temari's pussy started to get wet from his actions and she started to rub her clit with one hand while the other guided Naruto's hand to massage her other breast. Naruto soon switched to give some attention to her other breast and massaged her right one earning him some more moans. "Oh Naruto baby I want you to eat me out now." Naruto said nothing and moved down to where his face was only inches from her womanhood, and his warm breath started to excite her more to the point where she grabbed his head and forced it into her vagina and he started to go at it. But after some time of hearing Temari moan at how well he was doing he realized something _'Shit! I got to go up for some air.'_ There was just one problem to that Temari's legs were keeping him in place. Her knees were behind his head preventing him to move backwards and her thighs squeezed against his head keeping it still. She had him in a vice grip with half of her leg.

'_Damn it I'm running out of air, what do I do, what do I do!' _Naruto soon got an idea and saw the nub of her pussy and bit down on it enough to send her over the edge and she came in his mouth with a loud scream, "AHHH, NARUTOOOO I'M CUUUUMMMMIIINNNGGG AAAAAAAHHHHHHH SHIT!" Hiruzen was finishing up some paperwork and heard it clearly and thought one thing _'I need to get me some pussy.'_ With that he left wanting to get some pussy and happy that Naruto was reunited with his lover.

Anyway Naruto lapped up the remaining juices and asked Temari to get on her knees. "Hey, Tema-chan could you get on your knees?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-kun I'm tired please let's just go to sleep." Temari replied panting from how powerful her orgasm had been.

"Oh come on I'll make it a quickie I promise." Naruto said complaining like a child would.

"Fine but it better be quick." Temari said doing what Naruto asked and got on her knees.

"Good now wrap your tits around my dick and jerk it off." Naruto said and Temari did as she was told and her reward started out with moans from Naruto. "Damn Tema-chan your breasts feel so good around my cock."

Naruto soon felt his balls start to tighten and he took over and started to fuck Temari's breasts really fast until he came and his cum splashed off of her neck and he managed to shoot some on her face, in her mouth, and got some in her hair. When he finished Temari looked like she had a necklace of cum on her but the color looked like a pearl, which is where Naruto came up with the name.

"Hey Tema-chan…" Naruto said starting to laugh. "What's so funny Naruto?" Temari asked being innocent in the situation.

"Go look in the mirror you'll see." Naruto said still laughing

Naruto brought her in front of the mirror and she saw what he was laughing at and she started to blush crazy. Her face was totally red from her blush but then she started to laugh with Naruto. "Hey Temari do you want to go further with our little session?" Naruto asked

"Yeah… when we get married. I want us to both be virgins that night, that would make me very happy knowing that it's your first time as well as my first time." Temari said as she cleaned up then led Naruto into and both got into bed naked as can be. Temari and Naruto were on their sides so Temari used his left arm as a pillow, snuggled in closer to his chest to get some of his heat. Naruto draped his right arm over Temari's body and the fingers settled under her left breast and he gave it a light squeeze and said "So soft." Temari smirked with her eyes closed then said one thing before trying to fall asleep, "Goodnight Naru-kun." "Goodnight Tema-chan."

With that sleep claimed the two lovers and everyone in the village.

Naruto woke up at midnight and also woke up Temari in the process. "What's wrong Naru-kun it's midnight." Temari said wondering why he woke up all of a sudden, they had only been asleep for about two hours before Naruto woke up.

"I just remembered that I was going to make clones to study up on some ninjutsu's for our mission tomorrow."

With that Naruto created 500 shadow clones and made five groups of 125 to study one of the elements. One group would study Wind, another Water, a third Lightning, a fourth Earth, and the last Fire. After studying they would go to the training grounds outside to practice all night until they got them down perfectly.

**-Time skip to Morning of Mission to Waves-**

Naruto woke up to see Temari still fast asleep and smiled seeing how peaceful she looked. "Hey, Tema-chan wake up." Naruto whispered

"Mmm." "Haha, Tema-chan come on wake up we have a mission today remember." Naruto said still whispering and smiling. Temari turned over facing Naruto and saw his smile. Seeing his smile just made her smile back and they kissed each other a good morning. Just after the kiss both got out of bed and started blushing seeing each other naked, it was still a little weird for both of them seeing each other naked, but they liked it.

When Naruto was heading into the bathroom he collapsed on the ground from a headache that his Multi Shadow Clones gave him.

"Naruto! What the hell happened?!" Temari screamed and ran over to his side to see him squeezing his head. "FUCKING CLONES!"

"Naruto, Naruto what the hell happened to you!"

"Remember those clones I created at night, well they all dispelled at the same time, I feel like I just had 500 scrolls worth of knowledge shoved into my brain."

"Oh, damn I'm glad I don't have to feel that." Temari said laughing

"Shut up Tema-chan, this shit really hurts." Naruto said but he eventually started to laugh with Temari. He pulled Temari up to his chest and wrapped his hands around her waist and just held her there as they were laughing their asses off.

"Hey Tema-hime we should really get ready and head up to Jiji-san's office."

"Ok my foxy-kun." Temari said getting up and going to the bathroom swaying her hips getting the blood to flow south in Naruto's body while some shot out of his nose and he passed out with Temari giggling.

**-90 Minutes Later in Hokage's Office-**

Naruto and Temari were the first ones to arrive at the Hokage's office and they were waiting for the rest of Team Asuma and Team Baki to arrive.

Once everyone was in the office the Hokage started with what their mission is to be, "Well now that both teams are here I can give you the first joint mission our villages have assigned, you will be bodyguards for a famous bridge builder, you must get him there safely so he can finish building the bridge. Team 10 this is your first mission and it will be a C-ranked mission. This is the first time a genin team fresh out of the academy will be getting a C-ranked mission, complete this and your team will go further into the history books. With the chunin exams in a month I thought this would be the best mission for you to start off with. Asuma, Anko, and Baki you can decide when you leave, but I would suggest in 2 hours Tazuna is a bit of an alcoholic. Send him in by the way."

Kakashi's team was also present and Tazuna comes in with a bottle of sake in his hand and was wearing a straw hat.

"So which team is gonna be guarding me cause it better not be the team with pinky on it, that hair will draw too much attention but that billboard forehead will probably draw even more attention." Tazuna said then taking a swig of sake.

Ino started to bust out laughing and she couldn't breathe after laughing so much.

"What else do we have on that team, a gay, and emo faggot, and a pale ass child who needs to be fed some meat. Now this team…" Tazuna said referring to Team 7 before turning his attention to Temari's team and Team Asuma.

"This team looks like they are actually ninja, Hokage-sama tell me I don't have that team guarding me but the two teams with actual ninja." Tazuna said

"Tazuna-san the team that you don't like will… not be guarding you the two will. The team from our village are only genin and this is their first mission so don't ride their ass so much." Hiruzen said smiling

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama, I'll be waiting outside for you to get ready." Tazuna said

Everyone went to get their stuff packed and met up at the front gates of Konoha to see Tazuna waiting for them.

"'Bout damn time you guys showed up I'm ready to go home."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked at Temari who just grinned at him.

It was a sunny day that was without a cloud, in fact it hadn't rain in at least a week. After they got out of sight of the village they were walking before Naruto noticed a puddle in the road and knew some weird shit was gonna go down. He nodded at Asuma who only smirked and Shikamaru caught this and started to put the pieces together.

Then two chunin level missing ninja popped out of the puddle and had metal claws doused with poison on the fingertips and shuriken chains that connected to the other metal claws. They threw their shuriken chain at Asuma and wrapped him up and then pulled killing Asuma in an instant. Temari's team and Anko with Choji and Ino surrounded Tazuna and let Naruto and Shikamaru go to work on them.

Naruto drew one of his twin katanas and got ready to perform a jutsu that uses fire style and comes out of the sword, but Shikamaru got them trapped in a jutsu of his own _**Shadow Possession Jutsu: Success.**_

"They're all yours Naruto give 'em a swing of one of the Swords of Kami." Shikamaru said

"Thanks but my Shadow clones worked on this jutsu for my katana, _**Cloud Style: Flame Beheading Jutsu!**_" Naruto yelled and an arc of flames came from his katana and scorched the Demon Brothers knocking them out.

"Choji hit them in the air, Asuma sensei will take care of the rest." Naruto said

Everyone but Anko and Baki looked at Naruto like he was crazy but Asuma used the substitution jutsu right before the shuriken chains ever touched him. Naruto caught this with his Namigan he activated before the whole thing started and Baki and Anko are both Jonin who easily caught this. Though Baki was surprised that Naruto caught on that fast, he didn't think the little runt would know but he took into consideration that he was the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox like Gaara is of the One-Tail Raccoon Dog. But even Gaara didn't pick it up that fast but he knew Asuma couldn't be taken down by some missing chunin nin.

"What are you talking about Asuma sensei is… is d-dead, how can you say he'l-" Ino started before

_BAM!_

It was Asuma who close lined the two nin into the ground cracking a few ribs in the process.

"A-Asuma sensei, but how we saw you get cut up to pieces from their shuriken chain." Ino said in disbelief.

"Naruto you can everyone since you saw the whole thing with your Namigan." Asuma said turning it over to Naruto who explained everything.

"You what happened was there was a puddle back there and I knew some weird shit was up because it hasn't rained in weeks right." Naruto started getting nods from the genin.

"Well I looked at Asuma who also noticed this and nodded at me, from there I activated my Namigan and got ready for what was to come, but apparently Shikamaru caught this nod to me and he caught on pretty fast. From there those two dumbasses-" Naruto said before getting cut off by one of the Demon brothers

"Hey watch it kid I'll-"

"Shut up unless you're spoken to BITCH." Naruto said making some of the genin to laugh and even Baki was amused with how Naruto held himself, and of course Anko was rolling on the floor dying of laughter her nephew can give her at times.

"Any ways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum, those two dipshits came out of the puddle and Asuma sensei used the substitution jutsu and let Shikamaru and I handle the rest, good job by the way Shika." Naruto said smiling at the rest of the genin who were very impressed especially one future Temari Uzumaki.

"Thanks Naruto, but what was that jutsu you used, I've never heard of it. Cloud Style? I've never heard of it." Shikamaru said.

"Cloud style is a form of Fire style jutsu that is a kinjutsu or forbidden jutsu, how Naruto got his hands on that is beyond me but he already knows another one since he was three years old, in fact he learned it the first day Kakashi trained him." Asuma said

"And that would be…" Ino said dragging out the last part

"My favorite two jutsus of course, the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said smiling

"I've never heard of this jutsu Asuma sensei." Choji said

"Shadow Clone and Multi Shadow Clone are jonin to Kage level jutsus, since Naruto's chakra reserves are four times higher than that of Kakashi which is just unfucking believable he doesn't have the chakra control for a normal clone jutsu. Basically he would have to channel almost no chakra in his case to perform this and even then it might come out as a bust because he would need precise chakra control. But he can use the Shadow Clone jutsu without a problem because they were meant for those with high chakra reserves, but there is a drawback to the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Anko started

"A drawback, like what Anko-sensei?" Temari asked

"Well if you use the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu too much you can have fatigue from chakra loss or as we call it chakra exhaustion, not only that but it tears away at the muscles every time you use it. So you have to make sure you give at least 2 weeks in between each time you perform this jutsu, but in Naruto's case that could be different. Speaking of which Naruto when was the last time you used this I need to know so I can determine whether or not you can or should use it right now." Anko said

"Umm… I don't remember the last time I used it to be honest Anko sensei." Naruto said

"You used it at midnight when you woke up all of a sudden baka!" Temari yelled at him.

"Oh right forgot about that." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Ugh you are such a baka!" Temari said

"Don't be like that Tema-chan." Naruto said trying to get Temari to calm down.

"Don't be like what. You're being such a baka!" She kept on going

"Yeah… but guess what… I'm your baka remember that my sand-hime." Naruto said smiling at that last comment he made.

"I know Naru-kun, you're my baka like I'm your sand-hime." Temari said hugging Naruto then giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright now that we have this out of the way… Mr. Tazuna we need to have a talk." Asuma said narrowing his eyes

"Sure but let me ask you this." Tazuna said

"Go ahead." Asuma replied

"Why did you let the genin handle this when you could have done it by yourself?" Tazuna questioned

"Because I needed to see something. I needed to know who their target was. I needed to see whether it was ninja attacking ninja or if they were after a target like you, so I let myself be captured and performed the substitution. Then I got the image of who their target was… YOU TAZUNA!" Asuma said glaring at Tazuna

Team 10 had never seen Asuma angry so they were a bit frightened by this sight, "Why were they after you? A C-rank mission like this is usually when you ask for protection against robbers and muggers and the likes not ninja. This makes this mission at least a B-rank which is for chunin and jonin ONLY! But because the genin handled it so well I will leave it up to them. Team 10 and Team Baki since there are seven of you no matter which way you vote it will be majority rules so pick." Asuma said

Both Team 10 and Team Baki got in a huddle to discuss what their answer was and they came to a conclusion real fast.

"We have all decided that we want to continue Asuma sensei. This may not be Team Baki's first mission but it is ours we must continue no matter what. Besides you have to admit we kicked ass and that was only two of us imagine if all seven of us genin were to fight or even all ten of us… we could seriously kick some ass even if they are missing nin of chunin level or higher." Naruto said giving a fox grin

"Alright then it's settled we will continue this mission but you will have some explaining to do Tazuna." Anko said glaring at him

"I understand completely." Tazuna said

**A/N: Well damn finally got his done sorry I didn't get any more chapters up like I wanted to but I was busy having fun on spring break. It is 2:00 AM on 4/5/14. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and be on the lookout for chapter 6 that will be part III of our story. Please review and tell me what you think, this is the longest chapter I've done with over 8,500 words. I try to go past the previous chapter's word number and page number. Last time was 27 pages and over 7,500 words. Right now I'm at 8,700 something words so again thank you for reviewing my story and keep reading it and keep leaving comments for me I will respond if you have a request just give me 24 hours to do so.**

**Thanks so much for the support. **


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI: Graduation, Homecoming, and Land of Waves Part III**

**Naruto's team is confronted by Zabuza Momochi. The jonin are rendered immobile and tell the genin to run but they stay and fight. Once they beat Zabuza Haku comes in and takes him away. Tazuna is led home and Inari confronts Naruto pissing him off and leading Naruto to train for many hours. Once the bridge is almost complete Zabuza fight the team again and is killed by Gato's men. The team returns home where Temari's team stays until the chunin exams.**

Naruto's team was walking towards a port that would lead them to the Land of Waves. After the team is within a few miles of the port the team is confronted by Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza throws is sword into a tree and reappears on his sword.

"Who's the mummy freak?" Konkurō said as he started to walk up to face him before Naruto stuck his arm out explaining who this was.

"Wait Konkurō, he's not like the other two ninja we faced. Compared to them he's in a whole nother league." Naruto said

"So what, who is he?" Konkurō replied

"Zabuza Momochi, one of Kiri's Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, and to top things off he's a missing ninja of Jonin level. So basically he could kick the Demon Brother's ass in his sleep. And to answer any questions about the swords you have its name is Kubikiribōchō. It's pretty much a big ass butcher knife." Naruto said

"So what if he's jonin missing nin. I'm gonna kick his ass." Konkurō said

"NO Konkurō let the jonin handle this we must protect Tazuna that is our mission. Period!" Naruto said glaring at Konkurō and activating his Namigan.

"Fine I'll let Baki sensei and the others handle them." Konkurō said trudging back to the group.

"You seem to know a lot about me kid, tell me how do you know so much about me?" Zabuza asked

"Before we got this mission I studied famous people from Kiri and around Kiri, you just happened to catch my eye so I studied you up." Naruto said

"Why thank you, but you will all die for I am The-" Zabuza said before getting cut off by Naruto waving his comment off.

"Yeah yeah you're the Demon of the Mist or Bloody Mist, master of the Silent Kill." Naruto said acting unimpressed

This angered Zabuza so he jumped down with his sword to the group to face off the three Jonin.

Asuma pulled out his trench knives while Anko and Baki got into a stance ready for the fight. Zabuza performed the Hidden Mist Jutsu shrouding the whole area in a thick fog making it hard see anything at all. Ino started to get nervous and Asuma could feel her chakra fluctuating and said one thing, "Ino calm down, you will not die. I will not let my comrades die. I promise." Asuma said

Ino started to calm down at this and started to focus once again.

"You're wrong. You will all DIE!" Zabuza said appearing in between the genin and Tazuna. Naruto turned around with his Namigan activated and noticed that this was not the real Zabuza and pulled out his twin katanas and stabbed him revealing it to be a water clone. The water clone dispersed and the real Zabuza was right behind Naruto.

"Naruto behind you!" Temari screamed but it was too late Zabuza swung Kubikiribōchō and cut him in half. "NARUTOOOO!" Temari screamed but stopped only to find out that it was a water clone. Naruto played Zabuza right in his hands. When Naruto turned around to see Zabuza it was the actual one for a split second before he performed a hand less water clone and substituted with it. Using his Namigan Naruto saw right through his plan and had an immediate response.

"I may just be a genin but I'm gonna make you work your ass for this win… which won't happen, I have too much to fight for to let you win Zabuza. Your life ends right here, right now." Naruto said with one katana behind Zabuza's back and the other ready to slit his throat.

Everyone just stood in shock thinking that they just saw Naruto go down but he was there in the living flesh.

"You think I'm that stupid kid." Said another Zabuza which was the real one. The real Zabuza swung his sword and Naruto dodged it in time but felt a few a hairs het cut off his head.

'_Damn that was too close for comfort.'_ Naruto thought

Naruto kicked the real Zabuza and his water clone into the water and waited to see what would happen next. Next thing you know Zabuza and three water clones jumped out of the water and three of them got behind the jonins and kicked them into the water, where the real Zabuza was waiting for them to surface. Once they did Zabuza's water clones got right behind them and simultaneously said the same jutsu, _**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**_. The three jonin were immediately caught up in a ball of water with the water clones using one hand to keep them there, while the real one was behind his clones.

"Damn it, what the hell do we do?" Shikamaru said getting frustrated.

"Easy…" Naruto said stepping up.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said looking up to see Naruto step forward.

"Gaara and I will handle them." Naruto said grinning

"NOOOO. Protect the bridge builder and get the fuck out of here!" Anko screamed

"What do you have in mind Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"I need to speak to Shukaku. You think you can release the seal enough to let him talk to me?" Naruto asked while Temari and Konkurō looked on and thought that that was the single most stupid thing you could ask for but they shut their mouths and just waited to see what Naruto had in store for them.

"Why, he'll take over my body." Gaara said still using the same voice.

"I have a plan so let me talk to him NOW!" Naruto said putting extra emphasis on the last part. Gaara did what he was told and Konkurō and Temari thought Gaara would have killed Naruto right there on the spot, but he didn't to their surprise.

"_**What can I do for you kid?" Shukaku asked Naruto**_

"I need you and Kurama to come up with a way for us to defeat the three water clones, any ideas or jutsu you can let us use to take care of them?" Naruto asked

"_**Let me talk to Kurama I may have an idea." Shukaku said to Naruto**_

"_**Hey Kurama." "What do you want Shukaku?" Kurama asked annoyed**_

"_**The kids they need our power and I think they should learn a combo technique to win this fight."**_

"_**And why should we do that?" Kurama said getting annoyed**_

"_**We need them to stay alive and if they die so do we. So what do you say?" "Fine I'll do it, what the technique they should do?"**_

"_**Demon Art: Jinchuriki's Ultimate Tailed Beast Ball."**_

"_**Are you fucking insane! That could kill the kids, are you trying to get me to die an early death you bastard!" Kurama spat giving Shukaku his full attention**_

"_**Just get Naruto in a shroud of your chakra and I'll do the same for Gaara, from there we tell them what to do and help them gather the chakra needed for this."**_

"_**Fine, but you know they will only have 3-4 moves after this if they don't die right?"**_

"_**I know Gaara should be fine and I know Naruto will be as well."**_

Naruto and Gaara had their eyes closed and when they opened they had their Tailed Beast's eyes and red chakra surrounding each one of them.

Naruto raised his right hand while Gaara raised his left and they charged up their tailed beast ball until it was the size of a house when they were ready they yelled out the jutsu, _**"Demon Art: Jinchuriki's Ultimate Tailed Beast Ball!"**_ They threw it straight at the clones with Naruto and Gaara following close behind to get their senseis when they released the Water Prison Jutsu.

The three clones jumped out of the way of the oncoming attack freeing the jonin. Naruto grabbed both Anko and Asuma before the Tailed Beast Ball could hit them and Gaara grabbed Baki and they Shunshined out of the way just in time before the Tailed Beast Ball slammed into the next quarter miles worth of trees before vanishing.

Naruto and Gaara set down their senseis and they were exhausted they only had a couple moves left so Naruto made it count, "Shikamaru now!" "Right… Shadow Possession Jutsu: Success." Shikamaru said capturing the real Zabuza and his clones in his family's jutsu. Naruto got rid of the clones with his Swords of Kami, and was about to kill Zabuza before he was hit with senbon needles and everyone looked back at Shikamaru for an explanation and he said, "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with that." He said putting his hands up in defense and releasing the jutsu allowing Zabuza to fall to his face.

Naruto saw noticed a person in a tree branch and knew it was him or her that threw the senbon needles. Anko checked for vital signs but got nothing, "He's out, there are no vital signs."

"Thank you for fighting Zabuza for me. I have been searching for him for some time now." The mystery person said.

"From the looks of it you're from Kiri, tell me what is your position exactly?" Anko asked

"I am a hunter nin from Kiri, like I said I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time now, thank you for your help." The mystery person said Shunshining to Zabuza then Shunshining away.

"Come on *pant* Anko sensei, *pant* Asuma sensei *pant* we have to keep moving." Naruto said panting

"You guys can go to my house for rest then we can continue to the bridge so I can finish." Tazuna said

"Sounds like a plan." Choji said

"Right, let's keep mov-" Naruto started before he collapsed on the ground from chakra exhaustion.

"NARUTOOOO!" Temari screamed as she rushed to his side to see him knocked out.

"Naru-" Gaara said taking a step forward before collapsing himself.

"GAARA!" Konkurō yelled "Damn it!" he said

"They must have used up all of their chakra in that last move." Anko said

"Yeah but for a jinchuriki to pass out from chakra exhaustion… that move had to have taken everything out of them." Shikamaru said

"Choji take Naruto, Konkurō take Gaara then get next to Tazuna while we make our way to the port then his home." Asuma said

The group did what they were told and started to walk to the port that was only a 15 minute sprint from where they were. Once they got to the dock they found a man who was willing to take them across the water to the Land of Waves but with the boat's engine cut off.

**-On the Boat to Waves-**

Temari was sobbing hoping Naruto would wake up but deep down she knew it would take at least a week to fully recover, thankfully he had Kurama helping him in the healing process.

**-Inside Naruto's Mind-**

'_**Damn kid can't keep himself safe from danger, and I told Shukaku that this would happen if we pushed them too far, but no don't take advice from the Demon Lord.' Kurama thought ranting on about pointless shit while healing Naruto at the same time.**_

"_**But this kid might get laid if he awakens early and I would love to see the face of make-up boy and Shukaku's boy when they find Naruto fucking Temari." Kurama said laughing.**_

"_**Oh, haha, I'm such a fucking pervert." Kurama said laughing in his cage.**_

**-Back on the Boat-**

Temari was still staring at Naruto whose head was in her lap and she ran her fingers through his sun-kissed yellow hair and only thought about his well being.

"Hey, Temari; Naruto will be alright, if we know him he'll bounce back pretty soon don't worry. You know as well as the rest of us that his tenant will get him up and running, same for Gaara." Ino said giving Temari a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Ino, it's just that I can't help but worry about him even though I know everything will work out in his favor, he seems to have lady luck on his side anyways." Temari said smiling while still looking at her passed out boyfriend/fiancée.

"Yeah he sure does have luck on his side. I remember this one time he pulled some sort of prank with water balloons and managed to evade the ANBU that were looking for him. Turns out he was laughing his ass off on top of the Fourth Hokage's head." Ino said smiling remembering that day like it was yesterday. Shikamaru and Choji even smiled remembering that day as well.

"Yeah, Naruto always seems to make everyone happy when they're having a shitty day or can just bring a smile to people's faces. Even if they are pranks people have to admit that they are funny as hell." Choji said nearly laughing remembering the time he painted the Hokage's faces and Kakashi ended up finding him after the ANBU couldn't find him for 2 hours.

"What's so funny Choji?" Temari asked wanting to know what was going on in the Akimichi's brain, she thought it was food but she was surprised with the answer she got.

"Nothing really I just remembered the day when everything in the village was going wrong and Naruto decided to cheer up everyone but needed to pull off a prank that would get the attention of the entire village… and he did. He got paint and painted the Hokage's faces and had ANBU tracking his ass down and couldn't find him but Kakashi found him in an instant. The people were mortified at first but then saw the joke in it and the whole village's mood lightened up a bit even the Hokage noticed this and didn't punish him. He actually thanked him for doing that." Choji said grinning.

"He thanked Naruto for doing something like that! But that doesn't sound like the Naruto I know." Temari said not believing what she was hearing.

"That's the thing about him, when he's around you he has a loving attitude and protective one of you. With everyone in our group including the jonin and chunin he kicks back and has fun. When he's around Saskue and Sakura he ignores them entirely and well in battle he's 100% focused on coming out as the victor. You see he is able to control many personalities at a time and keeps each one in check." Ino said giving Temari a huge smile.

"You remember the night at the pit right?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, what of it?" Temari responded

"Well that was him being protective towards you. He made a promise that whenever you came back to live with us that he would protect you with his life no matter what, that included people insulting you. That was one of his attitudes that can surface with him, you noticed how his mood changed to being happy after he got back to the table… well that would be because he could relax again being surrounded by those that are 'precious to him' as he says. All he wants to do is make those around him happy even if it gets him in trouble, which never fucking happens." Shikamaru said making everyone laugh softly as they listened on to the conversation that started out with only Ino and Temari but eventually the whole boat was listening on.

"I'm just happy he's in my life again." Temari said still looking down at Naruto and stroking her hand through his hair and thought, 'He looks so peaceful like this. It's actually kind of cute to see him like this though I don't want him to be knocked out all the time.'

"Alright everyone we made without anyone detecting us. Well this is as far as I go Tazuna good luck and finish this bridge to free us." The boat owner said before turning on his engine and leaving the group on the dock.

"Well thanks for the help my house isn't too far from here, you guys can rest up for the day you deserve it, especially those two." Tazuna said looking at a passed out Naruto and Gaara. "Alright I'll give directions and you guys just keep doing what you do best." Tazuna said grinning

**-Time Skip 20 minutes-**

The group arrived at Tazuna's house which was a bit of a little thing. It was a two story house on the water (think of houses on wooden stilts to be held up). It had some windows and since it was elevated you could fish right off one of the rails.

Once they got inside the house they heard footsteps run down the stairs and it ended up being a young girl around 25 years old. She had violet colored hair and wore a pink shirt.

Choji put Naruto in one room along with Naruto's stuff in one room while Konkurō put Gaara in another room with their stuff and Baki's stuff in it. Temari swung by Naruto's room and threw her stuff in it. Asuma threw his stuff in another room and had Shikamaru and Choji throw their stuff in the same room. Anko and Ino would stay with each other.

The group of ninja minus the two jinchuriki were eating dinner with Tazuna and Tsunami when Tsunami's son Inari walked in after they were talking about Zabuza not being dead because hunter nins get rid of what they need to from the bodies and then go and burn them.

"Ok so if Zabuza is alive what do we do? I mean it's not like we know where Gato is hiding or even Zabuza." Konkurō said

"That's true but when Zabuza returns I believe Gato will be there to either see for himself if Zabuza kills us or if he stabs Zabuza in the back and hires thugs to kill not only him but us as well." Anko said

"You're all going to die if you try to fight Gato." Inari said as he walked in on everyone minus the Jinchuriki's talking.

"Oh yeah and why's that brat!?" Anko said growling

"Because my dad was the toughest one in the land and tried to go up against Gato and he died!" Inari yelled starting to form tears in his eyes.

"Hey kid what's this in my hand?" Naruto said from behind Inari making everyone's eyes grow wide seeing Naruto up after being passed out only 12 hours ago.

"A-a katana." Inari replied shivering with fear.

"That's right, a leaf ninja and his katanas are the baddest shit kicking weapons in the world." Naruto said grinning before Temari tackled him.

"Oh my gosh Naruto how are you up so fast you should still be in bed resting for another 5 days at least." Temari said hugging Naruto to death.

"Easy Temari you don't want to kill him before you two get married." Ino said laughing.

"Married! You two are getting married! But you two are so young, when the hell did this happen?" Tazuna said

"Well you see six years ago Hokage-sama invited myself along with Shikamaru and Choji here for a meeting and he brought along Kiba and Shino who are my friends and brought Saskue. Kazekage-sama was coming to see who would marry my Sand-hime to strengthen the relationship between our two villages. Each of the males had to introduce themselves and tell what type of training they had done. No one had really done any except for Shikamaru, Saskue and I. Shikamaru had some training done but apparently Saskue did more. So Kazekage-sama was about to pick Saskue before Hokage-sama reminded him about me not introducing myself. So Kazekage-sama agreed and I introduced myself and I blew Saskue's ass out of the water." Naruto said leaning back in his spot and eating some fish.

"Really, you blew his ass out of the water." Tazuna said with a hint a doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, anyways I beat out Saskue for Tema-chan's hand in marriage. Saskue was pissed so he challenged me to my first fight in the Hokage's office. Everyone gave us room and he charged with his first attack. I dodged his attack and got behind him then I performed one of my favorite techniques." Naruto said grinning.

"And what would that technique be kid?" Tazuna asked

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu… A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto said going through the motions of that day.

"Not bad kid, so what are you now in your jutsu styles?" Tazuna asked

"Well Asuma and Anko sensei know that for a fact. Sensei(s) if you would be so kind as to tell our client and everyone else my rankings." Naruto said.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say you would be around low to mid jonin which is fucking impressive for a kid who took down another jonin with the help of another like you and this is your first mission whereas Gaara's team has been on around 20 missions 1 of them being a B ranked mission." Anko said

"Yeah I would agree with Anko on your ranking ever since Kakashi started training you at 3 years old you've only been goin up, you've never had a down moment until recently when you passed out." Asuma said

"Aw shut up Asuma-sensei, hahaha. Anyways kid like I said a few minutes ago a Leaf ninja and his katanas are the baddest shit kicking weapon in the world." Naruto said grinning at Inari.

"So you're saying you're the baddest shit kicking weapon in the world?" Inari asked

"You got it! I'm gonna become the strongest ninja in the world, and when I do I'm gonna make sure the Leaf Village and Waves become allies. How's that sound?" Naruto said still smiling at Inari.

Inari smiled at Naruto's proposal and gave him a response, "Yeah, you become the strongest ninja ever then you come back. That means you can't forget us." Inari said smiling back at Naruto

Tsunami was smiling seeing her boy in better spirits than he usually was, she also noticed that Naruto only had on his black compression shirt on, (Think of the ones that under armour has for winter but short sleeves) and saw how ripped he was for his age and started to get turned on a bit. The last time she ever had a man in her life was Inari's birth father. She's been in a sexual slump ever since Inari was born, that was the last time a man had his way with her. She quickly excused herself and left to her room to take care of 'some business', "I'm sorry but I think I'm going to turn in for the night, goodnight everyone." Tsunami said as she got up and quickly went to her room and masturbate while she still had the picture of Naruto in her mind. She came three times before she passed out from exhaustion, and started to dream about Naruto dominating her and him spraying his cum in her and getting her pregnant.

"Hey Sand-hime." Naruto said motioning his head towards the forest letting Temari know he wanted to talk to her alone or something else.

"Ok, I'm coming golden fox-kun." Temari said

Once the two were outside and they closed the door Temari led Naruto towards the forest swaying her hips and Naruto obviously caught this and thought this one thing to himself, _'Thank Kami I got to be with this babe. Best ass I've ever seen, even better than Anko-chan's or Kurenai-chan's._ (Not weird because Kurenai isn't related to him in any way remember that.) _And her breasts are so damn nice and full, they may not be bigger than Kurenai and Anko-chan's, considering Anko has the biggest in the village and Kurenai has the second biggest that can put up a challenge with Anko's, but damn they're the best. And that face fucking breaks the scale 100 out of 10.' _Naruto thought almost jizzing in his pants.

Naruto was smiling at how fucking lucky he got with Temari. And Temari was happy in her own right, if Naruto hadn't come into her life there probably wasn't a boy with the balls to ask her out considering who her family is and that Gaara is the village's jinchuriki.

Temari led Naruto to a tree where Naruto sat down and Temari laid down on top of his lap, where Naruto unsealed a blanket and threw it over the two of them and sat in peace looking up at the stars before Temari decided to break the silence hanging over their heads. "Hey, Naruto I need to ask or tell you something." Temari said looking over her shoulder and up at Naruto.

"What would that be Tema-chan?" Naruto asked looking down at Temari.

"Well I know that you're a strong ninja and all but… I'm worried about something bad happening like what happened against Zabuza. Naruto you could have died, and if you did." Temari said before starting to sob. "I-I wouldn't *sniff* be able to live *sniff* without you." Temari finished sobbing into Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Temari and rested his head on top of hers before he gave her his response.

"I know that you're worried about me getting hurt or worse but I won't die until I become Hokage. And I promised the old man that he would live to see the day we get married, have kids, and I become Hokage myself. He promised me to see those things happen before he dies and I promised to make those things become a reality and I will." Naruto said smiling down at Temari who was now looking up at him amazed at how he made such a promise and amazed at how confident he was to go through with this promise.

"And one more thing and I really want this to happen in case we fight Zabuza again and something happens." Temari said trying to be as serious as she could be.

"And what would that be Tema-chan?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes giving her his full attention.

"I…I want you to take me right now." Temari said staring dead into Naruto's eyes. And Naruto had a look of shock on his face he would have expected her to ask him to do a favor (Well I guess this could be a favor. Maybe or maybe not) but no she comes out of the blue saying she wants to fuck him, and by the way she's saying it she really wants him inside of her pleasuring her.

"Are you sure you want this Temari?" Naruto asked

"Of course I do Naruto why do you not want to be a father?" Temari said with a sad look on her face.

"No, I really do want to be a father. It's just that… I mean if I get you pregnant you'll have to sit out of the exams for the baby's sake and I know how much you want to participate in these exams." Naruto said showing how worried he was for her if she did indeed get pregnant.

"Don't worry baka! I already took the pregnancy tea so I won't be able to get pregnant, which means…" Temari started before she leaned in next to Naruto and whispered something that sent shivers down his spine, "…You can cum in me all you want, and I know you have a ton of cum in those balls of yours. So what do you say… will you take my virginity away Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Temari said with a lust driven grin

"As long as you, Temari Uzumaki Namikaze, take my virginity away." Naruto replied sending shivers down Temari's own spine before she nibbled on his ear lobe getting a moan from him and then kissing him on the lips.

"I would be honored, now let's go somewhere a little more private and away from the house if we did it out here everyone could see us butt naked fucking like rabbits." Temari said before she and Naruto jumped away to go have some fun.

If only Jiraiya was here, he could sure use this as material for his next Icha Icha book. But alas he isn't so no material for him.

**-5 minutes later ½ mile from the house-**

**-LEMON TIME-**

Everything started off slow for them trying to get used to getting each other's clothing off. Temari managed to strip Naruto down to his boxers which now looked a little too small for him with his colossal serpent dwelling within them. Meanwhile Naruto got Temari down to her bra and panties.

Once Naruto removed the last of Temari's clothing he could only stare at how perfect her mid C-cup tits looked. They matched her perfect cream colored skin and they were so full and they didn't sag a whole lot, they were nice and ample. Naruto then went further down her body admiring her beautiful, long legs then stopping at her feet and seeing that she had cute little feet. Naruto then started to go back up her body trying to take in this masterpiece of a woman. He stopped at her face where the two locked eyes and seemed to move towards each other by some force to where they were only inches away from each other and then they locked their lips and gave all the passion they had into it.

The two blondes started to tongue wrestle to see who was more dominant and Temari gained the upper hand before Naruto found a way on top of her tongue then explored her mouth making her moan into his mouth. Temari and Naruto broke their kiss and Temari ripped off Naruto's boxers in one motion revealing his half erect cock.

She got down on her knees and she wrapped her hand around it and started to pump it for a few minutes before exciting it more and taking it in her mouth. After a few minutes of jerking off Naruto, Temari put the head of his cock in her mouth and then swirled her tongue around the head making Naruto moan out to her, "Ohh Tema-chan that feels so damn good, ahh shit."

Temari then took in as much of his 12 inch cock as she could fit before Naruto decided to ram the rest of it down her throat. She started to suck off Naruto and was making Naruto come close to climaxing. He grabbed he head and started to face fuck her.

After a few minutes Temari deep throated his dick and hummed making his dick ache with want to release inside of her but held on for as long as he could but that was a hopeless cause as he poured out about two cups of his sperm into her throat and then stomach. Temari was able to catch some of the taste of his sperm and found it delicious, _'Damn he taste sweet and salty and a little bit of ramen, but shit he taste so fucking good and my stomach is starting to expand from all the cum he's pouring into me. I've got to have him in me, cum in my pussy then let him ravage my ass. I have to feel every sensation before he decides to put himself in harms danger. Damn it I got to have him now!'_

With that Temari pushed Naruto onto his back and straddled his hips hovering her wet entrance above his throbbing cock. She grabbed his cock and lined it up with her entrance while he moved his hands to her ass and started to squeeze it getting a moan from Temari. Once she was ready she descended onto his cock. She got all the way in one motion and his dick nearly pierced her womb as she let out a pain filled scream. "Ahhh shit my pussy!" Temari said as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Naruto saw this and quickly responded to her, "Tema-chan if this is too painful we don't have to do this." Naruto said showing concern for his future wife. "No I just need to get adjusted to your size that's all. Remember that your cock his bigger than the average shinobi's dick and you are under the average height your age so that's saying something about how big you are. And besides I would probably be in twice the amount of pain if my hymen was still here, thankfully it broke from all the training I went through." Temari waited for a few minutes before giving a nod of confidence to Naruto as she rose up and came crashing down as you her skin on skin making a clapping like sound. Temari did this for a few minutes before Naruto met her half way sending more sensations through both of their bodies.

"Ohh Naruto you feel so good in my pussy. I want you forever Naru-kun." Temari yelled filled with ecstasy and pure bliss showing in her eyes.

"Same here hime. I want to fuck you whenever I can. My dick feels like it's melting whenever it's inside your tight, warm, wet pussy."

The two lovebirds started to speed up their actions forcing their climaxes to approach faster than what they hoped for.

"Ahh shit Tema-chan…I…I'm gonna…blow!"

"Me too…cum with me Naruto!"

The two blondes kept going at it until Naruto blew his load inside Temari's snatch painting it white on the inside. Once Temari first felt the warm sensation hit her she blew her load, "Ahhhhh Naruto, baby that felt so fucking good. I want to put it in me doggy style then fuck me in my ass and rock my world!"

Right now the two were on Cloud Nine. They had never felt this pleasure before in their lives, there was no way for the two to describe the moment other than fucking awesome.

Temari got off of Naruto and stood up and allowed their juices to drip out of her pussy making it glisten in the moon light. Temari got on her hands and knees and rose her ass in the air to further entice Naruto to what he could get out of this night.

Naruto crept right up behind her vagina and slammed all 12 inches of his meat in her without warning and further getting her prepared. Temari felt this changed within her body and her chest shot outwards as she rose her head up and let out a silent scream and tears started to form and fall down her cheeks. Naruto was still pounding away while Temari found her voice and was screaming at him in pain, not pleasure or bliss but in true pain. She hadn't remembered a time where she felt so much physical pain before.

Naruto leaned forward and saw the tears and wiped them away while whispering into her ear, "I know that it may hurt right now but trust me, in a little while you'll be shouting out in pleasure not pain, please hang in there my Sand-hime, you're strong so I know you can handle this just bear with me." Naruto kissed her on the cheek and leveled his speed and Temari soon fell into the rhythm and rocked her hips in the opposite direction of Naruto and they crashed together in the middle making clapping noises. Temari started to let out cries of pleasure just like Naruto promised and that thought almost made her cum right there but she held on to her orgasm for as long as she could but with the way Naruto was fucking her he was getting closer and closer to her G-spot the further in her pussy he went.

Then without warning Temari let out a loud cry of bliss as Naruto unintentionally found her G-spot and she came all over the two of them. Her cum was running down their legs and Naruto's cock was covered in her juices. Temari collapsed on the ground panting for air as that was the biggest orgasm she ever had. She never had one this big when she would finger herself to sleep imagining Naruto plowing his glory into her. But this was the real deal. Naruto did plow himself into her and she came so much to the point where she was tired.

"Hey Tema-chan if you're too tired we can continue this another time." Naruto said showing his caring side towards her. That was one thing she loved about him, he cared about her well being. Not many people did since she was feared in her village. Not just because of her father but because of Gaara. With him holding the One Tail Beast people hated him. Their own father even changed after they made the marriage official. He tried to kill Gaara blaming him for the death of their mother. As a result Gaara had become cold towards everyone, it was a wonder that Gaara actually listened to him, usually Gaara would have threatened to kill him or just have done it without a second thought as to who he was. He honestly didn't give a damn that Naruto was marrying Temari because he would kill her if she got in his way.

But back to the secondary point Temari loved that Naruto cared for her and was always worried about how she was doing. This made her feel warm on the inside and she loved the feeling of it. Now back to our main point…SEX!

"I'm fine Naru-kun I want you to fuck my ass before we head back to the house please do this for me."

"I will do as you request, but first you have to taste yourself. You taste really good."

"Aww thank you and you actually taste delicious." Temari said as Naruto laid down on his back and Temari got into the doggy position again with her back turned to him.

She started her descend and it was a bit of a painful one. But she managed to fit his colossal serpent in her ass. The two started off slow but then found their usual fast, but steady rhythm. Naruto put his hand on Temari's ass cheeks and she blushed when she felt him do this as he guided her ass up and down his rod.

Naruto got an idea in his mind and just couldn't wait to try it out so he went for it. He found his way to a tree and started to lean against it with his back and while Temari was still shaking her ass he lifted his legs up forcing Temari to fall into his chest while he fucked her at incredible speed. It only took a couple of minutes before the two of them were fast approaching their climaxes.

"AHHHH SHIT NARUTO I-I-I'M GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOO TEMA-CHAN AHHHHH SHIT THAT FEELS SO GOOD RELEASING IN YOUR WARM, WET, TIGHT PUSSY."

"Hey Naru-kun, put me up against that tree and fuck my ass."

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"Because I want you, and for you to truly make me your woman you must fuck my mouth, pussy, and my ass. You already got two out of the way now you need to fuck my ass then we can return."

"Fine but I'll make it a quickie nothing too long. We don't need the teams hunting us down then finding out we've been fucking like rabbits for nearly an hour maybe two."

"Ok ok let's just hurry up, I want you to fuck me like the bitch in the heat that I am."

And with that Naruto positioned himself with Temari's ass and pushed the head of his enormous cock in and felt like his dick was gonna break off from how tight she was.

"Tema-chan ease up I can't go in if you keep being tense back here… just relax and let me pleasure you for the night." Naruto said while kissing Temari's neck sending shivers down her spine while she slowly loosened up her tight ass to allow Naruto to enter her all the way.

"Oh shit Tema-chan your ass is so fucking hot and tight. I feel like my dick is going to melt away."

"Oh Naruto your dick feels so good in my ass. Go as rough as you want on me, slap my ass as hard as you can, grope my tits do anything just as long as you fuck my ass." Temari said in a begging tone waiting for Naruto to start rocking back and forth before he got into it.

After a few minutes of going slow Naruto started to pick up the pace and Temari was trying to hold back a scream but couldn't hold out a screamed as she experienced an earth-shattering orgasm. After feeling her go through an orgasm Naruto released into her ass and kept going picking up the pace until his hips were a blur, but that only lasted a few minutes before she clamped down on his dick and forced him to cum in her ass and he unloaded in her. He poured about a half gallon of jizz down her anal tube and her stomach made her look a few months pregnant.

Naruto pulled out of Temari's ass and all of his cum poured out of her ass onto the ground. Temari was wobbling from the orgasms Naruto put her through. She tried to take a step but collapsed but before she could hit the ground Naruto caught her and was carrying her bridal style. He set her down under a tree and got her dressed before getting himself dressed. Then he carried her bridal style figuring that she was still too damn tired to move.

The couple got to the edge of the forest to find the house lights of Tsunami's house off. So instead of disturbing the others they just took out some sealed blankets and rested on the ground in each other's arms before the day rose.

**-Time skip to battle at bridge 1 week after first encounter w/ Zabuza-**

"Well well well look what we have here Haku. The team decided to go through with their mission to keep the bridge builder safe."

"Alright genin listen up. The three of us jonin will take on Zabuza the rest of you handle Haku and protect the bridge builder." Asuma said in serious tone pulling out his trench knives.

The genin all surrounded Tazuna while the jonin stepped up to face Zabuza. Haku charged the genin while Zabuza charged the jonin and swung Kubikiribōchō at them.

Naruto and Temari stepped up for their fight against Haku while the rest of the genin protected Tazuna. Haku immediately went to work using his kekkei genkai of Ice style jutsus. _**"Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors Secret Jutsu."**_

With this jutsu there were sheets of ice that all had Haku in them but in reality all but one were reflections and they created a dome making sure they couldn't escape.

"Choji, Ino try and melt the ice so I can catch that faggot." Shikamaru yelled.

"Right." They both said. _**"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**_ They both yelled out and two huge fireballs came rushing at the ice mirrors.

Haku defended himself by going through the following hand signs, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger _**"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!"**_

A huge wall of water came rushing out of Haku's mouth causing the collision of both fire and water to create steam. Once both jutsus died down and the steam cleared out Shikamaru saw that the attack was ineffective and cursed under his breath. Shikamaru tried coming up with an idea to break into the ice mirror dome but his options were very limited as to what he could do, and even smaller when Haku could disrupt to destroy his plans.

Naruto and Temari weren't doing all that well either with Haku jumping around the mirrors Temari could hit him with and wind jutsus and Naruto couldn't keep up with how fast Haku was and to top that off the two blondes are being bombarded with senbon needles.

Round after round getting bashed with senbons really started to piss off Naruto so he resorted to use his family's dojutsu; the Namigan. Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra into his eyes then opened them to show that his cerulean/ocean blue eyes changed to their aqua color. Now Haku seemed to be going in slow motion as Naruto could easily track Haku's movements and take him down. With that being said Naruto jumped and grabbed Haku in the throat, while he was on his way to another mirror, then slammed him down creating a decent sized crater on the bridge.

**-Jonin vs. Zabuza fight-**

(Same time as everything going on with the genin).

"Anko get ready to use one of your stronger fire jutsus, then Baki back her up with a wind style move to increase the flames." Asuma said holding up his trench knives channeling wind chakra into them making his favorite weapon glow blue.

"Alright let's kill this motherfucker and get back to the genin… _**Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**_ Yelled Anko as she started to breath out a dragon made out of fire and Baki started up with his wind style move.

"_**Wind Style: Wins Sword!"**_ Baki yelled throwing a sword made of wind that was almost invisible into Anko's attack making it twice as large as before and charged Zabuza.

Asuma followed close behind the combo attack ready to cut Zabuza down to size but Zabuza went through 44 hand seals right in front of their eyes and yelled out his jutsu as he ended with the bird seal, _**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**_ And then a dragon made of water erupted from the water below the bridge and met the dragon made of fire head on that a cloud of steam three times bigger than the one with the genin was created, but Asuma still charged in hoping for a sneak attack and he did get Zabuza slashing him across the chest with his wind chakra and not the actual blade itself

"Fuck I missed." Asuma said engaging in a Kenjutsu fight with Zabuza using his fucking huge butcher knife against, what seemed extremely small, trench knives. This went on for a few minutes before both super charged their weapons with their chakra and slammed their own weapon into the other's sweat spot forcing the two back and the two were panting from going all out on each other.

Both Asuma and Zabuza were starting to get tired of fighting each other before Anko stepped up with a kunai in her hand ready to fight. Zabuza smirked at this and invited her to try to land a blow on him. Anko took this as a challenge and ran in head on, "I'll kill you you son of a bitch." she yelled.

**-Back with Naruto and Temari's fight-**

Haku had gotten up after getting pummeled into the ground (literally) by Naruto's shadow clones. Haku managed to get off the same jutsu he used last time except this set of ice mirrors was outside the original. With this being done Haku made the original set of mirrors into small ice senbons and got ready to throw them at the blondes wanting to end the battle quickly to help out Zabuza.

"Shit, Tema-hime get down now and protect yourself!" Naruto yelled as Haku sent his barrage of ice needles to Naruto which got him everywhere.

Naruto's eyes went wide before he started to fall over and land on the ground crushing some of the needles but ultimately fell still. "NARUTO! PLEASE NO NARUTO…COME ON STAY WITH ME!" Temari yelled starting to cry, while Naruto's best friends' eyes went wide with fear of what was going on inside.

"Tema-chan if I don't make it-"

"SHUT UP YOU'LL MAKE IT!" She yelled back.

Naruto put his right hand up to her left cheek and she held it there while he spoke to her, "If I don't make it my hime… I want you to find love in someone again… please promise me this… before I leave this world and join my parents… please Temari Uzumaki Namikaze promise me." Naruto said as his breath started to slow down.

"Damn it fine, but you'll live you've been through worse." She replied as she captured his lips for what could end up being the last time. Naruto responded but it was short lived as he soon stopped responding to her kiss, she could feel the warmth in his body vanish, and it felt as if the world grew colder at that moment.

"NARUTOOOOOOO! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Temari yelled trying anything to get him to respond but nothing was working he was just lying there as dead as a doornail.

**A/N: Ok there you have it part III of our IV part arc. Naruto is struck dead on the bridge with Temari cradling him. We just got into our fights before I decided to be a bastard and cut you short but for a good reason. I didn't want to type a total of 40+ fucking pages so I cut here. This is good for you so now you don't have as much to read. Anyways you guys know the drill, review, comment, follow, favorite you know that kind of stuff.**

**Oh and since fanfiction's polls are being little bitches today (4/29/14) I will be asking you what I would make into polls for you to say ****YES**** or ****NO**** in the ****REVIEW SECTION**** again the ****REVIEW SECTION.**

**#1: Should Karin be in Naruto's harem? Say yes or no in the review section. Once I get to the chapter of introducing her I will determine whether she will be or not. (Honestly I already have a scenario for her, so voting yes in the review section would be great.)**

**#2 Should Mei T. be a part of his harem? Also like the above I got a great scenario which will fucking blow your minds away at how I thought of this. Vote ****YES**** or ****NO**** for her. FYI her chapter is one of the next 2-3 so maybe even the next depending how I feel so get your vote in the review section fast.**

**#3 Should Tayuya be included in the harem? Like the above ****YES**** or ****NO**** in the ****REVIEW SECTION.**** Also found a good way to get her to join (Lemon/Lime) which ever you prefer to call it in that scenario.**

**OK go a give your yes and no's to me in, for hopefully the last time in this fucking Author's Note, ****THE REVIEW SECTION!**

**I would like your answers to look like this.**

**#1: Yes or No**

**#2: Yes or No**

**#3: Yes or No**

**Hopefully you get the picture I'm trying to paint for you, so again do this to see who gets in the harem because if all works out I will have a total of 12ish women in his harem. (I hope this has never been done before because that would really excite me, a 12 woman harem, or more if need be).**

**So go and do that for me thank you again for continuing to read this story and favorite and follow and review. *Cue anime tears for yours truly* It just *Sniff* *Sniff* makes me so happy to see how you guys love my work *High Pitched Voice* Thank you.**

**I really 3 you guys for your support and for those who hate this I got one thing to say to you ****FUCK YOU!**

***Soulja Boy comes on***

**Holy Shit Soulja Boy!?**

**Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu know it.**

**Hahahaha… thank you guys so much hope you love this chapter.**

**Remember vote where?... That's right ****THE REVIEW SECTION.**

***Glass bottle breaks***


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII: Graduation, Homecoming, and Land of Waves Part IV**

**Ok, so as of right now (5/4/14) I have the votes in. For every YES vote I awarded 1 point to them, for every NO vote I deducted 1 point from them. So without further ado here are the results. 22 total points for Karin U. 27 total points to Mei T. And last but certainly not least 24 total points for Tayuya U. (Gonna make her an Uzumaki adds to some drama. So as you can see ALL THREE WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEAR FUTURE. After they are introduced and in the harem I will release another poll of maybe three women (I really don't know how many at this point just who I personally want.**

**OK so I would like to point out a certain someone, who I don't know if they were being a smartass or not but you helped out Mei T. get 27 votes… Opfer1982lamm by saying double yes to Mei I actually added two votes to Mei so thank you.**

**I would also like to thank all of you who voted, as of 7:30 pm ET on May 2, 2014 I closed the poll but was generous to some people. (That won't happen again).**

**To rjroy309 who sent me a PM my work won't be 100% completed because the part of the story I'm on now is in the original timeline. The second part will be in the Shippuden era and if I can go off on a third timeline to make it a trilogy. As of this timeline I need a total of 20-28 chapters to get everything I want. (That is just a huge ass guess).**

**So recap of what happened at the end last time Naruto dropped dead into Temari's lap saying he gives her permission to love again and she cries screaming his name. So summary for this is I want to finish up this battle, go to Kiri which finished its bloodline war four years prior to right now but there are still those who try to rebel against the new Mizukage Mei Terumi. Learn about Mei and invite her to the Chunin exams. It will end with Naruto out on his first real date with Temari while Shikamaru and Ino do the same. Kiba asks out Hinata, Shino goes home, Choji talks to Ayame, Neji ignores Tenten (again). The usual with Sakura, Saskue, and Lee saying no to their respective love interest.**

**So on with our story…**

"NARUTOOOOOOO! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Temari yelled, she was in a crying fit a million thoughts were going through her mind at a million miles an hour an she was only able to scream her dead fiancée's name.

**-With Jonin and Zabuza-**

"Haha looks like Haku finally got through with killing that little blonde prick." Zabuza said laughing at the death of Naruto.

"You… You SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! THAT WAS OUR NEPHEW!" Asuma and Anko yelled charging Zabuza.

Anko charged up a fire jutsu while Asuma was ready to juice up her attack with a wind jutsu. _**"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**_ Anko's fireball grew in size once Asuma's wind jutsu gave it more life and charged at Zabuza with such speed that he got caught in it burning him but not killing him. Haku shunshined to Zabuza's side leaving the genin and the bridge builder alone.

**-With the Genin-**

Temari was still crying seeing Naruto not move or respond to anything, she tried to get his heart to start pumping at a normal pace. She couldn't hear him breathing and she couldn't feel a pulse and this resulted in more tears from her but thankfully the Ino-Shika-Cho trio along with Konkurō and Tazuna tried to comfort her while Gaara still didn't understand due to his emotional blockage.

Once Konkurō came over to Temari and knelt down beside her she immediately latched onto his arm and cried on his shoulder while he had on a look of astonishment. This was the first time since their mother's death that she touched him and it wasn't to beat him to a pulp. Konkurō eventually wrapped his arms around his big sister and tried to calm her down but nothing was getting through to her, soon he had a tear escape his eye and Temari felt the foreign presence on her face and looked up to see that Konkurō who never shed tears was crying over her fiancées' death. Konkurō had no idea why he was crying. Was it because this kid somehow impacted him, was it because he made his older sister happy, or maybe it was because he felt like him and Naruto were brothers even though they barely know or talk to each other. Either way Konkurō was showing something he had only shown one other time, his mother's passing.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio shed their tears before Shikamaru got up, wiped his tears away and walked towards the battle. "Sh-h…Shikamaru where are you going?" Ino asked trying to stop from crying so much. "I'm going to do what Naruto would want all of us to do… keep on fighting until the mission is 100% complete that is what he would want us to do, not mourn over his death. There is a time for that when we return but now we must end our enemy's life. Once. And for all!" Shikamaru said charging into the fray.

Choji got up and wiped his tears, he offered a hand to Ino who accepted it and wiped her own tears away. They both took one last look at Naruto's body before turning back towards the battle. "FOR NARUTOOOOOOO!" Choji yelled as he charged after Shikamaru with Ino close in tow.

Konkurō and Temari could only stare in amazement at how fast the three leaf shinobi were willing to go into a fight that could end up giving them the same fate as Naruto and not care. They were at a loss for words by this. Temari and Konkurō left Naruto's body on his back after taking out all of the senbon needles and returned to guarding Tazuna in a triangle formation.

**-With the battle-**

"FOR NARUTOOOOOOO!"

All of the jonin including Zabuza and Haku stopped the fight to see the trio charging into the battle with rage in their eyes. They were going to avenge Naruto by killing these two, especially Haku. Once the genin joined this only improved the chances of winning.

**-Inside Naruto's mind-**

_What the… where am I? Naruto asked_

_**You are in your mind kit. You are in a death state, not a near death state, a death state.**_

_What's the difference Kurama?_

_**The difference is that in a near death state you are running on just under one beat per minute. Whereas a death state is where your body shuts down completely for a minute before kicking starting itself and repeats this cycle over and over. Kit… you've been clinically dead for over 25 minutes. Your mate went into a crying fit over you and your friends charged into battle. Thankfully your eyes were opened up just enough for me to clearly see everything and record the events, here they are. **_ Kurama said showing Naruto what was going on while he was 'dead'.

Naruto couldn't believe it he was actually dead. He had to do something to get back on his feet and become filled with life but what could he do?

_Kurama what can I do to be alive again, there has to be something that will allow me to live._

_**I'm sorry Kit I don't know.**_

Just then a tunnel of light appeared in his mind and Naruto felt drawn into in and he started to walk towards the light ignoring Kurama yelling at him to not go into light.

_**NOOOOO Kit… DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!**_

Naruto got near the end when a shadowed figure appeared in front of Naruto and spoke to him in a projecting voice.

_Child of prophecy I am here before you to grant you one last chance to live and bring peace to the world and I will give you some gifts. The first…_ He said as he touched Naruto's seal and it started to glow red.

_You now have the ability to go into your full Bijuu mode without releasing the beast within. Your perfect form will come in due time with training and cooperation. The second gift is me giving you the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. Your Sharingan will have three tomoe and will also have the MS and EMS forms. I know you have a fully matured Namigan but using these other ones separately will help you, I know it. Now go and fight for what is right Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju._

**-Real World-**

With that Naruto opened his eyes and saw mist all around him he sat up and flashed through each of his new dojutsus including his own Namigan. Naruto got up and saw that Temari's team was protecting Tazuna but… where was his team. He heard the sound of metal on metal and turned to see his team engaged with the enemy. And they looked to be running low on chakra. In fact with his Rinnegan he could see their levels and knew they only had a few moves before they pass out or hit absolute zero and die.

Naruto quietly went up behind Temari and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was about to scream but Naruto covered her mouth and told her to be quiet with his finger. He gave her a quick kiss before winking and disappearing into the mist heading into the battle.

Naruto unsheathed his swords and yelled out _**"Cloud Style: Flame Beheading Jutsu!"**_ just then two arcs of fire were shot towards Zabuza and Haku forcing them to maneuver around it while the leaf and sand shinobi safely got out of the way.

'_There's only one person I know who knows that move but… he's dead.' _Shikamaru thought but looked up to see Naruto with his Namigan flaring and his swords unsheathed walking calmly to the battle.

"N-Naruto?! But how you were dead!" Shikamaru said and this got the rest of the fighting shinobi's attention and sure enough Naruto was right there. Their eyes were wide at how Naruto could possibly be alive if he was dead for almost half an hour.

"B-but Haku killed you how!?" Zabuza yelled

"Time to end this Zabuza you will die by my hands!" Naruto said pissed off.

"Not quite." Said a short, little, fat man with glasses and a cane.

"Zabuza will die because of my thugs. Attack him if you want." Gato said turning around and walking away from the fight.

"Oh no you don't you double crosser!" Zabuza yelled back charging and taking out a good chunk of the thugs.

Zabuza had swords and spears all in his body. He pulled out Kubikiribōchō and killed Gato he was now returning to a dying Haku who got multiple stab wounds that were fatal when Zabuza and the thugs clashed. Zabuza was about to die and said one thing before leaving this world, "I hope I can go to wherever he goes."

"I'm sure you will Zabuza. Your last act was a good one." Naruto said

"Thank you kid. I want you to take my sword with you it has chosen you to be its new master once I die." Zabuza said his voice starting to trail off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… … Good luck… Na…ru…to." Zabuza said before he died.

Naruto went over to his new sword and sealed it in his forearm. Both Haku and Zabuza laid dead holding hands with a smile on each face. It was the first time Zabuza actually cried in years.

Naruto brought out two blank scrolls and put their bodies inside them.

Naruto walked back to the bridge builder with everyone else and they were shocked to see Naruto alive.

"H-how you were dead. I saw you, YOU WERE DEAD!" Konkurō yelled.

"I will explain everything later." Naruto said as he started to lead everyone to Tazuna's house for rest.

**-Time skip to departure from Waves-**

Naruto had explained everything he saw in his mind except what the mystery man called him. They were about to leave when they heard the villagers trying to come up with names but Tsunami came up with the one that everyone loved, The Great Naruto Bridge.

The ninja were travelling on foot when Asuma remembered the secret part of this mission, go and try to form an alliance with the Mizukage.

"Naruto, Temari."

"Hn." The two responded to Asuma

"I need you two for an important assignment and only you two are allowed. Anko, Baki lead everyone else to Konoha and debrief if we're not back in time. Let's go." Asuma said jumping another direction heading towards Kirigakure.

"If we move fast enough we can get there before night fall." Asuma said

**-Kirigakure-**

"Look it's the gates for Kiri." Naruto said

The group decided to stop running and start walking before the guards stopped them, "HALT. Who goes there and state your business for coming to Kirigakure." They said

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi and these are two of my students we have come here per request of the Hokage to see your Mizukage it is of great urgency." Asuma said

The guards opened the gate and had two jonin lead them to the Mizukage tower. Once they got there they were let inside to see the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"Pardon me Mizukage-sama but we are here on behalf of the Hokage." Asuma said

Mei turned around to show herself to them and Naruto nearly fainted, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had jade green eyes, with ankle-length auburn colored hair styled into a herringbone pattern in the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band. She had four bangs, two short and two long. One of the shorter ones was covering her right eye making her look even sexier. The other two longer bangs crossed each other on her bust under her chin. She wears a dark-blue, long sleeved dress that starts at the middle of her arms and goes down below her knees with a zipper on the front. She had a mesh shirt underneath a little higher up than the dress that went down to her ankles. She had a grayish skirt with a yellow belt holding her dress in place with her weapons pouch on the back. She had high heels sandals with knee high guards and had blue finger and toe nail polish and fuchsia color lipstick on her full lips. But the one thing that stood out the most was her huge bust. She had to have been at least an F-cup those tits were massive.

Temari was starting to get self-conscious seeing breasts that were more than double her own size and tried to hide her breasts.

"Please just Mei will do. I had no idea the Hokage would be sending some people over, especially a really cute blonde." Mei said winking at Naruto. Said man was starting to blush and this crossed the line for Temari.

"HEY BIG CHEST HE'S MINE GOT THAT! WE'RE ENGAGED!" Temari yelled.

"Well it's such a shame, tell me what's your name young man." Mei said.

"Um uh uh m-my name is N-Naruto U-Uzumaki Namikaze."

Mei's eyes widened at hearing his first last name.

"ANBU OUT NOW!" Mei yelled

The ANBU present left the four of them alone in the Mizukage office and she put up a privacy seal around the room to allow them to talk freely.

"What did you say your last name was boy?" Mei said glaring at him like he insulted her in some way.

Naruto gulped before speaking again, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"YOU LIE! YOU CAN'T BE AN UZUMAKI I AM THE LAST ONE!" Mei roared.

Naruto also snapped at this point, "OH REALLY BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE MY MOTHER WAS KUSHINA UZUMAKI. KONOHA'S RED DEATH, THE SECOND JINCHURIKI OF THE NINE TAILED FOX AND THE WIFE OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE MINATO NAMIKAZE!"

"H-How do you know Kushina-sama?" Mei asked trembling.

"Simple she's my mother and my father was Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze a.k.a. The Fourth Hokage." Naruto said angry that someone would accuse him of lying about his heritage.

"So you really are an Uzumaki." Mei said

"Yeah I am so what. I'm the last one anyways." Naruto replied

"Actually… you aren't my real name is not Mei Terumi, it is Mei Uzumaki Terumi. I am the last from the Terumi and Uzumaki clan." Mei said looking sad.

"Not anymore I am also an Uzumaki and the last Namikaze." Naruto said smiling. Mei looked up and saw his smile and couldn't help but smile herself. That kid has a way with people.

"Well that's great and all but I was supposed to marry someone. You see this mark on me it means that only half of the relationship is complete I just needed to find my mate but I'm sure he's dead already." Mei said continuing to look sad. Naruto didn't know what to think but then he remembered something he had a mark like Mei's but sort of the opposite. He had a half circle while she had a half both on their biceps and when both markings were put together the Uzumaki symbol would be complete. Mei found her fiancée by contract.

"Naruto you are my fiancée. According to our markings matching up you and I were meant to be together. You are my long lost husband Naruto. Minato came by before you were born when I was around 10 he chose me because of how strong I was and he said I was cute. He put half a seal on me and the other half would go on you when you would be born. If you died while you had the seal or didn't have the seal I would end up dying, just a while ago I was in a near death state."

"So was I. I almost died a few days ago. So who put the other half of the seal on me?" Naruto asked

"My guess would be my father he was the closest man outside of your family that Minato could trust." Asuma said

"So I guess that makes you mine huh my Mizu-hime." Naruto said

"I guess it does Naru-koi." Mei replied

"Hold up. What about me Naruto we're supposed to get married too did you forget that?" Temari said starting to get sad and angry at the same time.

"Of course not. We will get married my Suna-hime. After the chunin exams we can get married on the Hokage Tower. Your father will already be in town so that shouldn't be a problem. I promise I will marry you first." Naruto said giving Temari a kiss on the lips to back his point up.

"And where will you be marrying me Naruto-koi?" Mei asked.

"Umm I don't really know. Is there anywhere that you would want to get married in specific?" Naruto replied

"Let me ask you this. Have you ever heard of Uzushiogakure Naruto?" Mei asked

"No should I?" Naruto replied confused

"Uzushiogakure is the home country of the Uzumaki. Our clan was also a nation, the only one in the world. We also were supposed to have a kage by the title of Uzukage but no one has been able to achieve that title they have only been able to be clan head that rules over the clan and has some control over the ninja but not much. The Uzukage has complete control but still gives freedoms to the people so it isn't a dictatorship. The country is now in ruins but if somehow it could be rebuilt that would be great to be married in our home country." Mei said

Everyone including Naruto was shocked at hearing this information. Not one person knew how big the Uzumaki clan really were until Mei told them that they were their own clan and on top of that they had their own country filled with nothing but Uzumakis.

"Wow I had no idea they never have had a kage yet. Do you think I could possibly be the Shodaime Uzukage?" Naruto asked

"I think so Naruto-kun." Mei said kissing him on the cheek then forcing him in a hug that smashed his face into her ample breasts. Naruto really liked the feeling of being smashed in Mei's breasts it felt like being smashed in lotion, that's how soft they were. But it was cut short when he felt eyes being drilled into his head and released from the hug to see Temari glaring at him. Temari started to walk out and Naruto tried to stop her but he couldn't, "Tema-hi-" he was cut off by Temari slamming the door shut and walking out.

"I should go get her but we were really here to ask if you would become our ally and invite you to the final round of the chunin exams. Thank you Mei-hime." Naruto said repaying Mei's kiss to the cheek with one of his own before running out to find where Temari went.

Naruto found Temari stomping away pissed off for some reason unknown to Naruto. "Hey Mari, wait up. Come on Tema-chan please just talk to me. You can beat me up with your fan later just please tell me what is going on in your head. I hate to see you like this; you are too beautiful to be consistently pissed off… Mari-chan please." Naruto said begging Temari to stop.

Temari stopped and turned around to see Naruto on his knees begging for her forgiveness and allowing her to beat him to a pulp _with_ her fan if she wanted to. She started to run at Naruto with her fan pulled back like a baseball bat ready to hit a homerun. Naruto saw this and activated his Namigan which Temari saw and Naruto only waited for a bone crunching blow to come but it never came. Naruto opened his eyes to see that Temari couldn't push herself to hurt her Naruto. All he wanted was for her to be happy and he would gladly give his life to make sure she would be happy.

"Naruto please look at me." Temari said.

Naruto looked up only to be punched in the face and sent back wards 20 meters before coming to a stop.

"Promise me that when we get back to Konoha you will only pay attention to me, you will marry me first, and you will get me pregnant first." Temari said.

"I…I promise with my life I will focus on you, I will marry you first, and I will get you pregnant so we can enjoy our blonde little bundle of joy." Naruto said getting up groggily.

Temari had tears in her eyes and rushed to him and hugged him and he returned the hug not wanting to let go. Naruto whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't hurt you again." Naruto was now starting to have tears of his own fall down his face. The two blonde lovers pulled back to see each other's smiling faces and couldn't help but hug the other one more time.

**-Mizukage Office-**

"Hey Asuma do you know if Temari and Naruto… you know." Mei said.

"Actually I don't know, as far as I'm aware the two are still virgins." Asuma replied but was confused by Mei starting this conversation with this particular subject.

"Well that's good, but what about you Asuma?" Mei said getting a devious look on her face.

"I know that I called Naruto handsome and all but you're pretty handsome yourself." Mei said starting to walk over to Asuma.

"I'm sorry Mizukage-sama but I'm in a relationship as much as I'm flattered by this." Asuma said trying to find a way out but his way was blocked by Mei standing in front of the door.

"Why don't you stay here for the night and I could show you a good night, I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't have a pair of F-cup tits on her like I do. Oh and one more thing my breasts are all natural." Mei said whispering in Asuma's ear.

Asuma started to have a little nosebleed thinking of fucking Mei and having her scream his name, and fucking those enormous tits. He had heard of how big Tsunade's breasts were but no one really knew how big she was. Some guessed at her being an E-cup, others guessing F-cup like Mei, and some were stupid enough to say Tsunade had D-cup breasts. HELL NO Tsuande Senju has H-cup breasts. She has the biggest pair of breasts in the whole fucking world. She could seduce any man she wants to just using her tits. If she were to use her mouth, and curves to get information from a man the guy might die from a big ass nosebleed.

Mei took Asuma's hand and looked into his eyes. Mei is standing at an impressive 5'9" looking up to Asuma who stands at an even more impressive 6'3", and Mei says to Asuma, "It is tradition here in Kiri that when we have special guests, that have to make a treaty with us, to stay in our best hotel for at least one night. If they really have to get back immediately then we will understand but please stay for one night to rest. From what I've been hearing you guys had a pretty rough run-in with Zabuza, Haku, and Gato. The least we can do is offer you some hospitality." Mei said.

Asuma was so caught up in staring into Mei's eyes that he never noticed her moving his hand onto her left breast, so when he stopped looking he squeezed his hand and in turn squeezed Mei's breast.

"Oh someone's getting a little excited now." Mei said adding a cute little lip bite. Asuma started to blush and quickly pulled his hand back and thanking Kami Anko wasn't here or she'd kill Asuma then try to go after Mei.

"Later tonight I want you to get Naruto and Temari and bring them here so I can personally escort you to your hotel." Mei said putting her secret plan in action.

"Thank you Mizukage-sama." Asuma said bowing

"Please just Mei will be fine. I hate the formalities." Mei responded

**-Time Skip Later That Night-**

"Alright guys Mei will escort us to our rooms for the night when the sun comes up we'll thank the Mizukage and be on our way." Asuma said

"Alright let's meet Mei-chan." Temari said

This absolutely shocked Naruto earlier she was pissed about this whole situation and Mei and now she's calling Naruto's second fiancé Mei-chan. Well better get used to being sister wives early on right?

**-Mizukage Office-**

(S/N: In my story Mei will have a twin sister Mai [pronounce the 'M' then say the 'ai' like a human eye] Mai is the one that will show them to their rooms and only Naruto notices the difference but says nothing). **(1)**

Mai is sitting in her office waiting for the hunk of a man known as Asuma to enter with his genin. Her plan is to get Naruto and Temari in their rooms first, then go with Asuma to his room and fuck him.

*Knocking*

"Enter." Mai said

"Hello Mizukage-sama." Asuma said

"Hello Asuma, now are you three ready to go see your hotel rooms?" Mai asked still posing as her older twin Mei.

"Yes we are Mizu-hime!" Naruto said with his grin.

'So this is Mei's fiancé huh. Doesn't look like much of a man to me. He probably has a small cock too, 6 inches at most. But Asuma, damn he has to be 12 inches. Can't wait for him to fuck my brains out!' Mai thought almost jumping up and down with eagerness.

It was a quite trip for the most part, Mai was up front with Asuma next to her and Naruto and Temari pulled up the rear holding hands and occasionally stealing a glance at the other's face or body. Naruto took glances at Temari's chest and knew that by the end of the chunin exams Temari could have at least large C-cups to small D-cup breasts. She was just at that age where everything on her chest seems to grow at a rapid pace, and she is currently in a mini growth spurt so things are looking up for the two blondes.

After a few more minutes of walking they came face to face with the most luxurious hotel in all of Kiri. This was a 5 star hotel they were going to be staying at. They walked inside and they were given the keys to their rooms and immediately went up to their rooms. Temari and Naruto were in one room and Asuma would be across from them. Mai got Naruto and Temari to turn in for the night and Asuma was going in before Mai spoke up, "Hey Asuma do you mind if we talk a little bit more?"

"Sure why not?" Asuma said and opened the door then Mai went in the room.

Inside the room was a hot tub, full bathroom with another half bathroom and a king size bed along with a couch, T.V. and windows.

**-WARNING LEMON-**

Asuma went to the bathroom to change into his night wear of only boxers and while he was doing that Mai went into the other bathroom and stripped down to her lingerie. Her lingerie was blue with black on it. She climbed into the bed and waited for Asuma to enter the room once more.

After Asuma changed he walked back in a saw Mai in her lingerie sitting in his bed. Asuma started to get a bulge but it wasn't as big as the ones Naruto gets.

Mai noticed this and got up out of the bed and walking over to Asuma in the sexiest way, put her hand down his boxers then grabbed his cock and led him into bed.

"Umm Mei I don't think this is a good idea, ya know with you and Naruto being together and all and if Anko finds out about this then I'm dead." Asuma said trying to get out for the last time.

"Don't worry Asuma-kun none of them will know about this." Mai said

"You just fuck my pussy real good and I won't tell Naruto or this Anko about our little affair." Mai said whispering into Asuma's ear as she got on her knees and started to suck off Asuma's dick. Asuma soon got hard at 6 inches and Mai expected more of a 12 cock like her fantasies made her think but she's stuck with 6 inches.

After 5 minutes of sucking off Asuma he came in her mouth and she greedily drank up his cum. Even though Asuma is feeling guilty right now, seeing Mai (Mei to his knowledge) suck him off and drinking his cum was turning him on real fast. Asuma ripped off Mai's bra and saw her large DD/E-Cup breasts fall out and jiggle around. With every breath Mai took her breasts moved up and down. Asuma used his left hand to grab Mai's right breasts and squeeze it while he sucked Mai's right breast.

Mai started to moan out Asuma's name while he kept sucking on her breasts, switching between each one to give maximum pleasure to Mai, "Oh…Asuma-kun keep sucking my tits like that…uh-huh you like my titties? Why don't you eat out my pussy and then we can get down to business." Mai said in the most seductive way that could make any man fall for that woman.

Asuma set Mai on the edge of the bed, and moved her legs to where they were resting on his broad shoulders and his hands went on the outside of her legs up to her breasts where he started to pinch and twist her nipples while he ate her pussy out.

"Ohhhh shit Asuma-kun, just like that. Eat my pussy out and rub my nipples hard…make me cum baby, make me cum!" Mai shouted

Asuma did as he was told and started to ferociously eat out Mai and soon she succumbed to pleasure and came all over Asuma's face, "Oh SHIT ASUMA I-I-I'M GONNA CUMMMM!" Mai shouted again cumming all over Asuma and he drank all her woman juices greedily before getting up and lining up his half foot cock with her wet pussy. Then while Mai was still panting from her orgasm Asuma shoved his dick in Mai's pussy making her arch her back and her eyes to grow wide as he ripped through her hymen.

"AWWWWW SHIT ASUMA FUCK MY PUSSY PLEASE. FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!" Mai shouted.

Asuma complied and started to smash into Mai and started to pick up the pace. Mai was thrown into another orgasm and clamped down on Asuma's dick so hard that she almost forced him to cum right there but he held on, not by much but he's holding on. Asuma kept on fucking Mai and wasn't thinking about cumming in her that he erupted straight into Mai's pussy. Feeling a sudden warmth in her pussy caused Mai to cum as well.

"OH Mei I'm cumming!"

"Me too Asuma-kun!" Mai yelled

**-LEMON END-**

The two just lied in bed together with Asuma's cock still in Mai's pussy. The two soon fell asleep not knowing that Naruto and Temari both heard the two go at it and were disgusted. Naruto knew it wasn't Mei but he didn't know it was Mei's twin sister Mai. Temari couldn't tell the difference so Naruto ended up telling her when she got pissed at Asuma for fucking, not only her fiancé's other fiancé, but her future sister wife.

After Naruto told her this she calmed down a bit but was still pissed at Asuma for cheating on Anko. This would definitely get back to Anko. The two just decided to go to sleep and worry about this when they get back to the village.

**NEXT MORNING**

Naruto woke up to a wonderful feeling. He was getting a blowjob from his fiancé Temari. And she had didn't notice Naruto was awake until he shoved his cock down her throat.

She looked up to see a grinning Naruto; she decided to wipe that grin off his face by making him cum. She quickly took his whole length for the first time without help, or taking it slowly and soon was bobbing her head up and down making Naruto fast approach his limit.

After a few minutes of sucking Naruto's dick she took his length and hummed and forced his to cum. She drank the half gallon of cum he shot out, but couldn't get the last shots to her face, breasts, and neck.

"Thank you for the meal Naru-kun." Temari said

"Anytime Suna-hime." Naruto said

"I think we should get a shower before heading out, what do you think?" Temari asked

"That sounds great." Naruto said kissing Temari and getting up.

Temari got up with Naruto and started walking towards the bathroom and Naruto sent her with a little gift.

*SMACK*

Naruto slapped Temari's ass making her look back at him and blush at what he did. She quickly went to take a shower before she pounced on him and fucked him to oblivion.

**-Mizukage Office-**

"Well how was your stay everyone?" Mei asked

"Amazing." Asuma replied staring at Mei.

"Umm it was…eventfulish." Naruto said and Temari just nodded

"Well I hope you have a safe trip back home." Mei said

"We will my Mizu-hime." Naruto said kissing Mei on the lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth for a second.

"Oh and Mei-hime, is there anything you could tell me about the chunin exams?" Naruto asked

"Well between the second and third stage for this year I've heard you have a month to prepare before you fight your opponent. Maybe in that time I can train you in Fire, Water, and Earth styles." Mei said

"That would awesome Mei-chan, I love you!" Naruto said

"Do you know anything about Boil and Lava style?" Naruto asked

"Actually I do, I've become a master at it, why do you ask?" Mei replied with a question of her own.

"Because those are some of the sub elements I can control." Naruto said

"That's wonderful. I can teach you everything I know from those two elements, just flash over here when you need to start and we can work here so no one can see us." Mei said overjoyed Naruto has the same sub elements as her.

"Well actually I would also like to work on my Wind and Lightning styles, and maybe learn from Kure-chan some good genjutsus and possibly if Yugao is around she can help with my kenjutsu, Hokage-jiji can maybe help with my bōjutsu (Staff Techniques), and shurikenjutsu (Shuriken, Kunai, and Senbon Techniques). And I was also hoping to learn another form of bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques) that I'm will keep under wraps." Naruto said looking at Temari when he said the last part of his sentence.

"Well I think we should be going now, later Mei-hime." Naruto said as they walked out and he put a seal on her door to flash to her when he needs to for the exam training period.

"Bye Naru-kun." Mei said waving to the three shinobi as they walked out of her office.

**-Outside Mizukage Office-**

"Hey Asuma would you mind if Temari and I went ahead to Konoha to turn in our mission report to the old man?" Naruto asked

"Not at all, I'll just have to go at top speed to get to y'all in time for your exams… oh and one more thing, here. These are Ino's, Shika's, and Choji's passport for the chunin exams, yours is in there as well. Later." Asuma said waving to them as Naruto took the passports and used the Hirashin to get to their house on top of the Hokage Mountain.

Asuma started to sprint off at top speed thinking of what Naruto and Temari's true motives were to wanting to go ahead to Konoha. 'Wait a minute since when has Naruto mastered the Hirashin?!' Asuma thought.

**-Konoha-**

Naruto and Temari flashed in front of their home in a yellow flash but no one saw them being out of eye sight of everyone. The two blondes took each other's hands and laced their fingers together and walked to the Hokage's office to give their report.

**-Hokage Office-**

"Hey Jiji we got back from Kirigakure, and they accepted the alliance with us." Naruto said

Temari still couldn't get over how relaxed he addressed the Hokage, but then again he has been like a grandfather to Naruto so it makes somewhat sense.

"Ahh, Naruto, Temari it's good to see you two after a long while. And that's great that we got the Mizukage on our side, I really didn't know if she would want to team up with us or not. So tell me your mission in Waves." Hiruzen said

"Well first before we do that, mind telling me why I never knew about my fiancé in Kiri?" Naruto asked

"The fuck are you talking about Naruto, your fiancé is Temari remember?" Hiruzen said honestly confused.

"So you really don't know of Mei-hime?" Naruto asked

"Of course not you dumbass, if I knew I would have told you wouldn't I?" Hiruzen said more than asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Well anyways Kiri accepted our agreement because my fiancé is the Mizukage." Naruto said

Hiruzen's mouth dropped to the floor hearing this. Naruto is engaged to the daughter of the Kazekage, and the current Mizukage, and to make things better he himself is the son of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto is more royalty than Tsunade herself.

"So you're telling me you will be marrying the Fourth Kazekage's daughter, Temari and the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi." Hiruzen said

"Actually it's Uzumaki but who cares-" Naruto said before Hiruzen cut him off.

"Who cares?! Naruto you have family by blood aren't you a little excited by this?" Hiruzen asked worried Naruto doesn't give a shit.

"Of course I'm excited it's just that right now I want to focus on getting through the chunin exams first then marrying my beautiful Suna-hime, Temari. After I marry Temari you can tell the council of my heritage and let them put me in the CRA, but I chose my wives, not them." Naruto finished sternly.

"Good, now debrief and you're released for the day until the chunin exams tomorrow. Go to the Academy at 9:00 am got it?" Hiruzen asked

"Yeah yeah gramps let us debrief so we can fool around for the night." Naruto said

"Naruto!" Temari exclaimed.

"What? You know you want me again." Naruto said teasing Temari

"Shut up dumbass no one knows of us sleeping together…Oh FUCK!" Temari screamed

"DAMNIT JUST DEBRIEF ALREADY YOU TWO. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU FUCKED HER NARUTO." Hiruzen yelled.

"Heh heh right. Well…" Naruto started going through what happened on their mission.

"Well it seems you guys had a pretty rough mission. I'll pay you're teams for an A-ranked mission dismissed." Hiruzen said

"Hey Tema-chan I'll meet you outside, I just have something to talk about with the old man k?" Naruto said

"K, I'll be waiting." Temari replied swaying her hips making Naruto get a nosebleed. Temari giggled seeing the red liquid come from his nose.

Naruto turned back to the Hokage to talk about him being trained.

"Hey Jiji can you tell the ANBU in the room to leave except for Neko-chan?" Naruto asked

"Anything for my adopted grandson. ANBU out! Neko stay." Hiruzen yelled.

Neko walked out of the shadows and pulled off her mask as Hiruzen put up the best privacy seal he knew.

"Ok Naruto what is this about?" Hiruzen asked

"Well I heard from Mei-chan that in between the second and third stage of the chunin exams that there is a one month period for those who moved on to prepare for their fight against their opponent." Naruto said

"And?" Hiruzen asked wanting him to lead him.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me." Naruto said scratching his head.

"What style are you thinking of?" He replied

"Well bōjutsu, and shurikenjutsu, except for the senbon part of it; I'm hoping Genma will teach me that since he seems to be a master at it." Naruto said

"I think I can do that, but you must keep it a secret." Hiruzen said

"I know that gramps." "Give me some credit." Naruto said under his breath.

"What about Neko-chan?" Hiruzen asked

"Well I was wondering if Yugao could teach me to be better in Kenjutsu since I now own The Swords of Kami and Kubikiribōchō." Naruto said

Hiruzen and Yugao were both impressed at what Naruto wanted to accomplish. "Any other things you'll be working on because as of now if Yugao-chan agrees she'll be off-duty to help you and be your bodyguard. And you'll get paid the money worth an S-ranked mission. Protect him with your life Yugao." Hiruzen said

"Yes my Lord Hokage and I agree to this secret mission." Yugao said getting on one knee.

"Well Mizu-hime was either going to come here or I was going there for her to help my training in Lava and Boil style. I will check with Kure-chan if she can help my genjutsu, and someone to help me with Lightning and Wind styles, since Mei-chan will already be taking care of Water, Earth, and Fire style." Naruto said

"Well Yugao knows Lightning and Fire even though her specialty is in Kenjutsu. And for Wind I would suggest my son, your sensei, Asuma." Hiruzen said

"That's the thing Jiji. We need to talk about Asuma that's why everyone but him is here in the village, but we'll get to that in a little bit." Naruto said

"Thank you for taking time out to train me Yugao-chan." Naruto said bowing to her.

"Of course it would be my honor, you know if I wasn't dating Hayate I would so go after you once your heritage is announced." Yugao said winking and leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"Well well well look who's a ladies' man." Hiruzen said

"Shut up, you're just jealous that once I get my heritage announced that I'll have like 20 something women all begging for my precious cargo." Naruto said

"In your dreams kid. I've got the biggest precious cargo in the whole village, 8 inches." Hiruzen said proud of his length

"Try 12 inches gramps." Naruto said crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"Lucky bastard." Hiruzen said under his breath

"Alright you win, now tell me what is this about Asuma that has you uncomfortable." Hiruzen said getting serious.

"Well on our only night in Kiri we spent the night at a 5 star hotel and Mei's twin sister Mai led us to our rooms. She put Temari and myself in our room before she showed Asuma his room. Once they were inside for a few minutes we could hear moaning coming from inside the room. I transformed into a bug and went in the room then saw that Mai and Asuma were having sex. Asuma is officially cheating on Anko-chan. But he doesn't know that it's with Mai, he thinks that it's with Mei. That's why it makes me uncomfortable to train with him. I will tell Anko when I'm done here." Naruto said

"Alright you may deal with this, try to comfort Anko I know she'll be pissed and sad feeling betrayed again." Hiruzen said saddened by this.

"Thanks Jiji, see ya later." Naruto said walking out of the office to take Temari to see Anko at her usual place, the dango shop.

**-Dango Shop-**

"HE DID WHAT!?" Anko screamed out back behind the dango shop.

"It's true Anko. Asuma fucked another woman and he had the face of enjoyment. He even came inside of Mai." Naruto said looking away from Anko not being able to look into her eyes.

Anko started to get tears in her eyes, "No, tell me that's not true. Temari please tell that this is all just a mean joke you two are playing on me." Anko said on her knees with tears coming from her eyes.

Temari couldn't meet her eyes as well but spoke the truth, "What Naruto-kun said is true Anko. I transformed with Naruto into a bug to see for myself and we saw the whole thing. I'm so sorry." Temari said crying herself as she knelt down to hug Anko.

At this point Naruto was having a million thoughts go through his head going at the speed of light.

"Come on Anko; let's get you cleaned up at our place." Naruto said lifting Anko to her feet.

"I thought he was different from the rest of the bastards I dated, I thought he was a good man, but I guess he's just like the rest…assholes." Anko said

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and you can stay at our place." Naruto said.

"No, if he wants to cheat on me then I'll cheat on him. Bastard didn't even have a big cock. I just need to find someone with a cock bigger than 10 inches 'cause 6 inches won't do." Anko said

"Anko there's only one person in the village with a dick bigger than 10 inches." Naruto said

"And you know who?" Anko said getting excited

"Anko it's me." Naruto said

Anko's eyes went wide after this revelation. "No way you're dick is over 10 inches." Anko said in disbelief.

"12 inches to be exact." Temari said

"How the FUCK do you know blonde?!" Anko yelled

"Because we fucked like rabbits on our mission in Waves the first night at Tazuna's." Temari said holding on to Naruto's arm.

"Well then let's go Naruto; you're going to pleasure me for the night." Anko said grabbing his arm and dragging him along. "Oh and Temari if you want to have a threesome just come along." Anko shouted over her shoulder. Temari was blushing at the thought of her first threesome being with her future sensei. She quickly shook her thoughts and followed the two to where Naruto dominated the two of them for four hours.

(Yeah I'm gonna be a douche bag and not write out the lemon because that would make about 5 pages in Word if I went into detail but I'll give you after they're finished.)

"So what happens now Naruto?" Anko asked

"I don't know, I mean Temari and I are engaged, I'm also engaged to the Mizukage, Mei Uzumaki Terumi, Yugao-chan said she would hop on if she wasn't dating Hayate, so I don't know; what do you want this to be?" Naruto asked Anko

"I think this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, you can ask me to marry you later, but for now we're just dating." Anko said smiling at her new boyfriend who gave her the ride of her life. She's never remembered when a guy has been so rough on her yet it felt so good to her at the same time.

Anko got up to go take a shower and Naruto got a little idea in his mind.

*SMACK*

Naruto slapped Anko's ass leaving a visible red hand print on her right ass cheek. She looked back at Naruto and he just started laughing.

"Come on Anko let's get cleaned up together." Temari said and again

*SMACK*

Temari had a matching red hand print on her right ass cheek as she looked back at Naruto and took it in stride and walked with Anko with both of them swaying their hips. Naruto caught this and crashed into the wall from a nosebleed and was unconscious until the two came out of the shower being refreshed after having 30 minutes of lesbian shower fun.

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon when Naruto was taking a shower to get ready for tonight, but for now he made 250 shadow clones and made each of them study one of the five major elements (Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Lightning) for the chunin exams tomorrow. While the real Naruto went to spar with Temari out back where there was a nice open field for training.

The two blondes went at it for three hours until Temari gave up saying there was no way she could win with him having so much chakra and stamina. The two decided to hit the hot spring at little closer to the house before they headed out to meet up with the rest of team 10 at Akimichi's the one place they go after a successful mission and the jonin's would be paying.

Meanwhile when Naruto and Temari were sparring Anko left to go tell her best friend Kurenai about Asuma and Mai and how now she and Naruto are now dating.

Kurenai was flipping out because Naruto was already engaged to Temari but Anko quickly told her everything Naruto told her about with Mei, and the CRA that will be coming up in the next council meeting. Kurenai seemed to relax at this but not by much. Even though Naruto wasn't her biological child she still cared for him like he came from her womb.

"So since when have you and Naruto-kun been going out?" Kurenai asked

"Since after we just fucked each other and Temari in a huge, rough threesome for four hours." Anko said like it was nothing big but this was huge to Kurenai

"What the fuck Anko! You took your own student's virginity!" Kurenai yelled. Thankfully Kakashi and Arashi were out shopping for Kurenai so they could speak freely.

"Hold up I never took Naruto's virginity, Temari took his away on our mission to Waves." Anko snapped back

"Well that's a little better I guess, but tell me how is he. Is he good, is he big or small 'cause I can only imagine Naruto being maybe 6, 7 inches at most." Kurenai said

"Why the hell do you want to know!? Is Kakashi not taking care of your needs anymore or something?" Anko said

"Actually we haven't had sex since Arashi was born and even when we had sex to make Arashi-kun it wasn't that great. Kakashi is like 7, 8 inches but no thickness to him. I just want a man who can rock my world for one night and ruin me for any other man. Besides Kakashi has been acting different ever since Naruto and Temari got engaged." Kurenai said getting sad

"What do you mean Kurenai? Tell me right now, I have every right to know being your best friend." Anko said sternly

"Well ever since Naruto and Temari got engaged he got drunk more often like you've seen and he's beaten me in his drunken rage. Whenever you saw me with the huge gash on my arm and I told you it was from over training, it was really when Kakashi threw a broken bottle at me and it got stuck and went down my arm. I pulled it out and the huge gash was all that was left. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about this and when Arashi-kun was born I thought he would change, but it has just gotten worse and worse. Especially when Arashi would be training with Kakashi and he wouldn't get a move as fast as Naruto did when he was younger. Anko I need to do something, please help me." Kurenai said crying

"Let's go to Foxy-kun he'll know what to do, and just so you know if you ever have sex with him…" Anko said before she whispered the next part into Kurenai's ear, "He's got a cock that's 12 inches, and it was amazing especially when he made 5 shadow clones and fucked me. 1 in my ass, 2 in my pussy, 1 in my mouth, and 1 in each hand. And he cums so much. If you work him up to his climax he can pour out a gallon of cum." Anko whispered as Kurenai's eyes went wide and her hand started to rub her pussy thinking of Naruto sticking his rod in her tight pussy and him dominating her and pouring a gallon of cum in her womb to get her pregnant, then shooting more cum all over her body. Now she really wanted to leave Kakashi and fuck Naruto, but for now she would have to act like nothing has changed in her life and put up the charade of being happy with Kakashi.

**-Akimichi's BBQ Pit-**

All of Team 10 met up at Akimichi's and was joined by Teams 8 and 9 along with Team Baki. Guy, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko were all there with their teams, friends, and family in some cases. Even Arashi Hatake was there to celebrate a successful mission to his adopted brother's team. The two may not be blood related but by the way they acted with each other you couldn't tell.

Everyone sat in their usual spots except for Anko. Naruto asked her to sit on his left with Shikamaru and Ino sitting on Anko's left and were told by Naruto to not move from that spot no matter who tells them to move. Sitting in Naruto's lap was Temari, as expected, and on their right was Choji who also got the same mini lecture that Ino and Shikamaru got. Choji just saluted Naruto and started to chow down on his food (Like any good ole Akimichi would). Everyone was seated but there was just one person missing…who could it be? "That's who's missing!" Naruto exclaimed and vanished via Hirashin to Jiji's office.

**-Hokage Office-**

Naruto appeared via Hirashin in the Hokage's office. "Hey Jiji come on and celebrate with us everyone is there except for Asuma sensei at the moment." Naruto said

"I'll be there shortly but Asuma won't be your sensei anymore." Hiruzen said

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked

"Because if that was a situation where the woman, in this case Mai, was trying to get information she would have gotten it and it only cost her having sex and not getting pregnant as far as we know. I have to suspend him until further notice. He probably won't stay with us after that. Anyways your new sensei will be Yugao Uzuki. This way she can keep an eye on you easier and there won't be any tension between the team." Hiruzen said

"Yugao-chan let's go you're apart of Team 10 now." Naruto said and Yugao appeared in her ANBU gear without her mask.

"Alright then race you cutie." Yugao said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek then Shunshining down to Akimichi's.

"Lucky bastard."

"Jealous old geezer."

With that the two left the office, Hiruzen in a swirl of leaves and Naruto in an orange/yellow flash.

**-Akimichi's-**

Everyone got inside and sat down. Naruto ended up moving Ino and Shikamaru down one spot for Yugao to sit on Anko's left. Hiruzen sat down on Naruto and Temari's right side.

Asuma soon came in tired from running and Shunshining an ass load of times but made it in under a day. He walked over to the group and was greeted with some glares. Everyone now knew of what he did in Kiri.

"Hey Yugao would you mind if I sat there next to Anko-chan." Asuma asked trying to ignore the glares and act normal.

"I'm sorry Asuma Anko has asked for me to stay put right here by her side." Yugao responded.

"Ok then Naruto, Temari would you mind moving?" Asuma asked again

"Same thing goes for us Asuma. Anko-chan has asked for us to stay by her side no matter what." Naruto said holding back his anger that was quickly rising to the surface.

"That's Anko-sensei to you Naruto!" Asuma yelled at Naruto.

"Actually I can call her Anko-chan since the two of us are going out. Yes that's right Anko is my girlfriend and I her boyfriend." Naruto replied calmly.

"When the fuck did this happen Anko?!" Asuma yelled again

"When I found out from Naruto-kun and Temari-chan that you stuck your little 6 inch dick in Mai's pussy." Anko said

"OH SHIT! Need some aloe vera 'cause you just got burned bitch." Arashi said from nowhere.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I never slept with a girl named Mai." Asuma yelled

"That's because you thought it was Mei, but it was really Mei's twin sister Mai. You fucked my fiancé's sister. MY FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW!" Naruto yelled with his Rinnegan flaring and switching between that and his Namigan scaring the shit out of Asuma.

"Asuma Sarutobi please hand over your ninja license and registration, headband, flak jacket, and your kunai and shuriken pouches." Hiruzen said

"Why Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked angrily

Hiruzen responded angrily, "BECAUSE ASUMA! IF THAT WAS A MISSION AND MAI'S OBJECTIVE WAS TO SEDUCE YOU AND GET INFORMATION ABOUT THE LEAF YOU WOULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO HER. YOU WOULD HAVE GIVEN AWAY OUR SECRETS. HAND OVER THE ITEMS I ASKED FOR AND BE SUSPENDED INDEFINATELY OR I WILL HAND YOU OVER TO IBIKI AND THE T&amp;I DEPARTMENT TO SEARCH YOUR MIND FOR TREASON. IF YOU'RE FOUND GUILTY YOU WILL EITHER BE PERMENANTLY REVOKED OF YOUR LICENSE OR YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT AND BRANDED AS A MISSING-NIN WORTH 10,000,000,000 RYO DEAD OR ALIVE! HAND THEM OVER NOW!" Hiruzen yelled.

Asuma begrudgingly handed over the items and left without another word.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that. That was very embarrassing for me." Hiruzen said apologizing

"No need for an apology it had to be done." Shikaku Nara said

"I agree with Shikaku." Inoichi Yamanaka said

"Same here." Choza Akimichi replied

"As well." Hiashi Hyuga said

"What those four said." Tsume Inuzuka said

"Same." Shibi Aburame said

"No apology needed Hokage-sama." Kakashi and Kurenai replied

"Same with me." Guy said

"There are no apologies needed for us Hokage-sama." Baki said

"Thanks old man." Naruto said smiling at him.

"Any time Naruto, any time." Hiruzen replied

"Well Team 10 meet your new sensei Yugao Uzuki. She will work alongside with Anko Mitarashi. Good luck you guys." Hiruzen said

Everyone got to know Yugao since the night revolved around her and she felt good to be surrounded by such good people. Eventually everyone went to their homes to sleep and Kurenai was ripping Kakashi and Arashi a new one on the way to the Hatake compound. Naruto led Temari and Anko to their home and the three slept in the master bed together sharing each other's warmth. Sleep overcame Konoha and all was peaceful, except Asuma he's brooding.

**A/N: Wow I finally finished. Sorry it's taking me so long I have now finished on 5/26/14 (Memorial Day of 2014). Sorry about this taking me so long to finish. Finals are coming up for my school (Even though every other school in America is already out for summer) so teachers have been jacking their D's (coined term by my class, not telling what year) and gave us last minute projects which could have fucked up my grades but thankfully they didn't.**

**Anyways moving on with the story, I know some of you are shocked by Asuma's actions and Kakashi no doubt but let me tell you all of you were thinking that if Anko and Naruto got together it would be because Asuma was killed by Hidan, WELL GUESS WHAT I JUST GAVE Y'ALL A MAJOR FUCKING PLOT TWIST. To those of you who are complaining about the waiting time again I'm sorry school is being school at the end of the year, a bitch. And my laptop has been fucked 737 ways to virus hell. As of right now on Memorial Day I still can't get on the internet for some reason so I will get that fixed A.S.A.P. Going back to the story because on here I have fucking ADHD but in the real world I don't even though I probably should. And no I don't have ADD. (Not making fun of those who have either or both. Some of my best friends have this condition and they're fucking awesome). I'm hoping to get this out before 5/30/14 but we'll just wait and see. (Fingers crossed).**

**Alright time for our next vote. I know I said it would only be for those who would be introduced in the next chapter or next couple of chapters but I'm throwing that out of the window just like my friend's grades, JK. Obviously since Tsunade and Anko are two of the three names that are female those were pre-chosen names. Here is the next poll and it must look like this in the REVIEW SECTION or it WON'T COUNT.**

**Option 1 is this woman: Kushina Uzumaki. I have gotten a request from to add her and I took 1 second to think it over and here she is. To KamiReaper, FUCK NO I'M NOT ADDING ANY EARTH BITCHES, there will be one maybe two from Lightning but none from Earth. united88 as well HELL NO TO THE EARTH BITCH. Samui don't know yet.**

**Option 2 is Mikoto Uchiha. I feel like if you have a harem with Kushina Uzumaki you have to have Mikoto or it feels incomplete. And to be honest she's pretty hot for the Naruto world.**

**Option 3 is Rin Nohara. Blast from the past for Kakashi. If she gets chosen this will be how her role plays out when she's first introduced, Kakashi will try to steal her from Naruto and forget Kurenai, but Rin ends up falling for this boy who looks just like her sensei.**

**Option 4 is Kurenai Yūhi. If all plays out well and she gets voted in then everything with Rin will work out fine, plus Naruto will be getting someone experienced in having sex other than his mother (If she gets voted in most likely she will) and Mikoto who again (will only be in the story if you guys vote for her which I'm hoping you do) and Naruto can become a father figure for Arashi and still have that brotherly connection with him. Naruto will train him on the side to better prepare him for what the Academy and the real world will throw at him. **

**Your vote in THE REVIEW SECTION MUST look like this or it will NOT count no matter how funny your added comment is. And honestly I love seeing those smart-aleck remarks, or jokes or just funny comments. **

**#1: Yes/No**

**#2: Yes/No**

**#3: Yes/No**

**#4: Yes/No**

**Make it look like the above or vote will NOT count.**

**POLL CLOSES AT 7:30 PM ON MAY 31, 2014. ANY VOTES AFTER THE DEADLINE WILL NOT COUNT.**

**Please review, comment, favorite, follow and all that good stuff. Be as open in your review as you want. One of my favorite reviews from chapter 6 was from laughed my ass off to your comment.**

**To anime-gamer0925, I never looked at it in that sense lol. The redheads are perfect for Naruto in their own way, including Tayuya even though when she curses she puts fucking sailors to shame with what she will be saying about the Sound Four and Orochimaru being a gay mother fucking pedophile fuck tard.**

**Again I love when y'all are open in your reviews about my story so far nothing has bothered me thankfully (Don't be the prick that changes that) ;) and you guys are just such great supporters. I remember seeing a review that said he like my story better than the one Avian1911 wrote and my story is supposed to be adapted from his but I guess I'm breaking off on my own with all of the women that are coming into play and real situations happen like with Asuma and Mai. Kakashi beating Kurenai, I try to keep it as realistic as possible since life isn't all perfect.**

**Well new record for most words in Word and most pages at 43 and the word count is over 11,550 words or some shit from the end of this sentence.**

**Just kidding this one Bye.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII: Chunin Exams Part I**

**Alright everyone I'm back and right now I'm finally finished with school for the year, (To bad I got next year) anyways really loved the reviews from you guys, you son of a bitch you did again, loved your review. A lot of you didn't follow what I asked of you for your vote and I took it literal this time. If you didn't have the format I asked I didn't even look at how you voted. So we've finally hit 100 reviews, thanks to knicks9742. I have to be honest I'm a little surprised at the support for Asuma and Kakashi being total douche bags. I would've thought you would fucking hate my guts for all eternity. I want to set a goal for the number of reviews that we must meet before I post a new chapter. 200 reviews for me to get Chapter 9: Chunin Exams Part II out. I don't care if you put multiple reviews for that. I will give thanks to the person who gets that number and I'll even throw in a little somethin', somethin', winner gets to suggest a woman for the harem already not listed. Rules no old people like Lady Chiyo, for you sick bastards out there, no Hinata or Sakura because they are so overused. Pick someone like Ryuuzetsu so I can bring her back to life with some bullshit move I created while typing it. (You don't have to suggest Ryuuzetsu but it would be cool). Last part tell me how you would make them fit in our story. If I like your character but not the way you fit them in I'll put them in my own way. So start reviewing for your prize.**

**SUMMARY: This will be the start of the Chunin Exams in Konoha. Hopefully Stages 1 &amp; 2 can be squeezed into this chapter (doubtful). There will be either Parts I-III or Parts I-IV or Parts I-V. I'll try to keep the events as close to the canon as possible but my theme will be involved. So we have Ibiki's mind fuck test and Anko bursting through the window with only fishnet mesh shirt, yes full body, and her skirt, and the Forest of Death. Possible lemon in the Forest of Death, never read a story with a lemon in the Forest of Death during the first Chunin Exams, excited for this. That's the summary read on to find out more.**

_Last Time on Naruto's Life:_

"_Well Team 10 meet your new sensei Yugao Uzuki. She will work alongside with Anko Mitarashi. Good luck you guys." Hiruzen said_

_Everyone got to know Yugao since the night revolved around her and she felt good to be surrounded by such good people. Eventually everyone went to their homes to sleep and Kurenai was ripping Kakashi and Arashi a new one on the way to the Hatake compound. Naruto led Temari and Anko to their home and the three slept in the master bed together sharing each other's warmth. Sleep overcame Konoha and all was peaceful, except Asuma he's brooding._

Now:

It was early in the morning and today was the big day, The Chunin Exams. Naruto and Team 10 are ready for the exams. Naruto, Anko, and Temari all got up to get ready for the day. Naruto made clones to go make breakfast while they took a shower. Anko quickly took a shower, ate and left kissing Naruto and Temari on the lips, then left the house quickly. Temari looked at Naruto and he just shrugged it off. The two ate breakfast having fun teasing each other while they ate.

After they finished and they left their house Temari left to meet up with her team and Naruto did the same. On Naruto's way to meet his team he was thinking about strategies for the Second Stage since Anko revealed everything about it to Naruto as a reward for pleasuring her so well the night before. Along with strategies were moves that he should show and moves he shouldn't. He wants to keep it simple with mostly D-ranked moves but with a couple C-ranked moves thrown in there even though he knows moves that are Academy level (E-ranked) to S-rank moves.

While Naruto was thinking about all of this he never noticed his favorite weapon loving, brown hair with buns friend Tenten running, but with tears in her eyes. Tenten slammed into Naruto and he only was send back a couple of feet but kept his balance while Tenten crashed to the ground starting to cry even harder. Naruto saw who he crashed into and immediately started to apologize, "Oh shit Tenten. I'm so sorry I never saw you running at me. Are you ok? Why are you crying?" He asked

"I'm fine Naruto." Tenten said not meeting his eyes.

"Ten-chan please tell me why you're crying, you know I can't stand to see you like this." Naruto said taking Tenten's hands in his own and making her look up into his cerulean ocean blue eyes that were so piercing.

"I was walking to go ask out Neji to be my boyfriend and when I got there to ask him he totally shut me down. He said he isn't interested in me and that I'll never meet up to his standards to go out with him." Tenten said crying harder just from recalling the event only minutes ago.

"That bastard, I'll kill him if I face him in the final stage of the chunin exams." Naruto said with his anger rising and him unconsciously leaking out a ton of KI.

"No please don't hurt him, he just doesn't know what he's doing." Tenten said trying to make herself feel better by convincing herself that Neji doesn't really mean those things he said.

"Tenten you said it yourself he shut you down completely and insulted you. Look at me, you may not meet up with his standards, whatever the fuck that means, but you definitely meet up with mine. Your beautiful, kind, smart, strong, hardworking, and not to mention you can be funny at times. You are what every man in the world dreams to have, a girl like you." Naruto said

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Tenten said blushing

"Now let me ask you this…Tenten will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Naruto said smiling and looking into her deep brown eyes.

Tenten didn't know what to say at first but soon found her voice, "Yes, yes Naruto Uzumaki I will be your girlfriend." Tenten said hugging Naruto and kissing him on lips which Naruto happily returned and even slipped his tongue in her mouth catching Tenten off guard.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the park, we still have an hour before we need to be at the Academy for the exams." Naruto said

"I'd love that Naru-kun." Tenten said

"But there is one thing you need to know about me, and if you tell anyone you will be executed because this is an SS-class secret." Naruto said

"I understand Naruto." Tenten said

"You know the story of the Nine Tail Fox right?" Naruto asked

"Of course Lord Fourth killed it by sacrificing himself to save our village." Tenten said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Actually that's incorrect, the Yondaime never killed it, in fact you can't kill any of the tailed beasts, they just return in the number of year's equivalent to their tail number so for the fox it should have come back 3 years ago but it hasn't." Naruto said

"Naruto just get to the fucking point!" Tenten said

"Feisty, I like that. Anyways like I said the Yondaime never killed it rather he sealed it in a newborn because a newborn's chakra coils are fresh and unmolded so it's easier to take in the demonic chakra. But since it's too much for a baby to handle the full Nine Tails the Yondaime spilt it in half sealing half of it in himself and half in the newborn. That newborn is…me Tenten, I'm the Jinchuriki for the Nine Tail Fox." Naruto said lifting up his shirt and showing her the seal.

Tenten ran her hand over the seal mesmerized by the intricacy of it. "Thank you Naruto, you are the village hero and people don't realize it." Tenten said hugging Naruto.

"I know but this can't get out, at least not until the next council meeting after the chunin exams where my heritage is revealed." Naruto said hugging Tenten back.

"But your parents are Kakashi and Kurenai even though you don't have either one's hair color." Tenten said

"They're my adopted parents, my real parents are Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage a.k.a. The Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death." Naruto said smiling

"You have the most famous parents in all of Konoha and maybe the world!" Tenten said with wide eyes.

"Yeah I guess, but remember no one can know of this. Now let's go for our little walk but first…" Naruto started before making three shadow clones and giving each one a passport for his teammates to enter the exams.

"Go find Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji and give it to them telling them to meet at the Academy before 9:00." Naruto said

"Right boss." The three clones said

Naruto and Tenten headed off in the direction of the nearest park to sit down and relax in each other's company. The time went by fast and soon Naruto's three teammates were waiting outside of the Academy for him.

"Well we should head over to the Academy my team is already there and knowing Lee he probably dragged Neji out of bed to get there early." Naruto said laughing thinking about his 'eternal rival' as Lee put it.

"Ok then Naru-kun let's go." Tenten said starting to walk but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"I've got a faster way to get there." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist and performed the Hirashin.

**-Outside the Academy-**

Naruto and Tenten appear in the Hirashin in front of Team Anko.

"Holy shit! Naruto?! What the fuck was that!? All I saw was a yellow flash and bam you're here. And why's your arm around Tenten are you two going out or something?" Ino said jokingly at the last part.

"Actually we are Ino. That makes Suna-hime, Mizu-hime, Hebi-hime, and now Buki-hime (Weapons princess…I think)." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Tenten already walked inside as Naruto and his team discussed what to expect since Naruto basically knows how the whole exams will play out. The team entered and went straight up to the second floor and needed to go up one more to report to room 301 for the exams but there were people crowded around a room marked 301 but this was just a genjutsu since they're still on the second floor.

Naruto saw that there was a girl trying to get in but kept getting pushed back, Naruto noticed it was Tenten and she charged again and the henged Kotetsu Hagane was about the punch Tenten and Lee started to make his move but before he could Naruto was already there. He grabbed Kotetsu's fist and threw him through a classroom wall then kicked his partner in crime Izumo Kamizuki through another wall then walked on. The rest of Team Anko followed and Team Gai/Guy caught up with them. Team Anko ran into Yugao and presented their passports and she allowed them to enter the room.

Once they entered the room they were greeted by Kiba and his arrogance getting the better of him. "I didn't know they let trash into the chunin exams." Kiba said smirking

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed it and it revealed to be Zabuza's former blade. "I don't know Kiba, I mean we've only been on one mission but I picked up a nifty souvenir while we were in Waves and Mist." Naruto said holding the blade and turning it for Kiba to get a good look. At this the two Mist teams that were here perked up when they heard their Village's name. What they saw horrified them and one of the Mist genin was enraged and walked up from the front of the classroom to the back where the rookie 10 were. "Hey! Leaf village trash where the FUCK did you get that blade. That blade belongs to the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi." The Mist genin named Aocha yelled.

"It was given to me by a friend." Naruto said still smirking

"Bullshit there's no way Zabuza could lose a fight or even give away his blade he's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!" Aocha yelled again

"You didn't hear? Zabuza's dead." Naruto said with a sadistic smirk

"Oh yeah then who killed him Leaf scum." Aocha yelled again and again

"You're looking and talking to his killer." Naruto said

Aocha was horrified looking down into the eyes of the boy who killed one of the most famous Swordsmen other than Kisame Hoshigaki.

Naruto put the cleaver on his back and started to talk with the other rookies from the Leaf. To the side Temari was smirking and Konkurō was impressed by the way Naruto held his ground and already struck fear into some people in this room, but this also encouraged others to kill Zabuza's killer.

"Your boyfriend just got in a shitload of trouble Temari-niichan." Konkurō whispered to Temari.

"He'll be fine, he's Naruto after all you never know what to expect." Temari said smiling.

Just then a kid dressed in purple with glasses and silver hair walked up to the group of rookies, "Hey you guys are the rookies for this year right?" The genin asked

"Yeah what of it." Shikamaru replied with venom in his response.

"Nothing really, just wanted to let you know that with all the ruckus your friend here has caused you guys are first on the menu for them." Kabuto said smirking

The genin looked up and saw the glares they were getting from everyone, even Temari's team was glaring at them but it was only for show. "Anyways the name's Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi, and I think I can help you guys out."

"How's that four eyes." Shikamaru said

"With these, my ninja-info cards." Kabuto said

"Your what. Those have got to be the lamest things next to the dobe. The cards are blank dumbass." Saskue said

"Maybe now but if I channel chakra into them I can get a person with all of the information I've gathered on them." Kabuto said

This peaked Naruto's interest a little bit and he turned his attention to Kabuto and Saskue jumped on this chance. "Give me everything you know about Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara of the Sand, and Temari of the Desert, Konkurō of the Desert, and Rock Lee.

Kabuto drew five random cards on put chakra into the first revealing Naruto's. "Let's see Naruto Uzumaki, teammates are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, with his former sensei being Asuma Sarutobi and current senseis are Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki. He's been on one mission total and that was a C-rank turned A-rank mission in the Land of Waves. Nothing is known of his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, or Kenjutsu." Kabuto said as the card suddenly burst into flames and incinerated.

"Let's keep it that way." Naruto said grinning

Then the other four cards burst into flames as well before Kabuto could even start to read them off to Saskue. "Sorry Saskue-teme looks like you'll have to find out about Gaara-san, Temari-chan, Konkurō-san, and Lee another time." Naruto said still grinning.

"Well that's about all the information I can give you other than who all is here in aspect of what hidden village they hail from." Kabuto said.

"Tell me the percentage from each village if you wouldn't mind Kabuto Yakushi." Shikamaru said

"Alright I will since you sort of asked politely." Kabuto said as he pulled out another card that revealed the world map and showed the percentage of everyone at the exams. "Ok let's see we have a total of 174 people here. 96 from the Leaf making that about 55%. 21 from the Sand making that about 12%. 12 from Rain and 12 from Grass giving them each 7%. 6 from Hidden Waterfall giving them 3%. 3 from the newest hidden village Village hidden in Sound and they're pretty small from what I've gathered, they make up about 2%. 15 from Kumo giving them 9%. 6 from Kiri giving them 3%. 3 from Iwa again 2%. That makes 100% of the examiners. Now there are examiners from other countries that moved to some bigger ones to get in the exams, like those from Swamp, Rice, Tea, Bird, or other places have a harder time getting in since they don't have many people that want to be ninja and those that do are already chunin or higher. They also won't travel far unless they're with a team from one of the bigger countries." Kabuto said

Just then one of the Sound ninja from the middle of the room used his incredible speed to charge Kabuto and swung at him and Kabuto dodged it just in time. It looked like nothing happened but then his glasses cracked and he went deaf in his left ear and threw up.

'_But how I saw the attack missed him, how the hell is he injured?!' _Thought Shikamaru

"If you're wondering how he landed a blow just think back to the name of his village Shika." Naruto whispered

"The thing on his arm controls air currents." Shikamaru said wide eyed

"Yeah it's called the Melody Arm. Very dangerous but if you destroy it. He's useless." Naruto whispered back

Just then a poof of smoke appeared and when the smoke went away a large man in a black trench coat with some scars going across his face appeared with about 20 chunin including the ones that henged themselves into younger versions of themselves. Naruto noticed this and smirked at them. Both of who caught it and just smiled back at him.

"Alright maggots shut the fuck up and take your seats. My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be your proctor for this part of the exam. The written part." Ibiki said with a sadistic smile that Naruto knew where Anko got her's from.

"Alright remember these are going to be questions that genin aren't expected to know, look for genjutsu if there is one if not do your best to cheat without getting caught." Naruto told Teams Kurenai, Guy, and Anko/Yugao.

Temari had already gotten told this by Naruto and she passed this on to her brothers who just nodded and waited for the exam to start.

Everyone took their seats and Naruto got lucky enough to be in between Temari and Tenten. "Alright you have 90 minutes to complete the first 9 questions after the time is up I'll give you the tenth and final question where you will have 10 minutes to answer that one. If you are caught cheating you lose 10 points. 5 times and your whole team is out of here, if your teams score isn't high enough you will not move on. Alright with that being said you may…BEGIN!" Ibiki yelled and the genin turned over their tests and about half looked like they already got mind fucked from just looking at the exam.

Naruto was completely relaxed and smiled at the exam. He was right when he said these questions were way too hard, they were for jonin not chunin hopefuls. Temari saw that Naruto wasn't going to move a muscle and didn't move as well. The others saw Naruto not do anything and they followed his lead. The only rookie team from the Leaf that was going at it was Team 7. Sakura, Sai, and Saskue were working hard but were mind fucked at the same time.

Temari passed a small note to Naruto which he quickly read over.

_I'm getting horny and I need your cock. Any ideas on how to make this happen?_

Naruto smiled and cast a genjutsu he stumbled upon in his library that was one his father used making it an S-ranked genjutsu stronger than any genjutsu Kurenai knows. The idea of the genjutsu is when you cast it over your targeted area you can make the people believe what you are doing while you can be doing something else. In this case everyone was caught in the genjutsu but was still working on the test. Those not caught up in it can do as they please and anyone caught in it can't hear or see what you're doing. So basically it's the best genjutsu for getting a blowjob or having sex in a public place. Minato even used it when he first fucked Kushina in a restaurant.

**-LEMON TIME-**

Naruto released it around Temari and she went to town. She undid Naruto's pants, pulled down his boxers and stared down his meat. She pushed Naruto into a chair and started to take in the dick and bob up and down. "Ahh shit Temari you're so good at blowjobs, keep going, keep taking in my dick." Naruto moaned out.

Temari just looked up and smiled before she started to go faster and soon made Naruto cum in her mouth. "Ahh Temari…I-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled as he came in her mouth and surprisingly she was able to drink up all of his cum.

"I need your cock in my pussy Naru-kun." Temari said seductively.

"Then we should go somewhere more private." Naruto whispered back as he used the Hirashin to go to their bedroom.

The two immediately got to work on each other's clothes and soon they didn't have any. Naruto pinned Temari up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to pound into her. "AHH SHIT NARUTO! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG IN MY TIGHT PUSSY! KEEP POUNDING INTO ME UNTIL I CUMMM!" Temari yelled.

Naruto kept pounding into her pussy and took one of her nipples in her mouth and used one hand to start to squeeze and turn her other nipple while holding her up with one arm. All of these sensations sent Temari over the edge and explode with the biggest orgasm Naruto has ever given her. "OHHH SHIT NARUTO! I-I'M CCCCCCCCCCUUUUUMMMMIIIIIINNNNGGGG!" Temari yelled as she clamped her pussy on Naruto's cock and made him shoot deep into her pussy.

"Temari I'M CUMING!" Yelled Naruto

"OH SHIT YOUR CUM IS SO HOT!" Temari said

Naruto grabbed Temari and laid her on her back on the bed then got into the missionary position fucked her making her cum another 5 times while Naruto came 4 times without taking his cock from Temari's pussy. Temari held in her cum to show Naruto something she picked up from Anko.

"Hey Naru-kun, want to see something Anko taught me?" Temari asked

"Sure, go ahead Tema-chan." Naruto replied and Temari pushed on her bloated stomach from all of the cum and it came rushing out of her vagina. It took Temari 5 minutes before the last of it ran dry. "Wow I poured that much in your pussy." Naruto said amazed at how much he really cums.

"Yeah, you may be small in stature but your cock and big balls make up for that." Temari said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and led him to the shower where they had another quicky before heading back to the exams.

**-LEMON END-**

Naruto dispelled the genjutsu once they got to their seats and were acting like nothing happened. Ibiki finally told everyone to stop writing as the 90 minutes were up. "Alright now for the tenth and final question. Before I give it here are your options, the first is that if you don't want to answer it you may leave now and try again next year, you and your team will all have to leave…" Everyone stayed put giving him stares that looked like he was an idiot if they were going to leave. "The second option is that if you end up getting this wrong you can never ever take the chunin exams and will be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life." Ibiki finished as a couple of kids from different villages looked like they took a massive shit in their pants. 20 people from 20 different teams raised their hand and their whole team was kicked out of the room. "Well that's 60 people gone, how many were sent out during testing?" Ibiki asked the chunin.

"A total of 21 teams were kicked out for cheating." A chunin spoke up.

"Well that only leaves around 45 of you. Now anyone else who would like to leave?" Ibiki asked one more time.

No one raised their hand.

"Good, you all pass." Ibiki said smiling

"WHAT!?" Yelled a red headed girl who by the headband looked like she comes from the land of grass. Naruto just thought that she was pretty hot with a bangin' body. Straight red hair on one side of her head and spiked on the other side. She had beautiful red eyes and glasses that made her look like the sexiest nerd Naruto has ever seen. And to top it off her breasts weren't far behind Temari's in size.

"Yes you all pass. You see the point of the exam was to be able to make a hard decision without knowing the details. That is part of what it takes to be a chunin when you start to lead missions. You must make the hard decisions that you think will best benefit the whole team and village in some cases. So you all pass." Ibiki said smiling

Just then a blur came crashing through the window. It was a banner that read "THE SEXY AND UNSINGLE ANKO MITARASHI" then Anko popped into existence from behind some smoke.

"You're early Anko." Naruto said

"The kid's right Anko about 15 seconds early." Ibiki said from behind her banner.

Anko started mumbling about damn blondes and scarfaces.

"All right gakis my name is Anko Mitarashi and I'll be the proctor for your second exam. Meet me at training ground 44 in 30 minutes or your whole team is disqualified. Oh and Ibiki you're getting soft. Only 15 teams I expected like 3. I might have to take over and T&amp;I if this keeps going on." Anko said as she jumped out of the window and every team expect Team, Guy, Anko, Kurenai, and Baki left in a rush to find training ground 44. Naruto used the Hirashin to get inside the forest before Anko got there.

**-Inside the Forest of Death/Training Ground 44-**

Naruto and his team were inside their hideout from their genin test a month or so ago and they had a quick meeting. Inside their "base" they went over what the object was. Take a scroll from the other team and get to the tower within five days. Over the time Naruto had been stocking up the place with all kinds of weapons, shuriken, a few demon wind shurikens, kunai, swords, bow and arrows, senbon, bō staffs, war flails, javelins, maces, battle axes and sickles and Naruto had retrieved the shuriken chains from the demon brother's gauntlets. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio's eyes went wide seeing the variety of weapons around the room. "Alright guys ignore the weapons I've been buying for a while, just remember there is a heaven and earth scroll whichever one we get we need the other. Choji you'll carry the scroll. And we get our scroll last so I can make a copy of it and when we walk out I'll out the copy in my pocket for everyone to see. They come after us I give them the copy and then they leave. They get to the tower and then get disqualified for having the wrong scroll. Let's get to the front. CHOJI PUT THE MACE DOWN!" Naruto yelled out the last part and grabbed a demon wind shuriken before leaving the hideout.

Naruto used the Hirashin to the front of the gates where Anko just arrived, and he grinned at her, "Hey Anko-chan, I think I know who's gonna pass this part." Naruto said grinning as usual

"Who do think then Mr. Confidence?" Anko replied

"Us, Team Kurenai, Team Guy, Team Kakashi when we help them after beating the shit out of them." Anko giggled at this. "Team Baki, Kabuto's team, and maybe one person from Grass." Naruto said, "250 ryo says your wrong." Anko said "Deal." Naruto replied smirking since he has never lost a bet 53-0 all time against everyone outside the casino, and in the casino his total record for every game is 525-0. Anko just singed a death contract making this bet.

All the teams finally found Training Ground 44 and were scared shitless. Tall chain link fences that were at least 30 high, the trees were even taller probably around 150-200 feet and were extremely thick, and to top things off you couldn't see past the first line of trees. Oh and you could hear the big ass animals beating the shit out of each other if you weren't scared already.

"All right gakis what I'm handing you is a form that states that the Leaf village is not responsible in any way for your death. If you sign this you agree to our terms and will participate, if not your team is disqualified. Hurry up and I'll explain everything once you sign the paper." Anko said handing out forms and waiting for everyone to sign them.

Once everyone signed them she collected them and told them to go to the shack to get their scroll from there she'll explain the rest of the exam. As going by their plan Naruto's team went last to receive their scroll and Anko noticed this and wondered what they were up to. Naruto made a clone of their Earth scroll and let Choji hide the real one. Walking out everyone was looking at Naruto and they all saw him put away the 'Earth' scroll. Teams smirked at how stupid this kid had to be to let all the other competitors see where he hid his team's scroll.

"Alright you see that you all have a scroll. One says Heaven and the other Earth. Your objective is to get the other scroll and get to the tower in the center of the area in five days. If you do not make it you are either dead or out. If you have a fake you are out because it's not my fault you were a complete dumbass and took a fake. You will have to kill each other in some cases. Beware of the animals in here they're a little bit bigger than what you normally see. Any questions before you report to your assigned gate!?" Anko said

No one had any questions so Anko told them to report to their assigned gates and wait to enter their worst nightmare, for some that is. With Team 10 already being inside there they have nothing to fear. To Naruto's left was Aocha and his Mist team glaring at him. To his left was a team from Kumo looking at Naruto for the chance to kill him and take his cleaver.

"Guys the teams on both sides are staring at me. The second the gates open up hold on to a part of my body and we'll flash to the hideout." Naruto said looking straight ahead.

"Got it Naruto." Ino said

A buzzer went off and the gates swung open allowing entrance to Anko's playground. All the teams rushed in and the teams from Kiri and Kumo charged to where Naruto was, but before they had a chance to make one hand seal they vanished in a yellow flash. The team from Kumo knew exactly who this kid was, but the Kiri team still didn't know. The two teams looked at each other and charged in to attack. In the end it came down to Aocha and the leader of the Kumo team. In the end the Kumo leader used an attack that killed Aocha but Aocha also threw out an attack that killed Jogen, the Kumo leader.

"_**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"**_ Aocha yelled as a vortex of water shot at Jogen.

"_**Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark!"**_ Jogen yelled as he rose up one arm and channeled electricity through it then pointed his other arm at Aocha and shot out the lightning. The vortex consumed the lightning but it kept travelling until it hit Aocha. The now electrified water slammed it Jogen and was killed on the spot. Aocha's chakra system was fried and with the excess electricity in his body his heart sped up too much and bursted inside of him, killing him. The two lied dead with Heaven scrolls by their bodies.

Naruto heard the screams from Aocha and went to check it out. What he saw was gruesome. Jogen's body had charred skin from being fried with his own attack and it being boosted 10 fold from the water. On Aocha he saw a huge red blot under his chest, and when he poked it the skin was tender and he almost punctured the skin just from poking it a little bit. Naruto saw the two Heaven scrolls and picked them up. Maybe if they got in a bind they could use the extra to bargain to spare their lives.

Naruto flashed to his teammates and they were waiting for the results. Naruto told them, "It's too gruesome to explain but on the bright side they both had Heaven scrolls. If we need to bargain with a team who has an earth scroll we can exchange our lives for the extra scroll." Naruto explained. "Choji you carry one to hang on to, I'll carry the other. Grab a weapon that suites you and we leave for the tower now. If we get there first we'll have the most time to rest. Choji I think the Mace fits you the best, Ino try out the Sickle. Now Shikamaru I'm torn between you using the War Flail or using one of my Demon Wind Shurikens. You choose." Naruto said

Shikamaru pondered over it before giving his answer. "You know it's just too troublesome to decide, give me a War Flail." "Troublesome blonde. Getting so many weapons." Shikamaru muttered

Naruto handed Shikamaru a War Flail and they headed out to get to the tower before anyone else did. All that remained were 12 enemy teams whether they come from the Leaf or not.

The group picked up 2 more scrolls, 1 Earth and 1 Heaven. Naruto had given up his fakes to some teams from Iwa and Kiri. Both times the teams tried to attack Naruto and both times they all pulled out their weapons and went into badass poses making the teams crawl away in fear. Before they were even in there for 3 hours they made it to the tower. They rolled out the real scrolls they had and then a cloud of smoke appeared. Stepping out of the smoke was Yugao.

"Yugao-sensei?" Choji asked

"Hey Choji, I'm here to announce that you guys have passed the second stage in record time. Let's see 2 hours and 11 minutes. Wow that destroys the old record of 2 days 13 hours and 45 minutes. Everyone smirked and left to go rest up for the rest of this gauntlet they were being put through. A written test with no meaning to it, then this survival crap they already went through to become genin, and next would be prelims if Naruto got his bet right. After then there would be a month off of nothing but training with the best money can buy before the chunin finals kick off. Life sucked for genin being put through this, thankfully those reading are nice and comfy enjoying life instead being put through the shit I put them through. *Sigh* Life's good.

Naruto took the extra scrolls and headed out without anyone noticing him leave. Once outside he stuck to one of the best tools for a ninja, the shadows. Naruto only moved in them and found the forest to be quiet, too quiet at that which can only mean one thing, there's something bigger than the rest of the animals here and the animals all know it.

Naruto soon heard some fighting and decided to go check it out and what he saw shocked him. There was a Grass ninja fighting Saskue and he looked like shit. Worse than any beat down Naruto ever gave him at the Academy. Just then the weird ass Grass ninja started to have its skin melt into mud and all that was left was the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was actually here, but why? Did it have something to do with Saskue or a whole other reason? Either way the Hokage must know and ANBU should be out here to drive him off. Naruto flashed to the tower but left a mark that would allow him to return to that spot later on. Naruto ran to the top to find the Hokage behind a desk and a whole bunch of jonin.

"Jiji-san, he's back. He's really returned." Naruto said with a somewhat worried face on.

"Neko-chan!" The Hokage yelled.

In an instant Yugao was there kneeling before the Hokage. "Yes my Lord Hokage?" Yugao said more than asked

"Listen to what Naruto has to say." Hiruzen said

"Neko-chan get your team and the next 4 best teams in ANBU and have them run their asses here immediately. Tell them…Orochimaru has returned, and this time I'll make sure he's injured." Naruto said

The jonin went into an uproar before Naruto shot out some of Kyuubi's KI making it harder to breath for everyone else but the Hokage. "SILENCE FOOLS!" Naruto yelled as his eyes had changed from there calm and peaceful cerulean blue to a now raging red with slitted pupils and the Namigan swirls around the pupil. This was Naruto's first combination dojutsu. Kyuubi and the Namigan at once, Naruto could feel so much power coursing through his body it felt great. Naruto looked around and saw the fear in everyone's eyes except Kurenai and Hiruzen. They still held compassion in their eyes. Everyone else was filled with fear. Anko was about to retort saying it was her responsibility but Naruto shot that idea down before it got put into motion when he glared at her and released more KI, bringing some of the jonin to their knees.

Naruto used the Hirashin and appeared on the same tree looking down on the fight. Sai was frozen with fear staring down one of the legendary Sannin, Sakura was knocked out as expected, and Saskue was the only one facing Orochimaru, but his eyes showed fear. Saskue still hasn't had his Sharingan activated and he looked like shit. Naruto was still with his Kyuubi Namigan activated and could tell Saskue was running low on chakra and decided to step in.

Naruto jumped down to stand in between Orochimaru and Saskue staring down the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru looked at Naruto and saw his eyes and were intrigued by them and he noticed his pupils were slitted only the Kyuubi had those type of eyes and knew who he was.

"Oh look what we have here, a fox far away from its hole. And those eyes look to be way more powerful than the Sharingan, tell me what do those eyes do and what's its name." Orochimaru said

"These eyes are called the Namigan. My father had them; in fact everyone from his clan had them. Maybe you can guess which clan had them by the name." Naruto said smirking

Orochimaru's eyes went wide realizing what clan this boy came from. "You can't be from that clan…he died years ago sealing the Nine Tails. How the fuck can you be his son!?" Orochimaru cried out realizing who the boy father was.

Naruto purposely changed his eyes to his fully matured Sharingan shocking the Sannin and Saskue beyond disbelief. "H-How do you have the Namigan and the Sharingan!? Tell me!" Orochimaru screamed

"It was given to me by a friend. Oh and I also have this as well…" Naruto said before changing his eyes to that of the MS, then his EMS, Byakugan, then ended it with the Rinnegan.

"You have every dojutsu?!" Orochimaru said in horror because if this kid knows how to use all of them he could be in serious trouble.

"Yeah, so what it was a gift." Naruto said

"But there are only three other people in the world that have the Sharingan, Saskue, Itachi, and that damn war hawk Danzō." Orochimaru said

"How does Danzō have the Sharingan you snake!" Naruto said more than asked

"Simple he killed Uchiha clan members with the Sharingan then took their eyes. If I remember right he's got around 10 on his right arm and one in his right eye. Why do you think he keeps them bandaged up. It's so no one sees that he has killed people from the Uchiha clan. He plays it off as an injury he had when he was younger but I know the truth about it." Orochimaru said.

"Why tell me all of this. Surely you want something out of it." Naruto said

"Because you may need this information in the future and he's a bastard who promised to get me into the Leaf again but has failed every time with his ROOT agents dying for some reason." Orochimaru said

"Wait so you're telling me that the old geezer that has wanted me to get special treatment has killed some of my people to gain power and has written them off as being injuries!?" Saskue said getting mad

"Yes Saskue-kun he's killed your people and has taken their eyes. Now what are you gonna do about it?" Orochimaru said trying to rile up Saskue.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Saskue yelled

"No Saskue you can't do that to a council member or you will be kicked out of the Leaf for murdering a council member without being attacked first. We will take this up with Jiji-san and he'll put an investigation in order. I promise you Saskue that if they find him guilty I'll help you kill him." Naruto said

Saskue was shocked that Naruto was still willing to help him out in something that he might not understand and even after Saskue berated him during the Academy.

"Why? Why help me Naruto after everything I put you through, why would you help me?" Saskue questioned

"Because Saskue we may not be best friends but we are comrades and as such I'll help you in any way I can in any matter you need me to." Naruto said grinning at him.

"Thank you Naruto now let's take down this snake scum." Saskue said

"That's the Saskue I know." Naruto said unsealing his Swords of Kami from his left bicep and sheathing them, then unsealing Kubikiribōchō and putting it vertically on his back.

"My my you seen to like swords a lot little fox. And that seems like Zabuza's sword. Tell me how is he." Orochimaru said

"I don't know maybe you can ask him in the afterlife once I kill like I killed him." Naruto said charging with his MS flaring. Right as Naruto was about to land a punch on the snake he heard a voice and time slowed down dramatically. **"Kit we need to talk."**

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

_What is it Kurama?_

_**Kit when you got that Sharingan and the other dojutsu you acquired another sub element that only those with the MS can do.**_

_What would that be?_

_**Blaze Style, you can shoot out black flames called Amaterasu from your eyes. Project where you want them to be with one eye and shoot with the other. It consumes whatever it touches and doesn't go out until it is gone. Not even water can put it out, be careful not to shoot yourself or your comrades.**_

_Thank you Kurama._

_**Sure thing kit and I also know who that man was that called you last time you were in here.**_

_Who was it?_

_**He was my best friend before he passed away and was also my creator, Rikudou Sennin, The Sage of Six Paths, Savior of the world, wielder of the Rinnegan. Those were his names; his real name was Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He was my best friend and he made me the strongest of the tailed beasts. He also gave me the power to heal my container, and he also gave me the power to let my container hold multiple contracts by signing the Demon Fox contract. You automatically hold the Fox contract and you can sign as many contracts as you want, and when you add mates by biting their collar bone a tattoo will appear of a fox with one tail, then every time you add another mate another tail appears on all of them. By doing this they can summon me or the regular foxes.**_

_But you're the only Demon Fox, so wouldn't I be summoning you?_

_**Oh yeah just wait til the council sees me in the third round. They'll be calling for your head and shit their pants thinking that I'm dead.**_

_Alright so let me sign the contract._

_**Here just sign your name in blood and you're good to go.**_

_There, see ya round Kurama._

_**Later Kit.**_

**-Exit Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto was so eager to try out Amaterasu that he focused on Orochimaru and shot the black flames and it hit its mark.

All that you could hear was screaming from Orochimaru as he was being burned alive. While the flames were still burning Naruto backed up to where Saskue was.

"Saskue do you have both of your scrolls?"

"No, we only have the earth scroll, why?"

Naruto threw him one of the real Heaven scrolls he picked up along the way and told him, "Get Sakura and Sai and get the hell out of here. If I even summon half of him there won't be a Forest of Death." Naruto said

"What do you mean there won't be a Forest of Death this place is fucking huge." Saskue said thinking he was crazy

"My summon is the Nine Tails. Now get going Naruto said as he made a clone to snap Sai out of his stupor and carry Sakura in his arms. Saskue followed Naruto's clone to the tower. Naruto turned back to where Orochimaru was supposed to burning to find a puddle of mud.

"The hell where did he go." Naruto said as Orochimaru came up out of the thick branch unharmed from Amaterasu.

"That was quite the attack boy, tell me how you know Blaze style." Orochimaru said letting his long tongue that he uses to suck Kabuto's dick with.

Naruto was getting tired of this shit and went through 44 hand seals before calling out his jutsu, **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

And a dragon made of water shot straight towards Orochimaru and he countered with a jutsu of his own **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The two water dragons collided and cancelled each other out.

Naruto summoned four shadow clones and they all went through different hand signs to create a collaboration jutsu. They all cried out **"Five Elements Dragon Jutsu!" **and a dragon made of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning shot at Orochimaru and he summoned a dragon of his own. **"Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!"** The two dragons crashed into each other creating an explosion and wiping a good section of the forest. Kiba's teams along with Team Guy were on the edge of where the trees got blown away and decided to check out what happened. What they saw took away their breath. Naruto was facing one of the Sannin and he wasn't dead yet.

"Naruto run! Let ANBU help out when they arrive!" Kiba yelled

"No! I'm fine just a little worn out is all." Naruto said turning his head and grinning at him.

Just then ANBU arrived. "Naruto we can take it from here." Yugao said as 20 ANBU showed up surrounding them.

"Just one more attack is all I need before I hand him over to y'all." Naruto said as he summoned six more shadow clones giving him a total of ten shadow clones.

"Alright let's try it out for the first time boys." Naruto said as they flashed through hand signs and cried out together, **"Multi Elemental Dragon Jutsu!" **and a dragon made from the five main elements shot forward and a dragons made of Wood, Storm, Boil, Lava, Ice, and Dust styles shot forward and combining to create a dragon made of 11 elements and it hit Orochimaru but not before he stretched out his arm and put a seal on Naruto. "**Five Pronged Seal!" **Orochimaru yelled as he got hit with the dragon and flew back before retreating through the ground. Naruto could feel his chakra being disrupted but was just glad to have this fight over with; since that was the first time he tried out that last jutsu.

Kiba and Neji's team left for the tower already having their scrolls. Naruto was running through the forest when he heard a scream that sounded feminine. He ran to check it out and saw it was that same hot redhead from earlier who was being attacked by Midora.

"Hey Midora, what you up to?" Naruto said walking over to them calmly.

"Not much bout to eat this redhead over here until you so rudely interrupted me." Midora said jokingly.

"Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked the redhead

"I'm Karin, and you would be?" Karin said

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said adding in the bow for effect.

"Did you say Uzumaki?" Karin asked

"Yeah what of it. It's my last name from my mother Kushina." Naruto said

"Well the thing is, is that I'm an Uzumaki. My name is Karin Uzumaki. I guess we're distant cousins." Karin said blushing while she thought about doing dirty things to Naruto.

Naruto just ran up to her and hugged her as tight as he could and she returned the hug smiling down at him since his head was in her small C-cup breasts.

'So damn soft.' Naruto thought as his head was being squished by Karin's breasts.

"Maybe after the exams you can transfer here and live with me since you don't know anyone here." Naruto said

"Are you sure I wouldn't by intruding or anything?" Karin asked hesitantly

"Of course gramps won't mind since you're a part of my family no matter how distant we are." Naruto said grinning.

"Ok well if you insist on it then I will request a transfer after everything is over." Karin said smiling at Naruto

"Do you have both of your scrolls or do you need one?" Naruto asked

"I need an Earth scroll. Do you have one?" Karin asked

"Yeah picked them up after some fights. Here ya go." Naruto said handing the scroll over to Karin.

"So where's your team Karin-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well my team's dead so I'm all that's left." Karin said

"Oh sorry to hear that." Naruto said

"Don't be they were assholes who tried to fuck me, then left me to fight Midora over here, but she killed both of them and was about to kill me before you stepped in. Thank you Naruto-kun." Karin said as she leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with her own.

'Damn he really knows how to kiss and he taste so good.' Karin thought as they deepened the kiss and Naruto stuck his tongue in her mouth and tasted her. Naruto's hands started to travel south and that's when Karin broke the kiss.

"Maybe later Naruto-kun." Karin said as she started to walk towards the tower swaying her hips hoping Naruto saw this and he definitely did.

The two arrived at the tower where all of Naruto's friends were worried about him when they heard he was fighting Orochimaru.

Temari ran up to him and slapped him across the face and brought him to a private room where she yelled at him for how stupid it was to go up against one of the Sannin.

Naruto's friends were all at the door listening in on Naruto getting his ass handed to by his fiancé, and started to laugh with each other and teased him for the next four days while they rested.

Sakura finally woke up after some time and was confused as to how they got to the tower.

"Saskue-kun how did we get here? Did we finish?" She asked

"Yeah, Naruto saved my life and our teams." Saskue said without emotion on his face.

"There's no way he saved us. It must have been you Saskue-kun, tell me that baka didn't save us." Sakura cried out

"He did, he saved us from Orochimaru and he beat him with only three moves. And he's not that bad of a person like I want to see him as." Saskue said smiling at the last part thinking about having an acquaintance which can lead to being better friends.

"How could he beat Orochimaru in three moves, he's a Sannin. Just as good as the Hokage himself." Sakura said in disbelief

"Go ask him yourself for the story if you don't believe me." Saskue said as he walked away.

Sakura just pouted for a little bit before heading down from the tower infirmary to ask Naruto about his fight with Orochimaru which she was sure of that he lost and got seriously injured.

"BAKA!" Sakura screamed. "TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FIGHT WITH OROCHIMARU NOW!" She yelled at him demanding to know all of the details.

"Oh it was awesome!" Kiba said "I saw the last move myself and-"

"Shut up mutt!" Sakura yelled

"Bitch." Kiba said under his breath

"Well I used Water Dragon Jutsu on him and he returned with one of his own and they cancelled each other out. So I created four shadow clones and we did a collaboration jutsu I created known as Five Elemental Dragon Jutsu containing the five main elements. He countered with Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu and when they connected a part of the forest blew up making a big clearing. That's when Kiba and Neji's team watched the last move. I used another move I created and used for the first time called Multi Elemental Dragon Jutsu containing the five main elements and then my kekkei genkai of six other sub elements. I hit my mark but he put a seal on me disrupting the flow of my chakra." Naruto said grinning at his accomplishment

"How the hell do you have six sub elements via kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked.

"Actually it's seven, forgot to mention I used Amaterasu on Orochimaru, but it was part of me getting this dojutsu only from my father's clan." Naruto said as he showed her his Namigan for the first time.

"This is the Namigan only my father's clan's men had this kekkei genkai. But my father never achieved the stage that I'm at. You see he got to the Yoshi Namigan which is the ninth stage. I got the tenth and final stage from a certain someone, who shall stay unnamed until the right time, and I got to name the tenth stage since I'm the first to get to it." Naruto said proudly

"Oh yeah, then what's the name of the last stage?" Sakura asked in a stuck up way.

"Its name is the Tema Namigan for a reason which is also to remain a secret until the right time." Naruto said

"So what you can control some elements big deal. Your eyes don't do much." Sakura said

"Actually they have better vision than the Byakugan, can predict attacks better than the Sharingan when it's fully matured, and it's more powerful than the Rinnegan. Actually I have all of those dojutsus as well." Naruto said as he went through each one making sure everyone knew not to piss him off or they will die a painful death.

"Well that's my story any more questions or can I relax before the third round in a month." Naruto said

"That's all for now." Sakura said eyeing Naruto carefully.

Naruto turned around and went to go talk with his friends and introduce them to his new cousin Karin. They were all thrilled to learn that Naruto had some family outside the Hatake's, and that she would be living with them after the chunin exams were over.

The next four days were uneventful except for Naruto fucking Temari and her walking bowlegged for a few days and Karin sleeping with Naruto as he Shadow clone gangbanged her after she did some pretty good convincing with her mouth and tongue, she was also walking bowlegged like Temari.

The last team to come in was Kabuto's team. Somewhere along the way Midora ate the other two. So the final tally for the people present was Teams 7-10, Team Kabuto, Team Baki, and Karin from Grass. Looks like Naruto is getting paid 250 ryo and gets to dominate Anko in bed later that night.

**Done! Finally got this done over my trip in Florida. Now the results are in and here they are…**

**#1 Kushina Uzumaki: 33 points**

**#2: Mikoto Uchiha: 33 points**

**#3 Rin Nohara: 27 points**

**#4 Kurenai Yūhi: 28 points**

**Well that's a hell of a lot more votes for them then I would have thought. So they will all be in the story somehow. Next time on Chapter IX: Chunin Exams Part II We'll get the prelims under way and look a little bit into what Naruto learns, and his summons. Jiraiya will also be Naruto's teacher as well as Yugao, Hiruzen, Mei, Genma and Kurenai.**

**Ok loved the support from you guy also got some reviews about how bad I am, and it was in another language so why should I give a fuck. Keep up the reviews and up at the top I said y'all needed 200 reviews but now I'm thinking 150 is better. To make sure you get there I would suggest putting your polls in one review and an actual review in another since whoever gets to be the 150****th**** review gets to choose the next girl and how they'll fit into the story. So here's the next poll for y'all, it should look like this…**

**Chapter VIII Poll**

**#1 Yugao Uzuki: Yes/No**

**#2 Ayame Ichiraku: Yes/No**

**#3 Tenten: Yes/No**

**#4 Female Kyuubi: Yes/No**

**Ok you must put the Chapter VIII Poll part so I know which poll you are voting for. Now your Deadline for the poll is 6/9/14 12 noon. Get your votes in before that time because once noon hits I check to see the last person who got it in then they start with the votes. If you review after noon to get the 150 mark then that's fine but get it before noon that will help you and me out a lot.**

**Ok going to upload this then enjoy my vacation. See Ya! **


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX: Chunin Exams Part II**

**Well here we are in Part II of our exams the prelims will be starting and we will take a look into some of the training Naruto will undergo with Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kurenai, Yugao, and Genma. Probably no lemon in this chapter :(. Ok for the next poll I don't give a shit how you vote since half of you don't even follow what I ask and I count yours anyways. Already know who I'm going to put in the poll at the bottom of the story. I got a question about how Orochimaru got to use Wood Style and if any of you else have this then here it is as we know he did fucked up experiments and he implanted Hashirama cells in himself like he did Yamato so his Kekkei Genkai is Wood style. So he knows Fire, Water, and Earth. Hope that answers all of your questions. If you have any more ?'s feel free to either PM me or ask in the review. Ok let's get this story under way.**

"Now all of the chunin hopefuls that have made it are; from the Leaf Village, Team Guy consisting of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Team Kakashi with Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Team Kurenai with Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Team Anko &amp; Yugao consisting 4 genin in Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, The Sand Siblings of Temari of the Sand, Konkurō of the Sand, Gaara of the Desert, Team Yukashi (Don't know his name) Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi Akado, Misumi Tsurugi, and from Kusagakure Karin Uzumaki. Congrats to all of you for making it this far. The next part of the exam will be 1 v. 1 matches. Now if there is anyone who wishes to forfeit please step forward." Hiruzen said

Kabuto stepped up to forfeit. "Kabuto why are you forfeiting?" Sakura asked

"Because he's a bitch Sakura." Kiba snickered while saying this.

"Well I used up a lot of stamina in the last exam and I can't fight in this condition maybe next time Sakura." Kabuto said as he started to walk out.

Hiruzen whispered to Kakashi, "Follow him he smells like snake."

"How do you know?" Kakashi whispered back.

"Naruto during his time off said he smelled like snake and Anko doesn't know him the only other person that deals with snakes is Orochimaru." Hiruzen replied

"Got it." Kakashi said

"Kabuto let me show you the way out." Kakashi said as he walked Kabuto out.

Hayate Gekkō a sickly looking man stepped up to take over.

"My name is Hayate Gekko and I'll be the proctor for the third exam. As the Hokage has stated this will be one on one fights to thin out the competition since so many of you made it. Now if you will focus on the screen above us we can see who you'll be fighting. Now match one will be…" Hayate said as the screen started to flip through nineteen names.

The first names to show were Saskue Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. "Will Saskue Uchiha and Yoroi Akado please stay on the floor and everyone else go up to the railings so we can get this match under way." Hayate said as everyone moved out of the way for the two examiners to fight.

Saskue stared down Yoroi with a confident smirk.

"Now the rules are to go at each other with killing intent but you may not kill only injure them. We will step in if you try to purposely hurt them if they quit. Now examiners are you ready?" Hayate said

The two nodded and Hayate proceeded, "Alright BEGIN!" He yelled as he jumped back and Saskue and Yoroi jumped back as well.

Saskue yelled out, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**as the fireball was coming towards Yoroi he stuck out his hand and took away all of the chakra from the fireball until it was the size of a spark.

"You're going to have to do better than that Saskue." Yoroi said as he taunted Saskue.

Yoroi threw shuriken at Saskue to make him jump, but Saskue pulled out a kunai and deflected all of them but one. That one he didn't deflect he caught it in the hole of the shuriken with his kunai and threw it back at Yoroi and it nicked him in his shoulder.

"Shit!" Yoroi cursed under his breath getting hit on the exact spot were a pervious injury was and reopened that wound and blood started to seep through and everyone can see it.

"Can you still go?" Hayate asked

"Yeah, I'm not losing to this little punk." Yoroi replied with a sadistic smirk that you couldn't see with his cloth-like veil covering his nose and mouth.

Yoroi decided to bring out the best in Saskue since Orochimaru was there hiding as Kabuto's sensei after he knocked him out and left him somewhere.

Yoroi landed a barrage of punches and kicks on Saskue consisting of uppercuts, roundhouse kicks, kneeing him in the gut, and ended with a punch right in Saskue's face knocking him to the ground and Yoroi started to suck away chakra from Saskue using his talent. He was about to completely drain Saskue of any chakra and kill him but Saskue found the strength within him to bend his knees and kick Yoroi in the chest sending him 35 feet in the air and gathering up his energy to use his speed and get above Yoroi and come crashing down on Yoroi's chest with a heel strike.

"Lion's Barrage!" Saskue yelled as his heel came in contact with Yoroi's chest. Then he punched Yoroi in his face and maintained contact until he hit the ground and suffered a concussion and knocking him out.

Saskue was panting from the chakra and was starting to fall over but Naruto used his great speed to get one of Saskue's arms around his neck and walk him up to the railway and set him down by his team and Kakashi who had returned from walking out Kabuto who said he would be going to his team's training field for practice to get better for next time the chunin exams were held. Kakashi did see Naruto save Saskue and smiled hoping Naruto would be the one to break Saskue out of his avenger mind set.

"Alright *Cough* *Cough* Saskue Uchiha wins by Forced Knock Out. *Cough* Now the next match will be…" Hayate said as he coughed and the screen flipped through the names until it landed on…

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka are the next examiners. Will you please come down now." Hayate said.

Naruto just grinned over at Kiba and jumped the railing dropping 30 feet without getting hurt. Kiba was grinning as well and decided to walk down the stairs to face Naruto.

"This will be a real quick match everyone!" Kiba shouted out to everyone.

"Don't get to cocky Kiba it might just bite you in the ass." Naruto replied smirking

"Alright shut the fuck up you two. Now are you ready…" Hayate said and got two nods in return.

"Then BEGIN!" Hayate yelled as he jumped back. And Naruto stood still with his eyes closed thinking about how to approach this match and Kiba jumped back getting ready to use a combo with Akamaru right off the bat.

'Ok now I need to end this quick but not show off too much so I don't get that high of a seeding for the third round. And 10-11 of us will pass so I need to aim for a seed anywhere from 7-11. Hey Kurama any ideas on what I should do?' Naruto thought then asked

**Well kit Rikudou Sennin used two moves that were pretty strong.**

'What are they?'

**One is Almighty Push which pushes everything around you away from you since you are the epicenter of the force and it's invisible. There is also a 5 second delay until you can use it again. The next is Universal Pull which can pull an object you're looking at towards you. It is also an invisible force that will need a 5 second delay before using it again. You can use them consecutively if you have truly mastered the Rinnegan. Those who haven't need a 5 second delay before using the same one or using the other, but knowing Rikudou Sennin he probably gave you fully matured eyes. Go ahead and try them out, just activate your eyes then hold out your hand and say the move Almighty Push. You don't need to do anything except say Universal Pull for that move. Try doing a combo to end this quickly using Almighty Push then Universal Pull. Good luck.**

'Thanks Kurama'

When Naruto opened his eyes he had his Rinnegan flaring in its purple colored glory.

Naruto whispered **"Almighty Push."** And Kiba went flying into the wall making a huge crater. Everyone's eyes went wide seeing Kiba go flying and Naruto only put his hand up.

Kiba suffered a torn ACL in his left leg and a hairline fracture in the same leg while also completely breaking his right leg. And this was just from the force of it, this wasn't even taking in consideration the cuts and bruises from the broken wall. Kiba fell to the ground and struggled to get up. When he finally did he said, "What the hell was that? One second I'm facing Naruto and the next I'm in the fucking wall." Kiba said as he struggles to keep his balance with his injuries to his legs.

"**Universal Pull!"** Naruto shouted and Kiba started to fly towards Naruto gaining speed with every inch and Naruto jumped towards him and had his hand balled up and bent at his side with his knuckles facing the ground, then Kiba came in contact with the fist and doubled over while he coughed up blood. It wasn't because Naruto swung at Kiba while he was flying towards Naruto, it was because of how fast they were approaching each other that by only letting his fist hang there the force from the speed would take care of force transferred to Kiba.

"End the match Hayate and get some medics. Told you it would bite you in the ass if you got too cocky." Naruto said as he walked up to where everyone was looking on. When he got up people had their mouths open with wide eyes wondering how strong Naruto really was. No one actually saw his eyes except for Kiba so they thought this was pure strength from Naruto.

"Ok then by suffering too many injuries the winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said

As Naruto got towards his team Ino ran up and hugged him on his victory, "Congrats on beating Kiba Naruto." Ino said

"Thanks Ino." Naruto said as he returned the hug and gave high fives to Shikamaru and Choji. "Well now that I've won it's time for the rest of you to win your fights." Naruto said as he leaned against the railing.

Hiruzen got up to speak next about the upcoming match. "Now we will do something that hasn't been attempted since the first prelims of the third round of the chunin exams…A three way fight. And the fighters will be…" Hiruzen said as the screen started to go through the remaining names on three slots and they all stopped showing it would be a three way fight between… "Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Karin Uzumaki please come down for the fight. Now the rules are a little bit different for this match. You may team up on each other, but do not do anything that puts another examiners health at risk. Is that understood?" Hiruzen said

The three girls shook their heads as they started to make their way down for the fight. Naruto returned Ino's hug and said to her, "Good luck down there. And try not to hurt Karin that much." "I won't hurt her too bad but Sakura is dead meat today. I can finally take her out in a fight and show her I'm the dominant female in our class." Ino said

Karin started to walk by and Naruto grabbed her and brought her into a hug with affection and whispered into her ear, "Don't get hurt please. I love you." "I won't get hurt, and I love you to Naru-kun." Karin said as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek and went down to the arena.

Temari saw all of this and wasn't happy at all. "Calm down sis, it's just his cousin he never knew about. They probably don't really have any feelings for each other." Konkurō said but he has no idea how wrong he is.

"Shut up ass wipe." Temari snapped back.

Konkurō sweat dropped then turned to the fight.

"Alright now are all of you ready?" Hayate said pulling off this without coughing. He got three nods and began the match. "Alright *Cough* (Damn it Hayate you had to fucking ruin it) BEGIN!" He yelled jumping back and the three girls followed suit.

The three stared each other down looking for the first to make a move. Ino and Karin both charged at Sakura making her eyes go as wide as a deer caught in the headlights. Next thing Sakura knew she was fighting off two girls at once while being backed up into a wall. Ino was about to use an advanced jutsu her family knows that only the clan leader is allowed to use, unless you are in grave danger, but other than that only the clan leader.

"**Total Mind Destruc-"** Ino started but was cut off when Karin cut multiple muscles and tendons in Sakura's legs, abdomen, and arms forcing her to quit.

Now this was advanced for Karin since she usually only heals instead of destroys body parts. Karin was around 15% on chakra levels even with the Uzumaki name backing up her huge reserves these were moves she hasn't performed before depleting her chakra reserves at a fast rate.

Ino was closer to 20% from using a huge burst of Taijutsu that drained her small reserves fast. The two jumped to opposite sides of the room and started each other down.

The two charged at each other and at the same time Ino performed her family jutsu while Karin managed to land a hand on her thigh. While Karin was sending chakra to her hand to break Ino's femur bone Ino started to send her mind destruction jutsu. As soon as Ino was able to knock out Karin from the inside the chakra from Karin's hand had already transferred into Ino's femur and snapped it. Karin fell down unconscious from the jutsu and once Ino returned to her own body she passed out from the pain of the bone snapping since it takes around - psi to break a femur bone.

As Karin and Ino were falling Naruto and a shadow clone scooped up Karin and Ino into a bridal style carry and took them over to the medics who took them away to the infirmary. Sakura was taken by Kakashi and soon returned to find out the next match.

"Well it seems as if we have a triple knock out in a three way fight. So by double knock out and forfeit Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Karin Uzumaki are all eliminated from the competition. Now for the next fight please pay attention to the screen. As of now Naruto Uzumaki and Saskue Uchiha are the only ones to advance so please pay attention." Hiruzen said

The screen went through the remaining names and then finally stopped and the air went thin. The names that were on the screen were Gaara and Rock Lee.

"Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee please *cough* *cough* please make your way down to the arena to fight." Hayate said in his boring coughing fit.

Lee looked as confident as ever and jumped down from the railing to the arena. Gaara just did a sand shunshin down below to get this fight over with. "Alright are you two ready?" Hiruzen said

They both gave nods and Lee spoke, "Of course Hokage-sama I will show you how youthful I am in this fight." Lee said grinning and giving his good guy pose.

"Ok, then since both of you are ready BEGIN!" Hiruzen said and Lee jumped back to assess his opponent. Gaara didn't move and had his eyes closed like Naruto did in his first fight.

Lee dropped into his taijutsu stance then at blinding speeds took off and appeared in front of Gaara in less than a second. Lee cocked his arm back and threw his punch only for it to be blocked by the sand coming from Gaara gourd. Lee kept on using his speed to try to get around Gaara's Ultimate Defense but every time it kept getting blocked by the sand. Lee jumped back after trying to break the defense for a few minutes and tried to figure out a way to beat his youthful opponent without taking off his weights.

"Hey why is Lee not using any ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Shikamaru asked

"Because Shikamaru Lee doesn't have the talent to mold chakra to perform them since his reserves are worse than an academy student. The only fighting style that he can do is Taijutsu. He has made it his mission to be the best taijutsu master in the world and I will help him get there. That is also his handicap in fight since he's considered at being at a disadvantage from the start but Lee makes that disadvantage become his advantage in a fight since he can last a long time using as little chakra as possible in taijutsu." Guy said looking at the fight with a serious face.

During this whole time Naruto knew the only way for Lee to win this fight or even have a chance would be to take off the weights on his legs. "Guy sensei you know that the only way for Lee to have a chance against Gaara is to take off the weights right?" Naruto said more than asked.

"Yeah but I want to give him some time since it would be revealing a lot if he does come out the winner." Guy replied

"Yes it would but Gaara is very unstable. Do you know what he is? What he really is?" Naruto asked

"I don't know what you mean Naruto." Guy said

"Gaara is like me. I'm 9 and he's 1. That's as much as I can give you. Gaara is the Sand's Ultimate Defense." Naruto said looking on to the fight.

"Well then I guess I have no choice, LEE! It's time." Guy said

"Are you sure Guy sensei?" Lee asked

Guy just nodded his head and Lee jumped up to the top of the statue and everyone including Gaara watched what Lee would do. Lee took off both weights and dropped them to the floor. As they were going to the floor Choji spoke up, "What are a couple of pounds going to do for him?"

Then when the weights hit the ground they each created a crater. "Actually Choji that would be a couple hundred pounds, 500 on each leg to be exact. If you think Lee was fast with those on just wait until you see him now." Naruto said

"Oh man I feel so much better with those off." Lee said then he focused on Gaara and using pure speed was in front of Gaara faster than before. It looked like he was teleporting to his spot but this was just speed. "How is he teleporting like that?" Shino asked

"He's not, that's just pure speed from Lee. By using those weights Lee's speed has increased tremendously in the last couple of years. This is his secret weapon." Guy said

Naruto just smiled on as Guy explained the situation. Going back to the fight Lee cocked his arm back again almost landed a punch on Gaara the sand just barely caught it. Lee looked like he was teleporting to hit Gaara and the sand was just able to block the hits but then Lee got in front of Gaara after Gaara looked worried from looking around him to see where Lee was. When he turned back around Lee landed an upper cut on Gaara and he went flying 30 feet in the air. Lee jumped up and was under Gaara and performed his strongest move, "Primary Lotus!" Lee yelled as his med tape wrapped around Gaara and Lee spun them around going towards the ground and Gaara was brought down with the attack on his head. Lee let the bandages go back to himself and he backed up to see if he won.

The whole place had a look of shock except for Naruto. "It's not over yet." Naruto said softly but people heard him.

"What do you mean it's not over Lee just won." Shikamaru said

"LEE GET BACK! GAARA ISN'T DOWN YET, THAT'S ONLY HIS-" Naruto said but Gaara got up and looked like the sand was a part of him acting like armor. "Clone." Naruto finished

Gaara had a sadistic look in his eyes like he was out for blood. The sand broke off of his face and his real skin was all that was left. "Mother wants your blood." Gaara said and his sand shot out at Lee faster than before and he grabbed a hold of Lee's legs, but he managed to break free and then opened five of the inner gates. Lee performed the Reverse Lotus but Gaara cushioned his fall by making his gourd explode into sand to cushion him. Lee was worn out and Gaara shot sand at Lee and it wrapped around his left arm and leg and broke them. Guy quickly jumped in blowing back the sand and taking Lee to the hospital.

Everyone had fear on their faces from what Gaara did and he sand shunshined up to his siblings. Guy never returned after getting Lee to the hospital and was in a crying fit blaming himself for letting Lee learn to use the inner gates and getting him in this situation.

"Alright everyone calm down now the winner of the match is Gaara of the Desert. Now please pay attention for the next match." Hiruzen said trying to get everyone to calm down.

The screen flipped through the names and landed on another all girl fight. "Temari of the Sand and Tenten please come down to the arena to fight." Hayate said pulling off another no cougher.

Temari rode the wind of her fan down and Tenten jumped down to the arena wanting to avenge Lee for what Gaara did.

"You'll pay for what your brother did to Lee." Tenten said

"Come and try little girl." Temari snapped back.

Naruto didn't know who to cheer for, his fiancé that he's been engaged to for almost 7 years with his birthday coming up or his new girlfriend that he got a couple of days ago. Naruto just decided to go to the infirmary to check up on Karin, Ino, and Kiba. He would go see Lee after checking up on them.

Naruto sat down on Karin's bed and looked at her sleeping form. 'She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I can't wait for her to love with the rest of the girls when they all get here. So let's see that means Temari, Mei, Anko, Tenten, and Karin will all be living with me and then when the CRA goes into affect I'll have to marry like 30 something women to ensure my clan expands and knowing those bastards they'll make it 10 for each clan name I hold, Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju when they find out, and they'll probably still put me as a Hatake so that makes about 40 women if they pull this crap over me.' Naruto thought and he never saw Karin wake up and put her arms around him.

"Hey there Naru-kun." Karin whispered

"Hey Karin-chan." Naruto whispered back looking back at her. The two moved in and kissed each other before breaking it.

"How are you feeling after your fight?" Naruto asked

"Like shit how 'bout you?" Karin said

"Ok I guess. Gaara just broke some bones in Lee's legs and back, but I don't know the extent of the injury. I'm going to go check on Ino and Kiba then head over to the hospital to how Guy is taking everything and hopefully see Lee." Naruto said looking at the floor.

"Ok, but can we do a quicky. This would be the naughtiest place we've ever done before." Karin asked reaching down for Naruto's cock and feeling it through his pants.

"Not now Karin-chan. Maybe after you move in I'll take you on the dining table and maybe get the others to join in on a huge orgy. How does that sound. "Naruto said.

Karin was just blushing and getting a little wet at the thought of having sex with Naruto in front of his other girlfriends and fiancés.

"Later Karin-chan." Naruto said walking out.

"Bye Naru-kun." She replied

Naruto went next door to see that Ino had just gotten up. "Hey how are you holding up?"

"Well I've definitely been better. How's Choji and Shikamaru doing?" Ino asked

"They haven't gone yet as far as I know. Temari-chan and Tenten-chan are going at it, and our boys haven't gone yet. I just came from Karin-chan's room to check up on you then maybe see Kiba and swing by the hospital to check up on Guy and Lee. So I hope your femur bone gets better because it sounded nasty when it broke." Naruto said

"Yeah I bet it did. Well thanks for checking up on me unlike my lazy boyfriend. You know I really don't know if Shikamaru is really worth going out with, I mean all he likes to do is play Shogi, Go, and look up at the clouds. I wish I had a boyfriend like Temari had." Ino said

"Don't forget Mei-chan and Karin-chan, and Anko-chan, and Tenten-chan . They'll all be living with me and for Mei well, she'll be living with me after she resigns and let's her second in command take over." Naruto said

"Wow five women in your life and you take care of all of them. Now I really wish I was dating you." Ino said

"Well then let's do this I'll flip this coin. Heads is me and Tails is Shikamaru. You keep in your head who you want to come on top to date." Naruto said and flipped the coin. As it was going in the air Ino was hoping desperately for it to land on heads.

It landed on tails and Naruto looked to Ino. "Well it's tails, which side did you want. And don't lie to me." Naruto said

"Heads, I genuinely wanted heads to land face up. I want you Naruto-kun." Ino said

"Ok then let me ask you this Ino. Will you do me the honor of going out with me?" Naruto asked

Ino had tears in her eyes and started to bounce up and down in her hospital bed screaming yes. Naruto gave her a hug and as a present brought Karin in the room to try and heal her leg.

Once Karin was done she told them the situation. "Well I've healed the broken bone and now all you need to do is stay off of it for a couple of days, get some crutches for a while and then after about 3 weeks of that you'll be good as new." Karin said

"Thanks Karin-chan and Ino might join us when you move in." Naruto said making Karin blush and Ino wonder what the hell those two were up to.

"Well I'll stop by Kiba and then see the youthful duo." Naruto said

Naruto said his goodbyes and went to see Kiba and Akamaru and saw them both still knocked out. So then Naruto shunshined to the hospital and got directions to Lee's room. When he got there his heart was turned in so many ways it hurt. He saw his rival and took a look at the extent of the injury with Guy right next to him and Naruto was almost brought to tears by what he found. "Lee's ninja career might be over. He needs to have a master medical ninja to perform a surgery that doesn't put the odds in his favor. I'm sorry Lee it looks like your time as a ninja is over." Naruto said as he now was crying.

"There is one ninja who can heal him." Guy said

"Who's that? They have to be an expert at medical ninjutsu to heal Lee." Naruto said

"Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sannin." Guy said

"She's our only hope for Lee to get better." Guy finished

"Then I'll find her and bring her back here and make sure she heals Lee better than when he was before, I promise this on my life Guy sensei." Naruto said

Guy put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and thanked him for going this far to help one of his comrades and his favorite rival.

"Besides we still have our rivalry that we can only do as ninja of the Leaf." Naruto said and this made Guy smile

"Well I better get back and see how Ten-chan is doing, just so you know we're dating." Naruto said shouting the last part over his shoulder as he walked out of the hospital and made Guy's jaw drop to the floor.

Naruto returned to find that three matches had already taken place and caught the tail of the last one.

Temari beat Tenten, Shikamaru beat his opponent Sai and Naruto saw that the match between Hinata and Neji was over but Neji wanted to keep fighting and was about to strike her heart using the Gentle Fist style but Naruto made his presence known again by using, **"Almighty Push!"** and Neji was thrown into the wall and knocked out cold.

Everyone's heads snapped to see Naruto had his eyes blazing with rage. He started to walk but then he started to run at Neji. He pulled his arm back and when he punched he connected with the wall next to his head and his arm up to his elbow was in the wall.

"If you ever hurt Hinata like that again…I'll kill you. Come third round you're all mine Neji and no one will be able to stop the fight once I toy around with you awhile then I'll make sure you wish you were dead." Naruto whispered in his ear before he pulled out his arm to show that he didn't have a single scratch from the punch. Naruto jumped up to be with his team while they waited for the last few matches.

"Alright settle down everyone I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Now the next match will be Konkurō of the Sand against Choji Akimichi. When you two are ready we will begin." Hiruzen said getting everyone to try and stay focused for the next match.

"Alright you two seem ready so *Cough* *Cough* BEGIN!" Hayate said jumping back.

Choji jumped back and Konkurō jumped back. Choji charged in at Konkurō who just made some chakra strings and connected them to Choji and slammed him into the walls a few times before Choji decided to quit.

"Well by forfeit Konkurō of the Sand is the winner now that only leaves Shino Aburame and Misumi Tsurugi both from the Leaf. We will start when you're ready." Hiruzen said as the last match was about to get under way.

Shino made his way down to the arena which looked like rubble after the intense fights that took place. Misumi also came down and looked at Orochimaru who was posing as his sensei and got a nod to blow the match away and let Shino win for the plan to be able to go through because if all went well Saskue would end up fighting Gaara in the final stage and hopefully he would unleash the One Tail to signal the start of the invasion and bring Konoha burning down to their knees and the Will of Fire will finally be extinguished.

"Alright you guys are the last match so let's get this under way. Are you ready?" The Hokage asked.

Two nods were given and the match began. The two ninja jumped back and watched to see who would be the first to make the first move. While the two stood still waiting for the other to move Shino was secretly releasing his parasitic insects to go around and flank Misumi so when the time was right he would be facing Shino's bugs, which if given the right number could suck his chakra dry is less than a minute. The other thing is that Misumi has to face Shino as well. He can't face one without getting blindsided by the other. Either way Shino was going to wrap this up quickly not wanting to let the match go on for long. Luckily for him Misumi was also going to make sure the match was going to be short but for different reasons.

Misumi made the first move by throwing kunai and shuriken at Shino with explosive tags on them. Shino deflected them all away avoiding the explosions. While there was still smoke in the air Shino made a bug clone that only Naruto saw with his special eyes. The real Shino hid away while the clone would do the rest for him.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, Shino will be alright." Naruto said

"How do you know Naruto-kun?" She responded

He whispered into his ear so no one else would hear it, "He made a bug clone and that's the one that will be standing in the arena the other is waiting somewhere else to strike." Naruto whispered

"How do you know this?" Kurenai asked

Naruto just grinned and flashed her his Namigan and Rinnegan which only made her smile knowing that her student was going to be alright.

Back in the arena Misumi waited for the smoke to clear and was surprised to see that 'Shino' didn't even had a scratch on him from the explosions. 'Shino' stood motionless as Misumi threw another round of explosive Kunai and Shuriken only for 'Shino' to burst into a million of his bugs. The bugs started to make a wall that covered any exit in front, to the left, and to the right. When he turned to run he found the other bugs that Shino and leaked out at the beginning of the match coming from behind him. When he turned back to his front he found the real Shino standing there.

"You can't win this fight. With the amount of my parasitic bugs coming at you from the back you will be sucked dry of your precious chakra in less than one minute. If you face one way three more will attack including me, so who will you fight? The bugs behind you and get blindsided by me and three walls of my bugs, or will you face one of my walls and get blindsided by me, the other walls and the running bugs. You have thirty seconds to make up your mind before they all attack." Shino said as he jumped behind the wall making sure he didn't do anything funny.

Misumi decided to go through some hand seals that were for a fire style move but never got the chance once the bugs all commenced the attack and ate away his chakra in less than 15 seconds. Just like that the match was over and Shino was the victor.

"Well since his opponent no longer has chakra and can no longer continue the winner of this match is Shino Aburame. Congratulations to those of you who have passed this year's preliminaries. Now if the winners would please make their way down here we can give them their opponents for their fights in one months' time." Hiruzen said happy that a majority of the winners came from the rookie group of the Leaf.

The screen flashed through the names and finally they came to a halt. The screen showed who would fight 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th. "The first match will be Neji Hyuga against Naruto Uzumaki. Good luck to the both of you." Hiruzen said as the two stood across from each other glaring at the other and some could swear they saw electricity come from the both of them.

"Looks like your ass whooping is coming early Neji." Naruto said

"Psh, fate has already declared me winner against you and this whole tournament. I am Neji Hyuga, the Hyuga genius the one who's supposed to win this whole thing even though I'm from the lower house." Neji said in his stuck up way.

'Oh he's gonna get it when I fight him and I'll make sure he wishes he was never born.' Naruto thought

"Our second match will be Temari of the Sand facing Shikamaru Nara. Good luck to the two of you." Sandaime said

Those two stood across from each other with Shikamaru on Naruto's side, and the two glared at each other while Shikamaru had his arms crossed.

"The third match will be Konkurō of the Sand fighting Shino Aburame. Again good luck to the both of you in this fight." Hiruzen said as Shino stood next to Shikamaru and Konkurō next to his older sister.

"Ok our fourth match and probably the one the crowd will look forward to the most Gaara of the Desert versus Saskue Uchiha. Good luck to you both." Hiruzen said smiling.

Saskue stood on Naruto's left and Gaara stood across from the Uchiha with his arms crossed and an impassive look on his face.

"Good luck to all of you who have passed in your fights, and may your training be fruitful." Hiruzen said and thought 'I know my student's training will bring great results against Neji.'

So it looks like it will be the rookie 4 from the Leaf against the older brother from the Leaf and the Sand Trio. This will make for an exciting turn of events.

"Alright you 8 are now dismissed to go do your training remember be at Konoha Stadium at 11:00 on October 17. Good Luck to you all." Hiruzen said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Alright you heard *Cough* *Cough* Hokage-sama get to your training." Hayate said closing out the preliminaries of Round 3.

Naruto shunshined to Kurenai and used the Hirashin to get to the Hokage's office before coming back and getting Yugao.

Everyone left to go train as hard as they could for possibly their last fight as a genin if they got promoted.

Naruto tracked down Genma and told him that the Hokage needed to see him. Genma just shrugged and shunshined to his office. Naruto used the Hirashin one more time to grab Mei and bring her to the Hokage's office. When he got back to the office he had everyone who he wanted to train him. He had Water, Earth, and Fire training along with Lava and Boil with Mei. Yugao covered Kenjutsu and Lightning. Kurenai covered Genjutsu, Genma would hopefully get senbon training. Hiruzen would cover the rest of Shurikenjutsu and Bōjutsu. Naruto had everything except for Wind style moves, his other sub elements and Taijutsu. But who the hell could cover those. Maybe Hiruzen might know.

"Well Naruto do you have everyone present?" Hiruzen asked chuckling at the number of people in his office and the funny looks they were giving each other.

"Well I guess I mean Mizu-hime will do Water, Earth, Fire, Lava, and Boil with me. Yugao-chan/sensei will do Lightning and Kenjutsu. Kurenai-chan/sensei will get Genjutsu. Hopefully Genma-san/sensei can get senbon training in for me. And you Jiji could get the rest of Shurikenjutsu and Bōjutsu. I have everything except Wind style and Taijutsu. Guy is out of the question since he and one of his students will be off somewhere doing nothing but Taijutsu. Asuma is out for reasons known to some of us in here. So that leaves two open slots for me to train to kick Neji's ass. Any idea on who else could train me in Wind style and Taijutsu gramps?" Naruto asked

Some of the people were shocked by how Naruto addressed the Hokage, but Mei got a kick out of it and started to giggle a little bit.

"What's so funny red head?!" Some of the jonin yelled glaring at Mei not knowing who she was.

"Nothing really, I'm just amused at how Naruto-koi interacts with, what seems like his grandfather figure. I'm so sorry I've never introduced myself to you, my name is Mei Uzumaki Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Mei said bowing to them.

The jonin's eyes went wide realizing who they just yelled at.

"We're so sorry Mizukage-sama please forgive us." They said

"Of course she forgives you. Get up so we can get this whole thing under way." Naruto said

"SHUT UP NARUTO! THIS IS THE MIZUKAGE HERE YOU CANNOT JUST SPEAK FOR HER WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!" Kurenai yelled at him

Hiruzen started to chuckle at this knowing exactly where this was headed. "Actually Kurenai-chan I can since I'm marrying her if you forgot. Yes I'm marrying Temari as well, but my father made a contract with Mei and myself to get married and well here we are." Naruto said

Again wide eyes and Hiruzen started to bust out laughing. He hasn't felt like this since he saw Tsunade beat the shit out of Jiraiya everyday for being a pervert and calling her flat-chest until she actually grew a huge set of knockers and then he started being perverted towards her. Man Naruto could always make him feel young again.

"Alright Naruto I know who can take care of both your Taijutsu and Wind style training for you." Hiruzen said as he calmed down from laughing so much.

"Who who who is it gramps?" Naruto asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Well first I would move to one side of the room." Hiruzen said

They all moved to one side and waited for something to happen.

"He should be trying to get me in a headlock in 5…4…3…2…1…" Hiruzen said as he ducked and a white bullet came through the windows and rolled to the other side of the room.

"Damn it old man when will you let me get you?" The white bullet said

"That just makes it too easy Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen said as he got up and hugged his former student Jiraiya the Toad Sage from Mt. Myōboku.

The two shared a laugh before they turned their attention to the rest of the group who had eyes filled with awe seeing one of the Legendary Sannin and disgust because of his profession other than being a ninja.

"Well sensei what have you called me here for?" Jiraiya asked

"Well one of our young genin who have made it to the third round of the chunin exams in their rookie year requires some help in Wind style training as well as Taijutsu since he will have every other field that he wants booked." Hiruzen said

"Well where is he? He must be pretty good to have made it to the third round in his rookie year." Jiraiya said

"Well he's right there. You might be familiar with him since you are connected to him." Hiruzen said

Jiraiya looked over to see Naruto and couldn't help but smile. It was like seeing a young Minato again. "Well you definitely look like your father, but are you as good as him?" Jiraiya said sizing him up.

"Please once I become Hokage dad wouldn't stand a chance. Even if his genin self and I right now fought I'd kick his ass and maybe use a gift he gave me (Kyuubi) as well as this." Naruto said activating his Namigan.

Jiraiya was amazed that Naruto already had Minato's dojutsu but Naruto looked like he had one more swirl in each eye than Minato. "Well you beat your father in his own clan's dojutsu so maybe you could possibly beat your father. Well I'm Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, the Toad Sage from Mt. Myōboku, and… A SELF PROCLAIMED SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya yelled out the last part proud of himself.

"Ok now that you two have formally met is everyone here Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked

Naruto thought hard and lit up before flashing away to his home to see if Anko was there. When he approached her room he could hear moaning coming from inside. When he cracked the door open he found Anko using a vibrator to get off thinking about Naruto fucking her.

"OHHH NARUTO-KUN SHOVE THAT BIG COCK IN MY PUSSY BABY! MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CCCCCUUUUUMMMMM!" Anko screamed as she came all over her sheets and was panting hard.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to sound like he never saw anything. "Hebi-hime are you here?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

Anko's eyes shot open and she quickly changed into new versions of her clothing and opened the door. "Hey Naru-kun what's up?" Anko asked hoping he didn't hear her moaning for him and his "little" friend.

"Nothing really just take my hand." Naruto said holding out his hand and once Anko touched him they were in the Hokage's office. "Now this is everyone. Ok I will explain why I have dragged most of you here. I would like it very much if each of you became my sensei for the next month for my upcoming fight against that prick Neji Hyuga. Each of you are here because of different reasons. Mei-chan you can help me in Lava and Boil styles while covering Water, Earth, and Fire. Yugao-chan you can help teach me to be better at Kenjutsu and Lightning style. Pervy Sage you can help in Wind style and Taijutsu. Kurenai-chan you can help my Genjutsu skills get better. Jiji can help with Bōjutsu and Shurikenjutsu. Genma-san you can help with my senbon training which takes care of the senbon part of Shurikenjutsu. And Hebi-hime you can help Mizu-hime with my Fire style and teach me your jutsus that involves snakes. That is all I request of you. That you help me become a better overall ninja to protect this village and my precious ones." Naruto said

All he got were grins and they all accepted. "Well Naruto it looks like you now have 7 new senseis. Get ready for a world of hurtin'. Jiraiya said.

Naruto just smirked right back at him and told him, "Bring it on Pervy Sage."

"Alright now Naruto if you don't already have an area to train we will use training ground 3 which is reserved for only myself and the Sannin. The very same training grounds I taught them in." Hiruzen said

"Alright how many shadow clones do each of you need?" Naruto asked

"So you know the secret of the Shadow clone eh." Jiraiya said

"Of course how do you think I pull off amazing pranks and make sure the ANBU like those in the room don't catch me?" Naruto said

Jiraiya just nodded and everyone gave in their request for the number of clones each needed.

Genma started, "10 clones."

Kurenai was next, "25 for me."

Up next Anko, "150 for me."

Yugao, "Same as Anko 150 Shadow Clones."

Jiraiya was up, "200 brat."

The old man was after his student, "300 for me please."

And finally Mei, "500 Shadow Clones for me Naruto-koi."

"Let's see that makes 1,335 fucking Shadow Clones. Everyone grab on to me." Naruto said

Everyone did so and they soon found themselves inside Training Ground 3. "How did you get in here Naruto?" Hiruzen asked

"Broke in and put a seal on the ground that no one would see, duh." Naruto said

They were already impressed by this kid. He would definitely go far, maybe he would actually pass the Yondaime when the time came for Naruto to be Hokage whether it was Godaime or Rokudaime Hokage.

"Alright stand back everyone." Naruto said and they all did. Next thing they knew that could only see a sea of orange. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled and exactly 1,335 clones of Naruto popped into existence and soon divided off into their groups. Naruto went to rest under a tree after that since it took quite a bit out of him.

The first day of training went wonderful for Naruto; he almost got perfect chakra control for each element and two of his sub elements. Naruto was starting to get the hang of senbon training but it was still going to need some work. His kenjutsu for The swords of Kami was coming along well and he could infuse chakra natures with them now. His big ass cleaver training was a bit of a struggle since that sword is hard to master. Naruto looked to be a natural when it came to Bo staff, kunai, and shuriken training. Naruto was taught advanced Taijutsu forms by Jiraiya and he decided that Naruto was more than ready to learn the Rasengan. Naruto got through stage 1 and 2 without a hitch, but it was combining both that gave him trouble.

Naruto was taught at least C-ranked moves by all of his senseis for each element he has. This was only the beginning of the training regiment they had for Naruto and to be honest he was exhausted.

**-1 MONTH LATER-**

1 month has passed for our hero and his training proved to be fruitful. Let's check with each of his senseis to see how far he's come.

"So how do you guys think I've done so far in my training?" Naruto asked

Mei was the first to speak. "Well Naruto I would have to say your chakra control on Water, Earth, Fire, Lava, and Boil is up to my level. Your moves are no less than C-rank moves. You are definitely a master in those five elements." Mei said smiling.

Anko was up next. "Well kid you definitely have learned every Fire type move I know and you learned by moves involving snakes. Your infiltration and interrogation skills could put you with the T&amp;I division."

Genma stepped up to talk. "Well you're almost as good as me in senbon. If you want some more training just stop by my place or find me on the streets for more help. You'll do great in your exam." He said smiling at Naruto

"Well Naruto-kun you really have been some ninja. Since you were little you grasped onto everything quickly but Genjutsu now it can be your trump card when you need it to be. Good luck against Neji." Kurenai said smiling at him and remembering the days when he was little and needed protection by Kurenai now he can provide protection for her once she asks to be with Naruto and files for a divorce against Kakashi.

Yugao decided it was her turn to speak. "Naruto you have really come a long way in this short period of time your Lightning training went splendid and you even found a scroll from your father that had the move Chidori which Kakashi made. You combined it with one from Jiraiya and made it your own. A little more time with Kenjutsu and you would be considered a master with the hard work you put in. Good luck fighting Neji."

Hiruzen was next to come up. "Naruto-kun since you were little I've seen you grow up and become a stronger ninja than those in your class and those above your class. You have learned everything that I know from me, go win your fight." He said smiling at Naruto.

"Well you definitely are your father's son. You had trouble with the Rasengan in the beginning but after some time you got it down with one hand and found out you could do it with Shadow Clones. I'm proud of you kid, because you bested your old man by completing the Rasengan you have managed to infuse it with your chakra natures giving you different types of Rasengans. And like Yugao-chan said you managed to fuse your Chidori and a Rasengan to give you the Rasendori. You'll definitely win this tournament." Jiraiya said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiling down at his godson.

"Thank you everyone for your help I will try to use as little as possible in my first two matches and use everything in my final match." Naruto said.

"Oh and Jiji, Guy-sensei told me that he only knows one person that can heal Lee's injuries and I think you know who I'm talking about." Naruto said

"Ah Tsunade-chan no doubt, yes she is proclaimed to be the best medic ninja in the world, but even I don't know if she'll want to come back here. She lost her little brother Nawaki in the Second Great Ninja War a little bit after his birthday, and then she lost her boyfriend Dan in the same war trying to heal him but he was just too weak. I'm sorry Naruto but if you made a promise to Guy and Lee about bringing her back I don't really know if the odds are stacked against or with you. But I will tell you this I'm retiring after the chunin exams because I'm getting too old for all the damn paperwork and bullshit the civilian council puts me through. Jiraiya will be out of the question because of his research and his spy network so there is no one else but Tsunade who can fill the position. If I could I would let you but you aren't even a jonin and things could go over wrong with the council if you know what I mean. The only other choice for someone in the village is Kakashi since he's the strongest Jonin we have. If you go out looking for her take Jiraiya, and good luck getting her back." Hiruzen said

During this one month period Hayate was killed by Baki when he rounded a corner to find Baki and Orochimaru talking. He was killed and left there for all who came by to see. Yugao found him when he didn't show up to the date they were going to have. They were about to celebrate 1 year of being together. When Yugao found him she got the Hokage to check it out for himself and they quickly buried the body. Yugao ran to find her best friends Anko, and Kurenai to tell them both what she found.

When she found them at the Dango shop she was a crying mess. Anko and Kurenai took her back to Naruto's house where she was comforted. She felt safe being in Naruto's home and asked if she could start living there. Naruto happily allowed her to live at his mansion.

Naruto took her out on a couple of dates to get her mind off of Hayate and eventually she really fell hard for Naruto. Naruto asked her out and she agreed with complete excitement. She was told she could permanently live at the mansion until Naruto found a larger space to live in. She was grateful for the kindness that Naruto had shown her and to repay him she is willing to bear his child when they're both ready for that day to come.

"Alright guys I think I should head out and pick up Ino-chan from her place she should be healed up now. Do you know if any of the other Kages are showing up?" Naruto asked

"Why yes, I was surprised at first but the Raikage and Tsuchikage both agreed to come and see this even though none of their genin are still examiners." Hiruzen said

"So that mean all five of us will be in one place for the first time since the first Kages from each village met." Mei said

"Smart and sexy. You really got a keeper there Naruto." Jiraiya said giving him a thumbs up.

"If you even think on peeping in on Mei-chan in the hot springs I swear I will shove a Lava Rasengan so far up your ass Tsunade wouldn't be able to heal you and you'd be forced to stop your 'research'." Naruto said and Jiraiya shrunk behind his sensei.

"Alright see you at the stadium." Naruto said running to pick up Ino who had told Shikamaru about breaking up and her getting together with Naruto. He really didn't seem to mind it and being the lazy dumbass he is he shrugged it off and said, 'Ok, that's cool.' And walked off. This made Ino extremely pissed and she tried to chase Shikamaru but being on crutches limited her speed.

Naruto arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop and walked in to find Ino. "Hey Inoichi-san have you seen Ino-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah she should be out back getting supplies, why don't you head out there and find her." Inoichi said pointing to the back of the shop.

Naruto went into the back and found Ino doing an inventory check and he decided to sneak up on her to have some fun before heading out. Naruto was right behind Ino and he quickly wrapped his arms around her forcing her to scream in surprise and throw up her clipboard. Inoichi came in to see what happened and found Naruto laughing and soon Ino started to laugh with him making Inoichi smile as he returned to the front of the shop.

"Hey Ino-chan it's time to go to the chunin finals, remember I have a couple of fights today." Naruto said pulling Ino along.

"Hey where are y'all going in such a hurry!?" Inoichi yelled

"Naruto-kun had his chunin finals fights today tou-san." Ino said

"Oh shit I forgot about that. I'll close shop and we can go together." Inoichi said.

Inoichi rushed to get this wife so they could go and see the fights and get good seats. "Hey Ino-chan wanna pull a prank on your dad?" Naruto said grinning

"What do you have in mind?" Ino said eyeing him carefully

Naruto bit his thumb and ran through some hand seals on slammed his hand on the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** When the smoke cleared there was an orange fox with a black stripe running from its nose and going up the middle of its eight tails. And this fox was large for a fox, the body itself was as large as a full grown horse and the eight tails that moved around were pretty big as well.

"What the hell is that Naruto!?" Ino asked surprised.

"Well what does it look like to you Ino-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well it looks like a fox with eight tails but this fox is huge!" Ino said

"You're right this is one of my summons, Renar that is Ino one of my girlfriends, you remember the girl who works at the flower shop." Naruto said

"Oh so this is the beautiful blonde that sunshine hair here wouldn't shut up about. I'm pleased to meet you as he already said the name's Renar." Renar said bowing to Ino.

Ino was blushing at the compliments this fox made to her and knew what Naruto's prank was. "So we're going to leave my parents as they watch us run to the stadium." Ino said

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said as he hopped on Renar and helped up Ino. Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto grabbed two locks of fur on the fox to hold on to while they ran to the stadium.

"Well Renar mind running us to the stadium before Ino-chan's parents get out here?" Naruto asked

"Alright but you have to babysit the kits for me and Crystal later when we go out ok?" Renar said more than asked

"Yeah yeah I'll have some of the girls over to help with that." Naruto said waving it off.

"What do you mean by girls Naruto? I thought Ino was your only girlfriend!" Renar said

"Well she is my girlfriend; it's just that I also have two fiancés, and three other girlfriends and a fourth one if she will open up to me." Naruto said

"Why have so many? You only need one to satisfy you." Renar said

"Not if you're the village council who will probably make me have like 25+ wives and impregnate at least three of them by the time I reach a certain age. So might as well get a head start." Naruto said

"Now can we please go before Inoichi comes out?" Naruto asked

"Alright then if you're so impatient hang on and whatever you do don't let go." Renar said as they dashed off towards the stadium right as Inoichi was coming out with his wife.

"Damnit Naruto pulled another prank on me with Ino this time!" Inoichi yelled

Renar got to the stadium with hours to spare so he decided to run over to his old home and see if Kurenai was there. Naruto arrived rather quickly considering that her home was on the other side of the main road and little ways further back.

Naruto got to the front door and knocked to see if they were home and was happy to see his little brother Arashi opened the door. "Big brother!" Arashi yelled as he hugged Naruto

"Hey little bro, is Kurenai-chan here?" He asked

Arashi nodded and pointed upstairs so Naruto figured she was getting ready for today. "Thanks I'll go check up on her ok." Naruto said and went upstairs and found Kurenai's room. He really didn't expect her to be doing much other than putting on makeup for the day, but when he walked in without alerting her he got the shock of his life. Kurenai was completely naked and had one leg on one of the tubs walls to dry her leg and he got a clear view of her pink pussy. Naruto was starting to get uncomfortable and didn't know what to do until Kurenai turned around and saw that Naruto was in the same room as her when she was naked.

Kurenai quickly closed the room door and locked it and turned back to Naruto. "What the hell are you doing here Naruto!?" Kurenai asked

"Well I wanted to see if you and Arashi needed a ride over to the stadium." Naruto said and soon his eyes were drawn to her perfect breasts. She had large DD/E-cup breasts that were so close to becoming EE/F-cups. Kurenai noticed this and knew this was the first step to being with Naruto.

Kurenai walked up to Naruto, who didn't notice the close proximity between them, and asked him a question that took him by surprise. "You like what you see Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked seductively.

Naruto just gulped and nodded his head. "Well feel them, I'm sure they feel better than Temari's and Anko's since I'm bigger than both of them. Naruto did as he was told and grabbed her breasts. He started to squeeze them and kneed them. _'Wow these are a lot bigger than Tema-chan's and Anko-chan's breasts and they're a lot softer to.'_ Naruto thought as he started to move his hands over her breasts more and more.

Kurenai pushed Naruto onto her bed and straddled him. She leaned over so her breasts pressed against his chest and whispered to him, "I don't plan on staying with Kakashi much longer because of what he's done to me. Once I divorce him these are all yours." Kurenai whispered as she cupped her breasts and held them close to Naruto's face. Naruto was getting hornier and hornier by the second and so was Kurenai but she knew not to fuck her adopted son with her biological son in the same house. But she will get that fuck from Naruto and it will be good.

Kurenai got up and got dressed and grabbed Arashi and went outside to see Renar taking a nap while he waited for them. "Whoa a giant fox with tails. Naruto where did you find him?" Arashi asked full of excitement

"He's my personal summon Renar this is Arashi. As you know I was adopted by Kurenai-chan here and Arashi is her biological son so we're adopted siblings." Naruto said

"Wow you really are as beautiful as Naruto described you to be. The pleasure is mine Kurenai-sama." Renar said bowing again to Kurenai

Kurenai's cheeks began to flush thinking about Naruto talking about her in such a way. She got up on Renar and sat behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist and could feel his abs were getting harder. _'Damn Jiraiya must have worked him into the ground when those two trained. He's so damn muscular and sexy.'_ Kurenai thought. Arashi sat in front of Naruto so he had a body to fall back on and the body wouldn't move.

Again Renar went at top speed to the stadium and Naruto led him inside which confused some people, but they shrugged it off seeing it was Naruto as he does confusing and weird things like this whenever he can to shake things up in the village. This was why the village loved him so much, because he would always change up the way things were by doing stuff like this.

"Alright Arashi so where do you want to sit?" Naruto asked as they hopped off of Renar and found that the stadium was empty but knew in a couple of hours the place would be packed with people from all over the world. "Front row, I want to see you fight up close and learn your styles." Arashi said as he ran to his seat and Kurenai just chuckled and went to where her son was sitting.

Ino came up to get her seat after she got some food and saw Kurenai and Arashi and decided to sit by them. "Hey Kurenai-sensei mind if I sit by you?" Ino asked

"Of course not, you're Naruto's girlfriend I would love if you sat with us." Kurenai said as she patted the seat next to her signaling Ino where to sit.

"Well I'll get Yugao-chan and Anko-chan so see you guys later." Naruto said as he hopped on Renar then they jumped down to the arena then out of the stadium. Renar ran to Naruto's mansion and waited outside for him.

Naruto was inside his home and found Yugao dressed and ready to head out. "Hey Yugao-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her and she happily returned the kiss.

"Hi Naru-kun. You heading to the stadium?" Yugao asked

"Yeah you and Anko need a lift." Naruto asked

"Yeah that would be good. ANKO! NARUTO"S HERE AND IS OFFERING TO TAKE US TO THE STADIUM! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE!" Yugao yelled up to Anko who was upstairs.

Anko came running down stairs and immediately kissed Naruto with passion and lust. Naruto returned it and even got his hand to travel south and he squeezed her ass cheeks making her moan. He loved that he could do that to her, and she loved a man that was adventurous as he was.

"So you're going to be taking us to the stadium I hear." Anko said

"Yeah I only have room for one more so I'll take Yugao-chan first ok?" Naruto asked

"No fair how come she goes first?" Anko asked upset at her boyfriend

"Simple I only kissed her while I kissed you and gropped your ass so she goes first." Naruto said. This wasn't his real plan he just wanted to pull a prank on Anko and see how she'd react to it. Naruto would take Yugao by Renar and go to the stadium. Then come back here, Renar would dispel and Naruto would use the Hirashin to get to the stadium completing the prank. She was going to be really pissed at him for pulling a dick move.

Yugao and Naruto got to the stadium where more people had filled the seats but Yugao managed to get a seat by Kurenai and Arashi. Phase 1 complete. Naruto and Renar arrived at the mansion and Anko was ready to go on the fox until it dispelled and Naruto grabbed her and used the Hirashin to get to the stadium. Once they flashed in Anko was pissed at him.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! YOU TAKE YUGAO BY THAT FOX BUT NOT ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT!? I BET YOU TOOK TEMARI AND MEI BY FOX TO DIDN'T YOU!" Anko yelled

Naruto was laughing uncontrollably but finally got air into his lungs to speak. "Actually Ino-chan, Kurenai-chan, and Arashi-kun all went by Renar and I took Kureani and Arashi at the same time." Naruto said as he began to laugh again.

"YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK THEM BY FOX AS WELL! YOU'RE SUCH A DICK YOU KNOW THAT!" Anko yelled

"Holy shit Anko you fell for my prank so fucking bad." Naruto said still laughing uncontrollably.

"Why is Naruto laughing like that Kaa-chan?" Arashi asked

"Because your auntie Anko just got punk'd big time!" Kurenai said as she, Ino, and Yugao all started to laugh.

Once the laughing died down Anko was pouting. "Aww don't be like that Hebi-hime it was only a joke." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah well it was a dick move Naruto. You're going to make it up to me somehow." Anko said

"How's a date that leads to sex." Naruto suggested.

"How hard will it be?" Anko asked referring to the sex

"As hard as you want and more than you can take." Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek then went down to the competitor's box to wait for everyone else.

All of the competitors soon came in and Neji was the last one, besides the missing Uchiha that no one has seen, as the stadium was now full. The two shared a glare and Naruto was getting jumpy on the inside ready to crush Neji.

**To Be Continued…**

**Will Saskue show up on time? Is the Kazekage dead and replaced by Orochimaru or is he hiding out somewhere for the invasion? Will the Sand Siblings take part in the invasion or help Konoha? Will Naruto beat Neji and release him from the shackles of fate, or will Neji somehow win against our blonde? You'll have to be on the lookout for Naruto's Life Chapter X: Chunin Exams part III**

**Ok what's up guys. It's KingSeahawk he with another one of my chapter that I hope you love and hope I get someone to say something bad so I can laugh my ass off at their stupidity thinking I really care what they think.**

**Ok well here are the results from the Chapter VIII Poll:**

**#1: Yugao Uzuki with 23 points**

**#2: Ayame Ichiraku with 16 points (A lot of no's for her but she still wins out)**

**#3: Tenten with 20 points**

**#4: Female Kyuubi with 13 points (Again a lot of no's but she still wins out this boys and girls)**

**Ok so the winner of the little contest for review #150 is Temarisbf. He/She has decided that the next girl to be in the story won't actually appear in this one. It will appear in the sequel set in the Shippuden era. (I really didn't specify and it bit me in the ass.) So it will be Hotaru Tsuchigumo, as to how she fits that's for me to figure out later on (isn't procrastination great) and for your to find out later on down the road.**

**Before we get on to the next poll I want to do something on a larger scale suggested by Temarisbf. I have two female characters from two Shippuden movies. First person to guess can decide then next female in the harem besides Sakura, Hinata or any old people. Tell me the time you sent out your review so I can see if you got it first.**

**Now moving on to one of your polls, yes I said one of them. The first is made up of only Kunoichi from Kumo. The second is some other random girls. Now let's get to it.**

**For the Kumo Kunoichi poll just put at the top of your options:**

**KUMO POLL:**

**1: Yugito Nii: Yes/No**

**2: Mabui: Yes/No**

**3: Samui: Yes/No**

**Got it, and I will figure out a way to include them so don't ask me questions like that because I always come through when you ask something like that. Right now I'm reconsidering whether Mei should stay or leave Kiri. Close to my decision but will weigh my options.**

**Next poll. I would prefer if you headed this one like so:**

**Chapter IX Poll:**

**#1: Hana Inuzuka: Yes/No**

**#2: Konan: Yes/No**

**#3: Tsunami: Yes/No**

**#4: Naruko: Yes/No**

**Deadline for Kumo and Chapter IX poll will be 6/17/14 at 12 noon. Deadline for Shippuden girls (guessing game?) is over when the first person gets it right with the TIME they post their review. Ok well here are your three things to let me know in your review:**

**Shippuden movie girls**

**KUMO POLL &amp; finally**

**Chapter IX Poll**

**Just those three things and you're done.**

**Thanks for the support. If you have a suggestion put it in your review or if you aren't comfortable with PM me and we can talk. (Please use an account so it makes it easier on everyone).**

**When you guys do your polls and it closes I check to see the time to see where to go for the last qualified review. Even after the deadline you can still send in reviews I noticed how once it closed no one made a review until a couple reviewed. If it's past the poll deadline don't just say well I can't send in a review now. I never said that so go ahead and do it if you are one of these people.**

**Ok thanks for the support please review, follow, and favorite this story or even me if you feel the need to do so. (It will warm my heart even thought fucking Georgia is already hot enough).**

**It is close it 4 am on 6/12/14 (The things I do for you guys) so I'm tired as fuck but will start Chapter X when I wake up probably at noon or so. Thank you guys again so much for the support to keep going. I have to admit I have had writers block the last couple of chapters but you guys keep me going and getting through this. We are through 9 chapters because you keep me going. So I want to thank you guys for that. So until my next post hopefully sometime next week goodbye.**


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X: Chunin Exams Part III**

**Alright I'm back and we have will be going through the fights in this chapter and hopefully we can do the Invasion of Konoha for next chapter. Got some reviews only hours after posting the last chapter and quite a lot of success for Mabui, Samui, and Hana to start out. Alright enough of me talking let's get on with our story.**

The stadium is full with spectators from all over the world the Kages are all up in the Kage booth. But there is one Kage that is planning his attack. Now down to the competitors box Naruto and Neji are staring each other down and the tension was rising rapidly, and Naruto was leaking out KI without knowing it and it was getting hard for those in the box to breath and Shino's bugs were going crazy sensing the demonic KI.

Naruto turned to look up at the Kage booth to check on the chakra signatures. When he didn't recognize the Raikage's and Tsuchikage's he knew things were ok but then when he checked up on the Kazekage's signature his was way too familiar. Naruto went to Temari to see if that was really the Kazekage's signature since Naruto never learned his signature when he was younger.

"Hey Temari do you recognize the chakra signature from your father because I don't know his but it's way too familiar." Naruto asked Temari

Temari checked herself and gave her response. "No, that's not my father and those aren't his guards up there either." Temari said narrowing his eyes and ready to pull her fan off but Naruto stopped her.

"Let me handle this, I know who that is and we have a fight we need to finish." Naruto said turning his Namigan on.

"Who is it Naruto I have a right to know since that's not my real father up there." Temari said

"Trust me just stay out of it Temari and keep your brothers out of it too. This is my fight and no one else's." Naruto said as he went to Yugao and told her his findings.

"Hey Yugao-chan go to the ANBU and bring everyone. Orochimaru is posing as the Kazekage. Send out a couple of teams to find the Kazekage's body and his guards. Something bad is going to happen. And get some of the jonin and chunin to evac the civilians into the mountain. Start with the women and children and those at the academy. Next get all of the men in the mountain as well. Finally have all chunin in the mountain as guards for the men, women, and children. Grab all the other jonin and prepare for the worst, and also put a few ANBU teams outside the North, and East gates. Grab Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza and tell them what I told you. As much as I hate saying this get Danzō to have his group of ANBU ready for this. The faster we get civilians in the mountain, the less deaths we have on our hands, and if our jonin and ANBU teams are ready the less destruction we have." Naruto whispered to her as he got up and went by Hiruzen to tell the other Kage of this so they're ready to fight.

**-Kage Booth-**

"Oh Naruto it's so good to see you. Why don't I introduce you to everyone?" Hiruzen said

"You already know the Yondaime Kazekage; this is Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage." Hiruzen said

"Pleased to meet you Mizukage-sama." Naruto said as he took her hand and kissed it showing respect and keeping up the act that they don't know each other.

Mei started to blush at this and turned away to hide the blush. "This is Ay the Yondaime Raikage." Hiruzen said showing his a man who only had on a coat and was really ripped, with blonde hair slicked back and had a dark tan color to him.

Naruto went up to him and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you Raikage-sama, tell B nine's said sup."

Ay looked confused but agreed to it. "Alright kid I'll tell him what you said whatever that means." Ay said

"And this is Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage." Hiruzen said showing a man older than the Hokage himself. The man was short and had a big red nose.

"Pleased to meet you Tsuchikage-sama I've heard great stuff from your dust style. I must say that it's really impressive. I actually have that element as a part of my bloodline." Naruto said

"Really! You have the ability to use Dust style techniques?" Onoki asked

"Yes if you showed me a move I could possibly copy it with either my Sharingan or these." Naruto said showing the Kages his fully matured Sharingan and his fully matured Namigan.

"I don't mean to sound homo, but those eyes are so beautiful." Onoki said

"Umm thanks…I guess." Naruto said. "Now how about you show me a technique you would use." Naruto said.

"Sure here it is…" Onoki said as he went through the Rat→Boar→Snake seals then, **"Dust Style: Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu!"** Onoki yelled and a translucent cube appeared and inside of it was a white sphere. The Raikage took off his robe and threw it in the cube. The cube lit up and then when the light faded the robe was no more.

"So…what it's a magic trick or some shit?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"No Naruto, another name for Dust style is Particle style. Now given that information can you tell us what happened?" Hiruzen asked

Naruto thought about the other name for Dust style and then it hit him on what exactly happened in the cube. "It broke down the particles in the robe to nothingness." Naruto said

"Correct…" Onoki started, "With this jutsu I can make anything made of particles become as if they were never there in the first place. This style is very deadly and uses three elements. That's why it's a form of kekkei genkai called kekkei tōta. Kekkei Tōta must be comprised of three elements. The elements for this style are Earth, Fire, and Wind. Use this jutsu wisely Naruto it may even save your life." Onoki said

"Thank you Onoki-sama, now here's something for you." Naruto said

Naruto leaned in to Onoki and whispered to him what's going on. Naruto did this with Ay, Hiruzen, and Mei and they all understood what's going on.

When the Kazekage wanted to know what he told the other Kages he just simply replied, "It's a surprise for you Kazekage-sama. The rest of the Kages, your daughter and I are planning a surprise." Naruto said as he placed his hand on Hiruzen's Kage hat and put a tracking seal to find him if Orochimaru pulled something.

"Well I should get going and get the rest of my things before my fight." Naruto said as he shunshined down to the competitor's booth and then Hirashined to the Forest of Death. Naruto looked in his hideout at all of the weapons inside and picked up quite a bit and sealed them all over his body.

Naruto changed his clothes to just an orange tank top with the Uzumaki swirl on it and found a shorts version of his orange pants. Naruto strapped on his Swords of Kami making an X. Kubikiribōchō was sealed in his left bicep, while the other weapons were sealed away in his other bicep and shoulders, along with his forearms. Naruto checked to make sure his gravity seals were all on. The one on the back of his neck, under his wrists, and on his knees, with the main one being on his chest. Naruto shunshined back into the competitor's box where Hiruzen was getting everything started.

"Thank you everyone for coming out today to see the chunin exams finals. Our first match up will be between Naruto Uzumaki…" Hiruzen started and there were some cheers but not all that impressive. "…against Neji Hyuga." He finished and the crown erupted in delight hearing Neji's name. Naruto just rolled his eyes and jumped down 50 feet to the ground and waited for Neji to get down on the battlefield.

Neji took the stairs and it took him forever to get down there making Naruto get pissed off more than he already was because of wanting to beat the shit out of him.

Genma would be this stage's proctor because of the death of Hayate. "Alright everyone quite down. My name is Genma and I will be proctoring this part of the chunin exams because Hayate couldn't be with us today. Now if the two fighters would please come forward I can explain the rules." Genma said as Neji and Naruto stepped forward and held onto a glare and neither wavered in that glare.

"Alright here are the rules for this round. Come at each other with killing intent but do not kill. If you do I will step in to stop the fight and you will be disqualified. If I feel that you can't continue I will end the fight. Do I make myself clear?" Genma said

"Yes Genma-san." Naruto said

"Whatever, it's not like it matters, fate has already declared me the winner of this fight and exam." Neji said in his arrogant way.

Naruto walked back to his side of the arena and looked up to get a look at all of his girlfriends and smiled up at them. Yugao was the only one not there because she was helping to make sure the civilians got evacuated into the mountain quietly so Orochimaru wouldn't be alerted.

"Alright now if you are ready we can begin this fight. Ready BEGIN!" Genma said as he jumped back to watch the fight between his student and the Hyuga protégé.

Naruto grabbed one shuriken while Neji dropped into the main branches taijutsu stance surprising Hiashi Hyuga that Neji would know this form.

"Are you only going to use one shuriken Naruto? You should know that it will take more than one shuriken to beat me." Neji said smirking

"I know…" Naruto said as he threw the one shuriken and went through hand seals that made Hiruzen smile.

"**Multi Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled and his one shuriken turned into hundreds of shurikens.

"Try dodging all of those Neji." Naruto said

"**Rotation!"** Neji yelled and spun around so fast that his chakra made a dome around him and the chakra was swirling around him protecting him. This gave Naruto an idea.

"It that all you got Naruto? For someone who wants to go against fate that was a weak move." Neji said taunting Naruto.

"Just wait for my next move Neji." Naruto said

**-With Kurenai-**

"Wow Kaa-chan, what move was that!" Arashi said with wide eyes at Naruto's first move.

"That was a form of the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu that made your Jiji famous; he even came up with the move based on the shadow clone which your brother loves to use." Kurenai said smiling at her son.

"Woah Naruto is awesome learning a move from Jiji." Arashi said as he turned back to the fight where Naruto asked Neji a question.

**-Fight-**

"Neji do you know what happens when two things that are swirling around collide?" Naruto asked

Neji's eyes went wide expecting Naruto to come close and use Rotation but he did something else. Naruto held out his hand and started to charge up the Rasengan.

Neji became curious as to what move that was and the crowd was wondering the same thing, but there were a few ninja who knew that move especially the Raikage and Tsuchikage.

Naruto charged forward ran at full speed to Neji and jumped up in the air. As he was coming down he held out the Rasengan and Neji started to spin. But before the Rasengan made contact with the dome Naruto poofed into smoke. Neji stopped the rotation and looked around.

'_A shadow clone!? But when?!'_ Neji thought and while he was thinking the ground under him broke away and Naruto was jumping at him with his fist aimed for Neji's jaw. Neji managed to jump back and avoid the punch but Naruto was barely able to kick Neji in the gut and sent him back 20 feet.

"If you're thinking when I made a shadow clone it was right after you started to deflect the shurikens. I went underground and the clone stayed above ground to try and pull off our plan." Naruto said

"It doesn't matter that move was probably weak like the last one was." Neji said

"Oh so you're calling a move that the Third Hokage created weak, and a move that the Fourth Hokage created weak. Maybe I should do a move from the First and Second Hokage's and see if you think that they're weak." Naruto said as he clasped his hands together and channeled earth and water chakra before performing his move.

"**Wood Style: Wood Dragon!"** Naruto yelled and a wooden dragon came up out of the ground and everyone's eyes went wide seeing someone use a move that only the First Hokage could use. Inside they were happy to have someone with the Kekkei Genkai in their village, but terrified seeing it in action.

Neji started to rotate as the dragon came down and when they touched there was an explosion. The crowd gasped and was waiting for the smoke to clear as this fight started to create anxiety within the crowd and everyone was holding their breath to wait and see what the outcome of that collision was.

When the smoke cleared Neji looked fine with only some burn marks and a few bruises. "Is that it? That's the First Hokage's move you have? Give up fate has declared me the winner." Neji said

"Shut the fuck up about fate already! There is no such thing as fate." Naruto yelled

"Alright time for Tobirama-sama's move." Naruto started

Naruto clapped his hands together and focused his water chakra, and then he performed his move. **"Water Style: Water Shockwave Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as water started to become a vortex spinning faster and faster. Then the top exploded and the vortex became a wave. Naruto controlled it but decided to alter the move a bit and concentrate it water by making it turn into a ball that was rotating towards Neji. When Naruto shot his hands forward with his arms extended the ball of water shot towards Neji.

"**Rotation!"** Neji yelled as he started to spin. People were on the edge of their seats because in a sense this has been a one way battle with Naruto toying around with Neji.

The two swirling bodies collided and Neji was keeping up pretty good but Naruto packed enough chakra to break through at that's just what happened. The water broke through and slammed Neji into the wall creating a crater in it. When the water died down the field was under 2 feet of water.

"Alright Naruto I think I'll end this-" Genma started

"No! He can still fight, I know it. His precious little fate won't let him quit." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and sure enough Neji came out of the crater.

"Nice hit, but fate will-" Neji said before being cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, fate will do whatever, but fate can suck my dick because I will crush you. I will embarrass you in front of everyone today." Naruto said

Naruto ran at Neji and Neji got prepared to shut down his chakra network. The two engaged in an intense taijutsu match. The two traded blow after blow, neither one not wanting to back down for different reasons. Then for a split second Naruto let his guard down and Neji capitalized on it.

"You are now in my range." Neji said

"**Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"** Neji yelled

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Neji yelled as he shut down Naruto's chakra network.

"There it is finished. Genma end the fight." Neji said

"Alri-"

"No! I'm not finished yet Neji." Naruto said as his chakra points began to open up again and Neji watched them open up horrified.

"But how!? How could you unblock them!? You shouldn't be able to move!" Neji said

"I'm just a lot more special than you Neji. Now let's end this so the next match can begin." Naruto said

"I was just thinking the same thing." Neji said

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as a vortex of water appeared behind Naruto. When Naruto shot the water forward it missed Neji, but Neji never had to move. Instead the water went right by Neji and hit the wall making the water in the arena rise another 5 feet.

"You missed Naruto. Looks like I win." Neji said

"I was never targeting you Neji. I was targeting the wall the whole time." Naruto said activating his Namigan and the crowd was mesmerized by his eyes.

"And why's that?" Neji questioned

"Because of this…" Naruto started before going through some hand seals. **"Chidori!"** Naruto yelled

**-Kage Booth-**

"Hokage-dono he's not going to kill the Hyuga boy is he?" Onoki asked in fear knowing what that jutsu is because Kakashi took out so many Stone shinobi with that during the 3rd Great Ninja War.

"No I don't believe so. Actually I know what he's planning on doing." Hiruzen said

"And what would that be Hokage-dono?" Ay commented

"What type of move did Naruto-kun perform before this?" He ask openly

"A water type that ended up flooding the arena another 5 feet." Mei said

"And what type of jutsu is he performing now?" Hiruzen went on

"A lightning type move…so he's going to electrocute the water since those two elements work hand-in-hand." Ay said

"Exactly, Naruto honestly never meant to hit Neji with his water type jutsu. He just wanted to get more water in the arena so if Neji has a clone anywhere he will either be flushed out by the water or electrocuted by the Chidori hitting the water. Another possibility could be that if Neji has a clone underground Naruto opened up some holes so the Chidori goes underground and fries the clone. Either way Naruto will win this fight right here. I'm sure of it." Hiruzen said

**-Back to the Fight-**

Naruto slammed his Chidori into the water and directed the lightning to Neji. The lightning went forward underwater and danced across the surface of the water. Neji never had time to react because of how fast the lightning got there and got stuck with lightning.

Neji fell down and Naruto cancelled his jutsu. Neji had burn marks on him and Naruto walked towards him. When Naruto got there he spoke to him. "You see Neji there is no such thing as fate in this world. You must create your own destiny. Let me give you a gift." Naruto said as he took off Neji's headband exposing his Caged Bird Seal to everyone.

"What…what are you doing Naruto?" Neji asked

"Just watch white eyes." Naruto said smiling at him.

At this point Hiashi was getting worried with what Naruto was doing.

"Alright on 3 I'm going to remove the seal ok?" Naruto said more than asked

"No if you do I'll go blind. That's what the seal does to anyone who takes it off we go blind and die. But if we die first we go blind with the seal removing itself then we die. Please Naruto just leave it on, this is a burden I must carry with me." Neji said

"Just shut up already! I studied under Jiraiya-sennin, and we looked into this. I think I know what I'm doing." Naruto as he took a deep breath before touching Neji's forehead with his index and middle finger. "1…2…**Caged Bird Seal: Release!**" Naruto yelled and the ink from the seal went on Naruto's fingers and he flinged it away.

"AWWW! Shit! What the hell happened to 3 Naruto!?" Neji yelled

"Oh well he told me he had to take a shit so I went on two instead. Feel better?" Naruto asked with that stupid grin on his face.

"Fuck you, you fucking bastard!" Neji spat at him

The people in the audience had looks of astonishment on before one person started to clap and then the whole place erupted into loud cheers for Naruto.

**-Outside the Stadium-**

"Has everyone been evacuated yet?" Yugao asked the rest of her squad

"Almost just some men and a few loose children." One of her subordinates said

Yugao nodded her head and looked towards the stadium. "You can go and see if Naruto won. We'll get everything patched up here." The same subordinate said

"Are you sure?" Yugao asked not wanting to upset her team.

"Of course we all love the kid anyways and since you two are dating you should go and see if he won. Besides all of us in the ANBU made bets that Naruto would win his fight against Neji. Everyone betted at least 1,000 ryo (1 ryo=$1 in my story) on Naruto winning and it was against some of the richest people and against some Hyugas as well." The other teammate said

"Thank you." Yugao said as she shunshined to her seat without her ANBU gear on.

"Oh Yugao-chan you missed it Naruto-kun won." Kurenai said

"Yeah he kicked butt down there, but he flooded the whole place." Arashi said

"That's great, I'm sorry I couldn't see the whole thing I had some things to take care of." Yugao said

"I'm sure he'll understand." Kurenai said smiling

Naruto went to see his girlfriends and Anko was the first to pounce him. "Congrats on the win Foxy-kun." Anko said as she kissed him and he deepened it. Naruto grazed Anko's bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, she opened her mouth and allowed him entrance and his tongue immediately invaded her mouth and explored it. Anko started to moan the more Naruto explored her mouth and she decided to do some exploring herself and put her tongue in his mouth. The two tongue wrestled and Naruto came out on top. They stopped the kiss and looked at each other grinning.

"Thanks for the gift Hebi-hime." Naruto said grinning

"Oh that's not your gift. You win this whole thing I'll give you your real gift later tonight." Anko said as she put a sway in her hips and Naruto saw it.

Naruto went over to Yugao and gave her a kiss and a hug, while she congratulated him on the win and told him she couldn't see the fight.

"It's fine as long as everyone is safe and you and the other girls are safe is what matters to me. I love you." Naruto said as she hugged Yugao again.

"I love you too Naruto, and thank you." Yugao said

"For what?" Naruto asked

"For taking me in and being such a great boyfriend since Hayate was murdered." Yugao said as a tear started to form in the corner of her eye. Naruto put his hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Don't cry Yugao-chan. You're too beautiful to be crying. Yes I took you in to comfort you but also because I love Yugao and I want to ask you something…" Naruto said as he got on one knee and pulled out a small box. Yugao's eyes went wide as saucers at what Naruto was doing. Naruto pulled out a purple stone ring and asked Yugao, "Yugao Uzuki will you marry me?"

The stadium went silent and Naruto was suddenly up on the jumbotron. After a long dramatic silence Yugao gave her response, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you, you crazy blonde." Yugao said as she started to shed tears of joy, and the crowd erupted for the successful proposal. Naruto got up and put the ring on Yugao and kissed her one more time. When they pulled back they were smiling and staring into each other's eyes before they started to laugh.

"Congratulations big brother!" Arashi said as he got up and ran over to his big brother.

"Thanks little bro." Naruto said as he smiled down at his little brother.

Naruto went by Ino and swept her off her feet and gave her a kiss as well. "So when are you going to ask me Naru-kun?" Ino asked with a little glint in her eye.

"In time Ino-chan, in time. Anko will be before you then I'll get you after some more time of being together." Naruto said

"Alright but don't make me wait too long." Ino said

"I won't, trust me." Naruto said as he pecked her lips and set her down. Naruto then found Tenten and practically did the same thing that he did with Ino.

Naruto walked over to the other competitors and Shikamaru first confronted him. "So you got another woman that you're going to marry."

"Yep. That makes three fiancés and four girlfriends, but that will soon become 4 and 3 respectively." Naruto said

"So who's the lucky girl then?" Shikamaru asked

"Just wait for the party and you'll see." Naruto said

"Whatever it'll probably be a drag." Shikamaru said

"Shut up and wait for the next fight you fucker." Naruto said as he punched Shikamaru's arm.

**-Kage Booth-**

"Alright everyone we've had a lot of excitement and we haven't even gotten to our second match of the day. Thank you for the excitement Naruto and Yugao. Now for the second match I will turn it over to Genma." Hiruzen said

Hiruzen then turned back to the other Kages and said to them, "Damn kid always has to make a scene. What's he going to do next ask another girl to marry her after this match?" Hiruzen said more than asked

"You never know." Mei said as she was smiling down at Naruto.

The other 3 real Kages just rolled their eyes seeing Mei staring down at Naruto.

**-Down to Arena-**

"Thanks Hokage-sama. Now for the next fight we have Shikamaru Nara of Konohagakure vs Temari of the Sand from Sunagakure. Would the two competitors please come down to begin." Genma said as he stood on top of one of the trees in the arena to avoid the water.

Shikamaru was about to forfeit but Naruto had other plans. "Oh no you don't you lazy ass wipe." Naruto said as he pushed Shikamaru over the railing.

"Damn you Naruto you fucktard." Shikamaru yelled up at him.

Naruto walked up to Temari as she didn't look all that happy. "Why are angry Suna-hime?" Naruto asked

"You asshole you've ignored me for over the past month, what the fuck did you think would happen when you finally decided to acknowledge me after a month of not paying attention to me!" Temari yelled at him

"Temari I ignored you on purpose because I didn't want people even coming close to you in the Forest of Death or target you in the prelims or even in this round. I'm sorry that I ignored you but I did this because I thought it was the best move to keep you safe because I love you too much to lose you right now when we are literally at least two to three weeks to our marriage. Do you get that I've done all of this to preserve our love, our marriage! If you don't want it then we are through. Now tell me do you understand what I've done for US!?" Naruto said getting angry.

Temari looked horrified at what Naruto said but knew that it was true. He only did all of the acting for her protection and she felt touched, but she didn't know what to do under the glare of Naruto even though he's shorter than him.

"I-I'm sorry Temari I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he turned his back.

"Wait Naruto I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't really see what you were trying to do for us and I should apologize for being a bitch." Temari said as she looked downcast looking down at Naruto.

"Thanks but I need some time alone." Naruto said as he Hirashined to his father's stone head and looked out on the rest of the village.

**-Minato's head-**

"So what do you think I should dad?" Naruto asked to the wind

Naruto just sat there and thought over what just happened and realized the move he pulled was one of an asshole. Just to get up and leave and not see his fiancé's fight and support her.

"Damn I was really an ass pulling that move wasn't I dad?" Naruto asked again to the wind

The wind blew around him and the leaves swirled around him before going behind him towards his house. He looked behind him and followed the leaves to his house. Naruto saw the leaves blow up against his and Temari's bedroom window and they somehow blew inside his house and he went inside to the room. There he found leaves surrounding a picture of him and Temari when they got back from their mission to waves. The two were smiling and laughing in the picture with Temari getting a piggy back ride on Naruto and just enjoying being with each other like a couple should do. Naruto started to get teared up and knew what he had to do to make things right.

Naruto went to turn away but his shorts pocket caught the knob of one of the drawers and pulled it open. Inside he found a necklace that was the color of crimson blood. He never noticed the necklace before but put it on anyways. Little did he know this necklace was his mother's necklace and it was one of three necklaces that were made from a special crystal that when you put the three together you get the power of the Ying-Yang Style to create anything or make anything else. There is also another hidden power to make those that are touched younger or even immortal with the right procedure. The other sister and brother necklaces now belong to Tsunade who has the green one who got it from her grandmother Mito Uzumaki. The other one which is a deep sea blue is in possession of Kumo when they stole it from their invasion of Uzushiogakure. It's locked up in a vault guarded by 15 BOLT ninja (Kumo's ANBU) who switch with one team before switching another two teams to keep fresh ninja on patrol. When Naruto finds out about this he'll need an alias to get in, kill the ninja, grab the necklace, and get out undetected. This will take a ton of balls and even more training.

**-Meanwhile with Temari-**

"I guess I was a bitch to Naruto, but I have to shrug this off and focus of the fight." Temari said to herself before she jumped down to the water for the fight but before she could an arm grabbed her. She looked behind her and saw that it was Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you left." Temari said with eyes filled with shock.

"Well I can't just up and leave my beautiful fiancé when she's got a fight against a lazy ass genius. And I'm sorry for just leaving you. That was something I shouldn't have done to you and I'm really sorry." Naruto kissed her and told her something that only she was able to hear. "Go kick his ass…for us babe." Naruto said as Naruto made stairs come out of the stadium wall and guide her down to the surface of the water that is still flooding the arena.

"Thank you Naruto. And I will win this fight no matter how I do it. I love you my golden fox-kun." Temari said as she decided to jump down to the surface of the water instead of taking the concrete stairs.

"Of course she didn't take the stairs. She always has to try to outdo me and my jump doesn't she." Naruto said rolling his eyes as he watched on and made the stone stairs recede back into the wall.

"Alright are you two ready?" Genma asked standing in between them. Genma got two nods as Shikamaru was looking at the water and thinking, _'Damn it with Naruto flooding this place my shadows won't be as effective. Guess I have to rely on my ninjutsu I managed to learn in the month break from some of the scrolls I found.' _

Temari pulled off her fan and slammed it on the ground and started to smirk at Shikamaru knowing he was getting a little worried by his face. "What's the matter Nara, realized you can't win this fight?" Temari said taunting him.

"Oh shut up you troublesome blonde, you're just like your boyfriend up there." Shikamaru responded

"Alright just shut up and fight you two love birds." Genma said jumping back to the wall and crouching down on it as he watched from his inclined position. Temari grew a tick mark on her head and Naruto barely saw this and Kankurō saw it as well. "Oh he's dead." Kankurō said.

"Yep, Genma just pissed her off and now she's going to be angry for a while and take it out on Shikamaru. 150 ryo says Temari wins using less than ten wind style ninjutsu moves." Naruto said holding out 150 ryo in paper bills.

"Ok I say she uses more than 10 wind style ninjutsu moves and if its 10 exactly then it goes to me since it's less than 10 meaning 9 is the max." Kankurō said

"Deal…" Naruto said shaking Kankurō's hand, "…Just so you know I've never lost a bet." Naruto said grinning.

"Me neither, 49-0 and what better way to get win number 50 than against my sister's boyfriend." Kankurō said getting cocky.

"Try going 579-0 inside and outside of the casinos here." Naruto said smirking

"There's no way you have won over 550 times especially in the casino you're too young anyways." Kankurō said

"No I really have that record considering that I own 3 of the biggest casinos in all of Konoha and Fire country so as of right now I'm making bank, over 1,000,000 ryo a day from each one. And then on top of that I will receive all of the money from the Uzumaki clan, Namikaze clan, and Senju clan that they have made so far for their contributions to the war, new jutsus, and founding this village. So basically when my heritage is announced I'll be the richest man in the world." Naruto said

"Man I love you as my new brother-in-law, but you will give money to Gaara and I right?" Kankurō asked

"Of course like you said you guys are my brothers-in-law why wouldn't I help you out. And with the money I give y'all some can go to getting Suna completely back on its feet and then you guys will have the strongest village as your ally and Kiri as well." Naruto said

"Really, Kiri will be our ally?" he replied

"Look at my hands…" Naruto said holding out both of his hands. "Mizukage…" he said showing one hand opened up, "Fiancé." He said showing him the other hand. Naruto clasped his hands together and told him. "The Mizukage is my fiancé so once we get married she'll send over a treaty to you guys and you'll have two allies." Naruto said

"Oh that makes sense; you get married to the Mizukage we gain one ally. You get your inheritance you send money over to us to rebuild our strength to defend against Iwa. Wow you really thought this through didn't you Naruto?" Kankurō said.

"You think that but no I didn't it's just simple knowledge really and I'll gain three seats in the council for being clan head of three clans. I'll have the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Sarutobi, and Yamanaka clans behind me and the Aburame, Akimichi, and Hyuga are three of the four noble clans in Konoha, the other being the Uchiha but they aren't going anywhere until Saskue finds a wife and is forced to make lots of babies. So I will have seven clans I'm not a part of behind me with three being the noble ones. I'm in control of three clans and most of the civilians already like me and will want their daughters to marry me once they find out my lineage so I have the council under my thumb basically." Naruto said

"Holy shit you're right the only ones to go against you would be the advisers if they hate you that much." He replied.

"Only one does and that would be the old war hawk Danzō Shimura. Bastard loves starting fights and I found out a secret about him from Orochimaru. He's stolen Sharingan from Uchiha shinobi. Once the Hokage finds out about this Danzō will be put on trial for an act of treason, for killing and stealing property of the Uchiha clan. I just hope the old man can do it because if not there's only one person from what I've heard that has the balls big enough to do it and she doesn't have balls." Naruto said

"Who are you talking about?" Kankurō asked

"You know who Tsunade Senju is right, last living Senju giving her the right to be clan head and one of the Sannin." Naruto said

"Yeah I know the stories of her what about her?" He asked

"Well she doesn't have big balls being a woman but from what I hear she has huge knockers, the biggest in the world apparently." Naruto said as Kankurō could only imagine have fun with the biggest boobs in the world.

"You're thinking about fucking her aren't you?" Naruto said more than asked

Kankurō grew red and told Naruto to shut up. "Don't worry you can have her since her pussy is probably dried up being 50 something years old, she probably is all wrinkly and shit." Naruto said as he turned back to the fight and saw Temari unleash her seventh wind style ninjutsu move leaving her with only two moves left.

"Looks like I'm getting my money, just pay up you already lost." Kankurō said getting excited.

"Hold up boy, you never know. Temari might win this in Taijutsu or only need two moves to win." Naruto said as Temari and Shikamaru were both panting.

Shikamaru hasn't been able to use his family's jutsu since the ripples in water have been messing with the shadows not giving him a clear shot and when the water is at rest Temari is either on the wall or on a tree with enough distance between her and Shikamaru where the shadow just won't reach her. Shikamaru has tried to land a good fire jutsu or earth jutsu but Temari puts it out by kicking up water to vaporize the fire to steam or Shikamaru can't get a good earth jutsu since the ground to so wet thanks to his best blonde, not troublesome friend Naruto.

'_Damn Naruto had to take away my ability to use my family jutsu and on top of that make it impossible to move the earth since it turns to mud and does nothing. Wait a minute!'_ Shikamaru thought.

"**Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall!" **Shikamaru yelled

"Crap just what I need a damn wall in my way." Temari said gritting her teeth and coming up with a plan but it had to be fast since Shikamaru wasted no time and sent a shadow clone to attack Temari after consuming a couple of soldier pills to up his chakra reserves. The two engaged in taijutsu and Temari used her last two wind moves for the bet and the clone was never able to use the family jutsu.

"Looks like I win Naruto she just used her last move." Kankurō said holding out his hand for the money.

"Not so fast puppet-boy she can still use taijutsu to wind this fight." Naruto replied

"But she's a mid to long range fighter she isn't good up close." He responded

"Not from what I'm seeing." Naruto replied as they watched on.

Temari got enough distance and put a genjutsu over the clone making it think it beat Temari and it puffed away and gave Shikamaru the false memory. Temari was behind Shikamaru when he brought the walls down and then she brought a kunai up to his throat from behind. "Surrender now or else." Temari said

"I surrender." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone.

Temari grinned and put the kunai away and looked up to Naruto who smiled down to her. "Pay up bitch, I just won 150 more ryo." Naruto said to Kankurō who was in disbelief that his sister actually won with Tai and Genjutsu. "Damn you Naruto." He replied as he forked over 150 ryo.

Temari jumped up from the water's surface and tackled Naruto kissing him for staying and supporting her. "Thank you so much for supporting me Naru-kun." She said

"Anytime, and I won 150 ryo off of Kankurō from your fight." Naruto said grinning.

"So you two were making bets on me?" Temari said getting angry

"Yeah I said you could win using 9 or less wind style ninjutsu moves and your brother said you would use ten or more. You used 9 and won using Genjutsu and Taijutsu so I won the bet." Naruto said

"Don't ever make a bet that involves me again Naruto!" Temari said as she slapped him.

"Oh come on Temari I'm 580-0 with this win all time inside and outside of the casinos." Naruto said

Temari just gave him a weird look and he explained everything to her like he did with Kankurō. After she heard this she was impressed that Naruto could very well end up being the richest man in the world once his heritage is announced and he will defiantly be the most sought after man in the village once that information comes out. "So you're telling me you'll become the richest man in the world, richer than the Kages of their respective village, have the trust of the council and village, and-" Temari started

"-And be the number one sought after man in the village. Looks like you got your hands full Naruto." Kankurō said grinning down at Naruto.

"That's true girls will be all over you Naru-kun and when they find out about you being the total package with your gift, girls will be throwing themselves at you to sleep with you. Think you can handle it?" Temari asked smirking to see Naruto's response.

"Please you and only a few other girls will ever get their hands on my gift, Suna-hime…" Naruto started before whispering the next part so only Temari could hear it, "I have a surprise for you later tonight but it has to be before Hebi-chan can get it because she wants to get a hold of my gift."

Temari started to get flushed in her cheeks understanding what Naruto meant about Anko, "Well she has to go through me to be with you tonight, besides you promised to get me pregnant first anyways so she'll just have to get in line." Temari said smirking at Naruto

"Ok then just be prepared to fight for me." Naruto said

"Oh I am and no one gets your cock unless I say so." Temari whispered into Naruto making him feel a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Oh and Naruto there's something Kankurō and I want to tell you." Temari said looking at her brother to see if he knew what she was talking about. He looked a little worried about it but Temari nodded her head and he reluctantly agreed to it. "Naruto, Orochimaru has managed to trick our father into invading Konoha. Right now there are Sound and Sand shinobi waiting for the signal. The signal is when Gaara unleashes Shukaku, our shinobi and Sound ninja will pour into Konoha to destroy the place. We don't want to be a part of this thing, tell the Hokage and any ANBU here about it and tell them to evac the civilians." Temari said

"I've already gotten everyone evacuated to safe locations in the village. The only people that are Konoha residents are either here, Chunin and Jonin getting ready for the worst outside the stadium stationed around the village, or ANBU that are here, as well as stationed around the village and outside the gates. I suspected something was up when I sensed Orochimaru so I got Yugao to get all ANBU, ROOT agents, Jonin and Chunin not on duty to help quietly evacuate the people. As long as the fights are long and drawn out the longer the enemy has to wait. I'm sorry to tell you this but once it starts you have to run. Get as far away from here as you can and go home if you have to, the council won't approve of your transfer if they see that you are here and are still a Sand shinobi. If you can't get a clear path to Suna get as far from Konoha as you can and make sure Gaara won't hurt anyone. You still have that kunai I gave you six years ago right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I still have it why?" Temari responded with a question of her own.

"When it is safe I will release a ton of demonic chakra. You should be able to sense it for at least 100 mile radius. When you sense it channel chakra into the kunai and I'll be there to get you…I promise." Naruto said steeling his gaze.

"Thank you Naruto." Temari said hugging Naruto for his thoughtfulness about her safety.

He then walked over to Yugao to get a status update on everything and told him that only a few adults and children were left but other than that everyone is in the mountain safe and sound. "Good job Neko-chan, can you just check with your team one more time and take Arashi I don't want him to see this break out, he's too young and knows barely anything of being a shinobi. Let me ask Kure-chan if you can take him so he's safe." Naruto said as he got up and sat by Kurenai.

"Kure-chan I need to ask you something that regards to Arashi's safety." Naruto said

"And what would your question be Naru-kun?" Kurenai asked getting a tad bit worried about where this was going.

"Would you mind giving Arashi to Yugao-chan so she can take him to the mountain where he'll be safe, Orochimaru is here and is planning on invading us. Everyone else is already in the mountain, so the streets are cleared of any men, women, and children. The only ones oblivious to that are those here in the stadium and I doubt Orochimaru can tell the difference with the crowd being as loud as it is." Naruto said

"Sure I'll send Arashi with Yugao, just make sure you bring him back to me safe and sound…" Kurenai said before whispering the next part to her love interest, "Or I swear to Kami I'll rip off your 12 inch cock and make you eat it after I attach it to a strap on and butt fuck you for an hour as torture." Kurenai whispered as Naruto started to shift around uncomfortably with Kurenai's last remark.

"Alright Arashi-kun, Yugao-chan here is going to take you somewhere ok?" Kurenai said more than asked her son who looked confused but went along with it anyways.

"Ok bye Kaa-chan." Arashi said waving to his mother as Yugao took him in a swirl of leaves to where all the other citizens of Konoha were in the mountain.

Arashi then proceeded to ask Yugao why he was there. "Yugao-chan why am I here?" "Well Arashi-kun in case of an invasion we take precautions for the people's safety, Naruto asked me to take you here in case war broke out so you'd be safe. Look I'll introduce you to someone who will keep an eye on you. Iruka-san!" Yugao said getting said man's attention.

"Oh Yugao-chan it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" Iruka asked

"Well I was asked by Naruto-kun to take Arashi here in case of the invasion. He was watching his older brother and he asked to be sent here. Kurenai-chan agreed so here he is. Please take good care of him, I would feel terrible if something happened to Naruto-koi's brother." Yugao said

"Oh so this is his brother." Iruka said "He looks a lot like Kurenai, with the black hair and crimson eyes but the way his hair is looks a lot like Kakashi's." Iruka said smiling down at Arashi who was hiding behind Yugao but stepped out seeing that Iruka was a kind man that wouldn't hurt him. He smiled at Iruka and took his hand and Iruka showed him to where his Academy students were and he was shy at first but soon started to make some new friends.

**-Meanwhile in the Stadium-**

"Alright so now that we have our first two winners of the finals they will fight each other in the fifth match." Hiruzen said

Naruto and Temari both exclaimed at the same time, "WHAT!"

Hiruzen went one anyways, "The winners of match 3 &amp; 4 will fight in the sixth match and the winners of match 5 &amp; 6 will fight in the championship round of this year's chunin selection exams in our seventh and final match. Good luck to the rest of you now for match number 3 we have Kankurō of the Desert against Shino Aburame who is from the Leaf Village representing Team Kurenai."

Kurenai stood up so people would see who she was and an applause was given to her.

Kankurō was about to forfeit the match but Naruto reminded him that drawing out the fights would get Orochimaru agitated and with the leader not being himself the invasion won't be as successful. As much as Kankurō hated to admit it Naruto was right and jumped down to the water's surface which was still at the same level it's been since Naruto use his jutsu.

Shino was watching all of the events between Naruto and two of the Sand siblings and said to himself, _'Interesting.'_ Then he hopped down to the other side of the arena where Kankurō was only going to stall time before pulling out Crow to finish the job.

"Alright you two same rules apply as the last matches, you may freely fight but do not kill. If we understand each other than we can begin." Genma said jumping back and using that as the start of the match.

'_Damnit I need to use ninjutsu on this guy with his fucking chakra sucking bugs to win this fight. If I use Crow, Black Ant, or Salamander, he'll just use his bugs to eat the chakra strings rendering me useless. I guess I have to use taijutsu, sand clones, substitution, and those three moves sis taught me. Well here goes.'_ Kankurō thought as he took Crow off of his back and got wide eyes from Temari thinking he was going to use it right off the bat but was surprised when he threw it up at her.

"It's pointless for me to use it here against him and his bugs. Looks like I have to go old fashion, starting with kunai and shuriken." Kankurō said pulling out kunai with paper bombs attached. Kankurō threw them at Shino who dodged them and sent his bugs to suck Kankurō's chakra and end this quickly, but Kankurō had other plans.

Kankurō did the rat sign and yelled out, **"Wind Style: Air Current Dance Jutsu!"** and he held out his palms as wind started to rush to the bugs breaking them up and pushing them back to Shino.

'_Well doing this trading blows crap won't help end this fight. Looks like more paper bombs it is.'_ Kankurō thought pulling out nearly half of his kunai supply and they all had paper bombs attached to them. Kankurō threw them directly up in the air and Shino waited for what Kankurō was planning.

'_What is he up to, those bombs will just explode when they hit the ground…unless!'_ Shino thought and tried calling his bugs back but Kankurō already had his jutsu ready, **"Wind Style: Air Current Dance Jutsu!"** and again his palms blew out a powerful gust of wind and shot his paper bomb kunais towards Shino's bugs then once the bugs latched on Kankurō detonated the paper bomb frying some of Shino's bugs in the process while blowing him back and it put up a wall of smoke making it impossible to see on the other side of it.

'_Alright time to either go Taijutsu on this bug freak or use my other two wind jutsus. Well the smoke's clearing let's see what it'll be.'_ Kankurō thought

'_I'm glad he put up a smoke scream, let's see if he saw my parasitic insects go along the wall.'_ Shino thought.

Shino told his bugs to attack by telepathy and soon the bugs started to walk on the water behind Kankurō putting him in the same situation as Shino's opponent in the prelims; he can't fight one and turn his back on the other. Kankurō is really in for a good fight.

Kankurō decided to blow to bugs either in the water or blow them back. Either way Kankurō could then focus on Shino. Once Kankurō finished with the bugs he turned around to find Shino about to punch him but Kankurō was just a bit faster giving him the edge in striking his kunai through Shino's stomach where he doubled over and then burst into bugs.

'_What the hell! A bug clone, but when!?'_ Kankurō thought

Then it hit Kankurō that when he turned his back Shino must have created a bug clone and now is hiding in the miniature forest area in the arena. _'Alright so where you hiding bug boy.'_ Kankurō thought to himself before throwing a bunch of kunai that had paper bombs on them. The forested area soon went up in a blaze and Shino wasn't there.

"What the hell, where is he!?" Kankurō yelled before he was dragged underwater with his head soon being the only body part sticking out of ground. Kankurō forfeited by pointing his head up. Shino grabbed his head and dragged him above the water after keeping him there another 3 minutes causing Kankurō to go semi-unconscious. Shino threw him on the water's surface and was declared the winner of the fight by KO.

"Ok by KO Shino Aburame of the Hidden Leaf Village is the winner of match 3. He will fight the winner of Gaara of the Desert and Saskue Uchiha. Now with that being said will Gaara of the Desert and Saskue Uchiha please come down for the fourth and final fight of the Quarterfinals/First Round." Genma said more than asked and waited patiently for five minutes before looking up to the Hokage to get orders.

**-Kage Booth-**

"Well it looks like Saskue Uchiha will be disqualified." Hiruzen said getting up before the 'Kazekage' spoke up.

"Please Hokage-dono this is the fight that everyone here as come to see. Don't disappoint them by not giving them the fight they paid to see today." 'Kazekage' said

"Absolutely not. If this was a real battle and Saskue Uchiha along with his team were late then they could be the reason they lose the war. I'm sorry but he's late and should be disqualified. Besides he's had since Naruto Uzumaki's match against Neji Hyuga to get here and that was over two hours ago. Hokage-dono it is your decision." Mei said glaring over at the 'Kazekage'. Meanwhile Orochimaru was seething at the fact this red headed bitch was interfering with his plans.

"Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono. What do you think? Do you agree with Mizukage-dono and that Saskue Uchiha should be eliminated or should we wait for Kami knows how long for him to arrive. Keep in mind this is Kakashi Hatake who is his mentor." Hiruzen said

"Disqualify Saskue Uchiha, the Mizukage has made an excellent point. Onoki it's all on you." Ay said

"I agree with both Ay and Mei, Saskue thinks he's better than everyone else so he shouldn't even be considered for chunin. Give him the boot." Onoki said

"Well that's 4 votes for him to be disqualified to 1 vote that we wait. Ok then the decision is final, Saskue will be eliminated." Hiruzen said getting up to the railing to speak. Everyone saw the Hokage and grew silent to let him speak. "Alright settle down everyone. The other Kage's and I have come to an agreement to eliminate Saskue Uchiha from the chunin exams. Thank you Gaara for being here on time like you should have been. Genma you may formally announce the winner of this match." Hiruzen said

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Ok by disqualification Gaara of the Desert is the winner. Please wait up in the competitor's box while you wait for your next fight against Shino Aburame." Genma said and Gaara did a sand shunshin up to where he was standing only minutes ago and still had on the same boring, and stoic look that he always wears on his face.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way we can move on to match number 5 and our first semifinal match of the tournament." Genma said while Naruto looked at Temari and they stared each other in the other one's eyes. "You ready for this Temari?" Naruto asked looking at her in her beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah, no holding back, deal?" Temari said

"Deal." Naruto replied.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village come down and will Temari of the Desert hailing from the Village Hidden in Sand please come down." Genma said and only had to wait a few seconds as Naruto soon was on the water's surface. Temari was close in tow and the two blondes stood across from each other eyeing one another and getting mentally prepared for the fight.

Naruto unsealed his Swords of Kami, Kubikiribōchō, a bo staff, and the thing that surprised Temari and the crowd the most was a fan that looked identical to Temari's, except Naruto had his metal made with carbon fiber and some other materials to make it stronger. The design of the paint job had the carbon fiber on it. (Ok if you know Oregon's carbon fiber helmets, and you see the way the carbon fiber looks then that's what the fan has for its design).

"Why don't we start off with some fan against fan action first then get further into the fight?" Naruto suggested.

"Fine by me, but let me ask you, when did you get that fan?" Temari asked

"That was the surprise that I had, I was going to train with this by myself. I studied the way you battled long enough that I know every move that you've done and I know some of my own." Naruto said as he walked over to the wall and punched three holes in it. Each one big enough to hold one of his other weapons. He place his Swords of Kami in one, slid Kubikiribōchō in another, and his bo staff in another. Naruto had his staff standing up by his side ready to go.

The two blondes traded smirks and got ready for the fight to prove who was stronger. Suna's best kunoichi, or Konoha's Yellow Fox. "You sure you want to do this Naruto?" Temari asked keeping her smirk on her face.

"I think I should be asking you if you're ready Temari." Naruto said smirking back at her.

"Well then I shouldn't hold back on you if you think that way Naruto." Temari said pulling out her fan and showing all three stars (circles on her fan are called stars in the anime so I'm going with that, get over it)

"Well then I won't hold back either. Wind vs Wind, Fan vs Fan, you and me." Naruto said doing the same thing as Temari and revealing three red stars like Temari's fan.

"So you think you can handle the full power of using a fan do you. Well I hate to break it to you but I've been using this weapon since I was younger, you're way out of your league Naruto." Temari said

"You're one to talk, what do think I've been doing for the past month, picking daisies?" Naruto said more than asked smiling in the corner of his mouth.

**-Meanwhile in the Kage Booth-**

"Well this will be a great match indeed." Hiruzen said

"Why do you say that Sarutobi?" Ay asked

"Because if Naruto wins here he will most likely face Gaara. It will be the most legendary match of the chunin exams the world has seen." Hiruzen replied

"Care to go into detail you old geezer." Onoki said

"You're one to talk Onoki. Well if Gaara and Naruto both face off in the Championship Round it will be Jinchuriki vs Jinchuriki. Something never done before people will always remember that fight should it happen." Hiruzen said

"Really…Naruto… is a Jinchuriki? And Gaara as well?" Ay said in disbelief.

"Yes I'll explain everything to you. We'll start with Gaara, he was chosen as the Jinchuriki by his father, the Yondaime Kazekage. Inside of him is the Ichibi, or as we all call it the One Tail raccoon dog. Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the One tailed demon raccoon dog, Shukaku." Hiruzen said

The other Kages looked at the Kazekage with looks of disgust.

"Now as for Naruto, he had the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him when he was born. Merely hours after coming out the womb he was a Jinchuriki. The same Nine Tails that destroyed our village around 13 years ago. Naruto had the Fox sealed by our own Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. It was a very sad day and a joyous one as well. We lost our leader, but celebrated the birth of the boy who saved our village. Naruto is the village's hero and no one knows, but his friends and sensei's. I will be announcing it after the chunin exams. I would like all of you to be present and tell me your reactions. Now you know about them both, and honestly I want to see that fight. I want to see if Naruto can hold back the Nine Tails against Gaara who can use the powers of the One Tail." Hiruzen said

"Kind of sadistic but honestly the way you've said it makes me want to see it too." Mei said

"Wow I've never seen two Jinchuriki in such close proximity, not even Han and Roshi have been this close with the 4 and 5 tails before." Onoki said

"Well we've never had two Jinchuriki alive at the same time so I don't know how to add to this, though we do have the 3 and 6 tails with us." Mei said

"Technically Kisame could be considered a tailed beast. He is called the tailless tailed beast after all. Not even Yugito and Bee stay this close to each other. To be honest Yugito thinks Bee's rapping is absolute shit, and so do I, it's complete bogus." Ay said

"Right, well both the Sand and Leaf only have one. Though the Seven Tails location is all a mystery to me. Though rumor has it that the Hidden Waterfall Village is now the one who has the Seven Tails." Hiruzen said

"The Hidden Waterfall Village eh, didn't your friend Hashirama fight a man from there? What was his name Kak…Kakuza…Kakuzu? Yes Kakuzu is his name. Kakuzu of the Hidden Waterfall Village." Onoki said

"Well you remember that fight. I'm impressed, though Kakuzu is dead. The man is way too old to be alive so we have nothing to be worried about." Hiruzen said

"Well why don't we get this fight started?" Hiruzen said

**-Back down in the arena-**

"Alright you two seem ready, so BEGIN!" Genma said jumping back and waited to watch this fight.

"So why don't we start out with Wind on Wind then expand on it?" Naruto suggested.

"Wind is my only element Naruto." Temari replied

"Have you forgotten that you hold a water element as well? Let's play this out a bit Temari. I hold all five elements and 7 kekkei genkai, one of them being a kekkei tōta. My Fire beats your Wind, your Water beats my Fire, and my Earth beats your Water. And your Wind beats my Lightning. So all I have to do is use Lightning against your Water moves because Water conducts electricity. Not to mention you can't take down any of my Kekkei Genkai. Your fan is inferior to mine, it is made of carbon fiber and other various metals I don't care to go into detail with. Whereas your fan is made of the strongest metal you could find am I right Temari? And on top of that I have the ability to use Shurikenjutsu, Bōjutsu, Kenjutsu, and some Genjutsu as well. On top of that I have all FOUR dojutsus of the world. My SHARINGAN can use Amaterasu in Blaze Style, put you in a Genjutsu, if you put me in one I can undo and reflect it, my BYAKUGAN has an almost perfect field of vision. I have the RINNEGAN with powers only I know, and to top it off I have a dojutsu only my father's clan possessed in the NAMIGAN that's fully matured. With the Namigan I possess 6 Kekkei Genkai. You can't win against me no matter how hard you try, I will win. Oh and Let's not forget my little friend." Naruto said patting his stomach.

Temari looked to be snarling Naruto trying to find a way to beat him, but it was extremely hard to try and figure out her difficult situation, _'Well shit he just announced to everyone that he has me beat. Now I have to figure a way to beat him. Using my ninjutsu is out of the question because he'll cancel out my jutsus then he'll just counter it with an element I can't defend against. And Genjutsu is out because he'll use his Sharingan to reflect it. I'm really in some deep shit now. Using my fan won't work since his is made of a superior material and he'll probably destroy my fan. Well looks like I'll have to use Taijutsu but first I'll try and push him to his limit without him calling on the Fox. Well here goes nothing.'_ Temari thought really surprised that Naruto could counter everything she does and still he could counter with something she had no chance of being able to defend. Not to mention he uses different kinds of weapons than her. Naruto really is trying to become the strongest shinobi the world has seen, hopefully he doesn't turn into someone like Madara Uchiha who strived for nothing but power before dying like the worm he is.

"Alright Temari I'll start things off real quick…**Ice Style: Frozen Ground Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled and the water was soon frozen over, now Temari was wondering what exactly was going to happen now that the field was changed to a solid state instead of being in its liquid state.

"Well you really are unpredictable aren't you Naruto?" Temari asked smirking

"You know it!" Naruto said

**-Kage Booth-**

"Um Hiruzen those two down there. They seem to be very familiar with each other even though they live in villages three days apart from each other. How do they know each other if I may ask and it isn't overstepping any boundaries." Ay said

"Well those two have known each other for quite some time. Those two are each other's best friend. They are always there to comfort the other when one needs it. They support each other even when the odds are stacked against them and it seems hopeless, with others not believing in them with Naruto there they can overcome anything, so long as they are with each other nothing can beat them, nothing. They would go to hell and back for the other. Those two know how the other feels at all times. They may fight but they come back and reconcile with each other. Those two hold a special place in my heart and the hearts of those here in the Leaf village. She may not be from here but she has the ability to possess the Will of Fire. And the Will of Fire is very strong with Naruto. He has inherited parts of different people's Will of Fire. His Will of Fire is like none that the world has seen before. Naruto is like my grandson, and I treat him like so, and Temari is like my granddaughter. I love those two with my whole heart. I'm sorry but that is about all that I can tell you for now. Once the council meeting is over I can tell you all everything. Everything that I've said up until now has been nothing but the truth. I'm sorry that's all I can give you for now." Hiruzen said starting to get teared up.

"By the way you make it sound, it sounds like the two are already a couple and for a long time. Possibly a political marriage that the Sand and Leaf have kept under wraps." Onoki said

"I'm sorry Onoki but everything that I've told you is as much as I can give you. It is as secretive as the Nine Tails attack 13 years ago. Anyone that speaks of it will be executed, it is classed as an SS-class secret. Naruto's current status is more of an SSS-class status because of who he is. Again that is all I can say for now please understand this." Hiruzen said sounding more serious and started to steel his gaze.

"Please understand Hiruzen that we meant no disrespect if it came off like that. It was just that by the way you worded your speech I guess I could call it just made it sound like those two were, I don't know, a couple or something. We understand that this subject is very secretive, but we were just curious. You can't deny that sometimes curiosity gets the best of us, we are humans curiosity is a part of our DNA, and it's what makes us who we are. Again no disrespect we were just wondering about it and all. We are sorry Hiruzen." Ay said

"Thank you Lord Raikage, why don't we just focus on the next three fights with this one being included in those three?" Hiruzen asked

"Sure, but I do have one question Lord Hokage." Mei said

"And what would that be?" Hiruzen replied

"Well I was wondering if you wanted us to be at the council meeting or outside of it and be notified of the conclusion of the meeting." Mei said

"Yes I would like you all to wait outside, all four of you." Hiruzen said as all of the other Kages looked towards Orochimaru's position. Orochimaru started to sweat under the stares of the Kages and a thought occurred to him, which should have happened a long time ago.

'_God damn it I have to find a way out of here, and not just that but in one piece. I can't fight four Kages. Not to mention that fox brat is down there and he nearly beat me in the Forest of Death. That place is practically my home and he beat me. I have to call it off once Kabuto is in range to see the signal.'_

Kabuto was soon on the roof across from the Kage booth and Orochimaru gave him the sign to proceed with the invasion little to Orochimaru's knowledge. Kabuto changed some of the signs before the event so Orochimaru could learn them and others wouldn't know what it was. Now Orochimaru has pretty much dug his own grave. The invasion will go on as planned by them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Ok guys I have finished this chapter after 3 am on 6/22/14. I was watching Project X for the first time with some friends and of course those dumbasses want to do the same thing, but hell no. I'm not burning down a fucking neighborhood just for some party that will cost in thousands for damage repairs if it looks remotely like the movie, though I really enjoyed it. Back to the story, This is sort of a special day for me because this is my tenth chapter meaning we are over the one third mark as of now. I really don't know what else to put other than going to our polls and such. So why don't we get on with the results from the last poll, let's see we had a Kumo poll and a regular poll. Then we had our guessing game which nighters625 won guessing that the two women from the Shippuden movies were Sāra from The Lost Tower (Fourth one if you don't know or don't pay attention) and Ryūzetsu/Ryuuzetsu from Blood Prison (Fifth one for those that don't know). So those two will be in the story, most likely in this story's sequel taking place in the Shippuden era. As a result he got to choose and arc that I haven't planned on doing so we will do the Hoshigakure Arc Now on with the results you have been so patient in waiting for to see who passes your judgment and who fails to pass your judgment.**

**Kumo Poll:**

**Yugito Nii: 25**

**Mabui: 23**

**Samui: 21**

**Chapter IX Poll:**

**Hana Inuzuka: 29**

**Konan: 12**

**Tsunami: 16**

**Naruko: 12**

**So there are the results if you go by the reviews you won't get them all as others just PM'd me on their votes. I know for the prize it was to choose the next girl but I changed it.**

**So here are the women that you been voted in or have been in since this story was being plotted out before chapter 1.**

**Temari**

**Tsunade**

**Anko**

**Mei**

**Kushina**

**Mikoto**

**Kurenai**

**Rin**

**Ino**

**Karin**

**Tenten**

**Tayuya**

**Yugao**

**Ayame**

**Female Kyubi**

**Yugito**

**Mabui**

**Samui**

**Hana**

**Konan**

**Tsunami**

**Naruko**

**Ryūzetsu**

**Sāra**

**Hotaru Tsuchigumo**

**So 25 women for now I think I will do only five more before throwing in the towel for women polls and find something else you guys would like to vote on.**

**I would like to thank those of you out there who are continuing to follow my story. I have been having writers block in the second part of the last three chapters so overcoming it has been somewhat difficult. I hope this is the best chapter yet and that you guys really enjoy it. I've only seen good reviews from what I payed attention to, and I can't thank you guys enough. We finally hit over 200 reviews because of Luis, though you didn't use a real tag but thank you anyways.**

**Over the next five chapters we will have one poll for one girl until we hit thirty from there I doubt there are any other women I like.**

**So here is your Poll:**

**Guren: Yes/No**

**Ok here's your girl now go on and vote.**

**Please favorite this story and myself, and follow this story and myself as well. Ideas and suggestions are welcome just Pm me and I will respond as fast as possible. I won't be able to work from 6/23 to 6/27 so the deadline for this poll shall be 7/4/14, Yes July 4****th**** so happy early July Fourth**

**Goodbye everyone,**

**KingSeahawk**


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI: Chunin Exams Part IV &amp; Hiruzen's Final Stand**

**Ok guys I'm finally back. I'm sorry to those who felt that my story should have been updated sooner but for the five days I was out I spent some quality time with my gf. So now I'm back and I know the title is a little bit strange, but hey, I'm strange in some people's minds so I just said fuck it. Now we will end the Chunin Exams and move on to the Oto-Suna joint invasion of Konoha. After this is over we will have the Search for Tsunade and it is here where their relationship takes off. So let's get on with the fight between Temari and Naruto before I give you the next woman/women for the harem.**

Naruto got his fan ready and Temari did the same thing. She had originally planned out for something that would work on the water but now that the surface was turned to ice she was going to have to change her plans of attack.

Naruto had his fan opened a little bit showing 1 star, and Temari had some thoughts on that and wanted to make them vocal. "1 star Naruto, come on you should at least show some respect and pull out all three of them." Temari said as she matched his 1 star with one of her own on her fan and they both waited for the other to make the first move.

"**Wind Style-!"** Temari started but couldn't get off her move as Naruto jumped up high, doing a front flip in the air while cocking the fan behind his head and when he came down he slammed the fan on the ice closing the fan and you could see an arc of wind coming from the fan. This arc of wind was at least 15 feet tall and Temari barely moved out of the way avoiding being hit by it and looked at Naruto wondering just what the hell kind of attack that was. She had never seen anyone use the fan like that and she never thought of using it like that but asked anyways, "What the hell kind of attack was that Naruto! You could have sliced my body in half!" Temari yelled

"Oh come on Temari, a kunoichi like you wouldn't be able to get hit by that. Besides that was only 25% of what the fan can do. Once all three stars merge together to reveal the fourth and final one in the center then the attack will be stronger, faster, and taller. And the material that I chose for the fan allows me to draw in raw wind chakra and expel it like I just did against you. Thankfully it doesn't get ripped up like yours might if you draw too much raw wind chakra in the fan. Just take a look at the ice and see how strong it was at 25%." Naruto said and everyone leaned over their seats to get a better look at what Naruto was talking about and saw that the ice was cracking.

Temari's eyes widened a bit seeing that his attack at only a quarter strength could still crack ice that he made 6 inches thick. _'Holy shit, Naruto is going to crack all of the ice from just that one attack that wasn't even thrown at me with half strength. I have to watch out for that fan and its strength, but what can I do?'_ Temari thought then looked down to see the ice cracking and soon there was floating pieces of ice and you could see the water in between each piece of ice.

'_Is he trying to let me use something? I can use water style attacks and combine them with some wind moves, but I don't remember a lot of water style attacks except for maybe two or three that Naruto has used in Waves or even today.'_ Temari thought and got ready to strike.

'_Come on Temari-chan take the bait so I can set up my move and hit you with my fan at 50%.'_ Thought Naruto as Temari went through 44 hand seals that were very familiar to Naruto and saw what erupted from the middle of the arena and broke away some more of the ice letting it move around freely with the ever changing current. A water dragon emerged and started to stare down Naruto. "Well I see you finally got an advanced Water Style move, but let's see if my Water Dragon is better." Naruto said going through the same 44 hand seals that Temari went through and an equally big Water Dragon appeared.

The two dragons weren't staring each other down but the other caster. Naruto sent the attack at the same time as Temari and the two collided causing it to seem like it's raining. The two blondes stood still on their piece of ice staring down the other.

Naruto pulled out his fan once again and revealed his fourth and final moon. His three orange moons soon moved across his fan towards the middle and formed the one large orange moon. Naruto held his opened fan behind his back and started to channel wind chakra through his fan where a ball of wind chakra was forming. When the ball of chakra was completely formed Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the ball. It pierced the chakra ball and exploded making Naruto shoot forward. Naruto drew his fan back and used one attack to hopefully end the fight. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** Naruto yelled bringing his fan forward as the wind smashed into Temari and sent her into the wall.

Naruto was smirking thinking he just won the fight, but Temari came out of the crater in the wall huffing. "Damn that was some attack Naruto. You got teach me how to do that chakra ball thing, but right now I have to win, I can't let you face Gaara, you'll die. I need to win and forfeit I can't let you face him." Temari said

"I'm sorry Temari, but I need to go through with this. Gaara is in a difficult place right now, and I'll get him out of it. No matter what, once my little secret is out people with start to hate me like they do Gaara. I will save him. So I'm sorry but you won't stop me." Naruto said jumping back to a piece of ice on his side of the arena. Temari jumped to a piece near her and pulled out her fan and got ready to launch her next attack. Temari drew her fan back then snapped it forward yelling out her attack, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Needles!"** This attack turned the wind so sharp that they are like needles piercing the skin of the target. The fine like needles cut through Naruto's skin making him a bloody mess. Naruto's knees started to become weak and he fell over into the water making it become blood red.

Temari's eyes went wide realizing she just killed Naruto and now if he really is still alive he's going to drown to death. The crowd leaned over the railing and their seats seeing that the last Uzumaki affiliated with Konoha was just killed. The crowd started to fill with gasps and murmurs. Temari was just about to step forward before the spot where Naruto was went up in smoke and her eyes went wide realizing that she only bloodied up and killed a shadow clone. Right behind her Naruto came up from the water and took her fan.

Naruto hopped all of the way to his side and landed specifically on the bloody piece of ice where the shadow clone was. He set her fan standing up next to himself. "Forfeit or the fan gets blown up Temari." Naruto said with a straight and stern face.

Temari's eyes grew wide with horror at what Naruto just said to her and she almost started to break down crying, almost she had tears in her eyes but still tried to stay strong, "Please Naruto don't do it, that was my mother's fan that she gave me right before she passed away, it's the only thing I have left to remember her, please don't destroy it!" Temari said with her eyes filling with more water.

Naruto slapped on a paper bomb to the front and said to Temari with his face still steeled, "Forfeit or I activate the bomb and your mother's fan goes kaboom. Do it Temari!" Naruto said

Temari was still horrified and begged him not to destroy the last memory of her mother as she got down on her knees and broke down into tears.

Naruto smiled jumping over to Temari and walking away. Temari looked up and right as she did there was a bright flash of light and a loud bang making anyone within a certain have a ringing hearing. Temari's sense of direction was all messed up and Naruto took this opportunity to rush in behind her and knock her out. Temari fell over, but Naruto caught her in the bridal carry and smiled down at her peaceful looking form.

"I'm sorry Temari." Naruto said as he carried her to the competitor's box to meet the medics while Genma declared Naruto the winner. Naruto leaned into one of the medics and spoke to him. "Take good care of her, if I find out she wasn't I come and find you, and trust me you don't want that to happen. Tell her that a group of people are waiting for her in the stands. Got it?" Naruto asked

The medic nodded nervously and took Temari away. Naruto smiled and turned back to Gaara and dropped the smile. Naruto and Gaara were shoulder to shoulder but facing opposite ways and Naruto spoke to him. "I will beat you Gaara, no matter what, I promised your sister and I will come through with it, whatever it takes." Naruto said with a very stern gaze.

"I don't care what you think Uzumaki, I will erase your existence from this world before you erase me, and I will erase Kankurō's and Temari's. But I will do her's in front of you so you see her die." Gaara said in his boring monotone voice.

"I don't care if you are the Kazekage's son or not, if you lay a finger on her I will kill you, and I won't hesitate to do so, understand that Gaara." Naruto said

"Whatever you say Kyuubi." Gaara said

"Same goes for you Ichibi." Naruto replied

Genma then moved along the exams with the championship match. "Alright everyone we are finally here to see the final fight of this year's Chunin Selection Exams. I will turn it over to the Hokage now." Genma said leaning back on the wall.

Naruto shunshined up to the Kage booth to tell Hiruzen something.

**-Kage Booth-**

"Jiji how are you doing the introductions?" Naruto asked

"Well I will introduce Gaara and his village then your full name. Both last names included." Hiruzen said

"Actually it's three last names." Naruto said

"Really? Are you absolutely sure you have three last names?" Hiruzen asked

"Yeah the last is Senju." Naruto whispered to him

"Ok then I'll do that." Hiruzen said standing up as Naruto shunshined back down to the box with Gaara.

"Thank you Genma, now everyone this is the Championship fight between Gaara of the Desert from the Village Hidden in the Sand and the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi going up against Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju from our very own Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Hiruzen said as people gasped, talked with one another about Naruto's now revealed heritage.

Meanwhile all of the other Kage's had shocked looks on their faces, even Orochimaru. Naruto jumped down to the ice ignoring the death glares people gave him mistaking him for being the actual fox spirit. Gaara rode his sand do to the ice and faced Naruto.

"Well they decided to announce your heritage and your burden to the whole world." Gaara said

"Yeah and I'm not afraid of it. I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said ripping off his muscle shirt and channeling chakra to show the seal. "And I'm proud of it, anyone can go ahead and root for my death I don't care, I have friends who can save me from the darkness and they have saved me Gaara. Now it is your turn to see that there are those willing to save you as well, you just have to open your eyes." Naruto said as he stood with only his orange shorts on with his orange jacket tied around his waist.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto's remark and asked him, "Naruto who do you fight for?"

"After the fight you'll see what I'm talking about." Naruto replied

"Genma-sensei start the match." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the water and the water started to collect around his hand into a ball. Eventually Naruto had all of the water in the stadium collected around his hand. Naruto threw it in the air and yelled out **"Ice Style: Ice Chalice!"** and a chalice made of ice came out of the group and caught all of the water. The field was still soggy from sitting under the water for a few hours but other than that it looked good as new.

"Alright Gaara I saved this for my fight against you. Now that the field is relatively dry I can use any of my Kekkei Genkai on you, and to make it interesting I'll only use one Dōjutsu, so pick; Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, or Namigan." Naruto said

"Fine I'll entertain you for a little bit, I chose the Namigan. You may have a multitude of kekkei genkai with that dojutsu of yours but without your Sharingan you can't copy my moves. And I have the perfect defense so I win." Gaara said

"Alright, but I'll let you reconsider because I've found a way to make the Namigan copy jutsus like the Sharingan whether it is ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu or any other type of jutsu. Genma-sensei we're ready start the match." Naruto said steeling his nerves and narrowing his eyes.

"Alright if you two are so eager to fight then BEGIN!" Genma said jumping back.

The air was heavy with killer intent, the crowd was anxious to see how this fight would end up, though others were pissed that two Jinchurikis actually made it to the chunin exams finals. Temari came in with Kankurō just in time to see Genma officially start the match, and she was so conflicted whether to go for her future husband or go for her blood in Gaara. Everyone was holding their breaths for this fight and they will be holding it for a long time without them knowing they were holding their breaths.

All of a sudden there was a swirl of leaves and the two people that appeared were none other than the late Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"What the hell is going on, I thought I was fighting Gaara not Naruto." Sasuke said

"You're too late Kakashi, Gaara didn't have to fight in his first two matches because you were too late and Shino forfeited his fight to Gaara. So because Naruto beat Neji Hyuga and Temari of the Desert so now it is down to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju against Gaara of the Desert. You guys are kind of in the way so if you could just move along we can continue this fight." Genma said

Kakashi's eyes went wide along with Sasuke's hearing that Naruto's heritage was announced. A set of sand stairs appeared next to Kakashi and Sasuke and they looked over to Gaara. "The stands are over there." Gaara said with his eyes closed and his head faced down.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other before walking up the stairs and Kakashi took a seat next to Kurenai. "So what did I miss Kure-chan?" Kakashi asked

"Well Yugao is now engaged. She actually got engaged during the exams." Kurenai said

"Really well congratulations to her, so who's the lucky man?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto, Naruto was the one who proposed to Yugao after his fight against Neji." Kurenai said

Kakashi's eyes went wide hearing that his former subordinate in the ANBU was now married after losing her boyfriend only a couple of weeks ago. "Good for him, good for him. Anything else I should know about?" Kakashi kept asking

"Yeah he used the Chidori to win against Neji." Kurenai replied

At this Kakashi's mind was spinning at how Naruto knew a move that he created and was teaching Sasuke. "How does he know that jutsu, I never taught it to him." Kakashi said in disbelief.

"His father left it in a scroll for him. So Naruto practiced it and even created a new move along with the Rasengan. He hasn't performed it yet but I believe he'll do it in this match. Against Neji he used the Rasengan against Neji's Rotation, and then he used a water jutsu with the Chidori to win the fight." Kurenai said

"He improved on my jutsu, but the Chidori was something that I was going to improve on later on. How did he do it?" Kakashi asked looking like someone killed his dog in front of him.

"Just wait and see, you'll find out soon enough." Kurenai said smirking "Naruto it's time to use those two as one." Kurenai yelled down to Naruto as he looked up and nodded to her.

Kakashi turned back to the fight to see how it would turn out.

"Alright Gaara I'll start out with a jutsu I created on my own." Naruto said going through the hand seals of the Chidori and soon the Chidori appeared in his left hand. Naruto then focused his right hand and the Rasengan appeared in it. Kakashi's eyes went wide seeing how Naruto was controlling two different jutsus that took such concentration for just one of them.

Naruto then pressed the two jutsus together and soon the Rasengan was chirping and had lightning coming off of it. Naruto charged at Gaara from his side with great speed and his Namigan activated. Naruto jumped in the air while Gaara stood still and let Naruto attack him knowing the sand will just protect him in the end. As Naruto came down he yelled out his jutsu's name, **"Rasendori!"** When Naruto got close enough Gaara's sand shield went up and hardened to protect Gaara from the jutsu. The sand started to crack making Gaara have a look of shock on his face while on the other side of the sand Naruto was screaming as he kept pushing through the sand not giving up. Eventually Naruto broke through the sand and managed to get a gash across Gaara's chest then the condensed energy from the Rasengan reached the end of the line causing it to explode sending both Gaara and Naruto back.

The result of the explosion caused dust to fly up into the air and it took a while to settle but during that time people were glued to the fight. It didn't matter if the whole world was on fire they were completely focused on this fight and they payed good money to see a good fight and they were getting their money's worth. Meanwhile 11 of the Konoha 12 with two of the Sand Siblings and their senseis along with the Super Pervert were looking on with mouths open and eyes wide. Kakashi was the first one to speak to break the silence that had apparently come over all of them. "So t-that's Naruto's version of one upping my move?" Kakashi asked openly

"Yep, he worked so hard after getting the Rasengan and Chidori down to start working on combining the two to make the Rasendori. Though this is different from his Lightning Style Rasengan." Jiraiya said

"What do you mean, wouldn't they be the same?" Kakashi asked the toad sage.

"Well you'd think that but no. Naruto first worked on his Wind Style Rasengan after getting the Rasengan. He found that adding the element made it swirl around the Rasengan and created four blades like a Demon Wind Shuriken. Then we tried it out with his other elements and the Lightning Style seemed almost identical to the Rasendori except that the Lightning Style Rasengan has those four blades made of lightning swirling around the Rasengan. The Rasendori though, was just a Chidori covering the Rasengan but with the lightning coming off of the Rasengan it looked somewhat like the Lightning Style Rasengan. The Chidori part cut the opponent before the Rasengan part slams into them. But if Naruto can't fully reach them then the Rasengan will explode after the Chidori hits. Naruto is still trying to make it better, but it will take some time to do that, oh and Sasuke I wouldn't try copying the jutsu." Jiraiya said smirking

"Why not?" Said Sasuke angrily that the old pervert knew what he was trying to do and Kakashi asked confusedly.

"Because Naruto has a seal on him that doesn't allow anyone to copy his moves, and all of his Rasengan variations along with the Rasendori are all now clan jutsus. If either of you manage to copy it and anyone sees you using it you will be put in jail and your chakra will be blocked off forever. And that seal is always activated so whenever Naruto fights no one can copy his moves. The only time you can copy it is when he deactivates it and that's when he isn't doing anything other than sleeping, so you can't copy his moves." Jiraiya said smiling at the two knowing that this really pissed off Sasuke that Naruto now has over ten new jutsus that he created in less than a month and improved upon his most lethal jutsu, the Chidori.

"It doesn't matter if my Chidori went up against his mine would destroy him to bits." Sasuke said smirking while everyone but Kakashi rolled their eyes.

"Let me tell you something kid, to use the Chidori you must run in a straight line, Naruto doesn't have to because he figured out how to move around with the Chidori. Naruto solved the one problem for the Chidori, have solved it?" Jiraiya asked knowing that this was really getting under Sasuke's skin and he loved this game. Kiba was also enjoying this game since none of the Konoha 12 besides Sakura like Sasuke.

"I'm and Uchiha! I will always win against a lowly ninja like the dobe!" Sasuke yelled at Jiraiya.

"Do you have your Sharingan yet Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes they're right here!" Sasuke retorted back showing everyone his Sharingan with only 2 tomoe in each eye.

"Only two in each eye? Naruto has a fully matured Sharingan along with a Mangekyō and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. You have a long way to go before you can beat Naruto. Right now he's at least jonin level from what I've seen. Once our 5-6 year training trip is over he'll be at least Sannin level to Kage level and he can take my position as the Toad Sage. And on that trip it's all about Naruto creating moves that are A-rank to SS-Rank which has never been done before. I don't know Sasuke but you'll need to train 24/7 for the next 6 years to catch up to Naruto and once he learns Sage Mode and can use it with Kyuubi's chakra along with his own, he'll be the ultimate ninja." Jiraiya said with a far off look wondering if Naruto could actually make it that far.

Jiraiya looked up to the sky and thought to himself, 'Minato, Kushina I hope you guys are watching your boy grow up. He's so much like the two of you. Minato he's got all of your looks and now has a few wives to marry soon. Kushina he has your attitude, he is so loving and caring and loyal to others, maybe to a fault but that's good in his case. But he can also explode like you use to do when I would tease you. I wish you two could be here right now to see him grow up, I know he'd love to see you both in person, even if it's just one time, he'd love and cherish that moment. Maybe we can work on a jutsu to bring you guys back, maybe he can do it.' Jiraiya was pulled out of his train of thought when Temari asked him a question.

"Hey Jiraiya-sama what exactly is Sage Mode? I've never heard of it before and I've never seen it before." Temari said

"Well Sage Mode is gathering natural energy from everywhere. You have to get it just right or you'll turn into stone. There are only three places where you can learn to do this, with Ma and Pa at Mt. Myōboku, at Ryuchi Cave from the White Snake Sage, and at Shikkotsu Woods from the Slug Katsuyu. Only there can you learn Sage Mode. And those places are only accessible to the Sannin and whomever they chose as a student, for me it's Naruto so he'll learn Sage Mode with the Toads." Jiraiya said hoping that everyone understood that only a very few selected get to learn this special type of jutsu.

"Ok one more thing Jiraiya-sama, I know how everyone has blue colored chakra but what is the other color that I can see in Naruto and does Sage Mode have a color?" Temari asked

"Hmm, those are both very intelligent questions, well yes everyone's color of chakra is blue, but for Jinchuriki the color of their chakra changes to that of a red or orange color. Sage Mode has the chakra color of green from what Ma and Pa have told me. Only one person has been able to combine his normal blue chakra, his Jinchuriki red/orange chakra, and his Sage Mode green chakra giving him white colored chakra when combining all three. That is the only way to beat Naruto when we finish our trip. The man who did that was the fabled Sage of Six Paths. I personally believe in the story of him and the Ten-tails but not many people really do." Jiraiya said

"Who can teach me to use Sage Mode you old fool!" Sasuke yelled at Jiraiya.

"Only two people, one of which would never accept you. The other, well he might take you in if you're willing to become a missing ninja." Jiraiya said to see if Sasuke would press this matter further.

"Who are they!?" Sasuke yelled

"Tsunade Senju holder of the Slug contract who wouldn't take you on and my other teammate Orochimaru holder of the Snake Contract. Those are the only people who can help you if they so chose to do so." Jiraiya said narrowing his eyes knowing what Sasuke was thinking.

"Why can't you take me on and leave the dobe?" Sasuke said thinking he deserved to be the student of Jiraiya.

"Listen kid I've already chosen Naruto to be my student and nothing will change that. Not even the council can tell me to take you on because I'll threaten to leave and take Naruto with me since I have my Sannin Pass which grants me access to anywhere in the world." Jiraiya said

"I'll make the council have you take me on!" Sasuke roared back.

"Try it and once Naruto and I get back from our trip I can convince Tsunade and Orochimaru to help us flatten this village to dust and wipe the Leaf off the face of the planet.

The other genin and jonins eyes went wide hearing that Jiraiya would actually say something as horrific as that comment he just made.

"I can get the council to let me do anything I want you old fool!" Sasuke snapped back at the Sannin.

"Ok how about this then if you are so hung up on me training you. I'll set up a fight between you and Naruto. The whole village can watch and I'll invite some friends from other villages to watch. If Naruto wins things stay as they are and he's my student." Jiraiya said

"And if I win." Sasuke said

"Yeah like that'll ever happen." Kiba said making the others besides Kakashi and Sakura laugh.

"Shut up you mutt! If I win Jiraiya takes me on as his student and dumps the dobe. The fight will be a No Holds Barred match. Any weapons can be used, and any jutsu. Meaning Kinjutsu is allowed. There is no winner until one is dead, KO'd, or quits. Forbidden Training Ground 24 1 o'clock." Sasuke said

"Deal. But the only Kinjutsu off limits is the Reanimation jutsu. Naruto will win just so you know, and how about this after Naruto comes back you two can fight to see who the front runner for Godaime or Rokudaime Hokage will be. Whoever is the Hokage at the time will have to take this fight and the fact that the winner is the #1 contender to become Hokage. But if one of you does become Hokage the other can challenge you for the title and the winner gets awarded that day no matter what condition they're in. How's that sound?" Jiraiya asked the cocky Uchiha thinking he has this in the bag.

"Fine by me. Just be prepared to pick up the pieces of your worthless student. And if Naruto does win it doesn't matter because he'll never be better than your second student whoever that loser is." Sasuke said

"Oh so the Yondaime Hokage is a loser? You know maybe I should tell Naruto that you called his hero and father a loser and we'll see how he reacts to that." Jiraiya said

This whole time Naruto was listening with his enhanced hearing thanks to the Kyuubi and caught the bet and smirked. But there was one thing that really pissed him off and it was what Sasuke said next.

"Whatever the Yondaime died without really spending any time being Hokage. I bet his whorish wife was just as bad as him. She was probably sleeping around with other men because the Hokage couldn't please her. I bet she slept with some Uchiha who were elite ninja like myself." Sasuke said smirking

This pissed off Naruto beyond any point and he walked back to the wall where his weapons were still lodged into the wall and pulled out his swords of Kami. He made sure his other weapons were jammed into the wall so only he could get them out. Next thing anyone knew Naruto jumped straight for Sasuke and pinned his shoulders to a stone column with both of his swords through his shoulders. Sasuke let out a cry of pain as he looked at who could have possibly pinned the elite Uchiha and saw the one person who held so much hatred for him, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju.

Naruto was looking down at the ground hiding his eyes from anyone's sight. Everyone was stunned at how Naruto heard what Sasuke said and even more surprised by his speed. When Naruto looked up his eyes were no longer the aqua color of the Namigan but a reddish crimson color with slitted pupils but he still had his Namigan activated making him look like he wasn't from this planet.

"**If you ever say anything about my mother or father being whorish or lame…I'll cut your head off and put it at the front of the village gates for everyone to see and when Itachi returns he'll how foolish of a little brother you are."** Naruto said sounding like the Kyuubi

Then he turned his swords so instead of being vertical they were horizontal still in his shoulders while Sasuke gave another blood curdling scream. The Kages looked to the stands to see Naruto pinning Sasuke with his swords and all but Orochimaru just sighed knowing the Uchiha dumbass must have said something to piss off Naruto.

Naruto then plunged the swords deeper into his shoulders until the blades came out the other end of the column and the hilt was touching Sasuke's shoulders.

"Jiraiya do something with your student!" Kakashi yelled

"No." Was all Kakashi got.

"Why not, he's your student and he's attacking mine!" Kakashi yelled out in rage

"Because Sasuke basically just started their No Holds Barred fight. And there's nothing we can do, if you interfere Sasuke will lose the fight and Naruto will be my student." Jiraiya said with a straight face.

Kakashi was getting angry at Jiraiya's antics but knew that this was the only way for Sasuke to get stronger, so he stayed out of it.

Naruto looked around and when his eyes landed on Temari, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Tenten, and Ino he looked at his hands and saw what he was doing. Soon the demonic chakra faded from Naruto as he fell to his knees and Temari ran up to him and held him close to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear not wanting to look her in the eyes out of shame.

"It's ok Naruto, it's ok." Temari whispered back stroking his hair and humming a tune to calm him down and it worked to where Naruto was almost brought to tears but remembered he had a fight to win. "I'm sorry but I have a fight to win my Suna-hime." Naruto said kissing her then jumping back down to the stadium, but not before he pulled out his swords and cleaned them off with Sasuke's new clothes. Sasuke fell on his face unable to move his arms and was taken to the hospital immediately for Intensive Care.

Naruto stood facing Gaara as he sheathed his swords in the wall and got down to business. "Shall we continue Gaara?" Naruto asked

"Let's begin, mother wants your blood." Gaara said with that sadistic look plastered on his face.

Naruto charged at Gaara while Gaara was shooting his sand at Naruto to try and grab him but Naruto was narrowly dodging the attacks. Soon Naruto let his guard down when he jumped in the air and the sand latched onto his leg and Gaara slammed him back down to earth. Naruto slowly got up, then Gaara made his move and completely covered Naruto in sand only leaving his head without sand. Gaara called out that move, **"Sand Coffin!"** Then Gaara went up to his finishing move, **"Sand Burial!"** The sand started to squeeze Naruto to death crushing his bones. Next thing Naruto knew the world went black but moved super slowly, when he woke up he was lying on his back in a sewer.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

**So you decided to visit me boy.** Kyuubi said

What do you want now you damn fox? Naruto snapped back

**You need my power to survive this attack, otherwise we both die and you will never see that fiancé of yours ever again.** Kyuubi replied and that did the trick to weaken the seal even further.

**-Real World-**

Naruto's eyes shot open and they were still with the Namigan but the pupils were slitted and Naruto broke Gaara's jutsu just from forcing out so much of Kyuubi's chakra. The whisker marks grew darker and deeper, around his eyes and mouth were black rings making him look more like a fox. Naruto crouched down into an attack position of a fox and sprinted straight at Gaara.

The sand was too slow and Naruto landed a clean punch across Gaara's face. Gaara was sent flying back and was bleeding in the corner of his mouth. Gaara tasted the blood and noticed it wasn't Naruto's but his own blood. Shukaku was finally woken up within Gaara and the transformation started.

Gaara let out a roar and punched Naruto into the walls and jumped out of the stadium towards one of the forests outside of Konoha. The invasion has now begun, Konoha was at war.

Feathers started to fall down in the stands and were putting people to sleep. Some of the jonin caught on to it being a genjutsu and released it around themselves and around some of the genin. All of a sudden Sand and Sound shinobi dropped their henge and started to attack inside the stadium. Orochimaru threw smoke in the Kage booth and grabbed the Hokage taking him to the roof where his Sound Four group put up a barrier not allowing anyone entrance.

Elsewhere Temari and Kankurō took off after Gaara to try and calm him down but were really only able to chase after him. Kakashi released the genjutsu around the Konoha 12 that were in the stands and gave each of them different instructions.

"Ino, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Kiba get the civilians to safety. Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Shino go after Naruto. He took off after the Sand Siblings your orders are to kill them on sight. Lee stay here and pretend you are under the genjutsu until we take out everyone, Tenten you can either stay and fight with us, go with the first group or take off after Naruto and kill the Sand Siblings, your call." With that Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao were all fighting off the invaders trying to buy time for the pursuit squad to find an opening and to take it and run after Naruto.

Around the village snakes were being summoned and were wreaking havoc on the village. Thankfully everyone was already in the mountain and the shinobi on the ground were having a ton of trouble to find civilians and eliminate them.

In the forest Naruto was right behind Temari and Kankurō and called out to them. "Temari! Kankurō! You have to get out of here, if anyone else finds you you will be killed! Run while you have the chance!"

"We can't Naruto we have to get Gaara out of here as well before his transformation is complete." Temari said

Naruto gritted his teeth and created six shadow clones and gave them instructions to take Kankurō to the house, he would deal with Temari on his own. The clones quickly knocked out Kankurō and took him away while Temari called out for him and lashed her anger out at Naruto. "Where are you taking him?!"

"Home, he'll be safer there. Now if you really don't want to leave then I won't force you to. Help me beat Gaara you are the only one who can do this with me. Whatever I tell you to do though you do it without hesitation understood?" Naruto asked sternly

Temari nodded and they both took off but were being tracked by two Byakugan users and a bug specialist along with a strategist. Soon the four leaf ninja caught up with Naruto and Temari and called out to them. "Naruto we are under orders to eliminate Temari for conspiring with the invasion of Konoha, if you do not hand her over we have permission by Kakashi-sensei to kill you and Temari. Now hand her over." Yelled Neji

Temari looked at Naruto with worried eyes and he looked back with eyes of determination. "Like hell I'll give up Temari to you guys. I don't care if you are my friends if you lay a finger on her without my consent I'll tear you to shreds. I'll even take on the whole village to protect her. My answer is…HELL NO!" Naruto said as he grabbed Temari around the waist and took off with greater speed to get to Gaara before it was too late.

"Looks like we have to use deadly force on Naruto then, even if it means killing him." Said Neji as he was still able to track Naruto's position but then he lost Naruto and heard a grunt behind him and saw Shino fall.

"Shino!" Yelled out the three remaining leaf ninja. Neji searched ferociously for whoever did that but then heard a feminine grunt and saw Hinata go down. "Lady Hinata!" "Hinata!" Yelled Neji and Shikamaru respectively.

Neji was now furious and scanned the forest with his Byakugan only for his world to go dark, as he fell to the forest floor with a thud. The only one left was Shikamaru and he expected to be knocked out next but it never came instead he kept heading in the same direction while Naruto rejoined Temari after leaving her side for a bit.

"What did you do Naruto?" Asked Temari

"I used the Hirashin on my friends to knock them out, I'm not letting them touch you. The only one I didn't knock out was Shikamaru, he's my best friend and I couldn't pull myself to do it. I was right behind him ready to do it, but I couldn't. So I flashed back here, thankfully all of you kept the kunai I gave you guys six years ago and now I used it against them. Now that I think of it I could have used it in all of my fights to win in a matter of seconds. Why the hell didn't I think of it 'till now?" Said Naruto berating himself for reasons just explained.

Temari giggled at Naruto's antics but tried to cover it up along with the blush that adorned her already beautiful face. Naruto looked at Temari and asked her, "Why did you stop laughing?"

"Because I hate my laugh, it's stupid and a kunoichi should be serious." Replied Temari still trying to hide her blush while acting serious.

"That may be true but I like your laugh, I think it's cute and I think it suits you, just like that blush on your face." Said Naruto as he made Temari blush even more now that he saw it. She tried to turn and avoid his gaze but he didn't let that happen.

"Why would you hide your face from the world? You have a beautiful face that gets prettier when you blush. I love it when you blush it reminds me of when we were younger and first met and you blushed at everything I did and I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I fell in love with that girl and I want her to stay I don't want her to change. Can you do that for me Tema-chan?" Naruto asked with kind and warm eyes, eyes that no longer held hatred and rage in them now that his eyes returned to their normal blue.

Temari nervously nodded her head and they soon found that Gaara stopped on a branch. The sand on Gaara was now covering his right arm and the right side of his face making him look like the Shukaku but his eyes showed that Gaara still had control.

Shikamaru soon caught up but stayed back a bit and hid himself to see how things transpired. Temari hopped to a branch away from the impending smack down of two gods. Shikamaru soon moved to a branch behind Temari and confronted her. "Temari I'm under orders to execute you and now Naruto for complying with the invasion." Shikamaru started

"I was the one that told Naruto about the invasion. Did you notice all of the civilians in the village?" Temari asked

"No I didn't see anyone on my way out here why?"

"Because once I told Naruto about the invasion he got the ANBU to evacuate the civilians, if anything I should be thanked for helping save the civilians lives." Temari yelled back at him.

"I can tell you're telling the truth so I won't follow my orders." Shikamaru said

"Why, why would you disobey your orders you know that now you will be looked at as scum right?" Temari asked the young genius.

"I know but Naruto once told our team something he said 'It's true that those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who would even abandon one friend is lower than scum.' I don't know about you but I don't want to be lower than scum. That was also something Naruto said." Shikamaru said answering Temari's question.

"So you think of me as your friend then?" Temari asked getting a nod from Shikamaru.

"You're one of my best friend's fiancé. I consider you a friend and an ally, as much of a drag as it is." Shikamaru said lazily.

Temari rolled her eyes but took the answer and ran with it. "Thank you Shikamaru, you lazy ass." Temari said

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked on as Naruto charged Gaara only for Gaara to shoot his sand arm out and it slammed into Naruto and kept it connected to him. Temari did the unthinkable and jumped behind Naruto to take the blow of hitting the branch. Naruto's eyes widen feeling a body on his back cushioning the blow and turned around to see Temari bruised and banged up from smashing through some branches before they slammed into a branch without going through it instead they started to fall. Naruto turned facing the sky and slammed onto a branch, but didn't break it until Temari smashed onto his body making the duo fall further.

Naruto did what was natural and wrapped his arms around Temari and turned to his left shoulder as they slammed through the rest of the branches on the way to the solid forest floor. The two blondes were banged up but Naruto was just happy Temari was safe for now. He put her up against a tree where she was unconscious and left a shadow clone to watch over her and protect her. He opened her hand and placed a box in it and closed her hand before hopping towards Gaara to finish the fight and go home.

Naruto faced Gaara and performed his favorite jutsu, **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** 2,000 shadow clones were in the branches surrounding Gaara and Shikamaru staring down Gaara with anger in his eyes.

Meanwhile Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Temari were all woken up by Asuma and when they came on the same branch as Naruto they said one thing, "Holy Shit."

"How many of them are there?" Asuma asked

"Too many to count." Temari said

Neji decided to continue his mission in taking in Temari and that was probably the worst move he could have done. The minute he touched Temari 20 Narutos surrounded Neji and they all landed punches sending him over a 100 yards away from the fight.

"Anyone touch her and I will rip your neck from your shoulders." Said the Narutos as they surrounded Temari to make sure no one tried anything and five Narutos had the Rinnegan showing, another five Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, another set of five Byakugan, and the last set of five Namigan. They were each in a pattern of Rinnegan, EMS, Byakugan, Namigan surrounding Temari with pissed off faces.

The others nodded their heads getting the message and stepped away from Temari knowing Naruto meant business if his shadow clones defended Temari.

All of the shadow clones not protecting Temari jumped up and descended on Gaara to attack him. Gaara was able to shoot down every Naruto but 2. One Naruto threw another passed Gaara and threw kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. "Boom." Was all Naruto said and then the paper bomb went off exploding at the base of the sand tail making Gaara cry out in pain as all of the sand dissolved leaving a normal Gaara without any sand.

Naruto smiled thinking it was over and started to approach Gaara before Gaara let out a cry and his gourd exploded and covered him in sand and Gaara skipped the transformation part of looking like a little Shukaku Gaara grew to the full thing. Everyone's eyes went wide seeing a tailed beast in person and they were terrified most people who saw a tailed beast from the distance they were normally never lived to tell the tale.

"Alright everyone move back, hurry!" Yelled Asuma as he jumped back along with the rest of the leaf ninja, but Temari was just over come with fear to move. Thankfully Naruto saw her and tried his best to get her to move by saying he would do the unthinkable. "Temari get back, if Gaara wants to fight with his tailed beast I'll fight him with mine." Naruto said and this shocked Temari out of her fear as she moved back and ended up hitting a body. She turned around to see her younger brother Kankurō smiling down at her.

"Kankurō how are you here I thought Naruto's clone took you to our house?" Temari asked

"I dispelled the clone after I saw the cloud of smoke and figured Naruto had something to do with it I came just as Gaara transformed into that." Kankurō said pointing to the almost freed Shukaku.

"Well Naruto said he's going to summon his tailed beast to fight Shukaku. If he does we could all die." Temari said

"How can Naruto possibly summon the Kyuubi it's in the seal so unless he undoes the seal and kills himself in the process Naruto can't summon Kyuubi." Said Asuma

"Well he said he was going to do it and he's unpredictable so I believe him 100%." Temari said

Naruto bit his thumb and went through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu and yelled out loud, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

A huge cloud a smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared standing in all its glory for the first time in over 13 years was the Kyuubi. "He did it, he summoned the Nine Tails." Shikamaru said wide his eyes wide filled with fear thinking that the Nine Tails would go on another rampage.

"**Naruto you actually summoned me, why?"** Asked Kyuubi

"Because of your little brother Shukaku, you beat him and I'll figure out a way to free you without my life being taken." Naruto replied

"**Deal let me deal with him that little punk owes me a fight and I'm gonna get it."** Kyuubi said as it waited for Gaara to go asleep.

It soon got its wish as Gaara used the Playing Possum jutsu making him fall asleep and letting the Shukaku free from its container.

"**I can't believe the Jinchuriki turned over to the tailed beast so quickly. Well more fighting for me."** Said Kyuubi

"Hey Kurama how can we make sure Gaara gets back into control?" Asked Naruto

"**You have to wake up the caster of the jutsu. With Shukaku the Jinchuriki have never been able to sleep because he will cause them to go insane from him eating away their psyche, until they are no longer the person they were. That's why they must stay awake at all times. Wake up the boy and you can end this fight. All I have to do is land one blow and you start to figure out a way for me to be free again."** Said Kyuubi

"Yeah yeah whatever let's just hurry up already." Said Naruto as Kyuubi jumped and pinned Shukaku to the ground with its nine tails as it slashed at Shukaku ripping away sand that eventually just came back.

"**Oh looks like big sister is pissed off maybe we should play a bit Air Bullet!"** Yelled Shukaku as a bullet of air slammed into Kurama and Naruto from point blank sending the two back clearing a part of the forest.

"**Damn you Shukaku Fire Style Stream!"** Yelled Kurama as a stream of fire shot at Shukaku with great speed and got a direct hit on the One Tails burning him. This gave the fox duo a chance for Naruto to wake up Gaara.

Kurama latched onto Shukaku again and gave Naruto the chance to wake up Gaara. Naruto jumped in the air with a Wind Style Rasengan in each hand and slammed them both into Shukaku's head making Gaara reappear on the demon's head again.

"Damnit Uzumaki you ruined everything. For this you shall die!" Gaara said catching Naruto in a Sand Coffin. "Now die!" said Gaara closing his hand in a fist and the sand responded as it started to crush Naruto. And just like last time Naruto flared up Kyuubi's chakra blowing away the sand and Naruto had feral characteristics with slitted pupils and red colored eyes.

"**Never!"** Yelled Naruto as he jumped forward cocked his right hand back but Gaara quickly reacted and caught Naruto**. **Naruto screamed and pulled back his right arm and then head butted Gaara releasing him from the jutsu and the sand dissolved away and Kyuubi left back to its cage to rest. Naruto and Gaara landed on the tops of trees across from each other and stared each other down knowing this last move would determine the winner of the fight.

"I'm all *pant* out *pant* of chakra. And *pant* I can tell *pant* you're out *pant* of chakra as well." Naruto panted out.

The two Jinchuriki jumped at each other cocking back their right arms ready for the final blow. The two thrusted forward and Naruto's got to Gaara first and knocked them both to the forest floor. Naruto landed on his stomach knocking the wind out of him while Gaara landed on his back facing the sky.

Naruto startedto get up and his legs and whole body was weary but he managed to stand and walk. Gaara saw him walking towards him slowly and his eyes grew wide and he wondered'What makes him so strong.' Gaara decided to speak his mind to Naruto. "What makes you so strong Uzumaki?" Gaara asked

Naruto smiled to Gaara while still walking ever so slowly and told him, "I have those that I love to protect. So I fight to protect them."

"Why not fight for yourself? I don't understand what makes you so strong." Gaara said weakly

"Because Gaara you can't always do things by yourself. You need others to fall back on when you mess up. For me I can fall back on my teammates and senseis. But more importantly I can fall back on my girlfriends and fiancés, but I love the fact that I can fall back on Temari and know she'll have my back no matter what. You have people who want to help you back up when you fall, you just have to open your eyes Gaara." Naruto said holding out his hand to Gaara who took it and both struggled to get one up and to get up.

Kankurō soon came to the forest floor and took Gaara's arm over his shoulder while Temari did the same with Naruto. "Temari, Kankurō take us to our house. You'll be safest there." Naruto said putting up a weak smile before passing out and leaning on Temari.

Temari looked at Kankurō and they both nodded heading in the direction of the village but more importantly Naruto's mansion. "Kankurō, Temari." Said Gaara

The two looked at Gaara and he proceeded, "I-I'm sorry about everything." "Don't sweat it Gaara. We're your siblings we forgive." Kankurō said as Gaara smiled at this then passed out like Naruto did.

The other Leaf ninja were still in shock that they saw a full fledged Tailed Beast fight and survived. They decided to return to the village to help in any way they could but there was nothing they could do because the other jonin already took care of the Sand and Sound shinobi and all that was left was to wait and watch to see if the Hokage would come out against Orochimaru.

**-Inside the Barrier After Naruto's Fight-**

The two legendary shinobi stood in front of each other staring each other each giving the other a death glare. "Oh why the mad face sensei?" Orochimaru asked in his creepy way.

"Orochimaru why have you returned to the village and why are the Sand joining in on the destruction of our village, we have a treaty with them so why?" Hiruzen asked his former pupil.

"Because I have always hated this place and now I've found a way for me to be immortal Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said making Hiruzen's eyes go wide knowing exactly what the Snake Sannin was talking about.

"So I see you've mastered the forbidden jutsu Reanimation. It was made a Kinjutsu by my sensei the Nidaime Hokage. I won't allow you to use it Orochimaru." Hiruzen said

"Too late Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said going through hand seals and having his hands clapped together. Then two wooden caskets started to come out of the roof with the numbers one and two on them. A third casket with the number four on it started to come up but suddenly went back into the ground causing Orochimaru to frown but was still satisfied that he got two caskets to come up. When the caskets opened up the two people who Hiruzen never wanted to see after their deaths was staring him in the face and were about to be used for Orochimaru's bidding against the Sandaime Hokage.

The two people to step out were Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage and co-founder of the Village Hidden in the leaves. The other was his brother Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage and sensei of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen then realized that the other casket that went into the ground was supposed to be Minato but the Shinigami had already taken his soul.

"Huh where am I? Hiruzen what am I doing here? And why is my brother here as well?" Asked Hashirama

Tobirama had some questions of his own, "Hiruzen is that you? How is the village doing?"

"You're both here in Konoha, Orochimaru used the Reanimation jutsu on you two to fight me and yes Tobirama-sensei it's me." Hiruzen said getting teared up.

"I'm sorry you had to see us like this Hiruzen. I was hoping that the next time we saw each other was in heaven or the next life. Forgive me for any actions I may do but do not want to do." Hashirama said

"I forgive you Hashirama." Hiruzen said

"So your student Orochimaru found out the secrets to the Reanimation jutsu. I should have never created that jutsu I knew it would only lead to trouble in the future." Tobirama said

"I want you both to know that Tsunade is the only Senju alive besides a distant relative named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, son of Kushina Uzumaki who is part Senju and Konoha's Red Death and Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash. He is a strong shinobi, he was actually in his last fight of the chunin exams in his rookie year. And you won't believe this Hashirama." Hiruzen started

"What is it Hiruzen?" Hashirama asked

"Naruto can use the Wood Style like you can. It is a part of his unique bloodline along with being able to use Ice, Boil, Lava, Storm, and Dust Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. He also possess the Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan and the Namigan. And no he's not an Uchiha or Hyūga but it was given to him by someone in his mind that he met. He also got the Rinnegan from that person and got the Namigan from his father's bloodline. He is a splendid shinobi and is getting married shortly at the age of 13, he will go under the wing of my student Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. He's already created 11 jutsus started from his father called the Rasengan. I really wish you two could meet him he looks so much like Nawaki." Hiruzen said which made the two Senju's eyes go wide hearing about this mysterious part Senju boy looking like the younger brother of the Slug Sannin Tsunade Senju.

"I would love to meet him sometime, maybe if he came here I could see him and compare him to Nawaki, tell me how's Tsunade Hiruzen?" Hashirama asked making the aging Hokage look down in disappointment.

"I don't know where Tsunade is, after Nawaki was killed in the Second Great Ninja War she found love in a man named Dan Katō who also died in the same war. Nawaki died the day after getting the necklace Mito gave you as a present from Tsunade. I wish I knew where she was, I'm sorry Hashirama I've failed as a sensei. My student here is a traitor, I have a runaway gambling student, and a perverted student who has stayed loyal to the village through all of this. I've failed them all and now you two are going to be forced to fight me until I die, forgive me for not being strong enough Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei." Hiruzen said looking down hoping his teachers and predecessors would forgive him for what he's created.

"Of course we forgive you Hiruzen, things like this happen all the time. You just happened to be the unlucky one in this case." Hashirama said giving Hiruzen a heartwarming smile.

"Enough with the heartwarming reunion it's time to fight to the death Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said

"Fine then if we must fight, **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet Jutsu!**" Yelled out the old Hokage as a stream of fire shot at the two resurrected Hokage. The stream of fire surrounded the two kages and then started to burn them.

Tobirama took the initiative to use a water style jutsu to counter the fire style jutsu the current Hokage was using. **"Water Style: Water Shockwave Jutsu!"** A vortex of water was created and then exploded into a wave cancelling out the fire jutsu and started to rush at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen's eyes widen seeing the water rush at him and countered it with a defensive jutsu. **"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"** Yelled Hiruzen as he spit out some mud and it grew to an enormous wall of earth as the water collided with it and went around the wall to try and sweep old man Hokage away, but Hiruzen jumped to the top of the wall to avoid being swept away by his former teacher's attack.

The ANBU on the outside of the Sound Four's Barrier were amazed at the level of fighting between the three kage. "I can't believe Lord Hokage is actually hanging in there." Said one of the ANBU.

"What's that supposed to mean, he is the Hokage so it is expected of him." Said another ANBU

"All I mean is that he's doing great going up against the two former Kage who built this village." Said the first ANBU as they all turned back to continue watching the fight in amazement as they couldn't do anything with the barrier since anything that touches it will burn.

Back in his home Naruto was resting on a couch coming around and took two soldier pills to get his energy up. Naruto ran upstairs to his old parent's room and went into his closet to find his father's Hokage robes with red flames on the bottom. Naruto put on his old man's cloak and went downstairs to find Temari standing in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going? You just took some pills and think that you're in condition to go out and fight a war! You have to be crazy, just rest and take it easy like Gaara has been doing and rest up." Temari said

"Temari I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage, student of the Sandaime Hokage, and distant relative of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. It is my duty to go out and fight for my village. It's my Will of Fire given to me by my father, I have to go and fight even if my chakra runs out I will still fight. Stay here you guys will be safe from harm's way if you are out of sight of others. I'll be back shortly my Suna-hime." Naruto said kissing Temari and opening the front door. Naruto turned around and said to her, "Take a look inside the box I gave you when you were knocked out in the forest. I'm sure you'll like it." Naruto said jumping towards the arena to see what help was needed.

Temari opened up the box and smiled seeing what inside and started to cry but quickly wiped away the tears so her brothers wouldn't see them. Inside the box was a diamond ring that hand Suna's symbol and Konoha's symbol on the underside of the ring. Temari looked at the direction Naruto was jumping in and could see a dot bouncing further and further from her location and silently thanked Naruto.

As Naruto was coming towards the arena he noticed the barrier and could see the ANBU outside of it and knew something was bad.

One of the Sound ninja was about to cut down Kakashi but Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the base of the neck. Naruto pulled out the kunai from the Sound ninja's neck and turned around to be back to back with Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi your sensory skills are getting dull I had to save you from a Sound ninja." Naruto said as Kakashi turned around and thought he was seeing his sensei.

"S-Sensei?" Kakashi asked in utter astonishment. Naruto just looked over his shoulder like his father would and jumped away to find a way around the barrier after he picked up all of his weapons and sealed away The Executioner Blade.

Naruto landed in front of the barrier and saw the three pronged kunai in the Hokage robes and used the Hirashin to appear inside the barrier. **"Hirashin!"** Naruto yelled and appeared in front of the Shodaime Hokage and punched him sending him flying into his younger brother. Naruto's back was to the Sandaime and a shocked face was on seeing those robes. "Minato!?" Said Hiruzen. Naruto turned around and grinned at his surrogate grandfather. "Close old man." He replied

Hashirama and Tobirama saw the robes and remembered who that was from what Hiruzen said. "Minato Namikaze is that really you?" Asked Hashirama

"No I'm his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju." Said Naruto grinning as he took off his father's robes and discarded them by Hiruzen's robes.

"So you're the young boy Hiruzen mentioned earlier. He said you are a splendid shinobi and apparently part Senju." Said Hashirama

"Yeah I get it from my mother Kushina Uzumaki Senju." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Kushina Uzumaki Senju, she knew my wife and became the Second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, where is Kyuubi?" Asked Hashirama

Naruto channeled chakra to his stomach as he still had his shirt off and showed the seal holding back the Nine Tailed Fox. "I am the third Jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox." Said Naruto

"Jiji I'll take Hashirama-san you take Tobirama-san." Said Naruto

"Ok Naruto, remember Hashirama can use Wood Style Jutsus." Said Hiruzen

"I know but he's never fought against another Wood Style user before." Said Naruto smirking.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and shocked the first two Hokage. "Especially one with a Sharingan." Said Naruto

"How can you have the Sharingan? Only Uchiha members can posses the Sharingan." Said Tobirama almost angered but still confused.

"It was given to me as a gift. I also posses the Byakugan of the noble Hyūga clan, the Rinnegan, and the Namigan possessed by only those in my father's small clan. I won't tell you the secrets of the Namigan but allow you to see them instead." Naruto said activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Those eyes…" Started Hashirama, "Are the inverse of Madara's." Finished Tobirama both looking like they've seen a ghost.

Naruto created 12 clones outside of the barrier and gave them one command. One clone would go on each side of the barrier while two clones would go on the corners. Each one created a Rasengan of a different element and a regular one.

"**Wind Style:" "Water Style:" "Earth Style:" "Fire Style:" "Lightning Style:" "Wood Style:" "Ice Style:" "Lava Style:" "Boil Style:" "Gale/Storm Style:" "Blaze Style:"** Said one Naruto with his Mangekyō Sharingan. They all finished their jutsu at one time. **"Rasengan!"** Yelled all 12 clones as they shoved every type of Rasengan they knew including the original one. The barrier started to shake and soon broke away with the combined force of all twelve Rasengans. The Naruto clones teamed up on the Sound Four making it a 3 on 1. Except the ones with a red head girl decided to start up a conversation. "You know you're pretty cute, so tell me, what's your name? And what are doing with a guy like Orochimaru?" Asked one of the Naruto clones.

"Why do you care fuck face?" Snapped back the red head.

"Well I just think that you're really pretty and wondering why a pretty girl like you is with a pedophile like Orochimaru." Said the same clone.

"Fine I'll tell you my name, it's Tayuya. And I'm with Orochimaru because he saved me." Said Tayuya

"Well do you have a last name and do you know a girl named Karin?" Continued the same shadow clone.

"Yeah it's Uzumaki like my best friend Karin Uzumaki who also was saved by Orochimaru, do you know her?" Asked Tayuya

"Yeah I know who she is Tayuya, she actually lives with me. If you leave Orochimaru I can make sure you live a peaceful life." Said another Naruto clone.

"Really you know Karin Uzumaki, my cousin and best friend." Said Tayuya

"Yes she's also a cousin of mine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju. If you leave Orochimaru I can make the Hokage forgive any transgressions you have committed against the village. So will you come with me and Karin and stay here in the village or do I have fight you a drag your bloody body to Ibiki to be interrogated?" Asked the last shadow clone with a serious face and charging up a Rasengan.

"If you bring Karin here and prove to me you know her I'll join you." Said Tayuya not really believing this blonde hair boy knew her best friend.

"Hey boss create another clone to go after Karin and bring her here. She's still in the stands. We may have another one joining us." Said one of the clones.

Naruto created another clone who quickly went to retrieve Karin and bring her back to the clones. Once Karin was brought back and told her story about dating Naruto Tayuya decided to join them. "Karin take Tayuya home and tell Temari that Tayuya will be living with us. I'll see you in a little bit said one of the clones before popping out of existence.

Karin took Tayuya to the house where there was a conflict at first but moved on. Temari was still unsure about Tayuya thinking her to be a spy but was trying to give her a chance to prove herself.

Back at the stadium the Naruto clones took care of business against the now Sound Three. The clones dispelled themselves and Naruto got ready for his fight against not just a distant relative but The Kami of Shinobi, the co-founder of the Hidden Leaf Village. Right as Naruto was about to start things up some Leaf Ninja came on the roof. Naruto looked at who arrived and saw Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Asuma, Tsume, Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Shibi, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hana, Ibiki, Mei, Ay, Onoki and Genma along with Jiraiya who appeared after taking care of the rampaging snakes.

"You guys, you're all here." Said Naruto surprised that everyone he held close to his heart showed up.

"Of course we did, now tell what we can do to help." Said Choji

"Stay back. This is my fight alone with Jiji." Said Naruto in a cold voice and an even colder face.

"But you can't take on Lord First Hokage by yourself, you'll die!" Screamed Hana.

"Hana, I'm the only one in the world who can counter old man Hashirama's Wood Style. If you truly want to help stay in the arena, and that goes for all ANBU here as well, you'll just be getting in our way. Now move!" Yelled Naruto and they all took a step back from Naruto just from the way he commanded them. Regrettably they all obeyed Naruto and jumped down to the arena where they could only wait for the fight to unfold.

"Alright Hashirama time to take you back to the grave for good this time." Said Naruto as he put his father's cloak back on, this time feeling that it was right to wear it and fight.

Naruto finally got ready for the fight to begin and he wasn't disappointed when Hashirama started off using a Wood Dragon to wrap around Naruto and suppress the Nine Tails. Thankfully Naruto countered with his own jutsu. **"Wood Style: Five Wooden Dragons Jutsu!"** Yelled Naruto as two dragons made of wood kept Hashirama's one dragon at bay.

'Amazing he countered Hashirama's jutsu with an advanced version of the one he attacked with; this kid could be dangerous if we're not careful.' Thought Tobirama

Those in the arena were amazed that Naruto was able to counter the First Hokage's jutsu that was used to suppress the Nine Tails when it was used at the Valley of End. "Incredible he countered Lord First's jutsu." Said Kurenai in complete and utter amazement.

"Now I'll finish this in one blow." Said Naruto going through 58 hand seals and yelled his jutsu out loud, **"Multi Elemental Dragon Jutsu!"** and created a dragon from Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Boil, Lava, Gale, Wood, and one of Amaterasu was born and shot towards Hashirama. Hashirama was hit so Naruto released the jutsu but that would soon prove to be a mistake.

Those looking on had wide eyes thinking that Naruto just won a fight against the First Hokage but it would take more than one hit to take down Hashirama Senju.

When the smoke cleared there was a Hashirama with only his head but his body started to come back to him and he was with a new body that didn't have a scratch on him. Naruto looked on thinking that he had just won the fight but Hashirama comes back without a mark on him while Naruto was already losing chakra from his moves that take up more chakra than normal when you make a dragon made of eleven elements and condense them into one being and force it to attack at the same time, furthermore he used an advanced version of Hashirama's own Wood Dragon and all of this was with his Sharingan activated. Naruto only had a couple moves left before he'd have to rest and let Hiruzen fight a 2 on 1 fight.

"Jiji-sensei I only have a few moves left in me, we need to end this or I'm out for a while." Said Naruto panting from the chakra use.

"Alright Naruto if you can't continue that's alright." Replied the Hokage

Naruto nodded and when he turned his face he met Tobirama's fist to his chin sending him in the air where Hashirama jumped up in the air and came down with a heel kick to Naruto's stomach sending him flying towards the roof. Tobirama jumped in the air again after his brother's kick and kicked Naruto in the back sending him back to Hashirama while he coughed up some blood. Hashirama knew what Tobirama was doing and sent a punch to face. Naruto hit the tile roof and rolled all of the way down to where his stomach connected to the railing of the Kage booth where he doubled over fell down again and slammed into the ground making it nearly a 100 foot drop to his back. When Naruto was punched by Hashirama he lost full consciousness right before he slammed into the railing. Naruto was completely spent if he woke up he would feel some pain now but he's definitely going to feel it tomorrow.

The way Naruto looked was pained and relaxed at the same time. His skin showed his body had finally relaxed being knocked out but you could see the pain on his body. The group in the stadium was by Naruto's side in an instant and tried to wake him up but he was lost to sleep.

Still fighting the two former Hokages were having their way with the current Hokage. Hiruzen summoned his personal summon King Enma of the monkeys but it still didn't help. Hiruzen only had one trump card to end Orochimaru and rid the world or his presence, the Reaper Death Seal like the one on Naruto a form of 8 trigrams seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Yelled Hiruzen as he made two shadow clones to capture the former Hokage and seal them in within the Reaper's stomach never to return. Tobirama cast a jutsu that was infinite darkness. Everything was black, shadows were white except Hashirama, Tobirama, and Orochimaru where all invisible to Hiruzen. Though Hiruzen was in color and was open to be attacked.

After 10 minutes of getting knocked around Hiruzen used his hearing to locate the three and all of them were able to latch onto the enemy and the darkness faded away. Hiruzen commanded the Reaper to go ahead and take the reanimated souls of the first and second Hokages. The reapers arm went through the shadow clones and ripped the souls out and ate them.

"Goodbye Hiruzen, tell Naruto that he's a fine shinobi and to keep working. And tell him I'm giving him an S-ranked mission that you'll pay him for if you live." Said Hashirama

"What is it Hashirama-sensei?" Asked Hiruzen desperately wanting to know.

"Naruto's S-Ranked mission is to bring back Tsunade safely and willingly. Thank you Hiruzen and Naruto has access to the Forbidden Scroll with all my jutsus in them, goodbye my friend." Said Hashirama as his body crumbled away and revealed a human sacrifice.

"Hiruzen left side, bottom drawer, middle scroll, for Naruto to use and practice with. You've grown into a fine Hokage. I wish I had more time but like my brother that Naruto kid has a promising future, guide him on the right path my student and bring back Tsunade for us please." Said Tobirama as he crumbled and showed the other human sacrifice.

All that was left was Orochimaru. Before Hiruzen completely immobilized Orochimaru said snake spit out his sword Kusanagi and was about to stab Hiruzen but Enma grabbed the sword and threw it away. Orochimaru's soul was being stripped from his body and eventually was able to see the Reaper and it frightened the shit out him seeing the Death God. "What, what is that?!" Asked Orochimaru horrified.

"That is the Death God that has sealed away the Nine Tails and I will use it on you and seal your soul away forever." Said Hiruzen with the most confidence and determination in the world. Orochimaru was barely able to move and balled his hand, then extended his index and middle finger and motioned them in a 'come here' notion; The Kusanagi started to move and was coming straight for Hiruzen. Enma struggled to grab the sword as Orochimaru tied him up with snakes when he spit out the Kusanagi.

"NOW DIE!" Yelled both Orochimaru and Hiruzen at the same time as Hiruzen used as much energy he had left to pull out his former student's soul, while Orochimaru called his Kusanagi.

The next thing either knew a sword was coming through Hiruzen's back with Enma holding the blade. And Hiruzen pulled out a chunk of the Snake Sannin's soul. The two were struggling in a tug of war for the soul and Orochimaru looked like he was getting his soul back.

Back down in the stadium Naruto was finally coming around and saw Hiruzen gripping Orochimaru's shoulder. He got up and was weak in the legs but managed to stay up on his own will power.

"What going on up there?" Asked Naruto

"Lord Hokage is fighting Orochimaru and planning to seal him away." Said Jiraiya

"Ero-sennin, you're here! You have to help Jiji, he won't last any longer." Said Naruto looking on with his Byakugan.

"Alright I'll head up there." Said Jiraiya as he jumped up on the roof next to his teacher facing his former friend and teammate.

"Sensei tell me what to do." Said Jiraiya.

"Nothing, either way I'm going to die with this seal, it's the same one Minato used on the Nine Tails. Tell Naruto that he has been granted access to the Forbidden Scroll by Lord First Hokage when he was reanimated, and Lord Second Hokage said 'left side, bottom drawer, middle scroll' that's for Naruto to use and practice. Take care of him for me this is my last stand go and be with him now. And he was given an S-Ranked mission by Lord First Hokage. His mission is to bring back Tsunade. He will be paid when he brings her back in full." Said Hiruzen

"Alright I'll respect your last wish sensei now rip his soul out and finish the deed." Said Jiraiya trying to keep up a strong face but was on the verge of tears. Jiraiya jumped back down next to Naruto with tears ready to come out. "Naruto this will be Hokage's last stand. He's using a seal that will sacrifice his soul while taking Orochimaru's soul. It's the same one the Fourth Hokage used to seal the Nine Tails within himself and you. Today is the day our Hokage dies. I'm sorry Naruto." Said Jiraiya looking away.

Hiruzen didn't have any strength left so he did what he could. "Orochimaru since you love your jutsus so much I'll take them away from you forever." Said Hiruzen as the Death God cut the soul part of Orochimaru's arms and ate it. "The sealing is finished." Said Hiruzen with a smile on his face. "NOOOO! YOU OLD FOOL! HOW COULD YOU!?" yelled Orochimaru.

"I don't have any regrets except that I couldn't take you with me to the grave." Said Hiruzen.

"There is one thing you never understood about being Hokage and that's why you were never appointed the Yondaime Hokage." Said Hiruzen as Naruto jumped up and saw Hiruzen slipping away. "Naruto I want to share my last words with you. When tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew. Goodbye Naruto, Jiraiya has some information for you. I'm proud of you and your parents would be to. I've loved you like my grandson and I think of you as my family. Please protect Konohamaru he is all I have left besides Asuma." Said Hiruzen

"I will, goodbye Jiji." Naruto said not being able to hold back his tears as they fell on the old Hokage's face.

"EVERYONE GET UP HERE NOW HE'S DYING!" Yelled Naruto and right as he finished his sentence they were all up on the roof surrounding the Hokage and Naruto.

Orochimaru's arms turned purple and with drawled admitting defeat. As they hopped away the group turned to see the Hokage dead with his head lying in Naruto's lap as he cried for his surrogate grandfather.

Naruto wiped his tears away and looked at the destroyed village. "We will have the funeral tomorrow and rebuild as well. We should all prepare ourselves for tomorrow, I've got to go. I'll see everyone tomorrow, goodbye." Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in his house where he dropped to his knees and started balling his eyes out. Temari heard the noise and ran up to the front to see Naruto crying.

"Naruto what happened?" Asked a worried Temari.

"H-He's dead, that bastard Orochimaru killed him." Said Naruto as he leaned his head on the crook of Temari's neck as she hugged him. "The funeral is tomorrow. I want you come with me. Kankurō and Gaara should stay here or return to Suna at night for their safety." Naruto said as he grabbed Temari's hand and took her to their bedroom where he remained silent for the rest of the day, and Temari never left his side except for when Kurenai and Hana came to visit.

Temari opened the door when she heard a knock on it. When she opened it she saw Hana Inuzuka and Kurenai Yūhi Hatake. "Hey guys, I heard what happened with the Hokage. I'm really sorry about your loss, my brothers and I didn't participate in this invasion we've been hiding out here in Naruto's house so ANBU won't get us." Said Temari with a sad look on her face.

"So how is he? How's Naruto been hanging in?" Asked Kurenai worried for the young man she's come to have some feelings for after some recent events that have come to light.

Temari looked up in the direction of her bedroom and turned around with a downcast look and sighed. "He's not doing too well. He's locked himself in our room and hasn't come out since he arrived and told me that he wants me to come to the funeral tomorrow. Is it ok if I come?" Asked Temari

Kurenai looked at Hana and she nodded at Kurenai. "Yeah I guess it will be ok, Naruto will definitely be protecting you so I don't see a problem with you being there." Kurenai said

"Well is there a way for my brothers to get out in the night without getting put in jail?" Asked Temari

"Yeah we'll help out. I'm sure Anko can make a few threats and Yugao can help out." Said Kurenai

"Thank you maybe you guys can get him out of his room he needs to talk to someone." Said Temari as she went to the living room and started to watch some T.V.

Kurenai and Hana walked upstairs and knocked on his door to get silence in return. Hana knocked again and nothing. This time Hana banged on the door and got a response from inside the bedroom, "Temari now is not the time, just leave me alone for a while ok." Said Naruto

"Naruto it's me Hana and Kurenai can you unlocked the door so we can talk?" Asked Hana

They waited for a few seconds before they turned their backs thinking Naruto was going to completely shut down, but they heard the door unlocked and saw Naruto with red puffy eyes. "Hey Naruto you need to talk about these feelings you have inside you. Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Hana

"No I'm fine I just need to be alone. But thanks for the offer." Naruto said as he hugged Kurenai and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then hugged Hana and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Both grew wide eyes and had a blush creeping up on them. They left the house with blushes but Kurenai stayed back to tell Temari something.

"Hey Temari when Naruto's ready Jiraiya needs to talk to Naruto about something important. Tell him that for me. Oh and the gang is getting together at Akimichi's you two should come with us." Suggested Kurenai

"Who do you mean by gang?" Asked Temari

"Oh well Kakashi, Gai, Tenten, Lee, myself, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Asuma, Anko, Yugao, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Choza, Arashi, Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Yugito, Hana, Karin if she wants to come and your visitor if she would like to come as well, maybe some other Jonin, Chunin, and even some ANBU who are off duty. We just have to wait and see. Hope you two can make it." Said Kurenai as she waved Temari goodbye and left.

When the Hokage died it was around 2 o'clock when Naruto finally came out of his room it was 10 o'clock. He spent 8 hours in complete silence. That is something the human body should never force upon itself when it is forced isolation from mankind.

"Hey Naruto I think everyone is still at The Pit. You should come out the other have the same feelings as you and they could cheer you up." Suggested Temari hoping Naruto would join her. When Naruto came out of his room he sealed away his Swords of Kami in his right bicep, The Executioner's blade in his left bicep and his carbon fiber fan in his forearm. Naruto cleaned himself up and left with Temari as Karin and Tayuya left an hour earlier. Naruto decided to take his time and they arrived after a nice long walk.

**-The Pit (Akimichi pit)-**

"I hope Naruto can make it. He hasn't been feeling all that well since you know." Kurenai said openly as the rest of the group that was mentioned nodded their heads.

15 minutes later Naruto walked in with Temari and he smiled seeing his friends and he couldn't stay sad seeing Arashi. "Hey guys how's everyone been doing?" Asked Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Naruto your attitude is making this whole day a drag, sit down and have one of your eating competitions with Choji." Said Shikamaru

Naruto couldn't help but smile and sat down next to Choji and the two went at it. After 51 plates of meat the two were done. Choji and Naruto couldn't put another piece of B-B-Q in their mouths. After their contest Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Genma, Yugao, Choza, Tsume, Shikaku, and Yugito all challenged Naruto to a drinking contest with sake.

Kurenai quit early so she could drag Kakashi home after he was wasted, Choza would be carried home by Choji, Temari would end up taking Anko, Naruto, and Yugao, Kiba would take Tsume, Shikamaru would take both of his parents, Genma and Asuma would bother find their way home somehow. Surprisingly Naruto won but he sort of cheated since the Nine Tails can take away the effects of the alcohol but it doesn't completely take it away all of the effects but it does a pretty good job. It just ensures that the Jinchuriki can't get drunk.

Naruto ended up dragging Jiraiya to a hotel room where he ended up banging 5 women after he was conducting some 'research'. Jiraiya passed out after a few hours of hangover sex. Everything went well for everyone. It seemed that people were coping with the death of their leader. Tomorrow is the day where they say their final goodbyes to their leader before putting him in the ground.

**-Next Day-**

Jiraiya came to Naruto's house and sat on the outside windowsill waiting for Naruto to wake up. When Naruto finally woke up he wanted to kill Jiraiya thinking he was doing 'research' on Temari. Thankfully for him he wouldn't be dying as well.

Gaara and Kankurō got out of the village unharmed thanks to Yugao and Anko. The two were about a third of the way to the Hidden Sand when the sun was at its highest point. The same time the funeral would be.

Naruto walked out of his house in all black and his headband around his neck. With him were Temari, Karin, and Tayuya all wearing black. Temari left her headband so no one would give her trouble about being at the funeral, she also left her fan since this was a funeral. Tayuya and Karin went shopping before eating last night and found some clothes to wear around and found black kimonos for the funeral as well. The four ended up meeting the Ino-Shika-Cho trio out front of The Pit and walked together to the funeral on top of the Hokage mansion.

Once everyone was there, there was a moment of silence and it started to rain. "Even the heavens weep." Said Asuma, then Homura spoke. "We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the Third Hokage but all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village would survive."

Meanwhile elsewhere Kakashi was looking at the names of those lost in the Third Great Ninja War, he was remembering Obito and the mistakes he's made. Yugao was there to say one last goodbye to Hayate before going to the funeral.

"Paying respects to Obito? Instead of constantly inventing new excuses for being late. Why don't you simply come here earlier?" Yugao asked saying her last prayer to Hayate.

"I did, I've been here since dawn. This place, makes me think of the mistakes I've made in the past, and I've made so many of them." Said Kakashi

Nearby Jiraiya was remembering the times as the student of the Third Hokage during his Genin exam and being tied up to the post.

Back at the funeral the Rookie 9 were remembering the times with the Third Hokage during their years at the Academy. Choji and Shikamaru being chased by the Hokage through the halls. Ino and Sakura giving flowers to the old man. The Hokage ruffling Sasuke's hair, Team Kurenai eating Dango with him in the street. And Naruto remembering pulling the Sexy Jutsu on him, butting heads, going out for ramen, standing on the Hokage Resident looking at the sunset. These were all memories that came flooding back to the rookies when they put their flower down. For Naruto it was hard to not cry, he missed the old man so much.

'If only I had been stronger I could have saved him from dying. He would be here with us. We wouldn't be mourning his death only those who have died. Damnit it's all my fault, I won't let another loved one die, I have to get stronger to protect them. I _will_ get stronger.' Thought Naruto as he put his flower down and went back to standing next to Temari and his team. The rain stopped and a rainbow was visible now that the funeral was over. Things looked like they were going to be okay, for now at least.

Naruto left after being told he was summoned at a council meeting with Jiraiya. Team Anko decided to go and wait outside the council room to see how things would turn out.

**-Council Chambers-**

Homura decided he would kick things off now that the Shinobi and Civilian Councils were both present. "Alright we all know why we're here, we need to appoint a new Hokage. So any suggestions?" Asked Homura.

Koharu decided she would speak, "I suggest that Jiraiya becomes Hokage, he's one of the Sannin and the strongest shinobi in our village, he is the clear choice." The rest of the council seemed to agree except Danzo, this time he wanted to become Hokage, Hiruzen took the Sandaime position and Minato took the Yondaime position. He was for sure going to get the Godaime position.

"Ok all in favor of Jiraiya being the Hokage…" Koharu asked

It was unanimous except for Danzo, Jiraiya had his eyes closed leaning against the wall and Naruto was looking on with a smirk. Jiraiya was about to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

"You guys are idiots." Said Naruto with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"What did you say you demon!?" Said a civilian council member. Next thing anyone knew his neck was broken and he was dead.

"He should be put to death or in jail, he just killed a council member." Said another civilian

"I can kill him dumbass, have you already forgotten Hokage-Jiji's law about the fox in me. I was in every right to kill him and I did, no punishment will be awarded to me, now shut up or I'll do the same to you." Said Naruto with the coldest of eyes the world has seen and anger clearly written on his face. Naruto's eyes were still blue but his pupils were slitted giving him the most minor of influences of the Kyuubi.

"Naruto please explain why we're idiots before we get off track." Said Hiashi

"Very well Hyuga-san, think about why Jiraiya can't become Hokage. One he has his spy network he needs to keep in contact with so being Hokage won't help him. And two he writes your favorite porn series if you have forgotten, so he needs to research if you ever want to see another book. Not that I back up him and his research but those seem to be two good reasons as to why he can't take the Hokage position, especially his spy network. So sorry but pick someone else." Said Naruto

The council turned to Jiraiya who just nodded at what Naruto said. "Gaki's right I got my research and spy network to focus on. Being Hokage would just mess with my research so no." Said Jiraiya with a perverse grin on his face.

The council thought over everyone they could think of. No one came to mind and looked the council looked stumped. Danzo just put a genjutsu for the council to appoint him but Jiraiya noticed this and turned to Naruto who nodded and released the genjutsu which in return Naruto got a sneer from Danzo.

"I know the only person who can take up the position of Hokage and most of you civilians will hate her so much." Jiraiya said with a huge smirk.

"Who would that be Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Danzo

"Tsunade-hime of course, she's practically royalty. Granddaughter of the First Hokage and grandniece of the Second Hokage, student of the Third Hokage and related to the wife of the Fourth Hokage. She has Hokage blood in her she's the only one that can take the job, besides she won't back down in a fight and she's the best medic nin the world has seen. She can help speed up how good our medics are and teach young kunoichi to be great medic nins. She's the clear choice. I can take someone with me to retrieve her if you vote for her." Suggested Jiraiya

The council took their vote and all the shinobi voted for Tsunade the elders went for Tsunade and a couple of civilians went for Tsunade passing for her to be the Godaime Hokage.

"Alright so I will be taking someone with me so I'll let them know and we'll take off in one hour." Said Jiraiya as he turned away but the council opened its mouth to tell Jiraiya who to teach.

"Jiraiya-sama we will be picking who you take." Said Sakura's mother.

"Oh really, and who would you suggest?" Asked Jiraiya knowing who they were going to pick.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the perfect choice being the last Uchiha and last wielder of the Sharingan that's on our side." Said Mebuki Haruno

"No I'm not taking that duck ass hair, stuck up prick, who thinks everything should be handed over to him. Fuck him and his Sharingan and he's not the only one with the Sharingan that will lay their life on the line for this village." Said Jiraiya

"Oh really and who would this mystery Uchiha be then Jiraiya?" Replied Mebuki

"Naruto if you would." Said Jiraiya

Naruto smirked and activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Shocking all of the council except those who saw Naruto with his Sharingan.

"THAT'S A FAKE! THERE'S NO WAY THAT _THING_ SHOULD HAVE THE SHARINGAN! HE MUST HAVE STOLEN IT FROM AN UCHIHA FROM THE UCHIHA GRAVES!" Shouted Mebuki

"Kyuubi Genjutsu!" Shouted Naruto as he put Sakura's mother in a horrifying nightmare genjutsu with the Kyuubi. "What have you done to her?" Asked Homura

"She's meeting with my tenant for a little get to know ya type thing, nothing to big, she might die a couple times in the genjutsu but not in real life, but she will be afraid of foxes, and blonde haired blue eyed people for a long time to come." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal which it really wasn't if Tsume laughing her ass off was any indication.

"Ok let's get something clear right now Jiraiya won't be taking Sasuke Uchiha, he's taking me so shut up and deal with it. If you have a problem we'll settle it like shinobi would, a fight to the death or until one admits defeat." Naruto said smirking

"Ok one more thing I'm pretty sure you guys are going to put me in the CRA so how many wives do I need?" Asked Naruto

"At least 10 wives per last name for you. So 30 minimum you can go over we will pick who you marry." Said Homura

"Like hell you're going to force someone I don't want on me, I choose who I marry and that's final. I already have Temari, Anko, Karin, Tayuya, Ino, Tenten, Mei and Yugao. All I need is at least 22 more women willing to marry me. So anyone here have a recommendation for me?" Naruto asked

Tsume stood up to speak and Naruto acknowledged her, "Well Hana has been looking for a boyfriend for a while so could you give her a chance?" She asked hoping Naruto would accept since Hana needed to get away from the office with her being the head of the vet clinic located in the Inuzuka clan compound.

"I'll give her a test." Naruto started

"Ok what would that be?" Asked Tsume

"Well she's a vet correct?" Asked Naruto

"Well yeah, the head vet. But what does that have to do with anything?" Tsume asked Naruto confusedly

"Well if she can take care of the family of foxes I have living at my home I'll let her live me since I need someone really good with animals." Explained Naruto

"Ok I think she can do that. How many are there?" Asked Tsume

"Well I think a few adults and a lot of kits. Hope she can help out, if she needs to know who to meet she just needs to ask for Renar. He can change his size and he has eight tails. Just ask for Renar and he'll take it from there and tell her that Renar can talk and is quite the sweet talker probably better than Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said answering her question as her eyes grew wide not believing that someone could be better at sweet talking than Kakashi who is the King of sweet talking. Whenever he doesn't want to do something some nice words and he's out clean before they realize what happened.

"Alright I'll let Hana-chan know about your test but I won't tell her it's a test, she'll perform her best of she doesn't know about it, and how much and what food do they eat?" Asked Tsume knowing this would be the last question.

"Well they eat meat and greens. They feed on the plants around the house and they should eat about 25 maybe 30 pounds of meat. Just bring that amount by and just cook it and throw in the middle and they devour it. Oh and talk to Crystal for other things. She's married to Renar and she'll introduce you to the kits and they're really playful watch out for that. Seriously those little fuckers will never let you go when you start playing with them. I'll summon Renar and you can walk with him to the compound and walk to my house where he'll reverse summon his family. Here's the key to my house don't let Kiba have it. Knowing him he'll throw a big ass party and trash my property while I'm out. So that should be everything you need to know. You got all of that Tsume-sama?" Asked Naruto praying he wouldn't have to repeat all of that conversion.

"Yeah, take Renar to my place, bring him back with Hana, reverse summon family, 25 to 30 pounds of meat, eats greens around house, kits are little devils if they play with you, talk to Crystal, watch the sweet talking, and don't let Kiba have key or else big ass party where he will die afterwards. Is that everything you mentioned?" Tsume asked

"Yup sounds right so **Summoning Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled and Renar appeared about the size of a pony, not a horse get that threw your head.

"Renar, Tsume here will take you to her daughter Hana, she'll take you back to the house where Hana will take care of your family. Already told her about your family's diet. You guys can trust them, and I think you know that as per agreement for protecting your family that you protect mine. That includes Temari, Anko, Karin, Yugao, Ino, Tenten, Tayuya, Mei when you meet her, and Kurenai along with Arashi, and Hana will now be a part of our family protect her and get all of their scents. Protect them with your life, you have my permission to use deadly force by any means necessary. I trust you Renar." Said Naruto with a serious look.

"Of course Naruto-sama, I will protect them with my life and so will Crystal. We'll miss you Naruto all of us will, I'll tell the kits to wake up Temari as a surprise, it could help in their stealth training." Said Renar

"Damnit Renar it's just Naruto not Naruto-sama or Naruto-san just Naruto. And please do that to Temari that would be hilarious, tell Crystal and the kits I said hey, got to go, Tsume will show you the way and she has a key so don't worry. Later Renar." Naruto said leaving the council room as Renar and Tsume left for the Inuzuka compound and Renar grew to the size of an elephant and let Tsume take a ride to make it faster.

"So Naruto how did it go?" Asked Temari

"Well I'm leaving in one hour to go with Jiraiya to find this Tsunade woman. So I'll be gone for a couple of weeks, I need you, Anko-chan, Karin-chan, Tayuya-chan, Yugao-chan and the other girls to hold down the fort. Lay low with the team they'll always be with you especially Anko. Well I got to go so I'll see you guys in about 2 weeks or more depending on how long it takes to find her and bring her back. Well got to go, oh and Renar and his family will start living with us so Hana and Tsume might come in and out while I'm away, well later guys." Said Naruto asked he Hirashined to his house packed some clothes, food, and some scrolls before meeting Jiraiya in the Hokage's office.

"So Jiraiya why are we meeting here?" Asked Naruto

"Left side, bottom drawer, middle scroll. It's yours given to you as a gift by the Nidaime Hokage. It should be some advanced Water Ninjutsu moves so you can practice with it while we look for Tsunade." Said Jiraiya while Naruto looked at the scroll that had A-S-Rank Water jutsus.

"Naruto two more stops before we head out, we need access to where the old man and his teammates would meet to settle problems. Check behind each Kage's picture." Instructed Jiraiya and Naruto got in looked behind Hashirama's picture to find a scroll of Wood jutsus in them. Tobirama had some more scrolls on water jutsus and his sword he used when fighting the Uchiha clan. Hiruzen left behind some Sarutobi clan jutsus. When he got to his father that was the most items he got. Minato left a scroll with all of the Uzumaki clan jutsus, a scroll with all the jutsus he knew and about five boxes of 12 three pronged kunai. Naruto looked at all of the things his father left him and couldn't help but smile. Naruto sealed away his gifts and left with Jiraiya to their last stop.

Naruto and Jiraiya were somewhere in the woods by a shack and inside was the Forbidden Scroll with all the secrets that Hashirama sealed in it. When Naruto got up to the gates he ran into some trouble since Izumo and Kotetsu noticed that Naruto had the Forbidden Scroll on him. (Like the scroll on Naruto during Sage Mode).

"Naruto why do you have the Forbidden Scroll, you know that's a crime right?" Asked Izumo

"Yeah well Hashirama gave it to me before he died, you can talk to Jiraiya about the details and shit I'm gonna keep walking, see you guys in a couple of weeks." Said Naruto waving goodbye and walking further from the village.

"It was given to him by the First Hokage, the Second, Third, and Fourth have all left something for him as well so don't worry about it. I mean you guys know he's a good kid, as annoying as he is he would never betray the Hidden Leaf. Well see you two in a few weeks goodbye Izumo, Kotetsu, take care." Said Jiraiya as he ran to catch up with Naruto.

Once the spiky hair duo got a few miles away from the village Jiraiya explained why Naruto was chosen to go with him to retrieve Tsunade. "Naruto I chose you to come with me because the first three Hokage requested you bring Tsunade back and this will be considered an S-Rank mission and you'll get paid for an S-Rank mission when we bring her back. And I chose you because I took on your father and I believe that you will surpass him. Come on let's find Tsunade last I heard she was in some place called Tanzaku Town. The place attracts gamblers and she's a heavy gambler and drinker." Said Jiraiya

"Alright so she has a low self esteem. What's she look like?" Asked Naruto

"I'll be blunt with you, blonde hair in two pig tails, chocolate brown eyes, nice curves, big ass, and bigger breasts. Biggest in the world in fact." Said Jiraiya

"I call bullshit on that." Said Naruto rolling his eyes thinking Jiraiya described a chick he bang the other night.

"Is that a bet Naruto? I hear you're undefeated." Said Jiraiya giving a stupid grin.

"No it's not a bet, I just don't believe you, you big ass pervert." Said Naruto glaring at his mentor.

"Alright Tanzaku Town should be about a 100 miles from here. We'll walk another 10 before sleeping and then we wake up to train your Rasengan, got it gaki?" Asked Jiraiya letting Naruto know that things were going to be done his mother fucking way.

"What the hell is wrong with my Rasengan you Pervy Sage!?" Naruto asked and yelled at the same time pissed off that Jiraiya basically told him that his Rasengan was shit, even though he got it down with one hand like it should be done.

"Well you aren't making the Rasengan fast enough. It's great that you can do it in one hand but if you can't make it fast enough what's the point of using it if it only kills you because you can't make it fast enough. Do you understand what I mean? I can make it by opening my hand and focusing a little bit and it appears in one second, it takes around ten seconds for you. If someone you land a lethal hit on you in two seconds you would be killed 5 times over. Whereas for me I would have killed him all of the times you couldn't. So that's what I mean by you need to improve on your Rasengan, that also goes for your elemental ones, Rasendori, and Chidori. Get those in one second and you could be unstoppable. But don't worry about it too much, you have some missions to do before we head out for about a 5 to 6 year training trip focused only on you. And you get to create your own moves. So what do you say to that?" Asked Jiraiya as Naruto was trying to process everything that was slammed in his face.

"Yeah I guess but how do I become a Sage like you?" Asked Naruto

"Well on our training trip we'll spend about 2 years in Mt. Myōboku, 6 months in the land of snow, 6 months in Kiri, 1 year in Hot Water, 1 year in Waterfall, 2 months in the Land of Earth, 3 months in Lightning, 3 months Land of Tea, 3 months Land of Grass, and 1 month around the Land of Swamps near the Land of Ogres or Demon Country. So that's our 6 year plan gaki." Said Jiraiya

"Well I guess that sounds ok since I'm being forced to do this, but who knows this may be fun after all, and I like the sound of making my own jutsus. Maybe I can pick up a chick or two since I'm in the CRA now." Said Naruto

"That's my boy, picking up chicks and banging them. If you ever need my help just let me know." Said Jiraiya with a perverted grin plastered on his face.

"Like hell I'll let you help me in my love life. I've gotten 8 future wives living with me dumbass and probably 9 if Hana does as well if I think she will." Naruto yelled "Stupid pervert." Naruto mumbled.

"Whatever gaki you could use my advice, you know what here's a gift from me. The entire Icha Icha Paradise series up until this latest one. Trust me you could learn a thing or two from the books and apply them in bed." Jiraiya said still with that annoying perverted grin on his face.

"You know I'm getting real tired of your shit Pervy Sage." Naruto said narrowing his eyes..

"Please I've already been tired of your shit since we met a month ago." Jiraiya said trying to rile up Naruto.

"Yeah right, I know you enjoy my company, I'm the only family you got any ways so learn to deal with me." Naruto said smiling as he kept walking closer to finding this Tsunade who Jiraiya knows.

After they traveled another 10 miles they decided to camp out. Where Jiraiya had some questions for Naruto.

"So gaki this Temari of yours, tell me how she fights. I would like to help her." Jiraiya said

"Well she's a mid to long range fighter and uses her fan. She uses Wind Chakra like I do and she also has the ability to use Water Chakra. Hopefully she can combine the two to have the Ice Kekkei Genkai." Naruto responded

"So we'll work on her short range combat and work on her Wind and Water Chakra, her strength and speed will be increased as well. And depending on how smart she is we may need to make her strategy making better." Jiraiya said as he cooked some meat over the fire.

"No need for the strategy part. She's almost as smart as Shikamaru who has an IQ of over 200. I agree her close range combat needs work if she is ever put in a situation where she needs to fight up close. Her Wind jutsus are top notch she needs work on her Water jutsus though. Maybe you should teach her the Rasengan. It could be her trump card when push comes to shove. It could save her life which is important to me." Naruto said as he ate a piece of cooked meat.

"Only if she has the chakra reserves for it because it takes some chakra to do this move, at least jonin level chakra." Jiraiya said

"Well she already has low to mid chunin level chakra reserves since she held out of being in the chunin exams for three years waiting for her younger brothers Kankurō and Gaara." Naruto said

"Perfect, when we get back from our training trip she'll start training with us. You'll have to help with the Water jutsus since I'm more Fire than water." Jiraiya explained

"Alright I can take care of her Water jutsus you take care of our Wind Style training. Anyone else you want to learn about?" Naruto asked

"Yeah Tayuya and Karin. Tell me about them as well." Jiraiya said more than asked.

"Tayuya former personal bodyguard of Orochimaru, specialty in genjutsu with her flute being her key tool as a use of genjutsu. She's really dangerous with it and needs her curse mark checked out once we bring back Tsunade she doesn't want to rely on Orochimaru's power she wants to use her own power." Naruto explained

Jiraiya nodded his head understanding how dangerous of a position she was in with the curse mark still on her. "Alright when we get back I'll take her curse mark off for good, Anko's is different so I'll have to look into her curse mark since it's different from Tayuya's knowing Orochimaru he improved upon it." Jiraiya said "So tell me about the other Uzumaki of yours." Jiraiya said

"Well she's a sensor type ninja. She has promising future in the medic arts, she has a unique thing called the heal bite. No matter how bad an injury she or another may have her heal bite will heal it like nothing happened in the first place. I don't know about her ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu. I'm guessing she's a wind user since I'm one but I don't know what Uzumaki's are." Naruto replied

"Actually all Uzumaki's are naturally Wind Style users like Sarutobis and Uchihas are Fire Style users." Jiraiya explained

"That's great she can be a medic and know ninjutsu moves as well, this is wonderful." Naruto said excitedly eating down another piece of meat.

"Yeah if she has the chakra reserves she may be able to perform the Wind Style: Rasengan and possibly the next version of the elemental Rasengan." Said Jiraiya looking into the fire mesmerized by the flames.

"And what would the next step of the elemental Rasengan be per?" Asked Naruto thinking that the elemental Rasengan was the furthest it could go.

"Well you have the chakra shape for the Rasengan down. Your Wind Style Rasengan is the combination of the highest forms of Shape and Nature Transformation. Now did you notice did the four points that came out of your Wind Rasengan?" Jiraiya asked hoping Naruto is an observant type of person.

"Yeah I saw like 4 white points spinning around the Rasengan why?" Asked Naruto liking where this conversation was going.

"Well I haven't gotten to where you are but I believe that by mastering the Wind Rasengan the points will increase and spin around faster while the Rasengan keeps its spherical shape." Said Jiraiya

"So you have no idea, it's just a theory of yours then right? So all I have to do is add more chakra in it and it expands in size. Well it seems like it could work but the question is will it work? I mean right now we have no idea how it will work, and we don't know what will happen if it fails. I know a regular Rasengan explodes and releases the energy but how will an advanced version of the Wind Rasengan fail? Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Naruto said taking off his jacket and shirt revealing his red crystal necklace.

"Hey brat where'd you get that necklace?" Asked Jiraiya

"I found it in my mother's drawer why?" Naruto asked looking down at the necklace

"Tsunade has on just like that but it's green, Kumo has one that's blue. These were all sacred treasures of the Uzumaki clan in Uzushiogakure. Kumo stole it in their invasion of Uzu." Jiraiya explained

Naruto didn't know what to say but found his voice. "I'm getting Tsunade's and then going to Kumo to back what rightfully belongs to my people."

Jiraiya saw the fire in his eyes and smiled at him. "Alright but Tsunade won't just hand you her necklace you know, you're going to have to bet for it." Jiraiya said smirking at the thought of Tsunade with terrible luck betting against Naruto who's 580-0 in bets.

"Alright fine I'll make a bet with her." Naruto said

"Ok now for Kumo we'll wait until our training trip to go a retrieve it." Jiraiya said

"No, I'm going in alone. I'll have an alias and henge myself into someone else. Infiltrate Kumo's forbidden area where they keep their treasures and stuff and steal it back." Naruto said

"Well it sounds well thought out but what about their ANBU BOLT. Those are the equivalent of our own ANBU or ROOT agents. Those are the best ninja in Kumo besides their jinchuriki and the Raikage himself. And I bet they have that necklace guarded by BOLT agents and not some lowly chunin or jonin. Your mission will be hard. 1: you got to get in the village, 2: you got to find where they keep it, 3: strike at their weakest point, 4: have a great escape route, 5: haul ass out of the village once you get the necklace, and last but not least step 6: do not and I mean do not confront anyone if you can. If anyone sees through your henge you're finished, if you get too close to someone they'll turn you in be very wary when you do this mission whenever you do it. I'll wait outside the village for you. Just don't get killed kid got it." Jiraiya said

"I don't plan on dying until I become Hokage and raise a huge family. It's getting dark we should probably get some rest don't you think Pervy Sage?" Naruto said more than questioned

"Yeah-Hey stop calling me that name you brat!" Jiraiya yelled but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto was fast asleep.

"Damn brat always calling me stupid names I'll get you someday brat." Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.

**Ok well now I've finished this long ass chapter. This was actually twice as long as I thought it would be but hey I got everything I wanted to in it. I know I've made some mistakes like saying Sasuke does and doesn't have his Sharingan well when (I'll have to go back and check this for sure but) Naruto said Sasuke doesn't have his Sharingan it was only to piss off Sasuke saying that his wasn't as mature as Naruto's hope that makes sense. I know there are other mistakes and I'll fix those once this story is over and we move to the sequel I have planned for y'all.**

**Well I really hope you liked this chapter and have a great Fourth of July. Um let's see oh right I have a new story that I'm working on while working on this called Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed. check that out, review, favorite, follow the story or myself. I have to say my story has gotten success in the follows and favorites department. Right now this story has 250 reviews, 268 favs, and 281 follows. And the first chapter of Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed. has 8 reviews with 24 favs, and 44 follows. A lot more than I expected for that story.**

**So this chapter I've decided that we can go over 30 maybe 35 women so here is who you have for you next poll.**

**#1 Shizune: Yes/No**

**#2 Pakura: Yes/No**

**#3 Shion: Yes/No**

**So here are your options just like last time don't care how you do it just say yes or no.**

**Now the results for Guren were almost a sweep of Yes but a certain someone said no and fucked it all up. So thank you Whovian803 for screwing that up. But here are the results.**

**Guren: 12 points**

**Not many reviewed for her but that ok. I really want to thank those who liked the fights I strung together. I actually had to go back and watch the third round fights because I forgot them. I also want to let you guys know that if you like all the fights I wrote it was really not thought out like writing should be all of this was off the top of my head like every other chapter has been. I just go where my mind feels the story should go. If you don't like Gaara vs Naruto when they transform into their beasts well guess what I've read through it and I don't like it a whole lot myself but you know it is what it is.**

**Again thank you for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter there is no deadline for the poll until I post chapter XII but if you can review for the poll just get it over with so you don't forget.**

**Next time on Naruto's Life Ch. XII: The Green Necklace and the Story Behind It.**

"Alright gaki wake up we'll quickly hit Tanzaku Town and start our training, once night falls we'll search for Tsunade." Jiraiya said

"Yeah right you're just going to leave me by myself in the woods while you hit on women." Naruto yelled back.

"That deeply hurts gaki, I hope you feel better knowing that you hurt your mentor." Jiraiya said with anime tears coming from his eyes.

Naruto mumbled, "For such a big guys you sure are a woos."

"What was that gaki?" Jiraiya yelled

"Nothing just said I need to get laid big time when I get back." Naruto replied with a fox like grin.

"I'm sure that's what you said." Jiraiya responded rolling his eyes. "Well let's go only 50 miles left in our trip gaki." Jiraiya said jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

Naruto soon followed suit after the self proclaimed super pervert. Now he just needed to get a good plan for when he infiltrates Kumo in a few months.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter XII

**Naruto's Life Ch. XII: Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage!**

**Alright what's up guys have gotten some good reviews so far for the last chapter. Well here Tsunade and Shizune will be introduced in this chapter. Don't know what else to say right now so let's get this story going. Hope you like this chapter as well as you liked the last one.**

"Alright gaki wake up we'll quickly hit Tanzaku Town and start our training, once night falls we'll search for Tsunade." Jiraiya said

"Yeah right you're just going to leave me by myself in the woods while you hit on women." Naruto yelled back.

"That deeply hurts gaki, I hope you feel better knowing that you hurt your mentor." Jiraiya said with anime tears coming from his eyes.

Naruto mumbled, "For such a big guys you sure are a woos."

"What was that gaki?" Jiraiya yelled

"Nothing just said I need to get laid big time when I get back." Naruto replied with a fox like grin.

"I'm sure that's what you said." Jiraiya responded rolling his eyes. "Well let's go only 50 miles left in our trip gaki." Jiraiya said jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

Naruto soon followed suit after the self proclaimed super pervert. Now he just needed to get a good plan for when he infiltrates Kumo in a few months.

**-5 hours later-**

After some time of tree running and some peeping for Jiraiya along the way they finally came to the gates of Tanzaku Town.

"Well gaki we made it in about 5 hours so let's go somewhere and eat then we'll start our training. Once it gets closer to midnight we'll search for Tsunade everything that I've gathered points to her being here right now so let's get to that food, what do ya say?" Jiraiya said with one of his eyes closed

"Alright but we're getting ramen." Naruto said heading for the nearest ramen stand.

"Don't you eat anything else but ramen and B-B-Q? I hope you know that your little ramen and B-B-Q diet isn't all that healthy. You need to eat some other types of food ya know." Jiraiya said

"Yeah yeah just let me eat my ramen in peace. Ok so tell me what we're working on today. Is it going to be some really cool super secret ultimate destructive jutsu?" Naruto said hoping Jiraiya would say yes as he had wide eyes and drool coming out of the corner of his mouth with a huge smile smacked on his face.

"Well I guess it depends on how much you like the jutsu and how effective you can make it. I mean if you like it and can use it after another jutsu or follow it up with another it could me a super secret ultimate destructive jutsu." Jiraiya said eating some ramen down.

"Alright I'm down let's go and start this ultimate jutsu." Naruto said placing down his ramen bowl and running out the stand to a field leaving Jiraiya with the check. Jiraiya grumbled about being left with the check because he was going to pull that on Naruto and soon found Naruto waiting in the field excited for the training.

"Alright gaki what would you say is your weakest element?" Jiraiya asked sitting down.

"Well my Wind, Fire, Lightning, and Water all come naturally to me, but my Earth jutsus don't really come that easy to me but I can do Lava jutsus just fine it's really weird, and I really need to improve on it. My only good moves are the Earth Rasengan and Multi and regular Mud Wall everything else sucks." Naruto said looking disappointed in himself

"There's nothing to be disappointed in Naruto, so it doesn't come that easy to you, that's ok. Most people only dream about being able to use all five elements so they can counter any move thrown at them like you can. The only thing that can beat you is an expert in taijutsu or you let your guard down in a fight against a physically stronger person than you. Genjutsu won't work with your Sharingan and the Kyuubi. Ninjutsu is also useless unless they can trap you somehow. Kenjutsu you're almost as good Yugao who's the best swordswoman in Konoha. I don't know how good your shurikenjutsu is but you can do the shadow shuriken and shadow kunai jutsus. Using a bō staff…well I don't really know I've never seen you use it outside of practice, senbon seems to be pretty good, and you seem very capable using your fan like Temari is. Though if you fought her with her fan she'd have won that fan vs fan fight. Maybe we should get you some new weapons, have any ideas?" Jiraiya explained and asked.

"Well I don't know my friend Lee uses nun chucks sometimes and I've been thinking about making a weapon like the Hirashin kunai but extend the ends a little bit while extending the middle. It will be rounded but have a sharp point on it." Naruto said to Jiraiya who nodded.

A/N: That would be a Sai for those who couldn't figure it out.

"Well let's get started on your training, we'll do taijutsu where you'll fight me without any dojutsu, then use your Sharingan, Byakugan and Namigan. After that we'll test out the powers of the Rinnegan since one of my former student had those eyes. I really don't know the full extent of his powers but he did have the 5 types of chakra like you do except Wind chakra came extremely easy to him. I really miss those kids." Jiraiya said looking up and smiling.

"What were their names?" Naruto asked

"Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. I think I might have told you but if I didn't I'll tell you about them. Nagato had the Rinnegan, long red hair, and pale skin. Like he looked sickly pale but he was healthy. Yahiko had wild orange hair, probably as wild as your hair. Kid always was adventurous and bold. Konan had blue hair and amber colored eyes. She was a calm, stoic, levelheaded, cheerful, and smart. It's funny she was cheerful, Yahiko was tough acting, and Nagato was sensitive." Jiraiya said

"Did you teach them the Rasengan?"

"No I met Minato way after I taught the Ame Orphans. But they were my first students. I've planned on going back but the spy network has been getting in the way. I want to also teach you two jutsus that Yahiko loved to use. Water Style: Raging Waves and Water Style: Pillar Encirclement. Raging Waves is just spitting out water from the mouth and depending on how much chakra you put into it determines how violent the water is. The other on Pillar Encirclement is four water pillars that come from the ground and circle you. The pillars move acting as a barrier so it's a defensive jutsu." Jiraiya said

Naruto smiled and got up and started to practice those moves once Jiraiya told him the signs. After a couple of hours Naruto was figuring out how to make Raging Waves more powerful. Pillar Encirclement was easy to make, the problem was keeping its shape and constantly moving the pillars.

Meanwhile in the town it was attacked by a giant snake and the owner was none other than Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi. Orochimaru was here to talk with Tsunade and make a deal with her a deal that struck the cords of her heart.

"Tsunade I want to make a proposition with you." Orochimaru said in his incredibly gay voice.

"And what would that be Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked not really pleased seeing him.

"Well I invaded the leaf and destroyed some of it and killed Sarutobi-sensei in the process while he took away my arms. My offer is that your heal my arms and I'll bring back your loved ones." Orochimaru said with a smirk seeing Tsunade's eyes grow wide hearing that her former teammate could bring back her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan.

"What will you do if I accept?" Tsunade asked making Shizune's eyes go wide not believing what she's hearing.

"I'll go back and flatten the Hidden Leaf this time around." Orochimaru said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"This time around?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes well you see Tsunade that I invaded them like I said and we failed and we had to pull back and Sarutobi-sensei sealed away my arms so if you would please heal me up so I can bring back your beloved ones." Orochimaru said

Tsunade stayed silent thinking over the proposal given to her by her ex-teammate, but her student decided to speak her mind. "Lady Tsunade you can't be considering this. Please this goes against what you believe, it goes against what my uncle believed and dreamed and it goes against what your little brother dreamed and believed in! Please Lady Tsunade we can take the both of them on together right here. Orochimaru is weakened we can beat him right here and now and end his life Tsunade. Are you listening we can-" Shizune said before being cut off by Tsunade.

"Enough Shizune! This is my decision and my decision alone!" Tsunade yelled with cold eyes.

Orochimaru decided to turn things up a notch and bit his thumb drawing blood. Once one drop hit the ground Tsunade froze up and clasped her hands around her grandfather's necklace shivering with fear.

'Hemophobia? The fear of blood. But when did she develop this fear? I never knew one of the Sannin was afraid of blood.' Kabuto thought as he examined Tsunade in her shivering state.

"So I see you still fear blood since that day Tsunade. I'll give you one week to make your decision." Orochimaru said still smirking at Tsunade and her student.

"We expect an answer in one week or else you die." Kabuto said as he and Orochimaru started to sink into the ground vanishing from sight.

"Shizune let's go I need to drink a little bit." Tsunade said as she started to walk away to the nearest bar or tavern in town.

After another three hours of practicing ninjutsu followed immediately by taijutsu, then working on Earth Ninjutsu. This was the first time since Naruto's fight with Hashirama and Gaara that he was tired, worn out and needed to rest. Naruto then found an area with trees and a lake getting water from a waterfall. Naruto decided to wash off in the waterfall and cool off his body. Naruto soon finished and put on an orange no sleeve muscle shirt. His jacket was thrown over his shoulder as he soon found the pervert about to head out into town for some food and intel on Tsunade.

"Alright kid let's go find some food and maybe see if we can get some information on Tsunade she has to be here since all of my intel leads to her being here." Jiraiya said as they walked around for a couple of hours watching the sun go down and the moon rise before deciding to stop at a tavern.

"Het pervert what are you doing?" Asked Naruto

"This is a place where you can actually get information on people if you haven't found anyone. Come on you'll be fine gaki." Jiraiya said as he turned away and Naruto has something to say to him after he observed what place Jiraiya was heading into. "Hey Pervy Sage this is a tavern!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah and like I said this is where you can get information on people just shut up and let me talk." Jiraiya said turning around but Naruto wouldn't drop this topic. "Yeah well have you forgotten one thing? I'm underage dumbass!" Naruto yelled

"Shut up and just walk inside. It's not like you're going to get in a fight or anything." Jiraiya said rolling his eyes as he pushed Naruto into the tavern.

Jiraiya looked around and his eyes landed on a very familiar blonde hair woman who had a very large bust. Said woman also noticed the tall and large white haired man that looked very familiar and she had to squint because of the alcohol she's taken in.

"TSUNADE!?" Jiraiya yelled pointing to Tsunade with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"JIRAIYA!?" Tsunade yelled as the alcohol seemed to lose its effect on her. Though the effects still had her in its grip as she had a blush on her face.

'This hot chick is Tsunade? There's no way that she could be his teammate she's like 24 years old. And damn Jiraiya was right about her having a huge breasts though I'll give him credit on that.' Naruto thought as he walked over to her table and sat down with Jiraiya being on the inside.

There was a silence over the table and Naruto knew it was an awkward silence so he decided to start up a conversation no matter how bad it would turn out. "So um miss Tsunade how do you know this pervert? I mean he's like 50 something years old and well old and your well to put it bluntly really young and in my personal opinion very attractive. So could you clear this up for me?" Naruto asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Well aren't you one with words. Well I'll tell you the truth, I'm the same age as this pervert next to you. I'm really 50 but a henge keeps me looking the age of 24. I'm sorry but I'm not on the market right now young man. Maybe if I was younger or you were older I might give you a chance." Tsunade said smirking at Naruto whose eyes started to light up.

"I'll take it! It's farther than what Pervy Sage here has gotten!" Naruto said grinning as he stood up and was showing the Forbidden Scroll on his back but decided to put it off for now.

"So Tsunade we need to talk. The village in all its wisdom has decided to name you the next Hokage. Do you accept this position?" Jiraiya asked taking a sip from his cup of sake.

Tsunade picked up her cup and drank it before giving her response. "I decline. It's a fool's game to accept that position. Every other Hokage has died taking up that position and for what. Taking that position is a joke I decline and that's final besides sensei died." Tsunade said brushing off her sensei's death like nothing changed in her life.

"So you heard about Sarutobi-sensei dying from Orochimaru did you?" Jiraiya asked taking another drink as Naruto was now gripping the corner of the table and you could hear the wood fibers cracking from the pressure of what his hand was putting it under. Shizune and Tsunade noticed it but Tsunade shrugged it off while Shizune thought there was a reason that he was doing this.

"So then it's true Lord Hokage is dead." Shizune said looking down at the table.

"Tsunade you know as well as I do that you're the only one who can take the position right now. If he could Naruto would take the position but the truth is he's too young and inexperienced. You are the only one who can take the position of Hokage." Jiraiya said thinking he had her right where he wanted her.

"I still decline the offer no matter what it may seem. My love for the village is gone and has been for a long time." Tsunade said frowning.

At this point the area Naruto was putting pressure on was almost about to break, all he needed was one more thing to trigger him in the wrong way.

"Tsunade you know that only you can do this, so why do you run away from it?" Jiraiya asked

"Enough of this I will not be lectured by you to become Hokage only a fool would take the position look at the other Hokages they all died. Especially the Fourth Hokage sealing away the Fox spirit and killing himself in the process. The man killed himself at a young age for nothing. And what else did he do, he killed his wife in the process, they both wasted their lives in my opinion." Tsunade said with an angry glare on her face.

That was the trigger Naruto needed and he snapped the table crushing the piece of wood in his hand and his irises still had its blue hue but his pupils were now slitted letting anyone with knowledge know that the Kyuubi had a little bit of influence.

"What the hell is your problem kid?" Tsunade said glaring at him.

"You may not like the position of Hokage but I won't let you trash my mother and father's name. I don't care if you are a woman I'll knock that cynical sneer right off your face." Naruto said as he unsealed his Swords of Kami and put them at her neck crossing them and pushed her to the wall while he still had a scowl on his face.

"You think you can take me on kid. I'm one of the Legendary Sannin and who are you just a genin following a pervert?" Tsunade asked glaring daggers at the young genin.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, I don't care if we are related I'll kick your old ass." Naruto said as he sheathed his swords on his back walking outside more pissed than he has ever been.

"And where do think you're going brat?" Tsunade yelled

"To fight if you beat me I'll back off of letting you become Hokage but let me tell you this, Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san, and Sarutobi-sensei all gave me the mission to bring you back to the village. I'll bring you back whether you're alive and broken or dead." Naruto said glaring back at her. As Tsunade soon followed Naruto and stood across from him in the street.

"Tsunade-sama please don't do this he's merely a genin." Shizune said trying to plead Tsunade out of this senseless fight in her opinion.

"He's not just a mere genin. Naruto is something special he's the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto was the top of his class and basically won the chunin exams." Jiraiya said as Shizune's eyes went wide realizing that Naruto really was special.

"Naruto I will allow you to use the EMS." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded and activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The design was the exact opposite of Madara's EMS.

Naruto felt a tugging on his mind and knew who it was and it was not the best time for this with Naruto being in a fight.

**-Mindscape-**

What fox? I'm a little busy right now if you didn't notice. Naruto said

**This is Tsunade Senju so I'll teach you some moves to beat her. And no our relationship isn't going anywhere I just simply don't want her super strength to kill you and I die. **Kyuubi said

Alright what are you offering? Naruto asked actually interested in this offer.

**Well all you have to do is the Seal of Confrontation or the half tiger or half ram seal. Then you can spit out a stream of Fire, Earth, Lightning, Water, and Wind. These are usually used by powerful shinobi or as myself I can do the Fire Stream. Try it out yourself kit.** Kyuubi said

Naruto did as he was told and spit out a stream of fire followed by Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind.

Well it works out so I'll use them. Naruto said exiting his mindscape

**-Real World-**

Naruto closed his eyes and prepared himself for the fight. He pulled out his Thunder God kunai and threw a group of them around Tsunade who didn't believe he could pull this off. Naruto kept one with him and a couple of regular kunai.

"I'll make it interesting if you win I'll give you my necklace." Tsunade said

Naruto threw a regular kunai and then threw one of his Thunder God kunai. Tsunade caught the regular kunai and deflected the Thunder God kunai in the air. Once the kunai was in the air Naruto took off at Tsunade. Tsunade used the regular kunai to smack off Naruto's headband sending him backwards. Tsunade thinks she just won while Naruto and Jiraiya shared a smirk.

One thing Tsunade knew she was staring at yellow haired kid the next moment he was gone from her sight. Tsunade looked around at the other kunai in the ground and didn't see him. She looked down and didn't see him, there was only one place left and it was up. Naruto threw the kunai in his hand behind Tsunade when she looked down. Once she started to look up and flashed behind her punched her in her back sending her 30 yards down the road.

"Nice trick kid where'd you learn it from?" Asked Tsunade as she decided to get serious.

"Alright kid time to get serious." Tsunade said narrowing her eyes and getting pissed off.

Tsunade charged Naruto and punched him straight him in the gut making double over and cough up blood. Tsunade smirked and punched him in the face sending him further back down the road than what he did to her. Naruto got up and was broken but he wasn't going to quit, she insulted his surrogate grandfather and his parents he never got to meet in person.

Naruto charged Tsunade and was close to landing a punch but Tsunade seemed to want it more and punched Naruto harder than the last time and sent him crashing into a restaurant. Naruto had a scowl on his face as he got up from a heap of broken tables. One redhead was just drinking some tea when a ball of yellow came crashing into her table. Naruto looked back at her not really focusing on the details about her. But she knew who he was because a mother never forgets her son's face. "Naruto?" She said as he looked back at her not really registering much at the moment being focused on the fight. "Ok lady um…don't know how you know me but I really need to get back to this fight I'm in. After this fight we can talk." Naruto said turning around and charging a Rasengan in his right hand as he got out of the heap and ran at Tsunade. Now this wasn't one of Naruto's fully charged Rasengans this was a very low end Rasengan.

Naruto got so close to Tsunade but she pulled her trump card. Her super strength. Tsunade channeled her chakra into her index finger and slammed it into the ground and the ground cracked and Naruto was careless and slipped into the crack and his Rasengan exploded in the crack making a small downward swirl in the ground.

"What the fuck was that!?" Naruto asked as he got up from the crack and found out that his ankle was cracked in 6 places. "Naruto do you need help with healing?" Shizune asked

"No I'm fine, Kurama will heal it, but there's someone that wants to talk to me so I'm going to head over there." Naruto said pointing in the direction the redhead woman was. Naruto pulled out his foot and his foot started to pop into shape. Naruto's face contorted in pain as the bones were put back together. Naruto rotated his ankle to test it out and smirked knowing Kyuubi will heal him no matter what.

"Hey Tsunade, that was a good fight, I know when I'm beat and you beat me. You can keep your necklace." Naruto said turning around and walking towards the mysterious redhead.

"Hey Naruto wait a minute. Did Jiraiya teach you that move?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah I guess, what does it matter?" Naruto asked

"Well I'll give it to you if you master the technique." Tsunade said "Oh and why are you so touchy about the Hokages?" Tsunade asked

"Because the last Hokage was my father and he sealed the Kyuubi in me. I'll become as strong as I can and become Hokage, because being Hokage is my dream." Naruto said with such determination that Tsunade swore she was looking at Dan and Nawaki. And truth be told Naruto looked a little bit like Nawaki if you matched the spikey hair and his attitude together you almost get an exact match of the two.

Naruto walked off to the redhead to see who she was. "Ok lady who are you?" Naruto said pulling up a chair and staring into this woman's eyes feeling that he knew this woman from somewhere.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" The redhead said looking a bit sad.

"I'm sorry no I don't maybe if you could hint at it I could possibly identify who you are, but I will tell you that you really do seem familiar so I may just remember." Naruto said giving her his trademark smirk.

"Well let me ask you this, if there was one woman you would do anything to meet who would it be?" She asked

"That one's easy, my mother. I've never seen her in person but I really want to see her." Naruto said smiling

"Well you're looking at the woman you've always wanted to see. I'm sorry I was never there for you but I'll explain everything later." Said the now claimed mother of Naruto.

"Ok…kaa-san." Naruto said smiling as he took her hand and led her out to meet everyone else.

"Kushina!?" Yelled Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"But how? I mean you're supposed to be dead. How are you alive?" Asked Jiraiya

"Right before I died Minato made a contract with the Shinigami to take his life in place of my own. The Shinigami accepted and I was healed from all my wounds. Next thing I knew I woke up in a training ground and Danzo said that you died so I broke down and left Konoha. But now I know that son of a bitch was lying. When I get back I'm putting him in jail, ya know." Kushina said

"I can have him killed if it makes things better." Naruto said grinning.

"And how will you do that?" Jiraiya asked

"Simple douche bag has stolen Sharingan from Uchiha before the massacre. Itachi-sensei told me himself and shared his last memory of Shisui with me. Shisui even admitted to Danzo stealing his Sharingan. We get back to Inoichi and he can read our minds. Then once he finds the truth I'll execute him myself, after I touch him and put my seal on him." Naruto said as the adults thought this over and it seemed to be perfect in theory but putting in into action in the field was very different, but they'll find out soon enough.

Tsunade decided to speak her mind about the scroll that looked familiar to the one her grandfather had sealed away in a vault in a remote location around Konoha so no one would find it.

"Hey brat where'd you get the scroll from? That's supposed to be sealed away." Tsunade said

"Oh well Hashirama-san said I could have it and some wood scrolls, and Tobirama-san said I could have this scroll with water jutsus in them, some other scrolls with water jutsus and this sword he used to fight the Uchiha with, Sarutobi-sensei left me some scrolls from his clan, and kaa-chan and tou-san left me clan scrolls, the kunai, and all the jutsus he knew." Naruto said beaming his smile and it was infectious as they all smiled back not being able to help it.

"So Tsunade that brings us to more important matters." Jiraiya said as he guided Tsunade away from the group. Naruto took Kushina to the hotel they were staying in and Shizune happened to pick the same hotel as them. The three left and were telling stories to each other about different things, Naruto talked about the Academy, his team, missions, training, the chunin exams, and just hanging around with his friends.

Kushina was so happy that Naruto was able to make friends despite having the Kyuubi sealed within him. "So Naruto I know this may sound hurtful but how did you make friends even though people knew you had the Kyuubi within you, ya know?" Kushina asked

"Well actually most of the village doesn't know about it, only a small amount know about it. My friends, teachers, and girlfriends along with fiancées have known about it for a while now." Naruto said and Kushina's brain exploded hearing that Naruto was already scheduled to get married.

"Who is she, ya know?" Asked Kushina bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

"Who's what?" Replied Naruto

"Your fiancé ya know." Kushina said

"Oh well I'll tell you the first one I met. Her name is Temari and she comes from the Hidden Sand. To make the alliance stronger with the two villages the two of us were to get married. Temari and I were chosen and we've been in love since we reunited." Naruto said

"Can I see a picture of her ya know?" Kushina asked

"Sure." Naruto replied pulling out his wallet and showing them the picture of Temari on Naruto's back with the two smiling without a care in the world.

"Oh wow she's so pretty, Shizune look at her, isn't she gorgeous ya know?" Kushina asked

"Oh my gosh she is beautiful. Naruto how'd you snag her?" Shizune asked winking at him.

"Oh you know a little Uzumaki charm never hurt anyone." Naruto said winking back at Shizune who started to blush for some reason.

"Well it's getting late and Tsunade should be coming in soon, it was nice to finally meet you in person Kushina and you as well Naruto. Have a good night's sleep." Shizune said leaving for Tsunade's room.

"Good night Shizune-chan." Naruto said waving Shizune good night.

Shizune blushed once more and left for her room and waited for Tsunade to arrive who will probably be drunk out of her mind once she gets to her hotel room.

**-With Jiraiya and Tsunade-**

The two sannin were sitting down in a little stand drinking and catching up with each other.

"So Tsunade what do you think of the bet?" Jiraiya asked taking a sip of sake.

"I don't know what you mean. All I did was make a bet I know I can win." Tsunade replied without looking at Jiraiya and taking a sip of sake herself.

"You know he's a lot like them don't you think Tsunade. I mean the way he looks and more importantly the way he acts and carries himself is like the both of them and-" Jiraiya started, "SHUT UP! Just shut up Jiraiya. Why is it so important to you to get this out of me?" Tsunade asked as she got tears in her eyes and was getting upset.

"I'm sorry Tsunade I didn't mean anything bad. I just thought that if you saw Naruto and the way he is you might want to come back since he resembles those two in so many ways. I'm sorry but that's not why I'm here. I know that you met Orochimaru some time ago. I don't know what he offered you but do not accept it. If you do I'll be forced to kill you and Naruto will happily kill you as well. Even if it is killing a family member in the position that he's in. Naruto will feel guilty for a while but it will soon pass over." Jiraiya said taking one last sip from his sake and getting up.

"Oh and one more thing, your bet to have Naruto master the Rasengan is a waste of time for the both of you." Jiraiya said as he started to walk out before Tsunade's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes and glaring daggers into the soul of her teammate.

"Well what I mean is that Naruto has already mastered the Rasengan. The one he used on you was a very low powered Rasengan. If he wanted to he could have blown away half of the shops. Naruto played you into this bet because he knew he could take that necklace from you." Jiraiya said as he explained everything with a bored expression and tone.

"So all he wants is the necklace?" Tsunade asked confused by all of what is going on around her and it didn't help that she was slammed.

"Yep it's a part of his plan to bring back the Uzumaki. I believe that he's secretly trying to get your necklace along with the one in Kumo to rebuild Uzushiogakure. As to why he would want to do this I have no idea." Jiraiya explained to a still confused Tsunade.

"So why does he need my necklace for this to plan to happen?" Tsunade asked

Jiraiya sighed before he answered his teammate's question. "For that we need to be with Naruto and Kushina since they will have the answers even though I could very well tell you myself, I think Kushina has more right to tell you than myself or Naruto." Jiraiya said as he started to walk towards Naruto and Kushina's hotel room to get the whole story.

Tsunade soon followed Jiraiya to get the full story on her necklace.

**-Kushina and Naruto's hotel room-**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune all came into the Uzumaki's room to get the full story on the green necklace that Tsunade carries with her at all times.

"So Lady Kushina could you please tell us the story behind Lady Tsunade's necklace?" Shizune asked going way overboard with the formalities.

"Please Shizune just call me Kushina, I'm no longer the head of the Uzumaki clan like I used to be. Until I take up the position again just call me Kushina. Now the story behind Tsunade's necklace goes back a very long time. A time to the Sage of Six Paths. Back then Tsunade's necklace was just one of three pieces to a necklace with immense power. The color of the necklace is a crème color. This can only happen when the green necklace Tsunade is wearing, the red necklace Naruto has and the blue one Kumo stole all come together. Once that happens the three jewels will combine to form the crème colored necklace." Kushina explained as the four were just taking in all of this and didn't realize how precious the necklaces really were.

"So what will happen once the three come together? Does something amazing happen?" Asked Jiraiya

"Well once the three come together and create the crème color it will choose the heir to the Uzumaki throne to control its power." Kushina explained

"So what power exactly is this kaa-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well according to the Uzumaki stone in our shrine back in Uzu the power will reveal itself to the Uzumaki heir, and the only other thing known about it is that the power within is able to match that of the Ten Tails and that same power was used by the Sage of Six Paths to take down the Ten Tails. The battle was changed later in time so people won't go after the necklace and the power within it. The fear was that people would try and force out the power and use it to destroy their enemies and take over other nations. I'm the last one who knows the real battle. It was passed on by my mother and told again to me by Mito Uzumaki who was like a grandmother to me." Kushina said as Tsunade's eyes went wide hearing that last bit of information.

"You knew Mito-baa-chan?" Tsunade asked

"Of course she took care of me when I was to become the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. She was a great grandmother figure. How do you know her?" Kushina asked

"She was my grandmother. I had no idea you knew her Kushina. If I knew I would have taught you some of the medical ninjutsu I know." Tsunade said feeling guilty she neglected the one person who was family to her not just her but her grandmother Mito.

"But you did, I henged into a black haired, green eyed girl. You may remember her, you did teach me everything you knew at the time. Thank you for teaching me everything you did. Because of you I was able to heal myself after Kyuubi stabbed me with one of its claws. I woke up in the woods and heard you died so I left." Kushina said

"I remember you Kushina, thank you for living." Tsunade said with tears filling her eyes.

"You're welcome Tsunade; anyways I'll finish the story. So here's how the battle for the world really went." Kushina started, "The Sage had the necklace in his possession and used the hidden power within it to summon a beast of equal strength to the Ten Tails. It was said that when you would see the Ten Tails it meant the end of the world. And only one thing could stop it, Bahamut, the beast within the necklace. These two fought side by side against the Ten Tails until the Sage decided to become the first jinchuriki and sealed it away within himself. Bahamut then explained something to the Sage. The words on the tablet were messed up so this is the thing I believe happened. Bahamut knew that the tailed beast would return so he vowed to only pledge its allegiance with that of the heir that would come from his blood. The Sage already had two kids and presented them to the beast and he saw something in the one who would become a Senju. He could see down the line that a family would be related to the Senju and chose the family that would eventually come from the future Senju, Asura. Indra the brother of Asura grew angry at this and resented his brother. Indra eventually ripped apart the family and became the Uchiha. The two fought for the rest of their lives until their spirits will be passed on to another. Bahamut went to slumber back in his realm and will be awoken once the world needs him or the Uzumaki heir awakens him. Whoever can summon him will either be the savior of the world or the destroyer of it. I believe the one who will save the world when we need it is in this very room." Kushina said turning to Naruto who looked at everyone else with a face that had 'what the hell is going on' written all over it.

Tsunade had a smug look on her face not really believing what Kushina has explained. "This kid can't really be the one to save the world. Our world is fine as it is. We haven't been at war with the other nations in 20 something years. Right now the world is in good shape. We don't need a savior." Tsunade said smugly.

Naruto closed his eyes and had a smirk on his face while Shizune had something to say to her master's last remark. "Tsunade-sama that's not something you should say."

"Oh and why's that so you really believe this old tale about the Sage. No one even knows if it's true." Tsunade replied angered that her top subordinate would have the audacity to go against her.

Naruto still had his eyes closed and his smirk on decided to make his presence known again. "It is real, Kurama believes he met me in my mind and gave me the other dojutsu I'm in possession of, and Kurama even identified the man as the Sage." Naruto said getting up and walking to the window and looking out on the rest of the town.

"And how would you know the Sage is real and who the hell is Kurama?" Asked Tsunade pissed at this kid who supposedly knew about the story of the Sage than what she did or what anyone else did.

Naruto still looking out the window gave his response, "Everyone grab on and I'll show you the truth." Naruto said stretching out his arms with open hands. Kushina walked up and took his left hand while Shizune took his left hand. Jiraiya took his hand and placed it on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Tsunade care to join us?" Naruto asked not even looking back.

Tsunade grunted and walked up and placed her hand on Naruto's right shoulder wanting this night to be over.

Naruto closed his eyes and everyone was transported to a sewer like place with tall iron gates and a piece of paper with seal written on it holding the middle bars together.

"Where are we Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

"Just wait and you'll know exactly where we are." Naruto started smirking back at his master. "YO FOX WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Naruto yelled waiting for the events to unfold.

"I'd take a few steps back if I were you." Naruto said as the other three took a few steps while Naruto stood still.

Just then a giant red colored eye with slitted pupils opened up and stared down the group of humans. "What do you want you worthless vermin?" Asked Kurama pissed off its nap was interrupted.

"Aww did someone not get a good nap?" Naruto asked like he was talking to a baby.

"SHUT UP YOU PETHETIC HUMAN. LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT YOU SON OF BITCH!" Kurama yelled

"How 'bout no and you explain to everyone about us meeting the Sage." Naruto suggested

"Why should I do that brat?" Asked the fox

"Because I'll kill myself if you don't and you'll die with me. Or you could do it because you have nothing better to do." Naruto said boredly.

"Fine, a while back during his mission to waves Naruto here-" The Fox grew stiff and sniffed the air. The hair on Kurama's back stood up and started to grow angrier by the second.

"WHERE…THE…HELL…ARE THE FOXES?" Kurama asked pissed off beyond belief.

"At home under protection of friends why?" Asked Naruto not liking where this was going one bit.

"Some of them have been attacked. I can feel their pain and there's so much pain. Please Naruto end this pain, I'll do anything for you!?" Kurama requested desperately feeling the most immense of pains possible.

"Alright everyone grab on we are leaving!" Naruto yelled as everyone grabbed on and they exited Naruto's mind and were back in the hotel room.

"Alright everyone stay here, I'll be right back." Naruto said making a half ram seal.

"Naruto wait where are you going?" Asked Kushina

"Home, Renar may be in trouble. Everyone stay here and I'll be back, Tsunade hang on to this." Naruto said tossing a Thunder God kunai and vanishing in a gold light before Tsunade could protest.

"Why the hell do I have to hold this?" Tsunade asked pissed at Naruto.

**-Namikaze Mansion-**

Naruto appeared outside his house to see it on fire, and could hear screams from the inside. Naruto ran inside and ended up taking out Anko, Yugao, Ino, Tenten, Karin, and Tayuya.

Naruto held up the seal of confrontation and yelled out, **"Water Stream!"** And Naruto blew out a stream of water to douse the flames.

"Is everyone ok?" Naruto asked and received nods.

"Where's Temari?" He asked

"Some Iwa ninja kidnapped her and Hana. They should be a couple miles out of the village hurry and go catch them. I'll get ANBU to follow." Yugao said as she shunshined into the ANBU HQ and soon got everyone who was available to chase after them. Meanwhile Naruto took off after the Iwa ninja.

Meanwhile outside the village taking a break five Iwa ninja were sitting under a tree watching over their two captives. "So why are we taking these two?" Asked a chunin level Iwa ninja.

"Because the blonde one there is the Suna princess and the brunette over there is the heir to the Inuzuka clan. These two are perfect for our ranks once we break them down and build them up again for our side." Said a buff man who was jonin level.

"So when do we move out? I want to get home for my kids birthday party. He turns 6 today and is entering the Academy." Said another jonin level ninja.

"Ok can someone explain why there are four of us jonin and one chunin?" Said another pissed off jonin who had a scar across his face.

"Because the Tsuchikage assigned us to this mission. Just shut up and wait for our ROCK ANBU unit to get here." Said the buff jonin.

About 10 miles away Naruto was furious and his eyes were red and slitted running as fast as he could.

A few minutes later ROCK ANBU dropped in front of the group of five Iwa ninja. "So are these two ones Lord Tsuchikage ordered for capture?" Asked the one who was apparently the leader of the group of 15 ROCK agents.

"Yeah the blonde one is the Suna princess and the brunette one is the heir to the Inuzuka clan. It was originally just the blonde but the brunette interfered so we took her with us. Why are these two so important?" Asked the buff jonin.

"Lord Tsuchikage's orders, alright let's move out." Said the leader of the ROCK ANBU.

Just as they were about to turn around something jumped in front of them and it was extremely pissed off. When the figure looked up its eyes were blood red with slitted pupils and the whisker marks on the face were very dark and defined. Surrounding the whole body was a cloak of the Nine Tails' chakra and Naruto was using one tails worth of chakra. Naruto looked up and spoke to them. **"No one is going anywhere. You all die here tonight!"** Said Naruto in a dark voice as he created 16 shadow clones and all were covered in the Nine Tails chakra as well. 14 of the clones created the strongest regular Rasengan they could muster up without changing how big it got and clobbered the 14 other ROCK agents leaving only the leader of the ROCK and the team of jonin and one chunin alive while 14 ROCK agents fell dead from Rasengans. This time the two clones that didn't use a Rasengan charged one up to the fullest while 8 others dispelled leaving only 8 shadow clones. The shadow clones surrounded three jonin and the one chunin and obliterated them. One of the clones would go for the face while the other would come from behind and hit the base of the spine absolutely destroying the ninja and making it impossible to tell who they were after the attack. Naruto only left the leaders of their squads alive to finish them personally. Naruto kept the two clones that went one round and dismissed the other. Naruto surrounded them in fire and had a bloody thirsty smile on his face as he charged up his favorite Rasengan. The clone standing behind the jonin leader charged up the same Rasengan and they both charged him and did the same thing that was done to his subordinates. **"Wind Style: Rasengan!"** Yelled the Naruto's in unison as they tore apart the man and the only thing left were guts, bones, and a little bit of his limbs with skin on it.

Naruto jumped in front of the ROCK leader trying to escape and prepared another Rasengan but one that was more violent. The clone did the same and they both charged and landed their marks. Naruto hit him square in the chest while the clone took the base of the spine again. **"Rasendori!"** Yelled both Naruto and his clone as they pierced their target and let the Rasendori explode. Naruto dismissed his other clone and soon calmed down from the necklace he was wearing.

Naruto walked over to Temari and Hana who both woke up after the fight was over to see a very bloody Naruto and 20 bodies behind him ripped to shreds.

"Um Naruto-kun care to explain what the hell happened while I was unconscious?" Temari asked

"Oh well I fought them and killed them all while the two of you were incapacitated. Come I'll take you two to somewhere better than the hospital." Naruto said

"And where would that be?" Asked Temari not believing there's a better place to recover than the hospital.

"Let me make a clone and check on the foxes. Then we'll depart for where I'm currently staying at. After you guys are healed I'll bring you back to the house. Hana you can stay at our place for the night if you like, just send Renar to your mother to let her know that you're going to stay at my place for the night." Naruto explained with his usual grin lightening the mood around everyone.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hana said as she turned away trying to hide her blush which Naruto didn't quite catch.

"It's nothing Hana-chan; you can stay with us as long as you want." Naruto said as he took her hand and he took Temari's and they disappeared in a golden light next to Tsunade after he made a clone and sent him on his way.

**-Hotel in Tanzaku Town-**

Inside the hotel room for Kushina a golden light appeared blinding everyone in the room. The light faded away and revealed three people. "Baa-chan, Shizune can you heal these two?" Naruto asked making Tsunade gain a tick mark on her forehead at being called old.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME OLD YOU DAMN BRAT!" Tsunade yelled

"Whatever just heal them, they've been through enough for one night." Naruto said sitting by Jiraiya and catching his Thunder God kunai from Tsunade.

"So what are your names girls?" Shizune asked

"Oh well my name is Hana Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan but I want to give it up to pursue being a head medic at the animal hospital."Replied Hana to Shizune's question as she was being healed by said woman while Temari was being healed by Tsunade.

"And what would your name be young lady?" Asked Shizune again

"Oh me, well I will be Temari Uzumaki Namikaze Senju once Naruto and I make it official." Temari replied smiling and making Shizune gasp while Kushina was bouncing with joy.

"Oh my gosh, you're going to be my daughter-in-law, ya know!" Kushina replied smiling and running up to hug Temari.

"Um Naruto a little insight on who exactly this is." Temari said looking at the crazy woman hugging her.

"Oh right Temari this is my mother Kushina Uzumaki Senju, kaa-chan this is Temari my future wife." Naruto said as Temari's eyes widen in disbelief.

"But the stories of her said that she died, how's she alive?" Temari asked

"Well not everything is as it seems Temari. Kaa-chan here was stabbed by Kyuubi's claw and it destroyed her insides but because she was the jinchuriki she had a small amount of the Nine Tails' chakra and it healed her after she passed out and she made it seem like she was dead. When she woke up she was completely fine and was confronted by Danzo who said that I died in the process of the sealing. She got upset and fled the village and hasn't come out until now." Naruto explained as Temari tried to erase everything she knew about Kushina and put in the new information.

"So you really are Kushina, Konoha's Red Death. It's really an honor to meet you; you're the one I looked up to when I wanted to become a kunoichi. It's going to be great to have you as a mother-in-law." Temari said returning Kushina's hug.

Hana and Temari were healed and Kushina decided to tell the story behind Tsunade's green necklace. "So all of us now know the story of the Uzumaki clan's treasures, now I'll tell you about each individual one. I'll start off with the one Tsunade is wearing, but I'll start before it was split in three pieces. Once the Sage finished his fight Bahamut requested that the necklace be split apart into three different pieces. A red one that was eventually passed down my family, a green one passed down Mito-sama's family and the blue one was kept under security somewhere in the Kage tower of Uzu." Kushina said before Temari interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember hearing anything about a kage from Uzushiogakure."

"That's because Uzu has never had a kage, all we had was the clan leader who lead the clan ninja and had only a limited amount of control over those who weren't ninja. It's very complex to explain but bottom line we've never had a kage and it is said that one day a strong ninja will emerge and unite the Uzumaki clan as one and lead them to a time of peace." Kushina said as everyone was taking in this story and Jiraiya was listening but he was also thinking through some things.

"Hey Pervy-sage what's going on in your head?" Naruto whispered to Jiraiya who was looking out of the window.

"It's nothing gaki, just thinking over some things and the possibility of us facing Orochimaru." Jiraiya whispered back to Naruto while he was still looking out the window.

"So In the invasion of Uzu, Kumo and Iwa teamed up together to bring us down because they feared our sealing jutsus which were superior to anyone else's. The village was over run and almost everyone was slaughtered. I was moved to Konoha before this happened and took the red necklace with me. Before I even moved to become the jinchuriki Mito moved to marry Tsunade's grandfather the First Hokage. She took the green necklace and gave it to Lord First; now Tsunade has had it passed on to her. The blue one was still locked away safely but Kumo found a way to break it out of its barrier and stole the necklace. Now they have it locked away somewhere guarded by BOLT ANBU. I scoped out the area and the place is swamped with BOLT ANBU and very skilled jonin and chunin who should be jonin. The necklace itself is in a box that has lasers to detect temperature change or glass damage, if anything happens the lasers go off and BOLT is there in a second. It seems impossible to get the necklace, Kumo really wants to keep the necklace, but our clan needs it back. Once the necklaces get back together a strong ninja with Uzumaki blood must wear the necklace and go into the safe room in the kage tower. I honestly don't know what happens inside but apparently some have tried and ended up dying and the necklace has been spit out of the room and bones also fall out if it doesn't accept you. I've been trying to come up with a plan to get the necklace but I can't think of anything." Kushina said

"I already have one." Naruto said getting up and heading to sleep.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked as Naruto stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to henge into an older version of myself with different hair color and a bigger me. I'll find the necklace get in and get out before anyone knows I'm there." Naruto said calmly.

"And how are you going to get in and out without them knowing you were there. Those guys on patrol are chunin who should be jonin, skillful jonin who could possibly be ANBU and ANBU which are the best of the best. How are you going to get out alive the patrol will cut you down." Tsunade said

"I'll show you the henge to prove to you I have a plan." Naruto said as he henged into an older version of himself. He stood at 6' exactly with jet black hair that had the length of Minato's hair, his whiskers were gone and his blue eyes changed to blood red ones. Naruto had a coat that was black with red waves on the bottom. (Opposite of his sage mode coat but mostly black with red waves instead of red with black flames). Going down the back from top to bottom was 'Bloody Hurricane' in Kanji.

"Nice get up gaki. Where'd you get the coat?" Asked Jiraiya impressed how far Naruto was really willing to take his mission to bring back a treasure of his clan.

"I made it and came up with the name myself. I'm going to try to put myself in the bingo book as an S-rank ninja that isn't affiliated with any village. I will be able to leave the village on my own whenever I want without consequence. I'll get in and get out alive, I promise and I never go back on a promise because that's my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto said in his deeper voice.

Everyone but Tsunade smiled at Naruto as he dispelled into his normal self. "Alright time to hit the hay, night everyone, and Temari would you mind joining me?" Naruto said going into a separate room for just him and Temari, while Temari blushed and followed Naruto to another room.

"So Tsunade care to join me in another room?" Jiraiya asked with a perverted grin plastered on his face.

"GET REAL PERVERT!" Tsunade yelled punching Jiraiya in the stomach and sending him out in the street.

Tsunade went to her room and Shizune soon followed while Kushina just went to sleep ending this crazy night. "Hana-chan you can sleep in here if you would like." Kushina offered and Hana took her up on the offer and slept in the same room as Kushina.

**-Elsewhere in a tower in Ame-**

"Konan tell me everything you know about the Kyuubi jinchuriki." Said a man who was in his thirties, but didn't show his face.

"All we know about his is his name and what he looks like." Replied the woman named Konan.

"The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not much else is known about him, he has blonde hair but the color of a yellow sun. That is all I know about him leader-sama." Replied Konan looking into the rippled eyes of the Rinnegan.

"Good I already know a great deal more than you have seemed to gather. Bring me Itachi at once and tell Kisame that I only require Itachi." Said the leader.

"I shall do as you request." Konan said leaving in a paper shunshin to bring back Itachi Uchiha for his mission.

**-With Itachi and Kisame-**

"So Itachi when do you think this whole thing is going to be over with and when do we start killing?" Asked Kisame who looked like a human shark.

"You are too impatient and that can be your downfall, just wait for leader-sama to give us orders for now we are to scout some of the jinchuriki. As to when you can kill I don't know just do some bounties from the bingo book if you want." Itachi replied staring into the horizon on a dock with Kisame behind him.

"You're a lot of fun to be around Itachi, I really wouldn't want any of the other misfortunes in our organization to be with me because they are all mistakes, especially the Zombie Combo of Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan doesn't know when to shut up about his stupid religion and Kakuzu is so obsessed with money I want to kill him whenever I see his face." Kisame replied as he sensed someone coming and gripped his sword Samehada, one of the legendary swords from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Lower your guard Kisame, I'm only here to see Itachi." Said a voice from behind the two.

"And what would that be Konan?" Asked Itachi to the blue haired angel.

"Leader-sama summons you for an unknown reason. My orders were to bring you to him. Shall we leave or do you have any business to be done here?" Asked Konan

"Alright let's see what this is about, Kisame go swim with the sharks if you want. I'll send a crow your way to let you know what happens." Itachi said as he shunshined to the Akatsuki HQ in the Hidden Rain Village.

"Damn you Itachi, I was going to offer you something to keep us busy for a while." Kisame grumbled as he took his Akatsuki cloak off and jumped in the water taking up Itachi's advice on swimming with the sharks.

**-Akatsuki HQ-**

"You have summoned me leader-sama?" Itachi asked staring down the purple eyes that are the Rinnegan.

"Yes I have, I want you to take Konan and myself to Konoha." Said the leader coming into the light revealing his orange spiky hair with the Rinnegan eyes.

"As you wish but if I may ask what is in Konoha?"

"I want to talk to Naruto Uzumaki, I have some questions for him."

"Leave Naruto alone." Itachi replied with an incredible amount of fire in his eyes.

"And why should I? Do you have a connection to the boy?" Asked Leader.

"Naruto-kun was my student. Even before he started training with Kakashi, his adoptive father I was training him from when he could walk and talk. He was my first student and a prodigy, my mother also helped him train and she was like a second mother while I was like an older brother for him. I miss the kid so much and I wonder how he's grown." Itachi said giving a grin that won't happen again for a long time to come unless he sees Naruto and Sasuke.

"I will respect you wishes Itachi because you have been a very good shinobi since you've been with us. I can only truly trust you and Konan. We leave right now." Said the leader as he jumped from his tower and Itachi followed and then Konan after the Sharingan wielder.

**-At the same time in Tanzaku Town-**

"Hey Naruto." Said Temari

"Yeah Tema-chan, what's up?" Asked Naruto

"Well we haven't been intimate in a while so I was wondering if you wanted to do it once before we leave." Temari suggested

"You are so kinky you know that. Wanting to have sex with my mother next door and Jiraiya in another room." Naruto said as he kissed Temari and she returned it heating up the passion between the two.

**LEMON BITCHES!**

Naruto took off all of his clothes minus his boxers and was showing Temari the tent he had in them. "Well someone's excited aren't they?" Temari said giving him a seductive look.

Temari took off her clothes and left on her bra and panties and both were light lavender. Temari stood up with Naruto as the two were deeply kissing. Temari started to walk Naruto back and pushed him onto the bed. Temari took out her hair ties and crawled with a predatory smirk on her face and made sure Naruto saw her ass move as she was crawling. Temari straddled Naruto's waist and jutted her chest out and undid her bra and let her D-cup breasts bounce around freely.

Temari cupped her breasts and put it to Naruto's face as he took her breasts in his hands and sucked on her nipples. Naruto flicked one nipple after another as Temari moaned and groaned Naruto's name as she rotated her hips on Naruto's crotch as she grew wet and Naruto's erection was now at full mast and it was becoming a painful erection but he was going through it to pleasure his woman.

Temari slipped off her panties and put her pussy at Naruto's mouth while she ripped Naruto's boxers off and took his cock in her hand and started to pump him earning a moan from him. Naruto decided to attacked the wet pussy in front of him putting his tongue as deep in her pussy as he could. Naruto decided to get creative and pulled out and stuck two of his fingers in her pussy while he blew on her asshole making her pucker up and squeeze her ass cheeks and tightened her vagina around his fingers.

Temari was already taking in his penis and blowing him trying to make him cum first. Naruto hooked his fingers and started to move his fingers like he was scratching something and it was bringing Temari closer to her orgasm. To get back at him Temari decided to caress his balls with her hands and licked his balls. Temari started to bob her head faster bringing Naruto ever so close to his much needed release.

Naruto was now mercilessly fingering Temari as she was now squirming on top off Naruto. "Oh shit baby, oh shit! Make me cum! Make me cum!" Temari said as Naruto flipped them over and ate Temari out as she ran a hand through his yellow locks and gripped them and smashed his face further into her wet pussy. Naruto stuck his finger inside Temari's pussy pumping his finger and kept eating her out. Naruto grew a smirk on his face and lightly bit down on her clit and that what did it for Temari.

"OH FUCK NARUTO! I'M CUMMING! SHIT!" Yelled out Temari as a torrent of woman jizz came rushing out and Naruto greedily drank it all up.

"Man Temari I forgot how good you taste. Alright start sucking my dick and make me cum. I haven't had sex or masturbated since we fucked in the tower during the chunin exams." Naruto said as Temari got in between Naruto's legs and resumed what she started. Temari took his whole dick in her mouth and choked at first but soon suppressed it and hummed in her mouth and Naruto's head went back as his eyes closed and he was on the verge of cumming right in her mouth.

Naruto grabbed a handful of her hand and face fucked her as hard as he could. Temari started to form tears in her eyes but finally Naruto smashed her face into his pelvis one last time as he came in her throat. Naruto pulled out and shot rope after rope covering her face and her breasts in his cum. Temari ate the cum and got on her hands and knees shaking her ass at Naruto begging him to fuck her.

Naruto lined up his cock with her pussy and pushed in. "Oh shit I forgot how big you are, fuck. Yeah push it in all the way and fuck me stupid." Said Temari loving Naruto's cock in her pussy once again.

Naruto grabbed her hips and started to pound into her as hard as he can. "Oh shit I love when you fuck me as hard as you can, oh Kami I'm gonna cum! Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit AHHHHHH FUCK YES I'm CUMMING BABY!" Yelled Temari as her snatch tightened around Naruto's cock pushing him to the brink.

Naruto kept pounding into Temari making her orgasm last longer while his was fast approaching. "Just…a…little…more!" Naruto said as he was about to blow.

"You have the pregnancy jutsu on right?" Naruto asked as he was about to cum.

"Yeah just cum already damnit!" Temari yelled back squeezing her vagina and it had a huge result.

"AWW SHIT! I'M CUMMING TEMARI!" Naruto yelled as he came in her pussy which quickly overflowed and the mix of her cum and his started to ride down her thighs.

Naruto picked up Temari with her facing Naruto and Naruto shoved his dick in her ass making Temari's eyes grow wide. "What the he- OH SHIT THAT'S MY ASS YOU HORSEDICK MORON!" Temari yelled but soon started to love the feeling. "OH KAMI THIS IS AMAZING! I WISH WE DID THIS EVERYNIGHT NARUTO!" Temari yelled as she tightened her ass.

"Damn Temari if you squeeze any harder I'll fucking cum in your ass." Naruto said gritting his teeth trying to stave off the impending orgasm.

Naruto set down Temari letting her stand on her own but pushed her to the wall with her back touching it and kept ramming his cock up her ass.

"OH FUCK YES HARDER NARUTO HARDER! THAT'S IT NOW FASTER AND DEEPER, FASTER AND DEEPER! OH FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM! MAKE ME CUM!" Temari yelled

Naruto kept pounding into Temari until she came and had the biggest orgasm of her life. "OH SHIT! HERE IT COMES NARUTO!" Temari yelled as she squirted her cum all over Naruto's waist as it dripped down both of their legs.

"Alright my turn. TAKE MY CUM!" Naruto yelled as he filled her anal tube with his baby batter.

**2 hours later**

"OH FUCK I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Temari yelled

"ME TOO, LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" Naruto yelled

The two blondes came at the same time as Naruto came for the eleventh time in Temari's vagina. The two plopped down on their bed panting after they had the roughest sex they've had together.

"Holy…shit…I think that was _the_ roughest sex we've had." Said Naruto panting.

"Yeah…it was…but it was the roughest and best sex we've had. We better have sex more amazing than this on our honeymoon. And you'll have to carry me everywhere we go foxy-kun." Temari said panting back her response.

"Trust me it will be and why do I have to carry you everywhere?" Asked Naruto

"Because you obliterated my vagina dumbass. I won't be able to walk correctly for a week or so. You and your damn huge cock, always breaking my vagina." Temari said as she cuddled closer to Naruto's chest as her breathing soon fell into rhythm with Naruto's, a steady peaceful rhythm.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Temari." Naruto said bringing her into a hug as she put her head in his chest and listened to his heartbeat as it took her to the land of dreams a magical place where anything can happen.

**-End of the week-**

Naruto had returned Hana and Temari to his house and Tsunade made up her mind to kill Orochimaru though she hasn't said whether she'll be Hokage or not.

Shizune woke up to Naruto shaking her while she was on the ground. The last thing she remembered was Tsunade hitting her in the chest then everything went black.

After figuring out what day it is Shizune ran to the window to see if she could find Tsunade and almost had her head cut off from a kunai courtesy of Jiraiya who looked like shit.

"Pervy-Sage what the hell is wrong with you, you almost took off Shizune's head you dumbass." Naruto yelled

"It's Tsunade she slipped a knockout drug when I wasn't looking. Or course she's the only one in the world who can make a drug that not even a ninja can detect. I can't even muster up any chakra and my body is so weak it isn't funny." Jiraiya said sitting down and leaning against the balcony railing.

"Yeah probably staring at her beautiful face you pervert." Naruto said

"SHUT UP!" Jiraiya snapped back.

**-Noon-**

Tsunade came into an open field to meet Orochimaru. Naruto and Jiraiya were hiding in a nearby forest. Shizune was hiding a little bit further back behind Naruto.

Orochimaru appeared with Kabuto by his side. "So have you made your decision Tsunade?" Asked Orochimaru

"Yes I have." Tsunade replied as she had a ball of light blue chakra in her hands as she approached her former teammate's hands.

Right before she could touch her chakra to Orochimaru's hands Kabuto send a kunai between them splitting them up. Orochimaru sneered at Tsunade. "To think that you'd actually try and kill me Tsunade." Said Orochimaru

Tsunade then started an assault against the two Sound ninja that eventually led to an open field. Tsunade started a barrage of punches at Kabuto who was blocking them but he was still feeling the effects of her chakra enforced punches. "Damn you and your chakra enforced punches. I'll just use your biggest weakness and fear against you!" Kabuto yelled as he charged Tsunade with a kunai while she charged at him rearing her fist back. Right as she was about to land a punch on Kabuto's face, Kabuto cut his palm and Tsunade saw the blood on his palm and some gushed onto Tsunade and she froze. Tsunade was trembling as her fear of blood has taken over her again.

"For such a legendary shinobi you sure are pathetic!" Kabuto yelled as he punched Tsunade in the chest above her breasts and sent her backwards and she skidded to a halt. Kabuto decided to finish her off and coated his hand in blue chakra that can kill someone with the correct precision, but before he could land a hit a smoke bomb was thrown and it revealed Naruto, Shizune, and Jiraiya who had Tonton riding his shoulder.

"Looks like we came in time eh granny?" Naruto said sending her a grin.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide seeing who was in front of her and they saved her life.

"Alright Shizune you take four eyes, and I'll take Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he got ready to fight his ex-teammate.

"Wait what do I do Pervy-sage I can fight you know." Naruto said

"No Naruto, you aren't 100% yet, just rest for a little bit." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"So you want be to just rest! I can fight you perv!" Naruto snapped back.

"Just shut up and do what I say! Rest and protect Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled and glared at Naruto with the evil eye.

"Fine but I can fight." Naruto said as he dropped back to protect Tsunade.

"Alright then let's get started." Jiraiya said biting his thumb and started to do seals all too familiar to those who knows what's coming.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto yelled as he jump to Orochimaru and wiped some of his blood on Orochimaru's tattoo and went through the seals himself.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Jiraiya yelled and there was a puff of smoke.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Yelled Kabuto as two large snakes popped into existence while Jiraiya only summoned Gamakichi, the son of Gamabunta.

"WHAT WHERE'S YOUR FATHER GAMAKICHI?!" Jiraiya yelled not impressed with his result of the summoning.

"Oh well he's busy." Gamakichi replied

"Nice going pervert." Naruto said, "Back up and let me do the summoning. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as an even bigger amount of smoke than Orochimaru's summoning gaining wide eyes from everyone.

"Naruto of what service have you summoned me for?" Renar asked as he was now a quarter the size of the full Nine Tails.

"Hey Renar you can shrink to your size you use around the house. If I need your help I'll ask for it. Whatever you do let me handle the situation; I still need to get stronger. Protect Tsunade with me, that's what I need you to do for now until further notice." Naruto said as Renar bowed his head and started to shrink to his size around Naruto and his family. "As you wish Naruto-sama." Replied Renar

"It's Naruto damnit I've already told you this Renar, just Naruto not Naruto-sama." Naruto yelled in annoyance.

During this whole time Shizune had already taken off to fight Kabuto and was hanging in there but Kabuto landed some brutal blows to Shizune's ankles tearing the tendons in her ankles and lower legs.

"Now get out of the way." Kabuto yelled as he slammed his palm into Shizune's chest sending her backwards and Naruto stepped in her way and caught her. "You okay Shizune?" Naruto asked but didn't get a response as Shizune was out cold but was still breathing.

Naruto set her down to rest and turned to face Kabuto. "You and me buddy." Naruto said but someone wanted to have a little action themselves.

"Wait Naruto let me fight him I have unfinished business with him." Said Tsunade who was free of blood and had her eyes set on Kabuto.

Tsunade used her incredible speed and landed a punch on his jaw and sent him into a rock. Tsunade ran at Kabuto picked him up and threw him in the air. Tsunade jumped up after him and gave a chop to his neck and Kabuto could feel an excess amount of electricity to course through his body. Kabuto fell to the ground with a thump and couldn't move.

'What the hell is wrong with my body!? When I want to move my left leg my right arm moves and when I want my right leg to move my left arm moves. Ok I-I think I got it I just need to take it slowly then go full speed.' Thought Kabuto as he was able to quickly deduce what Tsunade had done to him.

"I can see that you've figured out what I've done. I sent electricity through your body with that last hit scrambling the nervous system and the signals from your brain to the muscles." Tsunade said smirking.

"Don't get your hopes up I'll take you down." Kabuto said as he reopened his wound in his palm and made Tsunade freeze again. Kabuto took advantage of this and started to kick her while she was helpless to do anything.

"TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Tsunade but Kabuto used his chakra and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto doubled over and coughed up blood and rolled back until Renar stopped him.

"Naruto are you ok?" Asked Renar

"Yeah I'm fine but-" Naruto started until he coughed up even more blood.

"That last blow must have taken a ton of chakra out of you because your levels are significantly lower than when you summoned me in my true form." Renar replied

Naruto saw Kabuto charge at Tsunade again with his fist reared back for a lethal blow and he knew he had to move but he just couldn't Kabuto screwed up his insides. Right before Kabuto could land his hit Naruto suddenly just moved. Kabuto connected his punch to Naruto's headband and Naruto started to bleed from behind his headband and he gritted his teeth.

"What how the hell did you move this fast?" Kabuto said not believing what he was seeing.

"Like I told granny over there, I'm not going to die until I'm Hokage!" Naruto said as he mustered up what chakra he had left and formed the strongest Rasengan he could make and slammed it into Kabuto's abdomen.

Kabuto was sent back into a boulder and looked beat. Naruto smirked thinking he won but his eyes grew wide as he felt pain in his chest and fell backwards passing out.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Tsunade as she saw the blonde collapse. Tsunade was still paralyzed by her fear of blood but something soon willed her to move as she saw Naruto pass out.

Tsunade quickly rushed to his side and rip his shirt apart and started to heal him. Tsunade listened to his breathing and his heart and heard how faint it was and that it was going away. Tsunade was healing his heart and telling herself in her mind, 'No, don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die.'

Inside Naruto's mind the fox could see the light growing dimmer. **"What, what is happening? The light is getting dimmer; my strength is getting weaker, why?"** Said the fox as his eye started to close but then droplets started to fall in front of the cage and the light started to grow while the darkness was fading away.

Outside of the seal Tsunade had tears coming down and landing on his seal.

"Just leave him, he's as good as dead, my last attack destroyed his heart he'll die no matter what." Kabuto said as he fell to the ground and realizing that the Rasengan did burn his skin but also went to a much smaller level of damage and Kabuto didn't have enough chakra to move, he would have to wait to regain some more chakra.

"Just shut up. I won't let him die." Tsunade said as she tried everything to bring him back since his lungs started to fail after his heart started to fail.

When Tsunade looked back she saw a hand cupping the necklace and a Naruto putting on a weak smile but it was genuine. "Looks like I win the bet Tsunade, though I've already mastered the Rasengan." Naruto said as his hand started to fall but Tsunade caught his hand and healed any bruises he had on his body. "To be Hokage, that's your dream isn't it Naruto? One more time, just one more time, for the last time I want those words to be true." Tsunade said as she put the necklace on him.

"He's alive!? But how, he should be dead!" Kabuto exclaimed

"There's a lot you don't know about me Kabuto." Naruto said as he got up looking better than ever. "During the chunin exams I was going easy on everybody, and you I saw right through your plan. I knew you were a spy and that's why I had a Kakashi tail you after you left the exams. I'm not stupid Kabuto I may act like it sometimes but I'm smarter than you think. And there are some things that you can't put on your ninfo cards." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin managed to sink one of the snakes in his jutsu and was now fighting Orochimaru on the other. 'There really is more than meets the eyes when it comes to that genin. If the Akatsuki were to use him for their own plans it could be bad, but if I kill him I can ruin their plans.' Orochimaru thought as he jumped off the snake towards Naruto. Jiraiya read his movements and jumped after his old teammate but Orochimaru had other plans as he used his elongated tongue to wrap around Jiraiya's foot and threw him into the ground making a crater angel.**1** Jiraiya was hurt in his back and couldn't move at the time which was bad because Naruto's legs weren't completely healed. Apparently Kabuto also managed to get a blow to his thigh fracturing it.

Naruto could see the blade coming from Orochimaru's mouth but couldn't move. He was about to accept the blow when Tsunade jumped in front of him and the blade went through her chest and was an inch from Naruto's face.

"T-T-Tsunade! Why, why would you do this for me?" Asked Naruto

"Because I'm the Hokage and we're family and family sticks together." Tsunade said trying to look strong though it was hard after going through the beatings she went through.

Naruto smiled hearing what came out of her mouth, he wanted to help but with his thigh even the fox will need to take some time to make sure to fix the bone, surrounding tissue, and muscles before Naruto can even think about moving his leg.

"Why Tsunade?" Orochimaru questioned, "He'll only cause problems for the village, just stay out of my way and let me handle things." He finished

"No, and you listen to me I will do nothing else but protect this boy." Tsunade said as she was still trembling.

"And how do you plan to do that? You're still trembling like a leaf in the wind. And why would one of the Sannin help a genin like him?" Orochimaru questioned

"Because by saving him, I'm saving my home, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade said

"You really think you're protecting the village?" Orochimaru asked

"You see this boy…" Tsunade said looking back at Naruto's blue eyes, "This little genin had been chosen by fate to be Hokage someday." Tsunade said as she turned back to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled and then gave a response, "What nonsense, even if it is true what of it, who cares about the Hokage! Only a fool would want that job." Orochimaru said and Tsunade remembered saying something along those lines when she first met Naruto. She remembered Shizune telling her about her dreams that she has forgotten, and Jiraiya when he told her about the Hokage gambling the lives of themselves to make sure the village was safe and prospered through troubling times. And finally Naruto when he threatened her when she mocked the Hokage.

"From now on I'm gambling everything too; I'm putting my life on the line." Tsunade said getting up and making Orochimaru be taken aback.

"Well if you're so willing to put your life on the line for some little brat then let me help you." Orochimaru said as he drew his head back and his sword came out of his mouth again and he slashed Tsunade.

Tsunade fell right in front of Naruto and his anger level shot up and the Nine Tails started to influence him but not so far as to get a cloak only his eyes changed making his whiskers darker and around his eyes grew darker while his eyes turned red and slitted.

"You bastard I'll kill you for touching Tsunade!" Naruto yelled and was about to move until he remembered his injury but could feel it getting better. Renar was busy dealing with another snake so he was dragged off to fight elsewhere.

"Now to finish you off, you brat." Orochimaru said swinging his head back and coming down with his sword. Orochimaru connected but not with the flesh he wanted to. Tsunade was towering over Naruto and took the hit to her back.

'But how, she's torn to ribbons and yet she can still move that quickly!?' The Snake Sannin thought before deciding to speak. "You really are determined I'm impressed."

"Didn't I make it clear enough you fool? I meant what I said, I will die before I let you touch him!" Tsunade said glaring at the snake.

In response Orochimaru grew angry and yelled back at her, "You're half dead already!" As he kicked her in her ribs sending her past Naruto.

"Such brave talk but look at you, still trembling all over. Poor thing you just can't shake your fear of blood can you? You see how pointless it is? And all for what, for the sake of an obnoxious little boy you don't even know. For the sake of a worthless village you left behind years ago." Orochimaru said egging on Tsunade, but he payed the price as Tsunade stopped her trembling and got a kick to Orochimaru's jaw sending him backwards.

"You stopped the trembling, no!" Orochimaru replied

Tsunade stood up and said to him, "I finally remembered something, I've been chosen…as the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village!" Tsunade said as she Yin released her seal, **'Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration!'** Tsunade thought and her wounds started to heal themselves.

The three Sannin were all up as was Shizune as Orochimaru was wondering what jutsu she just used to heal herself. Tsunade then went on to explain the jutsu and wiped some of her blood on the top of her forearm.

Kabuto off at a distance could still see this and thought to himself, 'That can only mean one thing.' "LORD OROCHIMARU!" He yelled and the sannin responded by giving Kabuto the tattoo and Kabuto repeated the summoning but with the bit of chakra he had. Jiraiya also did the same and was finally at full strength.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Yelled the two Sannin and Kabuto. When the smoke vanished it was Gamabunta and Jiraiya, Katsuyu and Tsunade, then Manda and Orochimaru with Kabuto tagging along.

"Renar! Finish that snake and get me up there!" Naruto yelled as Renar crushed the snakes head and ran to assist Naruto. Once Naruto hoped on he grew in size to equal that of the Sannin's summons.

Renar and Naruto were standing in between Katsuyu and Gamabunta but jumped over the other summons and made a triangle with the Boss Toad and Slug making a triangle with Manda in the middle.

"Well well well, looks like the gangs all here and with another summon here as well. Naruto what are you doing here?" Asked Gamabunta

"Hey Boss, thought maybe Renar might want to join in on this fight." Naruto replied

"Alright well let's get things started shall we Katsuyu?" Gamabunta said putting one of his hands on the hilt of his sword. Renar's Tails flexed and wrapped around Manda and grabbed him with his front two arms. "Katsuyu now!" Yelled Renar as Manda struggled to get out of the vice grip Renar has him in.

"Right **Acid Slime!**" Said Katsuyu and spit out acidic slime aimed at Manda. Manda shedded his skin and managed to get away. Renar jumped out of the way.

'Damn that snake.' Thought Renar as Manda charged Katsuyu and wrapped her up.

"Tsunade!" Yelled Naruto

Manda was squeezing Katsuyu until she blew into multiple slugs. Gamabunta threw his sword at Manda who caught it in his mouth and with his tail whipped Gamabunta backwards and Manda threw the sword which fell just short of Katsuyu.

"Jiraiya, Boss use one of you combos and we'll improve it the attack power of it." Naruto said "Renar the second you see fire from them you I will use Wind Stream to boost the attack power." Naruto said as he and Renar puffed out their chests with wind and were ready to attack at the drop of a hat.

"Gamabunta get ready with some oil." Jiraiya said as he spit out fire after Gamabunta spit out oil creating a stream of fire.

"Now, **Wind Stream!**" Naruto yelled as he and Renar shot out wind from their mouths at the stream of fire creating an even bigger and stronger fire stream. The fire enveloped Manda and burned him.

"Finally it's done." Said Gamabunta "Are you sure? It can't be that easy can it?" Asked Jiraiya

When the fire died down the only thing left was Manda's previous skin, he shedded a second time. "Where'd he go?" Asked Naruto

Naruto soon got his answer when the ground started to shake under Gamabunta and Renar, the next thing they knew Manda's tail came out of the ground and Gamabunta caught it before it stabbed him.

"His tail!?" Said Jiraiya

When Jiraiya turned around Manda's head came out of the ground and went to strike but Renar stepped in the way. Renar prepared for the snake's bite and was about to strike him down, but Tsunade came down with Gamabunta's sword and stabbed him on the head and threw the mouth.

"Tsunade you, you saved me." Naruto said, "I'm the Fifth Hokage kid, it's my job to protect you since you are a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and you're the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails Fox. I will protect you with my life, besides when you're not a douche you are kind of cute." Tsunade said, "And this is payback to Orochimaru for all of the things he did when we were a team and disgracing my little brother's death." Tsunade said angrily as she stood atop the sword.

Orochimaru acted and shot his weirdly long tongue at Tsunade and it wrapped itself around her neck choking her. "You know I've always wanted to snap that pretty neck of yours Tsunade." Orochimaru said with his evil grin.

'Damn, I'm almost out of chakra, and strength.' Tsunade thought as she tried to separate one the tongue using one of her arms to come underneath and separate it.

Tsunade managed to get free and held onto his tongue and used her super strength to bring Orochimaru to her by pulling his tongue. Orochimaru was flying thinking it was impossible for her to do this. Tsunade reeled back and punched him square in his jaw sending him back down. Tsunade still had a hold on the tongue and didn't let go letting Orochimaru just dangle in the wind.

"I'm just getting started!" Tsunade yelled as she pulled him back up and was about to land a punch until her strength got up and left her muscles making Tsunade miss her punch.

"She's and the end of her strength." Katsuyu said

Tsunade was panting and Orochimaru opened his mouth to rile her up and it did. "Everyone has their limits and it seems you've hit yours." Orochimaru said grinning.

"Shut up already!" Tsunade yelled as she used pure will to bring him up again and started a barrage of punches to his jaw and stomach areas. With one punch Tsunade made Orochimaru's jaw audibly crack and some of his skin came off. Orochimaru then took off to the open field where Tsunade continued her assault of deadly blows but wasn't getting anywhere.

Tsunade went through the hands signs to perform the medical ninjutsu that Kabuto used on her. With one last punch to the jaw Tsunade sent Orochimaru into the hilt of the sword again and he collapsed on Manda.

Manda then vanished to his realm and Tsunade fell to her knees panting. When the smoked cleared Orochimaru was still standing but the place where Tsunade landed a blow revealed that Orochimaru was using another person's body that would be why he could take so many hits and feel almost nothing, it wasn't even his own body taking the blows, it was his victim's body that took them fully.

Orochimaru started to sink into the ground and Kabuto already left but Naruto had something to say about it as he created a clone to gather wind chakra while Naruto did the rest. "Oh no you don't you snake, **Wind Style: Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he hit the spot where Orochimaru was sinking and created a dust cloud.

When the dust settled Naruto had created a crater but Orochimaru had already left. "Damn it I thought…I thought I had him for sure." Naruto said panting.

Jiraiya was about to move but he felt pain course through his body, 'Damn with some cracked ribs and a broken foot I'm not going anywhere.' He thought

Tsunade got up and was shaking and the effects of the jutsu she used to heal herself were starting to take effect and her skin reverted to show what she really looked like.

"Renar you can go home now, your services are no longer needed here. Thank you my good friend." Naruto said as Renar bowed to him and said back to Naruto, "As you wish, my friend." And he puffed out of existence back to the mansion to rest the day off.

Naruto noticed Tsunade's state and offered her to carry her to town. Naruto used his henge but changed it so he was looked like his father but with shorter hair and whiskers.

"I don't need help you know you little brat." Tsunade said arrogantly.

"Just shut up and get on my back already." Naruto said as he kneeled and Tsunade reluctantly got on. "Thank you Naruto." She whispered into his ear so only he could hear.

"Anytime Tsunade, anytime." Naruto said as he could hear her breathing even out and knew she was asleep and it felt so good to have her huge breasts planted against his back and she used them as pillows to. This was almost too much for him, but thankfully for Naruto he got into town and let Shizune put her in her bed to rest.

**-Next Day-**

After Tsunade was able to rest the group got up and headed out to go home again. It was a quicker journey home than it was to Tanzaku, but Naruto was just happy to be home. Naruto approached the gates to find Shikamaru walking with Choji and they saw Naruto coming their way.

"Hey Naruto! Where've you been? You've been gone for like a week and whose the people with you?" Asked Choji munching down on some chips.

"Oh well the tall guy is Pervy-Sage from the chunin exams, and the one with raven hair is Shizune who is the assistant to Tsunade Senju a distant relative of mine and the Fifth Hokage, and the redhead is my mother! Go get everyone and tell them to meet at The Pit." Naruto said as Choji's eyes lit up and he ran to the hills to gather everyone for the dinner.

"Nice to meet you Lady Hokage." Shikamaru said lazily.

"You must be Shikaku's boy by the way you look and talk." Tsunade said smiling remembering some of the memories of Shikaku when he was younger.

"Shikamaru watch this." Naruto said as he turned to Tsunade, "Ok so now that I've brought you back you owe me an S-Rank mission's payment." Naruto said holding out his hand.

"Who says I have to pay you worth an S-rank mission just for bringing me back?" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Um let's see the first three Hokage told me and Pervy-Sage can vouch for me." Naruto said as Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who gave her a nod.

"Damn you Naruto. Alright when I get to the office I'll pay you the money for the mission." Tsunade said grumbling that she hasn't even been in the village for 5 minutes and she already has to pay up for a mission.

"Oh hey Naruto did you hear about Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked

"No what happened with them?" Naruto asked back to the lazy genius.

"Well both of them are hospitalized and Sasuke has been knocked out the day after you left. And that's not the half of it, Sasuke has a curse mark on him and we don't know who did it. Sasuke's been passed out since he got it on." Shikamaru said

"What did it look like?!" Naruto yelled at him getting him angry and holding him by his collar.

"Well it looked like the one Anko-sensei has, why?" Asked Shikamaru

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill Orochimaru the next time I see him, bring me to them, Tsunade we need to make one stop before heading to your office." Naruto said dragging Shikamaru with the other four people in tow.

Once they got into the hospital Naruto checked the curse mark and saw that it was similar to Anko's but Sasuke's was an improved version of it.

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled punching a hole in the wall waking up Kakashi who was in the next bed besides Sasuke.

"Tsunade just get him up and heal Kakashi, oh and before I forget Guy-sensei needs you to heal Lee. I'll be outside, Shikamaru I need to talk to you." Naruto said leaving the room and Shikamaru left with him and they ran into Sakura.

"Hey you here to see Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked ignoring the KI coming off of Naruto with how pissed he was right now.

"Yeah I was just going to change the flowers, what's with Naruto?" Asked Sakura

"He figured out who put the curse mark on Sasuke and he's pretty pissed off. He put a huge hole in the wall with just one punch. And he brought back some legendary people back to the village." Shikamaru said as he glanced over to Naruto who was still radiating KI.

"So who did it and who are these legends that you mentioned?" Asked Sakura as she also glanced at Naruto and saw him pissed beyond belief.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin was the one who put the curse mark on Sasuke. Naruto noticed it right away and it looked like the one Anko-sensei has but hers is incomplete meaning Orochimaru improved the mark. And the legends he brought back were Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin, her apprentice Shizune who's a jonin, and the last one is probably a kunoichi as famous or even more than Tsunade." Shikamaru started looking at Naruto while speaking to Sakura.

"So who's this famous kunoichi Shikamaru?" Sakura asked

Shikamaru took one last glance at Naruto before giving his response, "The redhead woman over there would be Kushina Uzumaki Senju, Konoha's Red Death, and Naruto's biological mother." As he turned to look at Naruto who didn't show any emotions on his face, but Sakura's eyes went wide because Kushina is a world famous kunoichi like Tsunade is.

"You can't be serious Naruto doesn't even look like her." Sakura said as Naruto walked over to them to clear some things up.

"I don't look like her because I look like my father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. You may not have heard that announcement if you visited Sasuke or you just don't remember. I got my mother's personality more than her looks. I was told she was dead but I found her in the place I found Tsunade." Naruto said looking at his mother.

"You're the Fourth's son! I never knew that. I guess I missed that announcement whenever it was." Sakura said in utter shock

"Yeah well when you mix the Yellow Flash and the Red Death you get Konoha's Orange Hokage!" Naruto said grinning as he expressed his dream again.

"Well is this Tsunade person going to help Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, Tsunade is the best medical ninja in the world, she changed the Second Great Ninja War with her knowledge of medical ninjutsu but…she still lost her little brother to a hidden paper bomb, and then lost her lover Dan Katō to wounds that were too severe. She took his niece and fled the village. Now she's the Hokage and she owes me an S-rank mission's payment." Naruto said as he walked in to see Sasuke wake up and his bandages changed.

"Hey sorry about the shoulder wounds." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied still not completely there.

"So you're little Sasuke-kun." Said Kushina

"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" Sasuke snapped back with his narrowed eyes.

Kushina stepped up and slapped him across the face making everyone get wide eyes. "That is no way to talk to your godmother, what would Mikoto think of you acting like this way?" Kushina asked in her scary motherly way.

Sasuke's eyes went wide not expecting someone to slap him since he hasn't been slapped by anyone since his own mother. "What do you know of my mother." Sasuke said

"The fact that we were best friends and I made her the real godmother of Naruto and Jiraiya is the godfather. The rumor about Tsunade being the godmother isn't true. I am your godmother and Minato was your godfather before he was killed. You and Naruto are godbrothers, deal with it." Kushina said walking out of the room and stopping at Naruto.

"Where's your place?" She asked

"Just go to dad's head and go back for a while and you'll hit the house, there should be some other girls in the house right now. Find Temari and tell her to meet me at the Hokage's office in 1 hour, I'll see you soon kaa-chan." Naruto said turning back to find Sasuke recovering from his mother's rant and Kakashi seemed to be doing well.

"Is he going to be able to leave the room in 1 hour?" Naruto asked Tsunade

"Yeah he should be okay in one hour why?"

"You still need to pay me and a council meeting for promotions to chunin." Naruto said as Tsunade groaned but accepted her terrible fate.

"Ok Tsunade I think Guy-sensei will die if we don't you get you over to Lee to check him out." Naruto said walking out of the room towards Lee with Guy sprinting over to his room.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said poking his head back in the room. "Bring Sasuke to the Hokage's office in one hour." Naruto said joining Shikamaru. "Hey get the other genin our age and Team Guy's genin, along with the jonin senseis bring Asuma as well. I think I can get his job back, just tell them to meet at the Hokage's office in one hour." Naruto said vanishing via Hirashin.

"What a drag, first I'm dragged here now I have to find the other genin and jonin. Why is everything I get assigned to such a drag." Shikamaru complained before finding everyone he needed to.

**-One hour later and one council meeting later-**

Temari, Karin, Tayuya, Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Guy, and Team Anko/Yugao/Asuma were all present and Jiraiya was sitting on the windowsill listening in on the promotions.

"Ok well after fighting tooth and nail with the council we have concluded that two genin in here will become chunin and we have three young ladies who will be transferring from their village to here, and we have one kunoichi who will be taking the rank of jonin once again." Tsunade said as she was sitting in her chair looking at the potential chunin. Jiraiya was still sitting on the windowsill and looked to Naruto and nodded to him which made Naruto smile.

"Ok our first chunin, the council seemed to have no problem promoting him. And he is, Shizune hand me the vest." Tsunade said as Shizune did as she was told, "Our first genin to make chunin is Shikamaru Nara of Team 10." Tsunade said smiling knowing how Shikamaru would react to this promotion.

"What a drag, now I have even more responsibilities." Shikamaru said taking the vest, thanking Tsunade and putting it on.

"Now our next chunin I had to fight tooth and nail with the civilian side of the council to promote this young man." Tsunade started as Sasuke was smirking and started to walk forward before Tsunade vocalized who this chunin is. "And all of you know him the other chunin being promoted today is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, come up and get your vest." Tsunade said as Naruto walked up to retrieve his vest.

"Thanks Baa-chan." Naruto said with a shit eating grin as Tsunade picked up a paper weight and threw it at him. Naruto dodged it as it hit Sai in the face.

"Missed Baa-chan." Naruto said teasing her.

"OK EVERYONE OUT EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE!" Tsunade said, "Temari, Karin, Tayuya, Kushina, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Everyone else out!" Tsunade yelled

"Actually I need to talk to about Asuma-sensei, Asuma-sensei you can stay." Naruto said

"Ok fine now Temari I'm going to swear you, Karin, and Tayuya in and you'll keep your headbands. Kushina I'll just reinstate you can you'll be back on the council, and you will take the position as head of Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju clans. Have fun." Tsunade said smiling.

After some time Temari, Karin, and Tayuya all got sworn in Kushina got reinstated afterwards. Asuma got his job as sensei back and Naruto and Temari signed the papers to officially be married. Temari, Karin, Tayuya, and Kushina all got black headbands and put away their other ones.

"Ok Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Namikaze, Temari Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha your next mission is to escort the actress who plays Princess Gale, Yukie Fujikaze. In one week she'll arrive in the village and you'll leave to the Land of Snow. I picked Kakashi because according to your profile you've been to the Land of Snow. This will be considered an A-rank mission because of how violent the Land of Snow is becoming. It could be upped to an S-ranked mission if the threat becomes great enough. She'll arrive here in a few days then you'll leave to the Land of Snow. Protect Yukie Fujikaze with your lives, or else you'll pay with your lives." Tsunade said

"Alright later Baa-chan!" Naruto said grabbing Temari and vanishing in a Hirashin as Tsunade threw another paperweight and missed again.

"You guys are dismissed." Tsunade grumbled as she pulled out a sake bottle from her drawer and took a drink from it.

The rest of the day winded down with another dinner at The Pit Naruto took the girls home and framed Temari's headband than put Karin's Grass headband to the left and Tayuya's Sound Headband to the right.

"Whenever we change headbands we'll frame them in here and our children's head bands will be put here as well." Naruto said as he walked outside to find Hana Inuzuka tending to the kits.

"Hana what are you still doing out here? Come on inside I need to discuss something with you. Renar, Crystal I need to speak to the both of you now." Naruto yelled out as he walked back inside to the living room and sat on one of the couches while Hana sat in a chair and Renar and Crystal sat on either side of Naruto.

"So Hana-chan your mother Tsume told me that you've been trying to find a boyfriend and when I asked you to take care of the kits and the older kitsune it was a test for you. Now since I wasn't here Renar and Crystal will be your judges, so on a scale from 1-10 how did she do?" Naruto asked to Renar and Crystal.

Renar and Crystal used their telepathic connection and came to an agreement. "Well we came to the conclusion that she would score an 11. She was perfect, the little ones loved her and the elders find her to be very nice. She passed with flying colors." Renar said

Hana's eyes lit up and she pounced on Naruto and started a heated make out session. "Okay well you two foxes have fun we'll just head out." Renar said walking out as Naruto grabbed Hana's ass and brought her to the room she was staying in. Naruto and Hana fell on the bed and Naruto created 10 shadow clones. Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Tayuya, and Yugao each got one and Anko got 4. Naruto then created 5 more clones for Hana. The rest of the night was filled with the sound of skin smacking skin. The house smelled of sex and it didn't die down for 5 hours. The day was definitely a successful one.

**Yo what up guys it's KingSeahawk, I finished this chapter at 1:30 AM 7/24/14.**

**I hope you guys like this last chapter I've given you. I would have gone into further detail with the last potential lemon scene but I'll leave the details to yourselves, so to those who whack their meat come up with any scenario you like.**

**Now going on to the polls here's the result I tallied up.**

**Shizune: 12 points**

**Pakura: 15 points**

**Shion: 9 points**

**So there you have it these three lovely ladies will be a part of the harem.**

**Now here is what I believe to be the last poll of the series but don't let that stop you from reviewing. I want to be one of the authors that response to reviews or suggestions. I really encourage putting down suggestions you have. If you have question hit up my PM or review down below. Now moving on to the poll.**

**#1 Princess Koyuki: Yes/No**

**#2 Shizuka: Yes/No**

**#3 Amaru: Yes/No (chick from Naruto Shippuden The Movie 2: Bonds)**

**#4 Sasame: Yes/No (look her up on .com)**

**#5 Hitomi Hyuuga: Yes/No (OC Hinata's mother who never really died she went into hiding not liking the ways of the Hyuuga.)**

**Ok so Mikoto will be introduced in a little while so just be patient, now to respond to some reviews from chapter XI.**

**sniperman1202: Will do and you hit me up with any ideas you have.**

**Unnatural Reader: Thanks for the support and glad you like the troll.**

**Killjoy3000: Go big or go home with your first story. Ya know what I'm sayin'.**

**MoKan97: Glad you love the story.**

**snake1980: Will do on keeping up the work.**

**Okay well thank you for the support and please continue favorite, follow, and review the story. And check out my other story Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed.**

**Here are the stats for our story right now. We have 281 Reviews, 310 favorites, and 315 follows! Awesome job I really hope that the favorites will catch up with the follows since the follows have always been in the lead. I want to tell you guys my goal and see if you guys can really get this. My goal for this story is 500 reviews. I really hope you guys can make it to 500 so we can keep increasing it.**

**Now here's the current harem list and I'll give the age they will be or currently are.**

**Harem List:**

**Temari- 15**

**Tsunade- 50 **

**Anko- 24**

**Kurenai- 27**

**Mei- 28 (No one knows her age in Shippuden other than being in her 30s so she'll be 28 since she looks to be around that age)**

**Kushina- 27 (Never aged because of reasons that will be explained in future chapters)**

**Mikoto- 35 (Will be brought back to life really soon)**

**Rin- 12 (When she come back to life)**

**Ino- 12**

**Karin- 14**

**Tenten- 13**

**Tayuya- 14**

**Yugao- 22**

**Ayame- 17**

**Feminine Kyuubi- Will be 25 since her age is ∞**

**Yugito- 26 when we meet her in some chapters**

**Mabui- 29 when we meet her in some chapters**

**Samui- 27 when we meet her in some chapters**

**Hana- 18**

**Konan- 30 when we meet her in some chapters**

**Tsunami- 29**

**Naruko- 19 (We'll see her after Naruto gets back from Snow)**

**Ryūzetsu- 20 (She looks like 16-17 in movie and I'll explain below)**

**Sāra- 15 first time we meet her in movie, I'll explain the rest down below.**

**Hotaru Tsuchigumo- 20**

**Guren- 30**

**Shizune- 28**

**Pakura- 23 when she died**

**Shion- 18 when we meet her**

**Ok so a crater angel is like a snow angel but the pattern of the body is in the ground. Go look at episode 95 of Naruto to see Jiraiya get one of these.**

**Now like I've stated above in the story there will be about a 6 year timeskip from the end of the Naruto series to the Shippuden series in my story. So in the Shippuden anime Naruto is 15-16 in my story he'll be 18-19. So if ages don't match up with Shippuden ones that's probably why.**

**Shion is 15 in movie but will be 18 from timeskip.**

**Pakura will be 23 when Naruto brings her back to life.**

**Shizune 28 in Naruto's Life will be 34 from timeskip.**

**Just guessing Guren's age in part two**

**If you want to know about Sāra review or PM me and I'll explain to you it's just too hard to explain right now, same with all of the other women.**

**Okay well thank you for the support and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I really do. Now I won't be able to update as often because of school coming up for me so for now this will be my last chapter for possibly a few months hopefully only a few weeks, but don't forget me. Favorite, Follow, and Bookmark my Profile page so you don't forget me. Blow up my email with your follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys had 48 reviews for both Chapters 6 &amp; 7 and since then the reviews have gone down. I want to see if you guys can break 50 reviews for this chapter because I don't think you can to be honest.**

**Thanks so much everyone I keep going because of you so give yourself a pat on the back for keeping me going. No preview for next chapter and sorry about changing the chapter name, will change that now.**

**I'll be back! You said it in a Schwarzenegger voice didn't you. TROLLED!**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Naruto's Life Ch. XIII: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow**

**Ok guys I'm back with the next chapter of Naruto's Life and it will be about the first Naruto movie, Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. So why don't we get started with this story and before I forget Hana was a virgin when she slept with Naruto at the end of our last chapter, so now on with seeing Princess Koyuki. And we will skip to when Princess Koyuki is scheduled to leave for the Land of Snow.**

Naruto woke up in the arms of his new girlfriend, Hana Inuzuka. Things were a bit fuzzy but it soon started to come back to him when he could feel his penis still inside Hana's pussy.

Naruto got up to find Temari and Anko making breakfast for everyone. "Anko-chan I never knew you could cook." Naruto said trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, I never really knew I had a talent for it but we really should find someone to cook because I only know so much food to cook." Anko said as she put some food on the table.

"Hey Temari, Anko I need to talk to you about something really quick that's been bugging me for a while." Naruto said sitting down and starting to eat before Temari sat down next to Naruto and Anko was on his other side to get an explanation.

"Well what is it Naruto?" They asked

"Well with you and Hana getting captured a while back the fox has told me something very interesting. I can mark you as my mate which will do a few things. One it will make sure that only I can have sex with you, if anyone else tries to rape you and they stick their dick in your vagina or your ass it will clamp down with enough pressure to permanently damage the dick. If they jerk off and then stick it in and shoot their sperm to get you pregnant the mark will kill all of the sperm cells. You won't feel anything if they try to have sex with you so in other words you won't get aroused for them to get information or make you a baby factory. If you do want the mark tell me now, all it is is me biting your collar bone and injecting some of the fox's chakra along with my own. Once this is done a tattoo of a one tailed fox will appear on the first woman. When I do it on the second woman a two tail fox will appear on her and the first. Third person gets three and the first two will get three and so on and so on until I stop having mates." Naruto said as both of the girls accepted the offer.

"Ok Temari since you're my wife you'll go first." Naruto said as Temari leaned her neck to one side as Naruto bit down and sent the chakra and a seal appeared on her stomach and the tattoo appeared on her shoulder then faded away with a burning pain.

Anko went next and got the same seal on her stomach like Temari did and she felt the same burning pain as Temari did and it soon faded away.

"So how come the tattoo doesn't show on our body?" Anko asked looking on her person for the tattoo and seal.

"Well the seal will show up on your stomachs when you channel chakra but it doesn't activate unless you're being raped, and the tattoo will be on your left palm. It will only show when another is being added so it won't show unless those circumstances happen." Naruto explained as the other girls came in will smiles on their faces from the sex Naruto has given them for the past week.

Naruto explained to the other girls what he did with Temari and Anko and they all accepted and received tattoos making it go up to 8 tails.

"Ok Temari and I have to head out for our mission, apparently the actress Yukie Fujikaze is supposed to be in town and we have to escort her back to the Land of Snow for her film. We'll be back in a week maybe two." Naruto said heading out after getting all of his items necessary.

"Wait Naruto what about your mask?" Temari asked picking it up.

"I'm not a Hatake anymore, so I don't need it, figured everyone would want to see me face after all, come on we're going to be late for the movie.

Two hours later found Naruto, Temari, and Sasuke out back behind some building after they were told to watch the latest Princess Gale movie.

"Ugh, when is Kakashi supposed to get here, he's three hours late." Temari said fuming with anger.

"It's Kakashi Temari, he's always late no matter what. If you tell him to be somewhere at noon he'll be there at 3. Just give him 15 minutes and he should be here." Naruto said as he was looking up at the clouds like Shikamaru was known to do.

Just as Naruto was about to doze off he could feel the ground shaking. The vibrations were faint but he could feel them and he shot up and got ready. "What's with you dobe?" Sasuke asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Can't you feel the vibrations? Something is coming and it's coming fast. Get ready." Just as Naruto finished his sentence as horse with a beautiful woman riding it hoped over the fence and took off. Naruto turned his head back to the gate and more horses with men on them seemed to chasing the woman.

"Damn it, just when Kakashi is supposed to get here some ass holes chase our client." Naruto gritted out.

"Alright those thugs are chasing our client, take 'em out but don't kill them." Naruto said as he took off after Yukie.

Meanwhile Temari henged herself into Yukie riding her horse and drew some of the attention away to herself. Sasuke tracked down some of the others and ended up knocking some out on the road and tying the rest of them up. Sasuke took off to find other and found Yukie on her horse as she slipped going down some stairs from oil and fell off of her horse. The men soon dog piled her and another man with glasses on a horse came riding up.

"Finally we got the princess." Said the man with glasses but Sasuke soon knocked him out making him fall off of his horse.

The soldiers turned back to see the man on the ground passed out and Temari soon released her henge and smashed them with her fan. "Sasuke." Temari said as he looked at her giving his full attention.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked

"Did you see which way Naruto went?" She asked and only received an answer that didn't help at all.

"No, last I saw he was chasing the real princess." Sasuke said shruggin his shoulder.

Kakashi showed up and saw all of the men tied up or knocked out. "What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked shaking his head in disappointment.

"Killing time since you decided to show up late, again!" Sasuke said as Kakashi used his incredible speed to untie all of the men. "You guys this is the man who hired us." Kakashi said helping up the man with glasses.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" Asked Kakashi looking around and not seeing orange clothed ninja with yellow hair.

"Don't know, he went off after Yukie Fujikaze somewhere." Sasuke said as Kakashi dropped his head.

Elsewhere next to the river Yukie was hiding out and letting her horse get a drink. Naruto was leaning against the tree with his head down smirking. "So how long are you gonna keep this run going princess?" Naruto said walking down next to her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked not even realizing he kept up with her the whole chase.

"Long enough, now tell me why were you running from those men?" Naruto asked as Yukie got back on her horse.

"Because they're trying to take me somewhere, why'd you care?" She asked

"Because I was hired for a mission that involved you so forgive me princess, but we are returning to Kakashi-sensei so I know everything." Naruto said walking towards her but she took off on her horse.

Naruto smirked as he watched her run away, "Bitch likes to play hard to get, I like them feisty." Naruto said as he took off running after her and caught up with her.

"I can keep going all day princess, I don't know if I could say the same for your horse though." Naruto said jumping to get on her horse but Yukie make the horse speed up making Naruto just miss his mark.

Naruto got himself up and had an evil smirk on his face, "You are so dead princess." Naruto said sprinting and caught up with her in no time and hoped on her horse.

"Thanks for the free ride princess." Naruto said as he grinned at her as her eyes went wide not believing her eyes.

Naruto turned his eyes back to road and saw some children crossing, "Hey watch out!" Naruto said as Yukie tried to stop the horse and ended up falling off the horse and Naruto caught her and fell on his back.

"You're welcome princess." He spat out trying to catch his breath.

"Whatever you didn't have to do that kid." Yukie said getting up as the kids ran over to her wanting her autograph and she shut them down telling them they would only forget about it and walked off.

"Don't worry about it guys, I'm sure she'll come around." Naruto said chasing after her.

**-In a studio-**

Kakashi, Temari, and Sasuke were with the man who hired them, the director and someone else important in the film's making. "So our mission as you know is to guard Yukie Fujikaze or better known as Princess Gale from her movies." Kakashi explained to two of his three shinobi.

"Guard her?" Sasuke asked

"Well not guard so much as escort her somewhere." Kakashi said

"You see this is the first Princess Gale movie that will be abroad and our leading actress is a bit of a diva." Said the man who wasn't the director but was important.

"Well you ninja sure are impressive since you took down our men and they were some pretty big guys." Said the director.

"Thanks." Said Kakashi but not really meaning it.

Temari looked to her right and saw some pictures and landed on an interesting picture with some cliffs. "Wow those are some pretty big cliffs." Temari said as she looked at some cliffs that looked to reflect the sky.

"That's actually the Rainbow Glaciers in Snow." Said a man's voice.

Temari turned around and noticed it was one of the actors from the movie and commented on it. "Yeah we're going to be shooting a scene at the Rainbow Glaciers." Said the actor.

"Yeah Yukie's manager Sandayū actually recommended the place, he said it turns seven colors when it's spring time." Said the director.

"No that's not true, there is no spring in the Land of Snow." Said Kakashi

"Like ever, so it's always winter over there?" Temari asked not believing a country could have winter all year round.

"Yep that's about it." Said Kakashi

"You're Kakashi right? From what I hear this won't be your first time going to Snow." Said the director of the upcoming film.

"That was a long time ago sir." Replied Kakashi looking down at the ground.

Some of the other cast members came over and started to talk about going to Snow and made a joke about Yukie running away since she found out she was going to Snow and it was hard for them to track her down. But not for Naruto.

Naruto was waiting outside a clothing store that Yukie had gone in and waited for her to come out before chasing her down. Yukie soon came out with a disguise on and spotted Naruto and took off into some back alleys until Naruto was standing upside down from a wooden platform.

Yukie freaked out and fell to the ground as Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "You done running princess?" Naruto asked hoping down and looking down at her.

"Yeah, yeah I am. What do you want?" Yukie asked wanting to get Naruto away from her.

"Would an autograph kill you, I'm just a fan of your movies and would like an autograph princess." Naruto said holding out a paper and pen and she took it and asked him a question.

"Well what's your name?" Yukie asked Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju." Naruto replied as Yukie signed it and asked him one more question.

"Why do call me princess, Naruto?" Yukie asked

"I don't know, I guess it just fits you being a princess on the screen and all." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever." Yukie said as she moved her hair and showed her earring and squeezed it shooting pepper spray at Naruto's eyes making him fall down and rub his eyes furiously trying to make the pain go away.

Yukie took this opportunity to run away after she tore up the autograph. "Freak, just leave me alone." She said taking off to go get a drink.

In a bar in one of the not so clean areas of the village Yukie was wasted and looking at a purple jewel on her necklace. A figure in the corner of the bar got up and made his way towards Yukie and was about to put his hand on her until Naruto barged in pretty pissed off.

"Oh so there you are princess." Naruto spat out the last part, "What the hell was with the pepper spray? You're damn lucky I'm hired to protect you princess." Naruto said fuming.

"Oh really I'm lucky? You're the one that's lucky I have to be an actress this job is a joke, it's not as high and mighty as you may think it is on the inside, only the lowest of the low would want this job." Yukie said drinking some more sake.

Naruto stopped fuming but he still held a frown on his face. Right as the mystery man was about to leave Sandayū came running through the door with Temari, Sasuke, and Kakashi following in that order.

"Where've you been Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Following princess here, chased her practically all over the village until I found her here wasted worse than what Anko would come home with." Naruto said

"Um, 'princess'?" Kakashi questioned Naruto.

"Yeah that's what I call her, it just sort of happened when I was chasing her and now I'm not going to stop calling her that." Naruto said turning back to Temari giving her his famous grin. Which Temari could only smile back at him.

"Miss Yukie our ship to the Land of Snow is about to set sail we must get going." Said Sandayū in a worried voice.

"No, I'm going to step down from being princess. I mean what's the big deal lead actress change from sequel to sequel and directors change every f-" Was Yukie's response in her drunk state before being cut off by Sandayū.

"You can't do that, no one else on the planet can play the position, and if you back out this late in the game you'll never get back in this business." He said before Yukie gave her answer as calmly as a wasted person could. "Who cares."

"Huh, I was hoping to avoid this but I have no other choice." Kakashi said showing his Sharingan and putting Yukie in a genjutsu making her fall asleep.

Naruto could feel something that itched him in a weird way, this feeling it was familiar somehow to him but he couldn't remember. Naruto's eyes widened feeling a familiar chakra signature and Kakashi seemed to notice it as well.

"Itachi." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him with his anger boiling up.

"You can feel him too Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah, he wants to talk to me, alone." Naruto said walking to the exit but stopped when Sasuke started to get in a fit.

"Where is he, I'll kill him for sure this time around." Sasuke yelled but Naruto made a shadow clone that knocked him out and Kakashi caught him.

"Naruto where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked in a stern voice.

"To talk, he doesn't want any trouble, all he wants is to talk to me. Kakashi-sensei watch Sasuke, Sandayū watch the princess, Temari come with me." Naruto said walking out and jumping on the roof and Temari followed and stood by his side as Itachi soon appeared with two others on the roof.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you wanted to talk but I said alone." Itachi said

"I know Itachi-sensei but she goes with me no matter what, we promised to stay by each other's sides no matter what. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked as Temari's eyes went wide putting the puzzle together.

"Wait you're Itachi Uchiha who killed his whole clan in one night." Temari said not believing Naruto was trained by such a monster.

"He did it for a good reason Temari and not all of his clan was killed, after he slaughtered his clan he visited me and told me he left his brother and mother alive." Naruto explained until Itachi decided to take over.

"Yes that's true what Naruto-kun says I did kill my whole clan except my kaa-san and little Sasuke-kun. With the help of Lady Kushina and my mother we had a clone prepared for the worst situation and when the time came my mother substituted with the clone and fled the village. I was under orders to kill my clan and I did it as a shinobi of the Leaf." Itachi said, "But it is not I who wishes to speak to you but my leader." Itachi said as his leader stepped up with his Rinnegan flaring.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, we are alike in more ways than one you know." He said

"How's that and where'd you get the Rinnegan?" He asked closing his eyes.

"I was born with them. My name is Nagato Uzumaki but in this body like the other five I'm Pein." Said Nagato back in Ame.

The part that hit Naruto the hardest was hearing the last name Uzumaki.

"You…you're my cousin?" He asked shaking.

"Yes Naruto and I'm here to tell you something as well, the organization I'm with is called the Akatsuki and we are going to be hunting down all of the tailed beasts in six years. I will come for you last Naruto I want to see you live as long as possible before we are to kill you." Pein said making Naruto's eyes grow wide before he activated his Rinnegan.

"Temari go inside and get everyone to the ship, if there's a fight I don't need you hurt, the Rinnegan is a very powerful dojutsu, it can easily compete with my Namigan, Sharingan in all its forms and the Byakugan. Leave now!" Naruto said as Temari stood still but knew he was probably right and hesitantly jumped down into the bar to get everyone to leave.

"I won't attack you Naruto, though I am surprised that you claim to have four dojutsu." Pein said until Naruto responded with, "Take a closer look." As Naruto went through all of his dojutsus and every form of Sharingan he has.

"N-Naruto, when'd you get the Sharingan or any dojutsu at that?" Itachi asked

"A while back before the old man died, I also got this big scroll strapped to me as a present from the First Hokage himself." Naruto said smiling as he walked over to Itachi and gave him a hug, something he's wanted to do for years.

"I've missed you so much Itachi-sensei, I really have." Naruto said looking up at Itachi and saw Itachi shed a single tear looking down at his prize pupil. Naruto turned to Pein and hugged him shocking not just Nagato using the body but Konan. "And you thank you for letting me know I still have family, it means the whole world." Naruto said before turning to Konan. "And who's your beautiful friend hiding from me?" Naruto asked as Konan blushed and turned away to hide it.

"This would be Konan, I've known her almost my whole life." Pein said

Something in Naruto clicked and he remembered those two names, "Wait Nagato, Konan, and this person, this person must be Yahiko!" Naruto said with his eyes lighting up, "You guys were the Pervy-Sage's first students, I'm his student now like you guys were." Naruto said getting excited until he saw Konan looking down.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong or anything?" Naruto asked

"Yahiko was killed a long time ago Naruto. It's painful to remember." Konan said still looking down but was shocked when Naruto hugged her. "I'm sorry I had no idea." Naruto said hugging her tighter and Konan actually cracked a smile.

"It's ok, we should be going now Naruto." Pein said jumping away.

"I hope to see you soon Naruto-kun, keep growing and training and try to help Sasuke for me." Itachi said before he jumped away leaving only Konan in front of him.

"I hope to see you in the future as well Naruto-kun. Take care." Konan said leaning down and kissing him on the lips which he gladly returned and gave her some tongue as well. "Goodbye Naruto-kun." Konan said about to jump until Naruto stopped her.

"Wait Konan-chan, the next time we meet, I need to fuck you, that kiss was way too good to go without sex." Naruto said giving her one last hug and squeezing her ass before quickly kissing her again and slapping her ass sending her on her way.

Naruto jumped down to find his team was already gone and ran to the docks to find the ship already setting sail and Naruto jumped onto the ship.

Naruto grabbed Temari and headed to their room and shutting it and putting a sound barrier as Naruto relieved some stress and tension for the whole night putting the two to sleep after some rounds.

**-Somewhere in the Land of Snow-**

"So she really has the hex crystal, and this actress Yukie Fujikaze is really Koyuki Kazahana huh?" said a male voice.

"It was worth the ten years of tracking her down." Said a female voice.

"Taking one little girl should be easy." Said a second male voice this one sounding deeper like from a fatter man.

"She's not alone she has Kakashi Hatake as her bodyguard." Said the first male voice.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Said the other male voice.

**-On the ship headed for the Land of Snow-**

Yukie was getting up and Sandayū came into her room with water after she said she felt like the room was swaying and ran out to find that she was on a ship. "You have got to be kidding me!" She yelled out.

"Morning princess." Naruto said grinning.

"Shut up brat." She snapped back which made Naruto smile even more.

A couple of hours later the crew set up the props for the movie and Yukie was getting ready while Team Kakashi was waiting to move things along.

"I don't know how much more I can handle princess over there." Naruto said sitting down watching the crew get the scene ready.

"What do you mean Naruto? You have to handle her it's our mission remember?" Kakashi asked hoping Naruto would drop it after hearing it was a mission.

"Yeah I know but this is so boring, it's like doing stupid D-rank missions like chasing Tora, picking weeds, walking dogs, painting houses. Stupid crap that won't help us." Naruto complained as he lied down on his back.

"I'm going to have to agree with him even though this is an A-rank mission who would want to hurt an actress, especially one as stingy as her?" Sasuke asked

"That's the reason why this is an A-rank mission. We don't know who will come after famous people so we have to always be on our guard. Besides Naruto technically you haven't done a mission under A-rank. You're C-rank turned A-rank went in as A-rank, you fought against Gaara and took him down as an A-rank and you brought back Tsunade which I heard was an S-rank mission so you've done the tough missions." Kakashi explained

"Fighting Gaara was probably the hardest one even though it was so short, fighting Zabuza nearly killed me and that's why I have my other three dojutsus, and even then I almost died just because I fought an Ice-style user and protected Temari. But thanks to that fight I have Zabuza and Haku's bodies with me." Naruto said looking up as Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Y-You have Zabuza Momochi's body!? Are you crazy what are you going to do with them?" Kakashi asked

"Simple once I find four more good bodies other than the previous Hokage which could be good I will make them into my paths using the Rinnegan. Once that happens it will be nearly impossible to defeat me, but for now they rest in a seal on my body where only I know and it's useless to try and search my body since I made it invisible." Naruto said

"How'd you do that?" Kakashi asked

"Come on Kakashi-sensei use your brain, I ransacked my parents' library. Don't you think I would have stumbled across some sealing techniques? And even if both of my parents were alive it would give them both some trouble finding it." Naruto shrugged as he dozed off to sleep like his lazy best friend.

Yukie proceeded to act while the others watched and the day went as smoothly as it could with a drama queen like Yukie. Night soon fell and the only two that were still awake and on the main deck. "Kakashi-sensei I need to ask you something." Naruto said looking our across the water.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked closing his novel for now.

"The necklace on princess, is it special or something?" Naruto asked eyes still locked on the water.

"Yes, according to the legend the hex crystal can bring forth a great power across the Land of Snow, though no one knows what exactly it is." Kakashi said looking out across the water as well.

"The story you told me as a child, is she the one?" Naruto asked turning to look at Kakashi.

"Yes, I think she just might be the one from the story I told you. I told you another story if you remember as well about when the spring comes around a sword mightier than the ones you possess will emerge. Its name is Zangetsu. It is a very powerful sword that responds to chakra very well. The special metal that Asuma uses in his trench knives allows the flow of chakra to be smoother, with Zangetsu it is made of a metal that makes it even easier than his trench knives. The sword itself stands over 5' 6" tall and it doesn't have a guard. The hilt is cover in bandage and the width is about a foot at the base of the blade itself." Kakashi said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I know from the way you ended it that you're holding out some information from me. What else do you know about this legend of Zangetsu?" Naruto asked devoid of emotions.

"Zangetsu can apparently change forms after certain things or tasks are completed, why do you ask, are you interested in the blade Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Well this legend sounds interesting and the name Zangetsu meaning Slaying Moon sounds very intriguing. I want to give you this for the rest of the mission. Take care of it because I need it after the mission, I plan to give it to Tenten as a gift." Naruto said unsealing Kubikiribōchō and tossing it to Kakashi who caught it and put it on his back.

"Thank you Naruto, I will try using it, but I hope to not. I know this sword means a lot to you even though you don't use it all that much." Kakashi said as he turned back to look at the water.

**-Ten Minutes later-**

"Here." Naruto said tossing him Yukie's necklace and went back under to get some sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

One of the crew members went outside and let out a scream seeing what was in front of them. He called out the director of the movie to see the huge iceberg that looked like a mountain sitting in the water.

"What are we going to do for our film?" He complained to the director.

"Are you stupid this is perfect, get everyone ready we're stopping here to film!" Yelled the director as he got an idea for the film.

Naruto was inside Yukie's room leaning against the wall with one of his feet on the wall and his eyes closed as it was his turn to watch over Yukie. Naruto felt the boat stop and the temperature was considerably lower than what it was the previous morning or even in the night.

"Hey princess it's time to get up." Naruto said calmly as Yukie stirred in her bed and screamed at Naruto being a pervert.

"Calm down princess I'm not a pervert. If I wanted to I would have fucked you already but I didn't. The boat's stopped and I think you'll like where we are. Get some warm clothes on; I'll be outside of your room waiting for you." Naruto said walking out of the room and leaning against the other side of the wall in the same position as inside.

Yukie quickly got dressed and opened her door to find Naruto was there like he promised. "Well looks who's up. How you feeling princess?" Naruto asked with his grin.

Yukie just grumbled and went outside to see the director setting up for the next scene and the thing that caught her attention was the gigantic iceberg.

"I-Is this where we're shooting!" Yukie yelled out.

"Yep, now get to it princess." Naruto said pointing towards the set.

"Hold up one minute. What did you mean by you would have fucked me if you were a pervert?" She interrogated and Naruto smirked and gave a calm cool answer, "What I mean is that if I was a pervert like Pervy Sage I would have slept with you which I wouldn't mind but I didn't because I not that much of a pervert but I can be and to be blunt you can be quite bitch when you're angry." Naruto said and continued, "Don't get me wrong you are a very beautiful young woman that I wouldn't mind sleeping with but because of your attitude I wouldn't want to sleep with you. Hurry up and get acting before your director pisses himself and it freezes." Naruto said walking over to his team while Yukie went to get ready for the next scene.

"Alright guys I know that this should be pretty smooth but be on the lookout for anything that can go wrong." Kakashi said

"Anyone in specific?" Temari asked

"Yeah, Sasuke watch the director, Temari watch Sandayū, and Naruto since you had watch over Yukie you get the privilege of continuing to watch her." Kakashi said as Naruto's mouth hit the ground. "I have to continue babysitting that stuck up bitch!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yep have fun." Kakashi said walking over to set while Naruto walked with Temari. "This fucking blows, I have to continue watching princess while you guys get some easy jobs." Naruto complained to his wife.

"Calm down Naruto, I thought you like watching her." She replied as a joke.

"Yeah when I bug her calling her princess and screwing around with her but watching her just sucks." He replied pouting making Temari smile.

"Don't worry I bet nothing will happen." Temari said

"100 ryo says you're wrong." Naruto said holding his hand out to shake on the bet.

"Fine 100 ryo." Temari said smirking and shaking his hand on the bet.

Half an hour later they finally got ready to film but were interrupted when Naruto could feel a chakra spike and knelt down to touch the ground. Naruto could feel vibrations that felt like humans but were weighed down somehow and knew an ambush was about to happen.

"Get ready." Naruto said unsealing his Swords of Kami and started to channel some chakra that coated his swords.

"Right." Said both Temari and Sasuke as Temari drew his fan and Sasuke got ready for a fire style jutsu.

Kakashi threw a kunai with a paper bomb at the mountain side and it exploded. "Everyone get back." He yelled as he waited to see who would approach. When the smoke cleared a man with long baby blue hair was standing and welcomed them to the Land of Snow but something was familiar to Temari even she had never seen this man before. Kakashi on the other hand was shocked to see him.

"Who is he Kakashi-sensei, he sounds just like Gaara!" Naruto yelled as Temari realized that the man did sound just like Gaara.

"Naruto he was one of the ninja that I fought in the story I told you. He's very dangerous; get Yukie Fujikaze and the others out of here now!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto nodded but didn't move he wanted to fight these people.

"Princess Koyuki I do hope you have the hex crystal with you." Said a female with pink hair standing on a point of ice.

Kakashi turned to look at Koyuki and muttered, "Princess Koyuki?"

Kakashi turned back to find a large man with a metal hand come out from under the snow. "You're as good as they say Kakashi Hatake; fortunately it's not good enough." Said the large seriously needs to get out some more obese man.

"Naruto, Temari, Sasuke protect Yukie. Everyone else get back to the ship!" Kakashi yelled as he took off to face the one that sounded like Gaara.

The crew and cast just sat there wondering what the hell was going on not realizing this was why the ninja were hired. "About time I got to fight, this mission would suck if I couldn't wouldn't it Sasuke?" Naruto asked with his swords drawn and channeling even more chakra getting excited for the fight.

Kakashi engaged in his fight with Nadare Rōga who was the man that sounded like Gaara. Naruto took off to fight the fat man and said man pulled out a metal snowboard and went right past Naruto turned around and came back towards him. Naruto had to keep jumping out of the way and he threw some kunai but they didn't do any damage.

Sasuke threw a demon wind shuriken and it was obliterated just by smashing into the metal armor on his left arm. With Sasuke's back to her, the pink haired girl decided to make herself known, **"Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!"** she yelled as small swallows made of ice came at Sasuke and he dodged it.

"Sasuke! Throw a fireball at them!" Temari yelled reeling back to enhance the strength of his fireball. Sasuke nodded and came through, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** **"Wind Style: Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!"** Yelled out Sasuke and Temari as the fireball grew larger and got hotter melting the ice.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, "Don't mention it, let's beat these guys and get the hell out of here, I hate the cold." Temari said as she continued the fight charging in swinging her fan to keep her opponent on their toes.

"**Ice Prison!"** Yelled out the pink haired female as ice columns started to come from the ground. Sasuke did another fireball towards the female but she put up ice columns to block it.

"Temari! Get Yukie out of here now!" Naruto yelled continuing her fight trying to land a hit on the armored man but missing every time.

Temari nodded and hopped back to Yukie to get her to move but Yukie fell to her knees with her breathing being shaking after she remembered seeing those ice columns from somewhere. "Yukie we have to get back to the ship." Temari said trying to move her as Sandayū came to help get Yukie on the move.

Back with Naruto the fat man wanted Naruto to know he was still there, "Hey kid pay attention to your opponent." He yelled aiming a punch to Naruto's mid section only for Naruto to dodge but as he came back for a second punch steam came out of his device and the punch was aimed for his face this time.

Naruto put his swords up to stop the blow but the metal fist absorbed the chakra then pushed on breaking his swords. "Damn it fatso those were my favorite blades, I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled letting out more chakra and forming a shadow clone who formed a Chidori while Naruto created a Rasengan.

Naruto and his clone closed the distance between themselves mashing the two jutsus together to form, **"Rasendori!"** Naruto yelled jumping in the air and coming down on the man only for him to absorb the attack and punch Naruto in the gut sending him backwards and coughing up some blood and rolling and breathing heavily.

"Naruto! **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Kakashi yelled as the water swept the man away and Naruto and Kakashi were back to back, "Sensei what the hell is that armor on them?" Naruto asked, "I can't land a blow on him, my chakra is jus absorbed and his attacks get stronger and stronger." Naruto finished.

"It's chakra armor, it was made here by the ninja of the Land of Snow, it takes away chakra from attacks but this time around it's a lot better than the last time." Kakashi said

"Almost true, there's a chakra barrier around us rendering ninjutsu and genjutsu useless. The chakra armor takes the chakra and makes us stronger with our jutsus." Said Nadare correcting Kakashi on his answer to Naruto's question which put everyone in a tight spot.

"**Ice Style: Dragon vs Tiger!"** Yelled Nadare

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Yelled Kakashi as the two jutsus clashed for dominance but Kakashi's jutsu turned to pieces of ice and fell to the ground.

The fat man Naruto was fighting came down a hill on his snowboard and used some ropes to tie up Yukie only for Temari to cut the ropes. He continued to charge Yukie and drew closer to Temari and out of nowhere Naruto rammed him with his shoulder sending him back a bit.

He tried to punch Naruto but he caught his metal fists not even looking up. 'What chakra is this?' Thought the fat man who still hasn't given out his name.

Naruto looked up and his eyes were no longer the calm blue ones they were red with slitted pupils and whisker marks deepened and it got darker around his eyes. "First you break my swords with your stupid armor, then you try and capture Yukie, and after that you attempt to lay a finger on my wife. Sorry buddy but strike three and you're out!" Naruto yelled as he punched the large man sending him back.

"Everyone get to the ship!" Naruto yelled as he made two shadow clones. Naruto picked up Yukie while his clones got Temari and Sandayū. Sasuke managed to get out of his fight since his opponent used the device on her back to fly away.

Kakashi started to make his way back but Nadare sent a jutsu his way, **"Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!"** And a huge white whale with a horn on its head came up out of the water and broke apart the ice berg.

"Alright then, **Ice Style: White Whale!**" Yelled Kakashi as Nadare tried to match but Kakashi went for the win and overpowered the opposing white whale and used the confusion as a chance to escape.

"AAAANNNNDDD CUT!" Yelled the director who got the whole fight on tape.

The ship started to sail off around the iceberg to find another way into the Land of Snow. "Damn those bastards, they broke my fucking swords. Looks like I'll have to get some new ones once we get back home. Damn I took a lickin' they took so much of my chakra I resorted to using the fox's chakra. I got to get better at determining when to use certain moves with certain amounts of chakra. I'm turning in, wake me up when we dock." Naruto going to bed as his clone put Yukie in her bed. "Night princess." Naruto said leaving his room and going to sleep before they docked.

After about three hours they finally docked at a port and Kakashi had a talk with Sandayū, "Why would you bring her back? Don't you know how dangerous it is to bring her back. She's in danger while she's here." Kakashi said sternly glaring at Sandayū.

"I know but it was the only way to get her back here." Sandayū said looking down in shame.

"Oh come on it's not like she's really a princess or anything, I only call her that because of her movies." Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

"Actually she is, her name is Princess Koyuki Kazahana the rightful heir to the throne of the Land of Snow." Kakashi said making Naruto fall backwards in his chair.

"No way, she's really a princess?" Naruto asked to be clear.

"Yes, I helped her escape the Land of Snow when her castle was being burned to the ground. It was a long time ago but I still remember like it was yesterday." Kakashi said

"Yes I feared that our princess had perished but I found out she was alive and was overjoyed to learn this." Sandayū said as Koyuki decided to enter the conversation.

"I should have died that day. And don't waste your tears on me, my heart is dead and any tears I had dried up after that night." She said with an impassive face.

Naruto grew tense hearing this from Koyuki, it was bad enough that he wasn't in the best of moods but now she put a dagger through Sandayū's heart.

Sandayū begged her to take the thrown and she practically spat in his face telling him she doesn't care about her people and that Dotō will never go down.

Naruto had enough and slammed his fist down on the table breaking it and putting a hole through it. "That does it, you have a responsibility as the princess of the Land of Snow, you have to fight back. Don't crush Sandayū's dream all he wants is for you to claim peace for your country, is that too much to ask?" Naruto yelled in a fit of pure rage.

"What do you know about anything? Koyuki snapped back.

"ENOUGH! With Dotō on our trail we have no other choice but to fight back." Kakashi said

"Finally, now we're getting somewhere." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"So we continue our mission and princess fights Dotō and everything is good in the end." Naruto said trying to get his mood in a better direction.

"There is no such thing as a happy ending kid. This isn't a joke!" Koyuki yelled and damn it this ruined Naruto's mood.

Naruto used incredible speed grabbed his cleaver off of Kakashi and held it with the point under Koyuki's neck. "Does it look like I'm joking princess?" Naruto asked in a demonic way.

Naruto threw the sword back to Kakashi who caught it and he turned back to Koyuki with his Rinnegan blaring with only one shot available since he needs to rest his eyes some more.

"Universal Pull!" Naruto yelled as Koyuki flew towards Naruto and he grabbed her throat and slammed her whole body on the table. Naruto looked deep in her eyes and saw nothing but fear. "You disgust me, get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret." Naruto said coldly letting go of her throat and going to his room.

Naruto decided to meditate to calm him down before he did something stupid and Temari left to go comfort him.

After they departed on some trucks with skis under them they passed through a cave and came out of the other side to shot a scene before saving the people in Sandayū's mind that is but there's just one problem.

"Mr. Makino Yukie has up and vanished again!" Yelled the assistant director with orange hair.

"Alright fan out and search for her." Kakashi yelled as everyone but Naruto fanned out. Naruto stood on a cliff and could feel where Koyuki was since he put a seal on her necklace and added some of his chakra so all he had to do was follow his own chakra signature and BAM! He finds Koyuki.

Koyuki was running away not wanting to return home and soon tripped in a pocket of snow and rolled down a hill until she came to a stop and replayed the last memory of her father she had.

After some time of taking it easy Naruto found Koyuki, "Jeez how many times are you going to run away from your fate? Come on everyone's waiting." Naruto said in annoyance in his voice.

Naruto soon had Koyuki on his back and was carrying her through the cave when she asked him a question, "Why, why do you always come looking for me?" "Because it's my mission, it doesn't matter how many times you leave. Actually try and hide next time, I'll find you anyways." Naruto said continuing to walk.

Right after Naruto finished talking they heard a horn. Naruto turned around and saw that tracks started to be more defined and became real. They could see a light coming fast and the same horn blew.

"AW FUCK ME! COME ON!" Naruto yelled turning on his heel and sprinting as fast as he could. Koyuki turned around to see the train was getting closer to them. "Can't you go faster?!" Koyuki yelled

"Just shut up! It's really hard with someone on your back you know!" Naruto yelled back as he found a new gear and started to make some distance but the train went up some gears with plenty to go and was catching up fast.

'Come one you damn fox, LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!' Naruto yelled in his mind as his chakra spiked and he started to use the demon fox's chakra changing his appearance a little bit and Naruto was getting faster and outrunning the train putting a great distance in between him and the train.

"There, I see daylight hurry Naruto!" Koyuki yelled as Naruto continued to run closing the gap to the end as the train did the same with Naruto.

"Almost there." Naruto said pushing himself past human limits.

"We're not going to make it."

"Like hell we aren't!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the tunnel and grabbed Koyuki and wrapped her up. Naruto grinned at Koyuki and asked her with his stupid grin, "You ok, princess?" Naruto asked using his nickname for her, before he started to laugh for some reason that even he didn't know.

The train stopped and the man named Dotō came out with a microphone talking to Koyuki. While he was distracted logs were sent down a hill and rammed into the side of the train. Sandayū had rallied a group of warriors to fight and when they ran down the hill they were all slaughtered. The cars of the train opened up to reveal a weapon that brings a death no one should experience. Kunai's were shot out stabbing and killing everyone but Sandayū. When he looked around each person had a minimum of 20 kunai in their bodies.

One last round was fire and Sandayū got hit only by a few since a demon wind shuriken from Sasuke deflected most of them. Sasuke used the mounds of snow as cover and threw a paper bomb kunai exploding one of the carts. Temari was on top of the hill and dropped a wrapped up paper bomb and it created an avalanche covering most of the train as it tried to free itself. As it crossed a bridge it blew up forcing Dotō to disconnect and leave only on car attached as they took off. During this whole bloodshed the director never stopped filming from a top of a hill.

They got the bodies and Sandayū was on his death bed. "My princess forgive me, please don't waste your tears on me." He said before the color drained from his eyes and he died.

"You fool, I can't, you have my eye drops." Koyuki said without emotion other than distaste towards Sandayū.

"Let's go home this is just a waste." Koyuki said walking off but Naruto made her stop.

"I thought this was your home, or are you not from here? You need to stand up to Dotō and put him in his place. Take order of your house, princess." Naruto said not saying princess out of respect but because that's just what he called her.

"You're so naïve." Koyuki said and Naruto was about to respond but a blimp came in the air. The same man Naruto fought used his metal hand and shot it at Koyuki as it grabbed her and brought her up onto the blimp.

The one with pink hair used her device that allowed her to fly to throw kunai with little blue balls that ended up exploding a created ice spikes to come from the ground. Naruto on the other hand was already trying to board the ship with a kunai and rope wrapped around a bar of the railing.

Naruto got on board without anyone knowing so far and was making his way towards where Koyuki was being held. Dotō was talking to he about the power of the hex crystal and the secret treasure it unlocks. Just as Dotō was about to continue Naruto barged in with his army of shadow clones.

"What the hell are you doing you bra!" Koyuki yelled at him.

"Calm down princess, jeez, I'm surprised no one's killed you for being so annoying. Naruto said as he let himself and his clones get captured so he could entertain the snow ninja.

The snow ninja put a device on Naruto that sucked all the chakra he was using and it was forced into the device that created a barrier that couldn't be broken according to Dotō. Naruto passed out from exhaustion and Koyuki handed over the hex crystal to Dotō, who slapped her seeing through the illusion Naruto had set up.

Koyuki thinks that Kakashi set this up and Dotō seemed to go along with it not knowing Naruto made the switch and has the hex crystal on him now.

An hour later they landed at Dotō's metal mansion where Naruto was thrown into prison and was chained by the wrists handing from the ceiling and on each ankle that connected to each other.

Naruto tried breaking out using chakra but got shocked every time from the device as it took his chakra away. Koyuki was soon thrown in the cell across from him and he decided to strike up a friendly conversation and maybe use a cheesy pick up line.

"How's it hangin' princess?" Naruto asked grinning.

Koyuki looked over devoid of emotion, "Serves you right." She said before staring at the ground again.

"What do you want from me Naruto? You want to know that I've been running ever since my father's death, that I've been lying to people and myself, my whole life's been a charade. The only thing I'm cut out for is acting." She said looking at the ground feeling bad for herself.

"Well that's great and all but I'm busting out of here now so please keep it down or just shut up all together." Naruto said as he started to use raw strength to pull apart the chains holing his arms.

"You know it is easier once you've given up. I used to want to give up training to be a shinobi once I moved on to more advanced things, but I had people to keep me going and pick me up. Kakashi-sensei, he adopted me since my father was killed sealing the Nine Tail Fox spirit within me. My father died using the Death Reaper Seal. To honor him I will never quit no matter what, I won't turn my back on someone who needs help, and I don't go back on my word!" Naruto said to Koyuki as he kept pulling and getting shocked after using the smallest amount of chakra.

"When you give up your dreams…are gone!" Naruto yelled as he pulled harder only to get shocked more and Koyuki pleaded with him to stop his own pain but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'll prove to you that your father's dreams and Sandayū's dreams weren't pointless!" Naruto yelled as he broke the chains. "Now to bust you out of here." Naruto said walking up to the bars not even hearing the electricity running through them as he touched them and passed out from an overload of electricity.

Outside of the fortress and explosion went off. Temari and Sasuke were able to get in and were trying to find Naruto and Koyuki. Guards were running around and two spotting that Naruto broke his chains. When they got inside Naruto surprised them by faking him passing out. Naruto got the key undid the chains and shackles and got Koyuki out of her cell.

Naruto grabbed her hand and started to run for an exit anywhere. And came upon an elevator that took them up to a bridge. A snow ninja used a kunai with a string to pull himself up and Naruto attacked him until he took off his clothes to reveal Kakashi. "It's me Naruto." He said making Naruto stop.

"You dumbass, if I wanted to I could have killed you!" Naruto yelled at him while Kakashi sweat dropped.

"You changed my necklace didn't you." Koyuki said to Kakashi who looked lost.

"Yeah let me clear this up a bit I changed them. The real one is right here." Naruto said taking it off of him and giving it to Koyuki. Temari and Sasuke took some more guards down meeting the others and were in a hurry to leave this snow ninja infested fortress.

Koyuki led them to a large room that ended up leading them to Dotō. She handed him the hex crystal shocking everyone stating that she's an actress. "Yes a very good one indeed." Dotō said before Koyuki stabbed him and they fell. Before they fell however she thanked Naruto for giving her the courage to stand up and fight and no longer run away.

Naruto ran to her past the snow trio that showed up to stop them but le Naruto through only for him to get hit in the jaw with a right hook.

"That's some right hook of yours. Maybe we can see how it fares against my right hook." Naruto said spitting out some blood.

Dotō grabbed Koyuki and said to Naruto, "It's pointless all of your chakra has been sealed off."

"You dumbass, I have two pools of chakra. You only managed to seal one of them. And the one you sealed was the wrong one, the one you sealed away was only half of that pools chakra. I already sealed away the other half and use it as back up when I absolutely need it. The other pool of chakra, well you'll just have to find out what that is." Naruto said smirking.

The roof caved in from all of the explosions and Dotō used his prototype chakra armor the fly away. Naruto threw a kunai with a rope and Koyuki caught it. Naruto was at least 100 feet in the air when Dotō circled back and cut his rope making him break a few trees on his way down.

Naruto started to walk after them but was beaten up pretty badly with the trees. Just as he was about to fall the director, his assistant, and the camera man pulled up in a car like machine a drove off after Koyuki.

With Koyuki Dotō dragged her to the Rainbow Glaciers to unlock the treasure of the Land of Snow. Dotō inserted the key and rocks that led to the glaciers lit up and if you looked from above it looked like a snowflake. The glaciers started to glow with a smirking Dotō.

Temari and Sasuke had a little run in with the fat snow ninja and the female but took them out easily and when they collided the two chakra armors reacted to one another and exploded killing them both.

"Come on we have to move on and stop Dotō." Said Temari as she took off with Sasuke following her.

Elsewhere Kakashi had his own problems facing Nadare. Nadare created an avalanche while Kakashi used Lightning Blade and broke a part of Nadare's armor. More of the avalanche came down and Kakashi grabbed onto Nadare and slammed him head first into the ground breaking his skull and spine killing him.

With Koyuki the glaciers seemed to be making a hissing noise like something being melted. Dotō looked around and figured out that it was a heat generator that was the treasure of the Kazahana clan. Ice started to melt to grass, water started to flow again and it grew warmer.

Naruto came riding in for the fight and Dotō didn't miss a beat. **"Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!"** Dotō yelled out as a black dragon came from his fist and crashed to where Naruto was and sent him flying in the air and crashing in the ice cracking the surrounding ice.

"Come on now Dotō, I hardly felt that last one." Naruto said smirking as he shakily got up.

"Naruto please stop, if you don't he'll kill you!" Koyuki yelled at him not wanting to see another important person, even though she may not admit it, die.

"Come on now princess, have a little faith, because I won't lose to him!" Naruto yelled as he was unconsciously drawing on the nine tails as his chakra was leaking.

'How is that possible?' Dotō thought but wasted no time as he punched the ground where Naruto was sending him in the water. A chirping noise was heard and Sasuke rushed in with a Chidori. He put his hand without the Chidori fist and it revealed the barrier, then he pushed his Chidori which seemed to crack a piece of the armor in the center of his chest. He was flicked away and into a rock that eventually knocked him out.

Temari was there as well but couldn't see Naruto, "NARUTO!" She cried out hoping Naruto would hear her and he did.

'Come on Nine Tails, where the hell are you when I need you the most? Grow some balls will ya.' Naruto thought as the fox started to give some chakra that broke the device on Naruto.

The water changed to a crimson color and over a hundred Naruto shadow clones popped out. Dotō returned the attack with twin dragon blizzards that ate most of the shadow clones, then it turned into a black tornado. "Finally it's over." Dotō said

When it all cleared Naruto had a shadow clone making a Rasengan for him. "It ain't over…'till I say it's over!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, you are by far the strongest ninja I've seen! I believe in you!" Koyuki yelled out and Naruto quickly replied.

"I know that, I could have told you that one." Naruto yelled back and started to charge with his shadow clone. While Naruto was running the glaciers started to glow a rainbow color and added rainbow chakra to the Rasengan which Naruto noticed. Dotō swung his arm and hit the shadow clone while Naruto duck and came up saying to him, "This is a once in a lifetime move, **Rainbow Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he smashed the center piece of his armor and sent him spinning into the glacier making it crack and it killed him. When Dotō fell he took some of the glacier with him rapidly advancing the heating process of the Land of Snow. The surrounding land changed to one with life and the director went crazy, "No way our movie is going to be 3D!?"

A projection was shown to everyone when Koyuki was little and telling her father what she wanted to be and the kind of princess she wanted to be. Then she went on to say that she also wanted to be an actress. Koyuki started to cry.

Naruto was lying down with his head in Temari's lap as she stroked his hair. Naruto noticed something stuck in a rock in the center and decided to check it out. When he got there he saw that it was a blade stuck in the rock. Naruto did what was natural and grabbed it. He pulled on it and it came out with no problem.

"Zangetsu." Naruto whispered and like a response the wind around him blew around and Naruto could feel another chakra from within the blade. When Naruto put it on his back it covered the blade part in the bandages like the hilt.

Naruto was walking and yelled over to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi looks like I found my replacement for the Swords of Kami, Zangetsu!" Kakashi smiled at Naruto and enjoyed the warmth that has been given to them.

Naruto proceeded to lie down on Temari's lap and she stroked his hair. Naruto took off his blade and Temari examined it and was captured in the beauty of it. Naruto passed out from using two different foreign chakras that his body isn't used to. Temari could only smile knowing he gave it his all.

Later in the week a celebration was in order for Koyuki and the new Land of Spring. Naruto complained about not getting an autograph when Sasuke spoke up, "Don't worry I took care of it." Sasuke said holding up an envelope and Naruto took it after Naruto, Temari, and Kakashi were all caught off guard by this gesture. Naruto opened it and Temari and Kakashi were leaning over his shoulders to see what it was.

It was a picture of Naruto bandaged up with Koyuki giving him a kiss, and she signed it in the corner. "What I look terrible and so stupid in this picture!" Naruto yelled out as Koyuki looked back at him smiling and waved him over.

Naruto came over and Koyuki handed him two pieces of paper the first was an agreement to be allies with the Land of Fire and their allies the second was telling Naruto that she'd take him up on his offer to sleep with him as he got a bloody nose and yelled back at her, "It really wasn't even an offer more of a statement."

"Oh well in that case you will come tonight, see there Naru-kun." Koyuki said grinning as she walked away while signing more autographs.

"Well I need to stay a while longer, you guys can go ahead or stay Koyuki needs to borrow me for some work." Naruto said as he started his work later that night.

When they were all about to leave the next morning since none of them left, Naruto said he had to stop in Mist and he did. Naruto flashed into Kiri to see Mei again. For the rest of the week Naruto made love to her and eventually made her one of his mates. Koyuki was already one of his mates from his earlier session with her and now the fox tattoo had 10 tails with Koyuki and Mei being the ninth and tenth tail respectively.

Temari caught on really quick and was going to kill Naruto when he got home. Make up sex was going to be a bitch. But first Naruto had to follow up on his report. Naruto barged into the office yelling, "Baa-chan how are you?" and Tsunade threw a new paper weight that smashed into Naruto's face.

"You're late Naruto by three days, give me your report and tell me why you're late." Tsunade said as Naruto went through the report and got to his excuse.

"So what's your excuse this time Naruto?" Tsunade asked not wanting to be here, she wanted to be at a bar drinking sake.

"Well I had to take care of some personal business with some very close friends that I made passionate love with and are now officially in my harem." Naruto grinned at Tsunade who slammed her face on her desk.

"Who are they Naruto?" Tsunade asked in annoyance.

"Oh well the first is the daimyo of the Land of Spring, Princess Koyuki Kazahana, and Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi. That is why I'm late Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said as Tsunade again slammed her face into the ground while Kakashi put a hand on one shoulder and Jiraiya who heard everything put a hand on his other shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you gaki, already get some. Ok here's a pen and notepad write down the details and make it very juicy this will be perfect material." Jiraiya said giggling a perverse giggle.

Next thing you knew Jiraiya was flying through the sky screaming like a little bitch after Tsunade flicked him in the face.

"When we get home you are so dead." Temari said while Naruto shrugged.

"Ok let's get started when we get home."

"What does that mean?" Temari asked

"Well I know that make up sex will take forever especially with you girls so let's get started." Naruto said grabbing Temari and flashing to his apartment and started his make up session with Temari.

Everyone was kept up late at night again because of Naruto being a bit too passionate. In the morning Naruto would explain his blade to those who asked him about it, but for now Zangetsu will just wait for now.

**Het guys I know I said I wouldn't do another chapter for months or something but I had to do the movie as a good stopping point. I think you'll like a bit of Bleach I threw in there so enjoy that for all of you Bleach lovers since I recently started watching the series.**

**Ok I hoped you enjoyed this chapter since this was shorter than some of the previous ones. I really didn't take too long for this one but I did enjoy it.**

**Now here are the results of the poll:**

**They all got in I'm not going to put the exact shit up I'm too tired with it being 7:00 am as I'm writing this.**

**I'm really happy we've hit the 300 mark in reviews. You guys blew up my gmail and I haven't even looked at it, I think it's at around 70+ emails because of notifications.**

**Thank you guys so much for the support and for those who criticize me just keep in mind this is my first story so be patient I've noticed my writing has gotten better since writing these stories and I expect the results to continue growing.**

**So thank you and we have less than 200 reviews to break my goal. Let's see if we can do it before I post my next chapter. Again blow up my gmail. I love seeing the notification on my phone.**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Naruto's Life Ch. XIV: Birth of the Bloody Hurricane!**

**Ok guys school started up for me, so sad, and I'm working on writing chapter two of Sex Ed., a one shot Naruto After the War and another series called Naruto Uzumaki: Soul Reaper. There will be a two week break from the last chapter. Naruto has also gotten married to each of his girlfriends living in Konoha. This chapter will contain at least one lemon in it so beware.**

Naruto woke up to see Yugao sleeping peacefully in Naruto's arms. "Neko-hime wake up." Naruto whispered kissing her cheek. "Hi Naru-kun." Yugao responded smiling at her new husband.

"We should get up." Naruto said as he got up and put boxers on while Yugao just went out naked. When Naruto got downstairs he found his other wives naked and Kushina sitting at the table with robes on.

"Sochi-kun why are your wives naked?" Kushina asked

"I don't know kaa-chan, but I really like this." Naruto said

Kushina rolled her eyes and got dressed and went outside to the back training grounds to warm up for the day. Naruto and his wives ate peacefully and they all got dressed and headed out. Yugao left for ANBU while Anko, Temari, Tayuya, Karin, Tenten, and Ino headed to the Hokage's office for missions and Kushina soon followed after them.

**-Hokage Office-**

All of the teams with the jonin senseis were present including Yugao who was told to go to Tsunade's office. "Ok now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make. Kushina will be taking up a team of her own. Tayuya Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, and Temari Uzumaki please step forward." Tsunade said as the girls looked at each other and complied. "From this day forth until further notice you will be a part of Team Kushina. Now here are the teams to get everyone straightened out. Team Kakashi of Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha; Team Kurenai with Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka; Team Guy of Rock Lee, Tenten Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuuga; Team Anko/Asuma consisting of Choji Akimichi, Ino Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara. Those are the teams, is everyone understood?" Tsunade asked

"What about Naruto, what team is he on?" Kiba asked

"He isn't on a team." Tsunade said getting shocked looks from everyone but the jonin. "Jiraiya of the Sannin will be his teacher from now on, but Naruto can still train with Team Anko/Asuma if he so chooses or he can train with any other team because of reasons I'll explain in a little bit. Jiraiya made an agreement long ago with Kushina about when to teach Naruto and he feels that now is the time." Tsunade said as everyone especially Team Anko/Asuma was trying to digest this.

"What are the reasons as to why he can train with any of us, and I assume that means he'll go on missions with any of our teams or teams randomly put together." Shino asked

"Well Team Kakashi is an all around team with Sasuke being good in ninjutsu and genjutsu, Sakura in intelligence, and Sai in Kenjutsu and some taijutsu. Team Kurenai is a tracker squad, Team Guy is a taijutsu squad, Team Anko/Asuma has been taught recon, assassination, interrogation, collaboration with family jutsus and some ninjutsu, so they are more of an ANBU like team than anything, then there's Team Kushina who has a healer in Karin, Genjutsu specialist in Tayuya, and mid-long range fighter in Temari that is exceptional in wind ninjutsu for her age and Kushina who is great in ninjutsu, taijutsu and Kenjutsu and is mostly short range fighting. Naruto, with the help of Jiraiya, will try to get better in these areas so if he shows up to train just go with the flow. Team Kushina you can use training ground 35. Everyone dismissed!" Tsunade said as everyone left.

Naruto went back home to train and study. Naruto was currently trying to study up of earth style ninjutsu to get better at doing them. After about two hours Naruto wanted to go test something out in a training ground.

**-Training Ground 75-**

Naruto arrived at Training ground 75 and walked to the center to see and open field with trees surrounding him about 100 yards in every direction. There were 4 wooden posts at the far end of the field and Naruto wanted to try something out.

Naruto opened his hand and formed a Rasengan while adding Lightning chakra to the mix. Naruto charged the post and jumped in the air yelling out loud, "**Lightning Style: Rasengan!**" A small dome of white light erupted around the post and it sound like a million lightning bolts were going off at once drawing the attention of the rookie 12 and Team Kushina. Team Kakashi was the first to arrive with Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai walking towards Naruto while Kakashi hid in the tree line to observe.

"What the hell was that Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Just trying something new. I added a little more chakra to my Lightning Rasengan and it sort of backfired a little bit." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Of course, so I wanted to apologize for the way I acted to your mother, I mean my godmother. It wasn't right and-" Sasuke said but was cut off by Naruto who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; Kaa-chan is just as happy to have me in her life as she is to have you back in her life. We're godbrothers after all and brothers forgive each other Sasuke. Come on I'll show you a new fire style jutsu I haven't even tried out yet." Naruto said guiding Sasuke to a corner of the field.

"Here start working on this fire jutsu I picked up from the Hokage vault." Naruto said as he tossed the scroll.

"How'd you get this? Isn't the Hokage vault supposed to be under tight security?" Sasuke asked as Naruto rolled his eyes and told him that no one was guarding it.

"Try working on the jutsu for a while, while I'll go check on the others." Naruto said as he walked over to Sakura and told her that she should go see Tsunade about being a student since Tsunade was going to ask for all of the females on teams 7-11 (Kushina would be 11) to learn medical ninjutsu.

Sai was Sai and just left not caring to stay. Kurenai's team was next to enter the field and Kurenai stood next to Kakashi to look on as well.

"Hey guys what ya doin?" Asked Naruto as Kiba told Naruto what Sasuke said to him.

"Well you guys want to train as well? I gave Sasuke a B-rank fire jutsu, so Kiba I'll give you a C-rank Fire jutsu and Shino a D-rank Lightning jutsu, Hinata I already sent Sakura to Tsunade to become a student, maybe you should head there as well since baa-chan will call all of the girls anyways." Naruto said as Hinata agreed and left to find Tsunade.

Team Guy and Anko/Asuma was next to come and Naruto confronted them the same way as the last two teams. Guy, Anko, and Asuma all caught on to where Kurenai and Kakashi were and went to join them.

Naruto gave Lee a clone to spar with, and Neji got a C-rank Earth scroll to learn. "Ten-chan I got a little present I want you to have." Naruto said as he unsealed Kubikiribōchō and gave it to Tenten who melted at the sight of it. Tenten couldn't thank Naruto enough and noticed the new sword on his back, "Hey Naruto what's with the new sword? I thought you had the Swords of Kami with you, where are they?"

Everyone was intrigued by this and came in a little huddle to get the answer, "Ok but back up a little bit." Naruto said as everyone took a step back. Naruto grabbed the blade and the bandages came off the blade and rewrapped around the hilt. The sword was bigger than Naruto but he was able to hold it up. "See those trees over there?" Naruto asked as it was the set of trees that the jonin were in and Naruto decided to pull a prank on them, and everyone nodded. "Watch this." Naruto said as he channeled chakra into the blade then swung it at the trees. The jonin were able to move and were thankful they weren't in the same spot because Naruto cut through the trees with ease.

The genin and other chunin were impressed with the strength of the attack and went back to training, Naruto tossed Shikamaru a B-rank water scroll to learn, Choji got tossed a B-rank Earth scroll and Ino went to find Tsunade to learn medical ninjutsu. And Neji received a C-rank earth scroll and Naruto sent some clones as well so they could spar with their Byakugans later.

After about 2 hours Naruto decided to meet Jiraiya for an important solo mission that would be worth two S-ranks. Not even ANBU would perform this unless they wanted to do a suicide mission. "Alright guys I have to go but keep working on this." Naruto said as he left and met Jiraiya at the ramen stand.

"Hey Ayame-chan, 5 miso with pork and then we'll see after that." Naruto said as Ayame blushed at the name Naruto called her and went to get his order ready.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto started as this caught the attention of Jiraiya because Naruto only called him that when it was something of the utmost importance.

"Yeah Naruto." He responded

"I'm doing it tonight, under the cover of darkness. Tell everyone that asks that I went into a secret training ground to work on a new move. No one can know of my absence, not even Temari or the rest of the girls." Naruto said with complete seriousness in his eyes.

"Ok gaki, when will you be back?" He asked

"I don't know it's about a week trip to get to Kumo, then I have to enter and look around for a day or two. After that on day three I make my move and take back what's mine. Then it should be and other week back. Just tell people you took me on a mini training trip and sent me ahead people will believe you. Alright I'll get ready for tonight." Naruto said as he got up after finishing his bowls and left in silence.

'I hope the kid knows what he's doing.' Jiraiya thought as he got up shortly after Naruto and payed for the both of them without even realizing it.

**-With Shizune-**

Tsunade had accepted all of the girls to be her students and had Shizune start to teach them. Very quickly Karin was the most impressive followed by Tayuya, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten. After about 3 hours of getting things crammed into their brains they were all sent home to study.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had already gathered his things and transformed into "The Bloody Hurricane". Naruto had all of his items he needed and put them in secret pockets within his cloak. Naruto positioned Hashirama's scroll behind his waist and under his cloak. Naruto no longer had his headband on and his hair was like his father's but black. Now Naruto waited for the right moment to leave.

**-Midnight-**

Midnight had finally arrived and Naruto is ready to make his move. With a quick burst of speed Naruto knocked out Izumo and then Kotetsu was able to get a good look at him before he was knocked out as well. "I'm sorry guys, but this is for your own good." Naruto said as he then started to walk towards Kumo.

Shikamaru had been out doing patrol duty for part of the village when he noticed a strange character attack the eternal chunin. Shikamaru thought that it would be best to send word to Tsunade in the morning so as to not wake her up.

Temari and the rest of the girls were too busy studying the things Shizune gave them to notice Naruto's absence and Kushina blew it off thinking he was doing some late night training

**-Next Morning-**

The next morning Shikamaru got up and went straight to the Hokage's office to tell her about the mysterious man he saw leave the village the last night.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." Came from inside as Shikamaru opened the door and walked inside.

"What is it Shikamaru I haven't got any missions for you today, it's supposed to be your day off you know." Tsunade said staring intently at the Nara.

"I know Lady Hokage but last night I saw a strange man leave the village." He replied

"Describe him to me." She ordered

"Well he had long and spiky black hair, he was around 6' and had a black cloak with red whirlpools on the bottom. Oh and he had a sword that was maybe 5' 6" long, thin and covered in bandages." Shikamaru said giving every detail about Naruto except his eye color which Shikamaru never got to see.

"FIND ALL AVAILABLE GENIN IN YOUR AGE GROUP NOW! MEET ME AT THE FRONT GATES IN 30 MINUTES. DISMISSED!" Tsunade yelled as she got up and went to the front gates.

Shikamaru was wide eyed and left to gather some of the Konoha 12.

**-With Shikamaru-**

Shikamaru ran to Choji's place and grabbed him. "Hey Shikamaru, where are we going?" He asked as they ran towards the Hyuuga compound.

"I'm gathering some of the guys in our age group, hurry up Choji." Shikamaru said as they got to the Hyuuga compound and took Neji. Neji wanted to know what was going on but Shikamaru didn't reply and ran towards the Inuzuka compound. There he found Kiba and Akamaru and told them to follow him. Shikamaru wanted to get one last person for the mission even though he wasn't on the best of terms with him, Sasuke.

**-Front Gates-**

Shikamaru arrived with the four other genin he picked up and Tsunade informed them of what their assignment was to be. "As of last night a man of a certain description left our village, he is to be brought back here immediately." Tsunade ordered as Akamaru sniffed Kotetsu and Izumo and picked up a scent unfamiliar to them.

"I think I got him, he's headed towards the Land of Lightning, and more specifically The Hidden Cloud Village." Kiba said as Tsunade nodded and waited for them to leave.

"Alright you know the drill, we are to bring this man back alive, or near dead for the Hokage to revive. Now here's the formation, Kiba will be up front since he has his nose and Akamaru, followed by me. I will be able to give out hand signals from this position, after me will be Sasuke who has the Sharingan and will cover our left side, Choji will be next and cover our right side, meaning that Neji, you have our backs. You have the Byakugan so put it to good use. Alright everyone get in position and let's move out." Shikamaru said as they fell into place and jumped off to follow the new scent.

"Just what the hell are you up to Naruto?" Tsunade asked herself looking to the forest in front of her.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine." Jiraiya said as he walked up next to her.

"And how do you know this?" She asked

"Because we talked and this is a part of his plan. Just trust him on this mission he's doing, most ANBU wouldn't dare accept this mission unless they wanted to die, the kid will be fine." Jiraiya said as he guided Tsunade to a bar to drink a little bit even though it was still a bit early to be drinking.

The girls all went back to Shizune who continued their training to become the best medic nin they could be. Shizune's next assignment for them was to revive a dead fish. After 4 hours of nonstop work all of them managed to revive the fish and ended up flopping back in the water on its own. "Alright girls, take a lunch break and we'll continue for another 2 hours before I turn you over to your jonin senseis." Shizune said as the female healers had their lunch and were back to their lessons.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was about 50 miles out of Kumo and made it in record time thanks to some new gravity seals he had on him, he was able to move 6.5-7x faster thanks to them and was going to make it by noon.

Naruto stopped in a little village to have some breakfast and soon headed out not speaking to anyone and kept his identity hidden. Naruto decided to walk the first 10 miles before running the last 40.

**-With Shikamaru-**

"Alright guys he's a couple hundred miles in front of us and his scent is very faint but I think he's close to Kumo." Kiba said as the group continued to travel without a hitch.

"Good let's just catch up to the guy and bring him back, it's almost noon so we'll hit the next village up ahead to eat, rest a little bit then head out again." Shikamaru informed as they all nodded to their orders.

"Hey Shikamaru, where the hell is Naruto? Shouldn't he be here too?" Sasuke asked a little worried for his godbrother.

"I don't know Lady Hokage never told me but Jiraiya said he sent Naruto ahead on a training trip they were going to do for a couple of weeks and come back." Shikamaru replied as Sasuke nodded and continued to travel at a fast pace.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto made it to the gates of Kumo and kept his coat on.

"Halt state your business young man." Commanded one of the guards on duty.

"Oh I'm here because I heard Killer Bee is going to have one of his concerts soon, so I decided to come check it out for myself to see what the hype is all about." Naruto lied not really knowing that Bee does put on some concerts.

"Oh really, we've never had someone from outside come to see Lord Bee in one of his concerts. Well I guess everything's ok, just stay out of trouble or you'll be kicked out, understood?" The guard asked

"I'll try my best but it is Bee so you know." Naruto said as he walked on through the gates and got a hotel near the Raikage's office.

Naruto decided to dedicate the rest of the day he had to explore the village. When night fell Shikamaru and his team were about 100 miles out of Kumo since Sasuke insisted they continue to move so they don't lose him in case he decides to go to another hidden village like Iwa.

Naruto was out enjoying the night life that Kumo had to offer and it wasn't as homely as Konoha but he still felt very comfortable. Naruto soon went into the Raikage's office to see if somewhere in the building was where the blue crystal was in there. Naruto got to the receptionist desk and was stopped in his tracks. Before him had to have been the sexiest woman in all of Kumo.

"Excuse me sir can I help you?" She asked blushing seeing how hot he was.

"Oh um sorry, you're just really beautiful and I was just caught up in your beauty. Sorry about that Ms…" Naruto stretched out.

"Mabui, my name is Mabui, and you are?" She asked as Naruto turned around and pointed to the name going down his cloak. "I've been nicknamed The Bloody Hurricane." Naruto said as he grinned.

"You know you look like you haven't been out of the office in a while." Naruto said seeing how she looked sleep deprived.

"Yeah I've never had a vacation or gotten much off time with the Raikage." Mabui said looking down but looked up with wide eyes as Naruto held out his hand.

"Come on just call your backup and let me show you a good time Mabui-chan." Naruto said grinning.

"Ok I'll do it." Mabui said as she called her assistant and left with Naruto.

The two ended up finding a really nice restaurant on the wealthier side of town and decided to eat here. And one subject got Naruto's attention.

"So tell me something about you that no one knows Mabui-chan." Naruto said

"Only if you do." She replied and Naruto nodded his head.

"Ok well I used to be a model before I became the Raikage's assistant. I was named Kumo's sexiest kunoichi of the year for eight straight years, won 5 national wet t-shirt contests and was at one point tied for sexiest and most desirable kunoichi in the world with Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha both from the Hidden Leaf." Mabui confessed blushing up a huge storm.

"That was you on the cover for eight straight years!?" Naruto exclaimed, "You have no idea how many times I prayed I could meet you." Naruto said and made Mabui blush even more.

"You really don't mean that do you?" Mabui asked

"Of course I do. You have to be one of the sexiest women in the world Mabui-chan. It's a shame you do nothing but work because I'd love to date and possibly marry you." Naruto confessed really wanting to make her one of his wives.

"Why don't I show you a good night…" Mabui said before pausing realizing she never got Naruto's name.

"Just call me Uzu." Naruto said as the two started to lean in and they kissed.

Next thing either of them knew Mabui shunshined the two of them to her room where the two started to get undressed.

**WARNING! LEMON!**

The two quickly got Naruto undressed and Mabui left her top on and Mabui could only stare at Naruto's cock.

"Oh my Kami, how big are you?" She asked

"12 inches but I can make my cock grow if I add chakra." Naruto said as he showed her and increased his length to 18 inches long and 3.5 inches wide.

"Oh shit give me your dick." Mabui said as Naruto took away the chakra and Mabui swallowed his dick in one go. Her nose was touching Naruto's pelvis and as she came to take Naruto dick he moved forward and the two sped up until Naruto came so much that Mabui started to have cum come from her nose.

"Wow you taste amazing Uzu-kun." Mabui said as she opened up her legs to him and Naruto didn't waste a second. Naruto started to eat out Mabui and she was howling with pleasure.

"Uzu-sama, Uzu-sama, you're doing everything right, oh shit. Make me cum master make me cum!" Mabui yelled and Naruto did. He lightly bit down on her nub and twisted her nipples through her clothing and Mabui started to shoot her cum like a fountain.

"OOOOOHHHHHH FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING SO HARD UZU-SAMA!" Mabui yelled and the two found out that she wasn't just a squirter she was a hard squirter. Naruto had Mabui's juices covering his face and running down his chest.

Mabui was already sweating a little bit and was panting. "Wow Mabui-chan, I wouldn't have taken you to be the squirter type." Naruto joked as Mabui found her voice.

"That was the first time I ever came like that, to be honest that's the first time I've ever cum." Mabui said blushing from embarrassment.

"You're joking Mabui-chan. There has to have been a time where you masturbated." Naruto said and Mabui shook her head no.

"Then we can go slow since I assume this is your first time." Naruto whispered in her ear as she nodded and Naruto took off her top and revealed huge breasts being held up my man's worst enemy and in some cases his best friend, a bra. Mabui had breasts almost as big as Tsunade and Mei. They were DD/E that were very close to being EE/F like Mei's.

"How big are your boobs Mabui?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"They're only Es. I'm sorry if they disappoint you Uzu-sama." Mabui said with her head down.

"Are you kidding me I've fucked plenty of women but you might have the biggest breasts I've seen." Naruto said grinning which brought up Mabui's mood and she undid her bra and they just plopped out.

With every breath she took her breasts moved up and down in perfect unison. Naruto wasted no time and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Mabui started to moan like crazy from the pleasure. After sucking on them like a baby Naruto stopped and Mabui started to suck his dick like an expert.

"Oh shit Mabui-chan have you sucked a cock before?" Naruto asked moaning like crazy from the pleasure.

"No this is my first time, why am I bad?" She asked

"No you're sucking it like a pro, oh shit you're gonna make me cum faster than I ever have! Shit here it comes Mabui!" Naruto yelled as he unloaded in Mabui and she drank all of his cum.

"That was delicious Uzu-sama." Mabui said

"We're not done yet Mabui-chan." Naruto said and didn't wait and slammed his cock in her and started to thrust not even thinking about the pain she was in being a virgin and all.

"UZU-SAMA YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!" Mabui yelled and Naruto stopped his thrusting and remembered she was still a virgin and needed to go slow at first then speed up when she was comfortable.

"I'm sorry Mabui-chan, I'll go slower." Naruto said as Mabui nodded and Naruto started off with slow thrusts then gradually increased his power and speed as they continued.

After 5 minutes of taking it easy Mabui was getting it hard and fast, the way she soon came to like it. Naruto was slamming into her with everything he had and the two were just so into it that nothing around them mattered.

"Mabui-chan I'm gonna cum! Where do you want it?" Naruto asked after slamming into for 2 hours.

"Spray it on my tits and face Uzu-sama." Mabui said and Naruto did unleashing a torrent of cum and she greedily ate it up.

**-Lemon End-**

"So Mabui do you like living here in Kumo?" Naruto asked

"No not really I only have two friends, Yugito Nii the two tails jinchuriki and Samui. I really hate living here and so do they." Mabui said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I need to tell you something Mabui-chan." Naruto said

"What is it?" She asked

"I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village, but they didn't send me I came alone. I came to get a blue necklace that belongs to the Uzumaki clan. I ran into you and thought you were the most beautiful woman in the country and I just wanted to be around you more." Naruto said

"Well I'm ok with that, I'm just glad I didn't find out on my own, and I will help you on your personal mission to find this necklace." Mabui said kissing Naruto and he returned it.

"Oh and I've been inducted into the CRA and need many women to revive my clan so I was wondering would you want to marry me?" Naruto asked taking away his henge.

Mabui was shocked at first but agreed to marry him only if he took her away from Kumo along with Yugito and Samui.

"Alright then it's settled Mabui-hime. Just one last thing to do." Naruto said as he bit her collar bone and marked her. A fox with 11 tails on it.

"Now Mabui in a couple nights I need to get the necklace and get out go find Yugito and Samui at different times and tell them about me and tell Yugito I want to meet her in person." Naruto said changing back into his henge form and leaving the same time Mabui did after she got a change of clothes.

**-7 days later-**

**-Gates of Kumo-**

"Halt state your business." Said the guard

"We're tracking someone who left our village and it seems he's hiding here, please let us in this is a mission from the Hokage herself. Let us talk to the Raikage and see if he could lend us some assistance to this problem over with and out of not just our hair but yours as well." Shikamaru said and the guard led him to the Raikage's office where they told him everything they knew and what their mission is.

"Describe him one more time to me leaf ninja." Said the Raikage

"Well all I know is that he has long, black, spiky hair. A sword on his back about 5 and a half feet long wrapped in tape, and a black robe with red whirlpools on the bottom hem. There was something written on the back but I didn't get a good look with his sword in the way." Shikamaru said to the Raikage giving almost every detail of Naruto's henge.

"Now guard, tell me about anyone not from our village you let in the past 15 hours." The Raikage demanded.

"Well I saw a tall man about 6'0 even with long spiky black hair and green eyes. A sword with the same decription as the one just given. And he also had on the same robes with 'Bloody Hurricane' written on the back." Said the guard.

"Looks like we have a match." Said Shikamaru

"You have my permission to scout around and detain him." The Raikage said getting up and looking out of his window.

Shikamaru left with his team to find a hotel. Once they got inside they came up with a strategy. "Ok so we need to keep this in the shadows like the ANBU back home would so Neji and Sasuke with your Byakugan and Sharingan we will work at night. Kiba your nose can lead us to him as well. Once we find him I'll get him in one of my jutsus. We knock him out and return to the Hokage." Shikamaru said getting a nod from everyone.

"Get some rest because in four hours it will be midnight and then we move out." Shikamaru said

Naruto could feel that he was being watched by elite ninja and decided to lose them by going into an alley that the continued out to another street and split in two other directions. Naruto changed his henge so he had the same black hair but his eyes were now blood red and had three scars on his right side of his face. He sealed away his sword, scroll and cloak and increased his body to look like that of Jiraiya.

Naruto walked out of the alley leaving the ANBU confused and they searched the alley for Naruto and didn't realize he walked right under their noses, literally.

Naruto ended up scouting out the area thanks to shadow clones and have Kumo memorized like the back of his hand. Now Naruto was just aimlessly walking around in his new disguise and ran into Mabui and pulled her into another side alley. She was struggling at first trying to scream for help but Naruto released the henge and she calmed down.

"Naruto what are you doing?" She whispered

"Your ANBU have been following me, I guess Baa-chan sent a team after me and they teamed up with the BOLT ANBU here and are looking for me." Naruto explained

"Our operation needs to happen as soon as possible I think the team from Konoha will start at midnight meaning we need to strike then too. Get Yugito to henge into Samui's teammates. And get Samui and Yugito to go outside of the village. I'll pick you guys up and we can go home." Naruto said as Mabui nodded and they shared a chaste kiss before acting like nothing happened and Naruto put back up his second henge.

**3 Hours Later**

Naruto had the BOLT and Leaf ninja, who he still didn't know their identities, chasing after some of Naruto's shadow clones while he was hiding out waiting for Mabui's signal.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was noticing the redundancy of shadow clones and was coming close to his conclusion of who they were really chasing. While Naruto was hiding out he caught a glimpse of spiky black hair and saw that it was Shikamaru that was chasing him. So being the smart guy Naruto was he changed his shadow clones to Lightning Style Shadow clones that exploded into lightning.

This is the only thing that kept Shikamaru from definitely thinking that they were chasing Naruto this whole time. 'Damn this is really tough, I mean Naruto is really good using henge and this many shadow clones is crazy, but now they're exploding into lightning when you kill them. Granted Naruto knows Lightning style attack but I don't think he's learned the Lightning Style Shadow clone like Kakashi, but then again he has the Sharingan and could have copied Kakashi. But that's not Naruto so this guy isn't our friend. Looks like I don't have to hold back.' Shikamaru thought

30 minutes later Naruto got the first signal to start his one man invasion of getting back his necklace. Naruto sprinted through the alleys in the cover of darkness and made it to the Raikage's tower in 10 minutes considering that the office is in part of a mountain that's in the cloud's making it hard to breathe the incredibly thin and cold air. Ay had already gone to his home to sleep and the only ones that were in the building were BOLT ninja who were waiting for intruders.

Naruto got past the BOLT somehow when they slipped up and Naruto slipped by and made it into a room that held all of Kumo's treasure. Naruto got to the top corner of the room and was in a crouching position since his feet were on his three pronged kunai and was holding on to two other three pronged kunai that were all in the wall.

Below Naruto in the center of the room was a glass case that held a blue necklace that looked identical to that of the ones that Naruto was currently wearing.

'Ok so the Rinnegan is out because I'm sure they have something to alert other if the glass is moved, the Byakugan isn't much help so that leaves the Sharingan and the Namigan. I really need to find a way to combine all of my dojutsu in one but be able to keep all of the powers of each individual one.' Naruto thought as he turned on his EMS and deactivated his henge so his chakra output isn't that big. Then Naruto walked along the ceiling to the entrance of the room and stabbed a three pronged kunai into the corner of the ceiling directly above the top left of the door and the top right of the door then threw two kunai down to the corner of the bottom left and right of the door.

'Ok now to put up a genjutsu when I get Mabui's signal.' Naruto thought as he waited.

Outside Shikamaru's team was still chasing the clones and it was hard on Kiba because whenever they caught a clone and it exploded into lightning it would go through their bodies and mess with their sense of smell throwing them off target and now it was so bad that they lost the scent trail completely.

"Kiba can you find him." Yelled Sasuke

"No the trails dead." He replied as they kept taking out clone after clone.

Everyone soon stopped knowing the mission just got a whole lot harder. "Well this puts us in a tough spot. Neji take the south of the village, Sasuke the East, Kiba and Akamaru the West, I'll take the North along with Choji, defeat all clones and meet back here when you do, MOVE OUT!" Shikamaru yelled and they all scattered to do their new assignment.

It took each person 30 minutes to track and take down the clones but they managed to do it and returned to the same spot where they got their orders.

"Ok so what now we have no trace of him so where do we look?" Asked Kiba

"Let me think, if someone is here illegally in a village as big as this one what would their target be?" Shikamaru said talking out loud to no one in particular.

Shikamaru looked up and was staring at the Raikage's office. "I know where our target is." Shikamaru said and took off towards the tower without another word and the other soon followed him.

Within 10 minutes they made it to the Raikage's front door of his office and met the ANBU stationed in the common area. "ANBU-san please help us search out this building. I think the man we're looking for is in here." Pleaded Shikamaru and the ANBU nodded and took them to every room and they had no luck in the 30 minutes of searching. Now there was only one room left to search and the ANBU were on their way until.

**-Few miles out of Kumo-**

"Ok…now Yugito-chan!" Said Mabui and Yugito spiked her chakra and used demon chakra to let ANBU know who exactly it could be.

"Good now Uzu-kun should have a three minute window to get the necklace and get out, then get us to safety." Mabui said

"I think we should now henge into Samui-chan's teammates before ANBU gets here in a little while." Yugito said as both she and Mabui transformed into Samui's two teammates.

**-With Shika-**

"I'm sorry Leaf nin but all ANBU are required to go when a demonic chakra spike is detected it should take us around 6 minutes before we get back, please continue your search." Said the captain before he and his squad vanished in a bolt of lightning as did every other ANBU BOLT operative and rendezvous at the tallest mountain before moving out again and getting a strategy set up.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto felt the chakra spike and knew that phase 2 was to commence. Now he only waited for the ANBU to leave. After a few seconds the ANBU left giving Naruto a small 3-6 minute window to work with.

"Thank you Mabui-chan." Naruto said to himself and hoped down once the ANBU left and he walked up to the case to see what kind of security it had and Naruto was impressed with it.

"Well they obviously have someone skilled enough to do this piece of work, 3 high level security seals that alert all Jonin, ANBU, and the Raikage, a bind seal that holds the thief captive until help arrives, and a curse-bind seal that binds the person and then crushes them like a boa. And last but not least a chakra suppression seal that takes away nearly all chakra and incapacitates the robber. Very skilled indeed." Naruto said but got through the 3 security seals like it was child's play. The bind seal took a while but he managed to get past it, now the problem with the curse-bind and chakra suppression is that they were intertwined like one seal but were really two separate seals that made people think they were one.

Naruto used a shadow clone to help him out and in no time the seal was broken leaving him with one minute to get the necklace and get out because Shikamaru was now less than 500 yards from the room and was closing in and Neji could confirm that their possible target is in the room.

"I'm almost 100% sure our target is in here." Said Neji as they closed the distance to 250 yards and Naruto grabbed the necklace, put it on, got all of his kunai and prepared for a battle against his friends.

Elsewhere the ANBU made it to Mabui's location and to be blunt they were confused as hell. "Samui-san is everything alright here?" Asked the captain.

"Yeah, you're being uncool, why are you asking me this?" She replied with a question of her own.

"We felt a demonic chakra spike and traced it to here; we thought either Yugito or Bee was getting out of control again." He said

"Well obviously it's just me and my two very uncool teammates." Samui replied

"I see, we'll continue our search, please head back to the village now so we know you guys are safe." Said the captain as he turned to his second in command and whispered to him. "Stay in the shadows and watch them, I don't fully trust Samui being here and her team being here since we saw the other two of them on the way out of the village."

His Lt. just nodded and they all shunshined away, but the Lt. was hiding in the tree line and Yugito didn't want to do anything rash and blow their cover.

With Naruto

Naruto turned on his Rinnegan and whispered, **"Almighty Push!"** and right before they could open the doors they were shot backwards and the doors fell on Kiba, Akamaru and Neji and rendered them unconscious from being hit directly in the head with the door giving them a concussion and knocking them out cold in the process.

Naruto then turned off his Rinnegan so as not to give away his identity too easily and his eyes were red like blood. Naruto grabbed a kunai and went after Sasuke first attacking him and the two blocked each other's attacks making sparks go flying from kunai screeching across kunai.

After 2 minutes of not being able to figure a way to break the others defense Naruto was about to charge again but couldn't move for some reason. When he looked down there was a shadow connected to his shadow. 'Damnit I forgot about Shikamaru!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete!" Shikamaru said and thought to himself, 'This guy's probably never fought a Nara before so this should be over unless he knows the one way to break out of it.'

"Thanks Shikamaru, now let's end this fight!" Sasuke said getting a Chidori ready.

'Well looks like I have to get out of this somehow, what was the way to get of this again…oh right more chakra.' Naruto thought and waited until Sasuke got close, then he opened his eyes and started to charge up chakra and exploded it releasing the jutsu and turned on his Sharingan and performed the Chidori getting it to the same level as Sasuke and the two collided yelling together, **"Chidori!"**

Lightning shot out and hit Shikamaru in the chest near his heart but it barely went right past his heart but the overload of electricity changed the brain signals to his body so if he wanted to move his left arm another body part would move. 'Damnit I can't move. It's up to you Sasuke kick this guy's ass.' Shikamaru thought while he just waited it out hoping the Uchiha would win.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled and Naruto countered with his own.

"**Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled and he shot out a ball of water equal to that of Sasuke's fireball and the two collided creating a huge cloud of steam that made it impossible to see unless you had a special dojutsu to help you out.

"**Partial Expansion Jutsu!"** Was all Naruto heard before the steam was cleared up and a puffed up Choji was in between Sasuke and Naruto, 'And Choji?! How the hell did I forget him, I didn't even feel his chakra signature, man I need to work on that some more when I get home.' Naruto thought as Choji went back to regular size and turned to face Sasuke but was knocked out from a kunai handle hitting him in the back of the neck, thanks to Naruto. Naruto dragged Choji to a corner and moved Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, and Shikamaru in the pile.

Now it was Naruto vs Sasuke in a match that was a must win for Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down waiting to see who would make the first move. A leaf had blown in from outside and when it hit the ground the two immediately took to each other with kunai and all you could see were sparks flying left and right. When they both stopped and stared at the other they looked fine and without a scratch until a few seconds later when the wounds busted open and blood started to gush out of their arms and legs bringing them both down to one knee and one hand in a fist on the floor to keep their balance. The two were panting hard and being pushed to the limit which was fast approaching for both Naruto and Sasuke but more so for Sasuke since his stamina is only second to Naruto's.

For Naruto's last attack he activated his Byakugan and put a genjutsu over it so Sasuke couldn't see his real eyes. Naruto then got into the Hyuuga's stance ready to take out Sasuke's chakra points and block them before returning to Mabui and then going home. Naruto let Sasuke charge then when he got in the correct dead zone for the Hyuuga Naruto performed the **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms**. Sasuke tried to stay up and persevere but he soon lost all of his senses and collapsed on the floor not knowing what just happened.

"Damn they really have gotten better." Naruto said as he made shadow clones to carry his friends then teleported to Mabui.

"All right we can leave now?" Asked Mabui since she transformed into Samui's female teammate.

"Not yet." Naruto said before going in a puff of smoke making the hidden Lt.'s eyes grow wide. "Peek-a-boo, I see you." Naruto said from behind him as he turned around and was met with an attack. **"Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled and shoved it in the man's heart killing him from raw chakra exposure.

"Now we can leave." Naruto said as he grabbed his friends and the girls deactivated their henges and grabbed onto Naruto. Next thing they knew they were at Naruto's house.

Naruto used clones and told them to take his friends to the hospital. With that the clones took off and Naruto walked in the house to find it completely quiet since it was now 2 am.

"I think it would be best if I got you girls a hotel room so nothing crazy happens when the sun comes up ok?" Naruto asked and received nods and they took off and came to a five star hotel where they reserved rooms for the night.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." Naruto said to them before he left to the streets.

**-Morning-**

The next morning Naruto woke up early and went to Tsunade's office to tell her of his mission.

As Naruto was walking he was greeted with something he wasn't all too used to. Some people were glaring at him since now everyone knew he was the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, and others ignored it and still smiled at him.

Naruto ignored all of these and ran straight to Tsunade's office to find her asleep. 'Now how should I wake her up?' Naruto thought, 'I know just how to do it.' He thought with an evil grin on his face.

"TSUNADE WAKE UP THEY'RE HAVING A HUGE SALE ON THE BEST SAKE IN TOWN!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade's head went straight up and looked to see a laughing blonde.

"Shut up Naruto, and what do you want this early in the morning?" She asked before she registered in her mind that her favorite blonde was back in town.

"Naruto you're ok!" Tsunade yelled as she jumped over her desk and gave Naruto a huge hug that smashed his face in her breasts making him blush.

When she let go she saw the blush and realized why he was blushing so much. 'For a guy who gets so much pussy he still blushes even if I smash his face in my breasts.' Tsunade thought with a smile at how innocent he was in comparison to her perverted teammate.

"Well tell me how the mission went Naruto." Tsunade commanded as Naruto got over himself and debriefed the mission.

"Ok thank you Naruto and here's your payment, you're dismissed now." She said waving him off as she returned to her mortal enemy, paperwork.

Naruto grabbed the sack of money and turned to leave but stopped at the door which Tsunade noticed right away. "Something wrong Naruto?" She asked stopping what she was doing.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around and walked up to Tsunade and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "Tsunade, would you um…I don't know maybe…want to go out…on a date or something?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

Tsunade blinked at him and was thinking what he just said, 'Does he really find me attractive? I mean I do look like a 24 year old bombshell still in her prime but still he can't possibly like me. Besides even if he did it's probably not in a sexual way where he'd want to sleep with me like Jiraiya would. So what do I say…I guess I say yes.' She thought before she vocalized her answer to Naruto, "I'd love to, pick me up at 8:30 tonight from the Senju compound Naruto. I look forward to our date." Tsunade said smiling before returning to her work.

Naruto left her office excited for his date and decided to go for an early walk in the park before he was called in for any missions. When he was walking he was met with a sight that struck at the strings of his heart, Kurenai was crying.

"Hey Kurenai, why are you crying?" Naruto asked his former mother.

"Well last night I filed for divorce and Kakashi signed it but now Arashi-kun is in his custody instead of mine and I just don't know what to do and-" Kurenai was silenced as her eyes went wide seeing that Naruto was kissing her. She soon fell into the kiss and the two started to make out in the middle of the park for everyone to see even though not that many people would be in the park at 7 in the morning when the sun is just starting to make its presence known.

Naruto was lying on top of Kurenai still making out but now his right hand was on her ass while his left hand was under the back of her head keeping them at close proximity while Naruto started to dry hump Kurenai as she responded with her own bucks to feel his cock.

They broke apart the kiss and started into each other's eyes, crimson looking in ocean blue and the ocean blue looking into the sea of crimson. "Naruto fuck me." She said with a look of plea, love and lust in her eyes.

"Are you sure Kurenai?" He asked wanting her to make the right decision.

"Yes I want you to take your big, fat cock and fuck me long and hard into the day. I want to give you my anal virginity and I want to be your next wife Naruto-kun."She said as Naruto picked her up bridal style and flashed to an empty room into the house where they began their passionate love making.

**-LEMON SCENE- THOSE WHO DO NOT WANT TO SEE THIS SKIP TO NEXT BOLDED AREA OF STORY! THANK YOU**

Naruto got Kurenai down to her bra and panties and was amazed at what he saw. Kurenai had on a red bra that showed off how big her cleavage was and Naruto had to rethink about who had bigger breasts between Anko and Kurenai because he once thought Anko had bigger breasts considering the fact that she shows them off and Kurenai hides hers but now Naruto was sure who had the bigger set of tits on them.

"Kurenai how big are your breasts?" Naruto asked staring at them.

"They're large DD/E cups, do you think they're too big?" She asked thinking he liked girls with average sized breasts since the average cleavage size in Konoha is a B-cup for women and Kurenai was three almost four cup sizes up from the average.

"No I love that they're big, besides Tsunade-baa-chan you might have the biggest breasts in Konoha." Naruto said as he undid her bra and let it fall to the floor while her breasts dropped out and bounced a little. Then Naruto took off her panties and pushed Kurenai on her back on top of the bed and started to massage her breasts while attending to her lower region.

"AHH YES YES NARUTO! OH MY GOD YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!" Kurenai yelled as Naruto continued to eat her out some more and finger her. Kurenai continued to rub her clit while Naruto attacked her wet pussy and when she came it caught Naruto off guard.

Kurenai's vagina quickly clenched onto Naruto's fingers and he somehow got them out and with Kurenai furiously rubbing her clit Kurenai came and her cum shot like a rainbow almost as if she was pissing but was cumming. Her legs were twitching, she was losing breath and she had the look of pleasure on her face. When it finished she stopped rubbing her clit but Naruto immediately wanting to see it again started to rub it for her and in 15 seconds she was shooting like a fountain and Naruto repeated this another 3 times until Kurenai looked to be totally out of it.

"Naruto-kun you're a sex god. Making me cum 5 times in less than 2 minutes, no man has touched me or pleasured me like you just did, now let me return the favor." Kurenai said struggling to get up as she fell to her knees right in front of Naruto.

She unzipped his pants and helped him out of them while he took off his top and revealed a toned chest and stomach without a scar on it. Kurenai examined his body and soon came to face his cock that limply stood at 6 inches and had veins already protruding from it. "Naruto how big are you?" She asked wondering if he really was 12 inches.

"My cock's 12 inches but I can increase it to 18 inches if I want to while I'm fucking you." He said making her eyes grow wide getting closer to fully believing he was really 12 inches in length.

Kurenai started to lightly stroke him gaining some moans from Naruto as he placed his hand on the back of her head and started to shove his cock down her throat as she started to gag but got it under control.

Kurenai then began to moan and the vibrations pushed Naruto as far as he could until he exploded with himself buried all the way in Kurenai's throat. He pulled out of her mouth and shot five more blasts on her face and breasts as she was amazed at how much sperm he could produce.

"How much cum was that Naruto?" She asked as she ate the cum off her face and breasts.

"About a gallon in total every time I cum." Naruto said

"That's a shit load of cum Naruto." Kurenai said eating the rest of it.

"I think I'm ready to begin Kurenai." Naruto said as Kurenai looked at Naruto before nodding her head.

"Get on all fours." Naruto commanded and she did loving that he was the dominant type. She started to shake her ass up and down to entice Naruto and she got exactly what she wanted. Naruto slapped each ass cheek and watched it ripple. Kurenai let out a moan and Naruto pushed the head of his cock in and let it sit there to tease Kurenai a bit.

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY NARUTO!" She yelled and Naruto slammed all the way into her as her head shot back, her chest shot out forwards, and her eyes got big while she lost her breath.

Kurenai's arms gave out and her face hit the bed and Naruto took advantage and started to pound into Kurenai while she didn't make a sound except moans that turned Naruto on even more.

Unconsciously Kurenai tightened her vagina and made Naruto shoot his load in her. "DAMN IT KURENAI YOU'RE TOO TIGHT, I'M CUMMING!" Naruto yelled as he filled up her womb and pulled out to let his cum drain.

Naruto then got on his back and Kurenai straddled him and lowered herself on his massive rod. She leaned forward for Naruto to play with her breasts. Kurenai kept her knees to feet flat on the bed and placed her hands on Naruto's chest while she bounced her ass as fast and hard as she could on Naruto's cock squeezing as she went up and relaxing as she went down.

"Oh Naruto, your cock is amazing, I've never been stretched like this before, my pussy wants to fit to your cock's design. I fucking love this cock and I'm already addicted to it. Naruto, please I'm begging you make me cum harder than I ever have before." Kurenai begged thinking she was gonna die if he didn't pleasure her.

Naruto met her thrusts and increased the pleasure to both parties as grunts and moans were being heard and the two kept driving the other closer to orgasm.

"Naruto, Naruto I'm gonna cum, I want you to cum with me." Kurenai said as she bounced her ass as fast as she could on Naruto's cock and Naruto started to thrust up as fast as he could until the two reached their limit.

"NARUTO!"

"KURENAI!" Naruto yelled as the two mixed their juices together and Kurenai collapsed on top of Naruto with her breasts being smashed against his chest.

"Thank you Naruto, this is definitely what I needed." Kurenai said thinking it was over but Naruto had another thing coming.

"We're not done yet Kurenai-chan, I still have to take your anal virginity and make you my next wife, so get ready for round 3." Naruto said as he took his cock out and shoved it in her ass without going easy as Kurenai screamed in pure pain.

"OOHH SHIT THAT HURTS NARUTO! PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE IT OUT, YOUR COCK IS TOO BIG FOR MY SMALL ASS! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" She yelled but Naruto started to pump away.

**7 PM (12 Hours later)**

"FUCK YES, CUM IN ME AGAIN NARUTO!" Kurenai yelled as she came all over Naruto and Naruto shot his seed into her for the 35th time in their 12 hour fuck session.

"Damn this has to be the best sex I've ever had. You want to get cleaned up and head down stairs for breakfast Kurenai-chan." Naruto said as he showered real quick and got fresh clothes on.

"Yeah, I really need food after having sex with you, but could you carry me?" She asked

"Sure but why can't you walk?" He asked

"Um well you see your dick is 12 inches long and 3 inches wide, my ass and pussy aren't used to those measurements so you broke me for at least 4-7 days Naruto." She explained as he picked her up and opened the door that released 12 hours worth of sex, with over 30 blasts of cum from Naruto and over 50 blasts of cum from Kurenai.

When Naruto got downstairs he saw everyone eating dinner food. "Why are y'all eating dinner food at 7 in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun honey, it's 7 in the afternoon. You and Kurenai must have had sex for a while judging from the lingering smell of you two and since the smell of sex is starting to make its way down here now." Kushina said

"Way to go Kure-chan." Anko said happily from behind Kurenai and she grabbed Kurenai's breasts.

"It's about time you put these girls to work. You haven't gotten dick in years and the first one since your last just happens to be the best one in the entire world." Anko said

Kurenai could only blush and was taken away by the girls as they compared notes on Naruto's performance and were surprised by how much cum he let out considering he usually let the most out with Temari, Anko, or Hana since they normally give him the wildest rides to make him cum the most.

Naruto decided to get in some training before he would get ready to pick up Tsunade for his date tonight, and he's completely forgot about picking up Mabui, Samui, and Yugito!

"I feel like I forgot something but I just can't remember what." Naruto said heading out back to his private training grounds.

Tsunade had finished work early in anticipation for her date with Naruto and made it home only to find that she really didn't dress up much and needed to get some clothes on. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 7 and had some time to buy some stuff and make some reservations.

Tsunade went out to an expensive store that sold the best clothes in town and she found some things that caught her eye and decided to try them out to see if she could still pull them off. Tsunade found a short white shirt that had a 'V' cut and showed off a ton of her massive cleavage, a fishnet that covered half her bicep on each arm and covered her stomach and went past her womanhood to mid thigh. She found a red skirt and tried it on and for the final touch she put her hair in a ponytail and she looked like her younger self when she gave Nawaki the necklace Naruto now owns. 'I look just like my teenage self.' Tsunade thought spinning around and loving the feel.

She bought the clothes and threw her green coat over it and headed over to an adult store to buy some lingerie because she was feeling daring tonight. She bought a black lacy bra to hold her H-cup breasts and found some matching black cheekini panties that showed off some of her ass.

Tsunade went home and put on the new bra and panties then her new/old outfit, depending on how you view it, then waited around since she made reservations at a 5 star restaurant on the rich part of the village.

Naruto got ready and headed out to the Senju compound. Naruto knocked on the door and when it opened he was blown away. Tsunade looked amazing even though she had on as little clothing as possible.

"You look amazing Tsunade." Naruto said checking her out and getting a better look at her cleavage.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I had trouble finding clothes in my size since my boobs are an H-cup-" Tsunade said before her eyes went wide realizing what she just revealed as she put her hands over her mouth to try and take back what she said.

"Wow H-cup breasts, worlds biggest if I'm not mistaken Tsunade-chan. You should show them off a bit more, show other women what they don't have, make 'em jealous a bit. It could be fun and help you relax." Naruto said as they walked arm in arm.

The two made small talk about what has been going on lately and other small things until they got seated then Tsunade had some questions to ask.

"So Naruto how difficult was your mission to Kumo?" She asked

"Not bad, just got cut short for time on some things and brought back some people that I should probably send a clone to pick up." Naruto said as he made a shadow with the command to get the three Kumo girls and bring them to his house and wait there.

"So how are the guys doing. I know I beat them up pretty good and they gave me their fair share of bruises and cuts." Naruto said

"They're all fine and were discharged this morning, speaking of which where were you this morning? I had an easy mission for you to join Team Kurenai but she couldn't be found either, any idea where she's been?" Tsunade asked

Naruto blushed a bit thinking back to their 12 hour sex marathon that ended not too long ago. "Kurenai-chan is going to be my next wife and we sort of had sex from 7 in the morning 'til 7 in the afternoon." Naruto said as Tsunade's jaw hit the ground.

"You guys had sex for 12 hours, non-stop. That should be impossible! It has to be your legendary stamina that kept you going but what about Kurenai, I didn't think she had that much stamina." Tsunade replied

"She doesn't she was passed out once for two hours when I fucked her ass and I didn't stop when she passed out. Though she has difficulty walking around now." Naruto said grinning at his accomplishment to satisfy his women.

"How many times did she cum?" Tsunade asked

"Well she said she came about 50 times and I came somewhere around 30 times." Naruto said

'50 times! If he fucked me it would just feel like one long orgasm. Kami why did I have to be born so early?' Tsunade thought to herself as she moved one of her hands to her womanhood and started to rub her clit furiously and stuck her middle and ring fingers in her pussy and started to finger fuck herself until she came.

After the two finished dinner Naruto walked Tsunade home. Tsunade managed to cum twice under the table without Naruto noticing her doing this. Tsunade turned around to face Naruto and proceeded to say to him, "Well I had a great time Naruto; you think I could give you something to thank you?" Tsunade asked with a cute pout like face.

"Sure I don't see why not." Naruto said with a smile and followed Tsunade inside. Tsunade told Naruto to sit down on the couch until she returned. Tsunade in the meantime went to her room and got her lingerie on and walked out to Naruto and what he saw made his jaw smash through the floor. Tsunade came out in her black lacy bra and black cheekini panties and matching shiny black heels.

Tsunade walked in front of Naruto and kneeled down and saw that he had a bulge in his pants. "Well the rumors of you big cock seem to be true." Tsunade said as she unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers.

Tsunade spit on his head and started to stroke him. Naruto started to groan. Tsunade blew on Naruto's dick making it feel like he stepped out of a warm shower into the freezing room around him. Tsunade took this opportunity to take his dick half way and started to bob her head up and down while stroking his lower half to make sure he stayed pleasured in all areas.

Eventually she took his whole dick in her mouth proving why she was "The Legendary Sucker" for multiple reasons. The only thing going through Naruto's mind was, 'Oh Kami, it's so wet and warm, this is the best blowjob anyone's given me. I-I think I'm gonna cum!'

Naruto's eyes went slitted but kept its blue hue and he came in Tsunade's throat but she managed to pull out to taste his cum and it tasted very sweet, almost no salt to it which she found weird because every other guy she blew to get money tasted like salt except Naruto.

"That was great Tsunade. Now time to fuck that pussy." Naruto said getting up but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to get up early tomorrow morning, I wish we could fuck but I have a mission for you tomorrow." Tsunade said as she cleaned off Naruto's dick and gave the head a kiss before getting up and walking away to get a drink. The whole time Naruto watched her ass jiggle up and down.

'That is one perfect ass.' Naruto thought watching it move with such grace.

"Hey Naruto can I take a mold of your cock?" Tsunade said as she came back with the materials necessary.

"Sure I guess." Naruto said as he got hard again and Tsunade quickly got the mold done and made a clone that took it to an adult store to make and order of dildos to be made in all the combinations of 12-15 inches in length and 3.5 -5 inches in width along with huge balls. In 10 minutes the lady behind the counter came out with two boxes filled with 100 each. All the combinations in there and made with different materials. In one box there was the standard jelly, and steel. In the other was filled with silicone rubber, and glass. The clone took the boxes and left to Tsunade's house.

"I think I'll be leaving now Tsunade-chan." Naruto said as he left and hirashined home to sleep.

"Tsunade-chan huh, I'll have to use that to my advantage next time." Tsunade said, "His cum did seem unusually sweet. Maybe it's because he's a jinchuriki." Tsunade convinced herself and went to the door and met her clone and brought the two boxes in and put a note in one to Anko.

**-Next Morning-**

Tsunade woke up thinking it was still late into the day the way she usually gets up but when she went to make her tea she saw that it was 7:30 in the morning!

"7:30! I never wake up this early!" Tsunade yelled to no one in particular and ran to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Only one way to find out." Tsunade said and cancelled her genjutsu to keep her looking young. She had her eyes closed fearing the worst, but she slowly opened them and found herself looking the same except the purple diamond on her forehead was gone.

"I can't believe it, I'm young again!" Tsunade said with such excitement and went to test something out. She grabbed a glass dildo the exact measurements of Naruto's dick and masturbated and came like she did when she did this to the thought of Dan when she was younger.

"It had to have been Naruto's sperm mixed with Kyuubi's chakra but h-" Tsunade said before she got a knock on the door. She quickly changed into her normal clothes before answering the door to see a panting Shizune.

"Shizune, what's wrong!?" Tsunade asked

"It's Sasuke he left the village, Sakura came to me about 30 minutes ago saying he left for Orochimaru." Shizune said still panting.

"Shizune get Shikamaru and tell him to get any available genin that he feels will be able to accomplish this mission." Tsunade said as Shizune jumped and left to get Shikamaru.

"I'll go and get Naruto and drop these boxes off. I wish Temari was here, why did she have to check in with the Suna council at a time like this?" Tsunade said as she grabbed the boxes and leaped for Naruto's mansion. (When Naruto was out on his mission in Kumo Temari left as he was coming back so he missed her).

Tsunade knocked on the door and Anko opened the door and Tsunade shoved the boxes in her hands before calling Naruto. "Naruto Sasuke has fled the village in favor of Orochimaru. I need you to be at the front gate in 5 minutes with all your gear, including your sword." Tsunade said as she sat down with Kushina at the breakfast/dinner table.

"Shina-chan can you make some tea for me please?" Tsunade asked her non blood related sister.

"Of course Nade-chan. What brings you here by the way?" Kushina asked

"It's Sasuke he left the village to seek out power from Orochimaru. I'm sending Naruto out there now along with whoever Shikamaru can pick up. I hope he will be alright." Tsunade said

"I know the feeling, my little boy is becoming a man so much faster than I'd like him to become." Kushina said sipping some tea.

Naruto came down and gave kisses to all his wives that were present and hugged Kushina and Tsunade and left.

'Why would you leave Sasuke, I thought you got over your hunger for power once we messed around with your seal.' Naruto thought as he arrived at the front gates and waited.

'Kurama.' Naruto thought

'**I know, I've been working non-stop since your mission to Kumo started. I'm almost done with your request; just give me another 30-45 minutes to complete it.'** Kurama responded telepathically.

'Thank you.' Naruto responded and opened his eyes to see Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Alright why are we all here this early in the morning? This was supposed to be my day off." Kiba complained

"Shut up Kiba this is serious, Sasuke has fled the village." Naruto said making everyone shut up.

"Shikamaru give out the formation." Naruto said still looking out at the rest of the world in front of him.

"Alright Kiba up front, me second, Naruto third, Choji fourth, and Neji fifth. Naruto cover our left, Choji right, and Neji back. Understood?" Shikamaru asked and received nods form all but Naruto who jumped out ahead of everyone.

"NARUTO! WAIT!" Shikamaru yelled jumping after him followed by the rest and they were soon able to get into formation.

'**25 minutes kit.'** Kurama said to Naruto through their mental connection.

'Good continue your work.' Naruto thought

Naruto closed his eyes and activated his Namigan. They continued to travel in silence while Kiba would occasionally tell how far they were from Sasuke and how strong his scent was.

**-30 minutes later-**

'Kit deactivate your Namigan real quick. I finally completely finished our project. I'll channel my chakra and when I say now you open channeling your chakra as well.' Kurama said starting the process and Naruto followed instructions.

Everyone felt the air get heavy and stopped to look to Naruto to see him flexing every muscle in his body and Neji was observing and giving a progress report. "It seems like the Nine Tails chakra is going to his eyes." Neji said updating everyone.

'NOW KIT NOW!' Kurama mentally yelled as Naruto immediately channeled his chakra to his eyes and Neji was amazed.

"He's channeling his own chakra into his eyes the same time the Nine Tails is channeling chakra to his eyes." Neji said

Naruto opened his eyes and what they saw surprised them. Naruto had the color of the Namigan but paler because of the Byakugan, he had the multiple rings of the Rinnegan with the tome of the Sharingan on the inner most ring and the Namigan swirls on the second ring.

"Naruto what did you do?" Choji asked

"I combined the Namigan, Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan. Though the Mangekyō and Eternal Mangekyō need to be accessed separately." Naruto said smiling.

"Let's go get Sasuke back guys." Naruto said

"Naruto wait you need to name your new dojutsu." Choji said

"Um fine how about the Narugan? Since I'm the only one with it." Naruto asked and received nods of approval from his friends.

"Good, now let's go guys." Naruto said as they kept moving along.

As they were jumping through the trees getting closer to Sasuke's current position something on a tree caught Shikamaru's eye.

"KIBA WAIT!" Shikamaru yelled and Kiba immediately stopped.

"What is it?" He asked

"There are paper bombs." Shikamaru said 'Not too bad of a plan. When a person comes through this area by the time they get half way it blows up killing the target not giving them enough time to get out. Very clever.' Shikamaru thought

"There's a paper bomb trap that is set up so when the target or targets in our case go through the area the bombs will go off when we reach the middle not giving us enough time to get out once we realize the bombs are there. It's a very genius plan." Shikamaru said

"Then how do you suppose we get rid of them Shikamaru?" Neji asked

"I'll do it." Naruto said stepping up and grabbing Zangetsu as the bandages fell off. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto said

"Neji use your Byakugan, I'm going to wait awhile before busting in the new Narugan." Naruto said

"On it." Neji said "Ok 500 meters northeast, 500 meters northwest, 500 meters directly east from us now, and 500 meters directly west from our current location." Neji said

"Thank you." Naruto said and went west of them while his clones would hit the others.

**-3 Minutes Later-**

*Huge Explosion*

"Hey guys I took care of the tags, we can go through now." Naruto said and they continued.

Meanwhile Sasuke was forced to take a pill and it activated his curse seal. The three began the ritual and then out of nowhere Tayuya showed up!

"Tayuya I thought you betrayed us!" Said the one with two heads and makeup on.

"No I was simply on an undercover mission from Lord Orochimaru." She responded

"Good help getting Sasuke under control." He responded

The four then performed the ritual and got Sasuke sealed away in a circular coffin. "Alright Jirōbō carry Sasuke everyone else keep moving." Said the two headed man.

The group moved on where elsewhere Shizune and Genma were with two other jonin. Genma sensed something and ordered a man named Raidō who had a weal-like scar from the bridge of his nose to his left side of his face. The two left to investigate who was closing in nearby their position and they weren't going to like who it was.

Meanwhile in Konoha Lee was looking up at the steps to a platform going up the Hokage Mountain. Just as he place his right foot on the first step a feminine voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Lee I know you like to push yourself but you still need to rest. Come back and rest a little while longer to get better."

"Uh Lady Hokage, I'm sorry but I must." Lee said

"Lee just rest think of this as training ok, rest and get better. Here take some of this." Tsunade said holding out a bottle.

"What is this?" Lee asked

"A special medicine I made for you, now come on let's get you rested up." Tsunade said as Lee nodded and was guided back to his room to have some R&amp;R.

Back with Genma and Raidō they both tried to take on two Sound Four members each and were easily tossed aside after they all went to their level 2 curse mark. So now Shizune is healing Raidō and Genma while the Sound Four is resting further along their path to Orochimaru, and the Sasuke retrieval team is gaining ground on them avoiding their traps that were put out lazily.

Naruto wasn't looking at the ground for a second and it almost cost him and his friends. "Naruto stop!" Shikamaru yelled and Shikamaru was able to stop Naruto using his shadows.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto said as Shikamaru guided away from the trap laid out cleverly by one of the Sound Four.

"A trap within a trap." Neji said

"Yeah you see the first wire that's visible and step over it thinking that you're fine but there's a second one camouflaged that can only be seen when catching a ray of sun. Very genius if I say so myself." Shikamaru said in his thinking pose.

"Come on we should be getting closer to Sasuke now." Shikamaru said

The group nodded and continued on towards Sasuke hoping to catch up with him. They were all praying that they would get to Sasuke in time to bring him back home, but what they don't know is that Sasuke chose to leave on his own accord and wasn't captured.

Up ahead a few miles was the Sound Four group taking a breather from their fight with the two Konoha Jonin.

"Damn those two really pushed us didn't they?" Asked Jirobo to no one in particular.

"Shut up you pussy, if you can't take this I'll let Lord Orochimaru know that you're a fucking pussy who loves cock up his fucking ass." Tayuya snapped back at him.

Jirobo was about to snap back but the one with six arms shushed them, "Shut up, the enemy is very close." He said in a hushed voice.

"Neji you know the plan right?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper hiding in a bush behind the enemy to try and surprise them.

"Of course just give me the signal." He replied

"HOW ABOUT NOW LEAF SCUM!" Yelled Kidōmaru as an explosion went off.

"SHIKAMARU, NEJI!" Naruto yelled

**To Be Continued…**

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry about how long I've been away. I thought that I would be back in August shortly after school started but unfortunately some events came up and I hit a massive writer's block. I honestly don't know if I want to continue anymore seeing how hard it is to keep going with this, school, and having a social life, and balancing having a girlfriend.**

**I hope you enjoyed this as I know you probably want to find me and kill me, but I really do hope you enjoy this you guys deserve this after all the reviews I got about you guys cheering me on it makes me feel I can continue on.**

**From some stats I've put together it seems that you guys are at 351 reviews (Thank you by the way) 461 favs and 457 follows to the story. I don't know for certain when my next chapter will come out but here is the title for you supporters: Naruto's Life Ch. XV A Bittersweet Moment.**

**There you go everyone two new ladies will be introduced, and four will be thrown into the harem (I hope). Tell me how long you want my stories to be since this one is now pushing 14,000 words.**

**Like always review, leave a comment refer to friend, like my story and me if you want, and most of all…enjoy what I put out there. I am now accepting requests for LEMONS with the girls in the harem and yes every girl that I have proposed has been voted in. Don't know if I've said this but Naruko and Tsume will also be in it along with Sasame, and Hitomi Hyuga an OC.**

**Thank you so much again for the support and I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and I hope you guys have a Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year! :)**


	15. Chapter XV

**Naruto's Life Ch. XV: A Bittersweet Moment**

**Hey everyone I'm back again and I got some reviews and I saw that not even 5 minutes after I put up the last chapter that 6 of you were already reading this so thank you to those of you who did this late last night. I will answer some reviews starting with:**

**Snake1980: I don't know if I made this clear or not but after the invasion of Sand Asuma was reinstated by Tsunade for his help even though he was banned. He then took over again with Anko as Team 10's leader forcing Yugao to go back to her ANBU duties. Sorry if I didn't make this clear earlier.**

**So right now we are around episode 110ish in the anime so in this chapter we will see the fights as they follow, Choji Akimichi vs Jirobo, Neji Hyuga vs Kidōmaru, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru vs Sakon and Ukon, Shikamaru Nara vs Tayuya, Sand siblings arrive to change battlefield, Rock Lee and Gaara vs Kimimaro, then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju vs Sasuke Uchiha, after that will be the Aftermath.**

**So there you have it we will be finishing up the Sasuke Retrieval arc in only 2 chapters which covers 67 manga chapters and 29 anime episodes. So thank you and here's the story everyone.**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Neji you know the plan right?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper hiding in a bush behind the enemy to try and surprise them._

"_Of course just give me the signal." He replied_

"_HOW ABOUT NOW LEAF SCUM!" Yelled Kidōmaru as an explosion went off._

"_SHIKAMARU, NEJI!" Naruto yelled_

**-Now-**

"SHIKAMARU, NEJI!" Naruto yelled as he saw an explosion go off in front of him. Naruto ran forward to find that both the shadow wielder and the Byakugan holder were all right with their clothes singed a bit.

"Damn how did he know?" Shikamaru asked and then he spotted the webs coming from his finger tips going off in 30 different directions.

"You have your tricks and we have ours. Come on grab the coffin and let's move. Jirobo stay here and deal with them." Said Kidōmaru

"Alright, let's fucking move you pussies!" Tayuya snapped jumping away followed by Kidōmaru and Sakon and Ukon.

"Alright kiddies let's have some fun." Jirobo said before going through some hand seals and saying, **"Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!"**

A dome made of the ground they were standing on built itself up and around them to create a dome trapping them and it wasn't just any dome, as long as he kept his hands on the ground he could reinforce it with chakra, meaning that any damage done on the inside can be replenished as if it never happened.

"Damn it now what are we supposed to do?" Yelled Kiba from inside getting pissed off.

"Just calm down Kiba Naruto and I meant for this to happen." Replied Shikamaru

"What do you mean you meant for this to happen?!" Kiba yelled and was going to continue until a timely remark from Naruto who took the opportunity to meditate not knowing that this was the step to Sage Mode. "SHUT UP KIBA! You are still a genin while Shikamaru and I have been promoted to Chunin, just calm down. If you let anger cloud your mind you'll make stupid mistakes that _will_ cost your life!" Naruto said getting everyone to shut up.

'_Naruto can you hear me?'_ Came a voice in Naruto's head.

'_Who is that?'_ He responded.

'_You already know me; we just haven't properly met yet. Focus on my voice for me and you'll see who I am.'_ Said the voice and Naruto did as instructed.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

When he opened his eyes he saw skyscrapers (not that he knew anyway) going sideways and it freaked him out a bit. He looked up and saw a dark clothed man with long brown hair and dark shades on standing on a thin object.

"Hey mister, where am I and who are you?" Naruto yelled

The man smirked and held out a hand and moved his fingers in a manner that universally said "come here". Naruto got up and walked to him and the two stood face to face.

"**You already know me Naruto."** Said the man.

"I do?" Naruto replied digging through memory to see his face but he drew a blank.

"**We met and have been together since Snow/Spring Country."** The man replied.

Naruto thought a second then it dawned on him making his eyes grow wide." Y-Y-You're Zangetsu?" He asked pointing a finger at him.

"**Correct, now if you are going to use me then you should know that I am what is known as a ****Tamashī no ken, or a Soul Sword. And yes there are many others like me. We all have a basic form of a katana that is different in size depending on our wielders chakra capacity. Eventually after being skilled they unlocked the first form or, Shikai. After some more intense training they can unlock Bankai, which means final release. Now in some cases we are forced to stay in our Shikai form, like you for example, because you naturally contain so much chakra being an Uzumaki and Senju, and add on the fact that you're a jinchuriki giving you even more chakra you force me into this form and if you had a little more chakra you would force me to stay in my Bankai form, though I do have a couple Bankai forms that we will get to in due time. Now when you attack you don't really say anything you just swing and chakra comes out yes?"** Zangetsu asked and received a nod from Naruto.

"**Well knowing the name of the attack and not knowing makes a huge difference in power just like the power between Shikai and Bankai is very different, when you achieve Bankai your form will change and your chakra will increase ten times that what it is at that moment, so say right now, your chakra alone is four times greater than that man Kakashi Hatake, correct?"** He asked again receiving a nod.

"**And with the Nine Tails it multiples that four, twenty five times giving you a chakra capacity of more than 100 Kakashi's. Now multiply that by ten and your chakra in Bankai form becomes more than 1000x Kakashi's own. Then what ever Jiraiya, that idiotic pervert, will teach you will only increase your reserves making you the strongest shinobi alive. The ground may very well crunch beneath your feet when you walk because of this power. Do you understand how special you are to wield a sword like myself and hold back a beast like Kurama?"** He asked and Naruto thought hard and nodded.

"I understand Old Man Getsu, so tell me my name's attack so I can bust out of this prison." Naruto said getting excited.

"**Alright but I must do one thing first."** Zangetsu said and tapped Naruto on the forehead and he fell on the ground in pain as he felt his body tear apart and heal faster thanks to Kurama.

When the pain subsided Naruto stood up and noticed Zangetsu looked…shorter?

"Hey Old Man Getsu, did you shrink?" Naruto asked not knowing he grew from 4'8" to 5'3" in a matter of seconds.

"**No Naruto you grew to 5'3" thanks to me, this should make carrying me a bit easier, now the attacks name is…Getsuga Tenshō."** Zangetsu said smiling at Naruto.

"Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer. Well it fits your name, 'Slaying Moon'." Naruto said

"**Indeed it does my Bankai form's name is Tensa Zangetsu, just so you know Naruto." **Zangetsu said

"Heaven Chain Slaying Moon, well if that's not a badass name then I don't know what is." Naruto said grinning.

"**Thank you Naruto, now go out there and win your fight."** Zangetsu said forcing Naruto out of his mind.

**-Real World-**

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up, grabbing Zangetsu, and holding it in his right hand with the tip to his left. "Thank you Zangetsu." Naruto whispered.

"Alright I'll get us out in one move. Everyone duck right now." Naruto said and they did but Kiba opened his mouth.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Was his response and Naruto didn't wait bringing back Zangetsu to his right then quickly coming across making a horizontal slash yelling, **"GETSUGA TENSHŌ!"** A blue arc ripped cleanly through the back of the dome and they all hopped out.

"What was that Naruto?" Choji asked

"Yeah that was awesome." Kiba said

"When I was meditating I met Zangetsu in his spirit form. We chatted a bit but long story short he gave me, or rather showed me my new attack, Getsuga Tenshō." Naruto said

"Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer. Quite the fitting name of attack for his name." Shikamaru said

"Yeah I know that's what I told him." Naruto said putting the dull side on his shoulder with the tip on the left side of his head. (Like Ichigo would hold it after a fight or before starting one).

"Wait look closely at Naruto." Neji said

"Yeah what about him?" Kiba replied

"Naruto grew a few inches just now." Neji said with wide eyes.

"7 actually, I was four foot eight inches and I'm now five foot three inches. Seven inch growth sprit also thanks to Zangetsu." Naruto said looking back to them grinning like a fox.

"Let me handle this gu-" "No let me handle him." Choji said cutting off Naruto.

"You sure Choji?" Naruto asked

"Yeah he and I are perfect for each other; we're both the biggest member in weight in our teams. You guys go ahead and catch up to Sasuke, if he gets across the border and we pursue we could trigger the Fourth Great Ninja War, just think about that a couple a genin and two chunin triggering a World War. Go on I'll be right behind you guys." Choji said smirking to them and giving them a thumbs up.

Naruto and Shikamaru smirked knowing Choji was going to wreck this guy.

"Just stay safe Choji, he has a ton of chakra and his curse mark only adds more, especially in their level two form. Just have a jutsu that can be used three times to beat this guy. Good luck Choji." Shikamaru said as they left.

"Just one last present, **Getsuga Tenshō!**" Yelled Naruto as he made a crater and kicked up some dust and gave them enough time to leave and be out of sight.

_**Finally some motherfucking fights!**_** Jirobo vs Choji Akimichi**

As the squad kept moving Kiba voiced some thoughts of his. "Are you sure it was smart to leave Choji to fight alone, I mean, do you think he can handle it?"

"Of course he can Kiba, have a little faith in him." Naruto said

"I do it's just that these Sound freaks rub Akamaru and I the wrong way." He replied

"I know what you mean but Shikamaru didn't really mean a jutsu being used three times like he made it sound like. He meant to tell Choji that if he has to, then he should use the Akimichi clan's Three Colored Pills. The Green Spinach, Yellow Curry and Red Chili Pepper in that order. Each pill gives the eater an immense chakra boost that rivals jonin or even Kage at some levels. Though it comes with a price, if the user is not treated to quickly, the user could very well die." Which sent a chill down all their spines, "I hope Choji doesn't need to use them but if he does, then he better not die on us, we need a new Ino-Shika-Cho formation, after all, the old guys are getting a bit old anyways." Naruto said grinning to Shikamaru.

"So those food pill things will enhance his chakra?" Kiba asked

"Yeah it would be like Guy or Lee opening up all eight gates, the result is ultimately death for them, but the odds of death for Choji using all three pills isn't in his favor anyways so let's end this mission as quickly and smoothly as we can." Shikamaru said

"Alright here's who each of you will fight now so be prepared. Neji you will get Kidōmaru, or six armed freak, Kiba and Akamaru you'll fight the known as Sakon, be careful with him and just keep in mind they are an experiment from Orochimaru and are dangerous being his four personal bodyguards. And that leaves Shikamaru with Tayuya. Shikamaru your goal is to capture Tayuya and bring her back to the village for questioning to see if she will be charged with treason, if that is not possible for you to do…then you must kill her." Naruto said getting shocked looks from the rest knowing that Tayuya and Naruto married only a short while ago.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

"100% just do what I say. I'll retrieve that coffin holding Sasuke and bring it back to the village and I'll help you guys if you need it, which I pray you don't need help." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and went through five hand seals before slamming it against a tree summoning a one tailed fox that was yellow with and orange stripe down from its nose across the spine down the middle of the tail.

"What the, oh hey Naruto!" Said the fox

"Hey Ranar." Naruto said to the now named fox. (No there is no mistake that is his name R-A-N-A-R)

"Can you deliver this to Tsunade back at the village for me?" He asked handing him a small scroll.

"You mean I get to see the busty blonde again!" Ranar said all too happily.

"Yes you get to see Tsunade again just go and come back with a reply if there is one, verbal is best since I will probably be in a fight when you get back." Naruto said and Ranar nodded and took off incredibly fast he looked like a yellow flash.

Naruto then used some more blood from the wound and summoned again this time and orange toad with purple markings on him.

"Hey there Naruto!" Said the toad

"Hey Gamakichi run home and find Shizune-chan and Kaa-chan and tell them to get the hospital ready, we may need it coming home. Oh and find Kakashi-sensei after that and tell him to use Pakun to follow us quickly, now go Gamakichi." Naruto said and the frog took off much like the fox and the two were running/hopping side by side.

"Need a lift Kichi?" Asked Ranar

"Sure, where you headed?" Gamakichi asked

"Well Naruto sent me to deliver a message to Tsunade, what about you?" He asked

"I need to find Shizune, Lady Kushina, and Kakashi about some stuff as well, so just take me with you to Tsunade's office Shizune is usually there anyhow." Gamakichi said

"Alright then hold on I'm going to pick up the pace." Ranar said as he really did running faster to get to the village which they did in 5 minutes at the speed they went.

Ranar sped past the gates and was in Tsunade's office less than a minute after blowing by the gates. "Lady Tsunade, Lady Shizune we have urgent news from Naruto. He said get the hospital ready for them they may need it. I was also told to deliver this to Lady Kushina but I imagine one of you can handle that no? Good. Now have Kakashi summon Pakun to track them down. Any request Lady Tsunade?" Ranar asked

"Get your fastest fox to deliver a message to the Sand Siblings and tell them to get their asses to Naruto and his group immediately." Tsunade said as the two summons left in smoke and less than 15 seconds later a green blur was seen leaving the village headed north, followed by another green blur headed west.

The green blur headed west made it to Suna in ten minutes much faster than a human and made clones of himself and took the Sand siblings on his back to their locations. The other blur was trying his damndest to catch up, 'Naruto I will help you in any way I can my friend.' Thought the green blur.

**-Choji's Fight-**

Choji took the green pill and Jirobo charged him and Choji stopped him in his tracks. This caught the Sound nin completely by surprise.

'H-He stopped me?! But how?' He thought

Choji then let out a cry as he started to push back on Jirobo sliding him a good 20 meters before Jirobo plated his foot firmly into the ground stopping the momentum. He smirked but Choji returned it confusing Jirobo and next thing he knew Choji was picking him up by his purple waist rope and threw him across the field and said, "I WILL… stop you!"

Jirobo skipped across the ground like a skipping stone across the ocean. Choji then felt the side effect of the green pill with a terrible pain in his stomach. 'Damn I didn't think that the green pill alone could cause this much pain.' He thought as he winced but then gained another last second burst from the pill.

He threw around his body strings with kunai on them and then used his family's expansion jutsu.

After that he used, "Spiky Human Boulder!" and started to rotate faster and faster and sped towards Jirobo who just barely moved to the side in time and saw the tree hit the ground like it was nothing to Choji.

Choji turned around still spinning and came at him again, "**Earth Style: Earth Terra shield!**" Yelled Jirobo and a thick and long piece of the earth came up and blocked Choji's attack but the Akimichi wouldn't be denied and turned the shield to pebbles Jirobo was forced to slow him down with his hand which he did but got cut up a bit in the process.

'Did I do it?' Choji asked himself and was answered when Jirobo jumped back and then slammed his palm into Choji's stomach and the technique sent Choji flying through the air and undid his chains of kunai. Choji landed and looked at the guy knowing he was running out of chakra.

"I know why they left you here, ya know." Jirobo said

"There's always one person who weighs down the whole group when there are five shinobi. You are the one who weighs them down; you're the weakest link and sacrificed yourself to help your friends get away 'ey. No matter what you'll just die." Jirobo said activating his curse mark and arrow heads were shown coming all across his body.

Jirobo hit Choji with a left hook, a knee to the gut, then a shoulder to the gut sending Choji to the ground.

"You really are pathetic. I can't believe the Leaf has to send out trash like you to take care of its missions like this." Jirobo said

'Is he right? Am I the weakest?' Choji thought but then he was Naruto in his mind giving him a thumbs up and grinning, and Shikamaru just leaning on nothing and smirking with his eyes closed.

'No they've believed in me since day one. I won't let you guys down.' Choji said to himself.

Choji got up and faced Jirobo and said to him, "I told you before I will stop you." And then he downed the yellow pill and you could see Choji's chakra surround him.

Choji expanded his right arm and was ready for the fight to begin again.

Jirobo charged at Choji and he used his family's style. With his right arm he batted Jirobo away. Then he expanded his right leg and came down with a heel kick, just missing Jirobo as he jumped in the air, Choji then expanded his right arm again and came down on the Sound nin crushing him into the ground, but Jirobo wasn't going down that easily. With much effort Jirobo lifted Choji off the ground then slung him into sky.

While soaring Choji used another version of his family's jutsu, Super Expansion Jutsu. Choji then just dropped to the earth crushing everything around him. As Choji started to get him he felt something lifting him up, and he realized Jirobo wasn't just done yet.

His body had gone under a transformation. His hair was now orange and like a mane, and his skin tone became red. This was his second stage of the curse mark given to him by Orochimaru.

'What, he's still alive and able to fight?' Choji thought

"I can't believe I'm having to use my second stage on such a weak and worthless opponent like you." Jirobo said obviously angered.

Jirobo then slammed his palm into Choji sending him into the air again and Choji dispelled his transformation and hit the ground hard and was on his back.

"In my second state I'm invincible. You can't win." Jirobo said

Choji rolled over and tried to move but it hurt him too much, 'Damn I didn't think the Curry Pills side effects would be this bad.' He thought

"You're pathetic." Jirobo said kicking up Choji then punching him sending him back panting in a crater.

"You're better off playing ninja with your little friends." He said and Choji thought back to when he did play ninja with some of the other civilian kids wanting to be ninja.

He remembered always being on the losing team because he was so slow and remembered the civilian boys complaining how whoever had Choji on their team always looses.

Choji just laid in the ditch panting as he tried to regain some chakra but Jirobo didn't waste any time and grabbed Choji's throat and shoved him further into the ground.

"Now I'm gonna take your chakra." Jirobo said as he lifted up Choji a couple of inches and took away a little of chakra.

"You didn't have much left in you huh?" He said more than asked and tossed him away and Choji's headband came off.

Choji's kunai were beside him and his bag of potato chips were next to him too. Choji tried to reach for the bag but Jirobo stepped on his hand.

"Ah look at the little fatso now, not so tough huh." He said

"I think I'll take the rest of these chips." Jirobo said but looking into the bag to find only a single chip, "Only one chip, well that's expected from a fatso like you, so I'll savor this one chip." He said eating the chip.

Choji then thought back again to when he was younger and played ninja. The other kids went so far as to kick him off the team and still play. Choji then left sad and disheartened, but as he walked away he noticed a butterfly trapped in a spider's web. Choji freed the butterfly and all while this was happening Shikamaru was watching him.

Choji left and was then on a rooftop somewhere in the village under and overhang with his father, Choza, next to him. The two talked for a bit and then Shikamaru came up to the rooftop. The two shared chips while staring up at the clouds and the two became friends since that moment.

'I have to catch up to them.' Thought Choji as his last resort was guaranteed certain death.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was marking directions with arrows on the trees for Choji to follow once he caught up.

Back with Choji he took the last pill and avoided a deadly blow from Jirobo. The chakra coming off Choji was now in the shape of butterfly wings. Choji then punched Jirobo and was on him the next second and channeled all of the chakra to his left fist and came down with his hardest punch to the center of the Sound nin's chest killing him.

"I-I did, Shikamaru, Naruto I did it." Choji said

He saw a butterfly and started to follow it after picking up his headband and it led to a tree with an arrow and encouraging words from Naruto and Kiba on them. Choji's vision started to blur and he soon fell to the ground. Choji's breathing became lighter and soon it seemed to stop all together.

Far away Naruto could feel his chakra drop and sent Crystal, Renar's wife, after Choji since she is the most skilled in healing out of all of the foxes.

'Hang in there Choji.' Was the thought from both Naruto and Shikamaru.

Anyhow they were still flying through the forest and Akamaru picked up a scent. "They're close." Kiba said and Neji activated his Byakugan and looked ahead and saw that there were no traps.

"They haven't set up any traps for us, what do take of this Shikamaru?" Neji asked

"I think it means they're underestimating us and that they're expecting fatass to rejoin them." Naruto said as his anger is starting to bubble over.

"I agree with Naruto let's hurry up and get Sasuke so we can go home." Shikamaru said as they started to speed up once again in pursuit of their comrade.

The Sound Four were still moving further toward the border and started to notice the absence of their teammate. "Jirobo is late." Tayuya said

"No he's right there." Kidōmaru said as Jirobo jumped up and fell in sync with them.

"What took you so long?" Sakon asked

"Sorry, it took some time to suck up the chakra from those pieces of shit back there." Jirobo replied

"Yeah whatever just don't waste anymore time you fatass." Tayuya said

"Hurry up and carry the barrel." She continued, "That's your job you piece of shit."

"Sure." Jirobo replied and Tayuya narrowed her eyes. 'This isn't Jirobo he usually tells me to watch my mouth as it **'**isn't very lady-like as he puts it.**'**' She thought

"What's with you today Jirobo, you're too obedient." Kidōmaru said he his eyes were also narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Jirobo replied and this made Kidōmaru stop on a branch.

"I can't hand over the barrel to you since you aren't Jirobo." He said throwing it to Tayuya.

The now pronounced fake Jirobo pulled out a kunai and charged Kidōmaru. When the henge dropped it showed to be Shikamaru smirking and Kidōmaru had no idea why.

Shikamaru tried to counter with a kick but Kidōmaru had his own jutsu to show, **'Ninja Art: Spider Web Net!'** He thought and shot out a spider web and hit Shikamaru and pinned him to a tree.

"Tayuya, Sakon go on ahead I'll deal with them." He yelled and the other two Sound nin went on ahead without him.

Then Naruto came down with Zangetsu but Kidōmaru jumped down and used another one of his web jutsus, **'Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web'** and a massive spider web shot out at Naruto and caught him like Shikamaru.

'Damn, how could I have been caught so easily?' Naruto thought, 'Come Kiba now's your chance.'

"**Fang over Fang!"** Was heard and two spinning objects were hurling closer to Kidōmaru and were about to hit their mark but he pulled himself up with some of his webs.

'Shit! What the fuck is up with these guys?' Naruto thought

"You bastard, I won't let you get away that easily." Kiba yelled

"That's my line punk." The spider boy replied.

Meanwhile closer to the border Tayuya and Sakon kept getting closer to transporting the new vessel. "Damn what the hell is taking fatass such a long time; he should be here right now." She said

"I guess it was a mistake to leave him in the beginning." Sakon replied

**Kidōmaru's Location**

Kiba was caught in some webs that were planted on the branch and that left only Neji open to attack which he did, but he too got caught then trapped in a cocoon.

'Damn, it can't be over yet.' Shikamaru thought.

"Now let's play a little game." Kidōmaru said looking to Naruto and his shadow clones caught in his spider web.

He pulled out yellow thread from his mouth which Shikamaru noted and it solidified. He had six of the solidified threads in total and was going to have Naruto play Russian Roulette. He threw the first and popped him much to the Leaf's gladness. He threw again, another pop. He threw a third, fourth, and fifth time and popped them all.

"And then there was one." He said and chucked the last one and Shikamaru closed his eyes thinking for the worst only to hear a shadow clone dispel.

"He opened and saw the smoke signaling that none of them were Naruto but shadow clones. Naruto was already on his descent down with a punch reared back but Kidōmaru just flipped him to a branch and somehow got a strand of thread attached to Naruto's finger.

'When did he do that?' Naruto thought but didn't have any more time to think as the Sound nin pulled him and Naruto was coming closer but Neji saved him by cutting the thread.

"Thanks Neji." Naruto said

"Of course Naruto, I owe you for getting us out against that big guy." Neji replied

"I'm the only one who can face him, my Gentle Fist style is best suited against someone who uses chakra built substances." Neji said

"I'm going to have to go one on one if we are to have any success in getting Sasuke back." Neji said

"Yeah that's what we agreed on earlier." Shikamaru said

"Hey guys Akamaru says that this guy is much stronger than the last one." Kiba said

"Well Neji is capable of handling him." Shikamaru said

"Hurry up and go." Neji said and they did but Kidōmaru wanted to give them a parting gift. He shot out an unusual web that caught Neji where he stood but three projectiles of the hardened thread were attached to the softer thread and were speeding towards the two chunin and lone genin in the group.

"Oh no you don't." Neji said and cut the web and made the projectiles line go slack.

"Thanks Neji." They called back and he just nodded.

**Neji vs Kidōmaru**

"Well that's a shame since you're the strongest of the group that mean once I dispose of you your group is finished." He said and started to shoot out smaller webs that Neji either dodged or cut apart but one caught Neji when he momentarily left himself wide open and he got stuck to a tree, then two more kept his arms in place.

"Well it's only been about a minute and it's already over." Kidōmaru said and shot out a rod of his yellow thread and before it could make contact with Neji he released chakra from his body blowing off the thread and avoided death and got under his yellow thread rod and got into position.

"I think it's game over now." Neji said, **"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"**

"**Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-Two Palms, Sixty-Four Palms!"** Neji yelled and shot Kidōmaru through a tree and waited to see his body immobile, but was surprised to see him standing. And there was a golden armor on his skin that started to fall off in pieces.

'What the hell, I know I hit him.' Neji thought

'And that material is the same as the one that comes from his mouth.'

"I can not only use that thread from my mouth but also from my sweat glands to my pores." He said demonstrating by having some form on his arm and then break away.

'This is going to be much harder now.' Neji thought

Neji was staring him down and then his opponent vanished. Neji relaxed a bit but was still on the lookout for Kidōmaru. Said man was planting a trap to end this quickly and he started it immediately, once he got into position.

From his finger he let go of a strand of web. That dropped a kunai with a paper bomb and Neji moved out of the way expecting it to blow, but he figured out that it was just a fake. At that moment Kidōmaru let go of some more strands and his special metal in the shape of kunai shot out at Neji and it seemed to be all over for the Hyuuga.

But Neji still had a trick up his sleeve and he revealed it, **"Rotation!"** He yelled a spun around and deflected the projectiles away from himself.

'What! He deflected all of those with his jutsu! Just what kind of jutsu is that?' He thought to himself.

Neji then threw a kunai right to where Kidōmaru was and he barely ducked out of harm's way. 'What the hell!? Does he have eyes in the back of his head?' Kidōmaru thought to himself.

"I know you're there so just come out already." Neji called out and sure enough he appeared but he had marking all over his left side of his body as he hung upside down from a branch.

"Those are some pretty impressive eyes you got there kid." Kidōmaru complimented hoping to find out what exactly it is, not even coming across a Byakugan user before.

"Thanks, but this is a fight, let's just skip the pleasantries already; got it?" Neji said

'That bastard!'

"Alright then **Summoning Jutsu!**" He yelled and a giant spider on a huge web showed up.

'What the hell. He summons spiders!?' Neji thought

"Try this on for size." Kidōmaru yelled as he slashed across the white sack behind the spider and hundreds of baby spiders the size of a human head were falling.

But being who he is Neji countered with Rotation, but it slowed down somehow until Neji completely stopped and soon had the webs of the spider on his shoulders and body.

'Damn, it looks like his spiders have webs fused with chakra to stop my Rotation.' Neji thought

Neji then cut through the webs and ready once again.

"Try another round kid!" The enemy yelled as more baby spiders fell.

"**Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!**" He yelled and knocked them away.

'Damn I just barely got through that one I have to use that technique even though it's forbidden to me.' Neji thought as he changed his stance a bit.

'What the…his stance changed a bit. What is he up to now? Now matter he'll die eventually.' Kidōmaru thought as he unleashed another round.

"Fine, how about another!" Kidōmaru yelled

"**Eight Trigrams: One-Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!**" Neji yelled and his attacks doubled in speed and number.

'He's using twice as many strikes for this one. Well let's see how he handles this one.' The spider like man thought as he unleashed a volley of his special yellow kunai and Neji just batted them away with ease.

"You'll have to do better than that." Neji yelled

"Ok then how's this?!" He responded and soon yellow kunai from all directions were coming at Neji and dodged or deflected them all, all but one that is, and that lone one cut his arm.

'He got them all! No wait he missed one. That means that there's a blind spot in his visual jutsu!' He thought and went on to test his theory a little more.

He let another volley of his special kunai fly and Neji blocked them all but one last one hit him from behind. "AHH." Neji yelled as he fell to the ground.

"So you do have a weak spot huh. I knew that your visual jutsu had to have some weakness and I just found it." Kidōmaru said as he unleashed another round.

'Two should get him this time around.' He thought as Neji was fighting them off and sure enough the last two got him and Neji collapsed from the pain.

"HAHAHA I told you that you couldn't beat me. There was just no way and look at you. It's game over leaf brat no matter how hard you try you can't beat me." Kidōmaru yelled and Neji still got up and remembered a spar with Lee over a year ago, then his fight against Hinata in the chunin exams, then against Naruto in the third stage of the chunin exams.

Kidōmaru plucked a web that he didn't let go and the giant spider just dropped. Neji just looked up and waited for his death. The spider made contact with the ground.

"**Gentle Fist!**" Was yelled out and the giant spider yelled before it exploded. 'One last one.' Kidōmaru thought and let his final assault of yellow kunai come and more impaled him until he fell to the ground face first with six of them in his back.

"Well it was fun playing with you but I got to keep moving." Kidōmaru said as he turned and started to leave but he heard a noise and looked to Neji and to his total surprise he saw him getting up again.

'Well this may be more entertaining than I thought I would be.' Kidōmaru said to himself as he advanced to his second stage curse mark. He was now red with gray hair and he got a third eye.

He also made a bow with the same yellow material and used his webbing as the string and the arrow was huge, made with the same material as the bow.

'Now DIE!' He thought as he let go and the arrow launched forward towards Neji's back.

Next thing he knew Kidōmaru saw a huge cloud a dust kicked up. 'There he's finished.'

But upon further inspection he saw Neji still standing and a wound through his shoulder. 'But how!? I aimed for the blind spot, how is he alive? He should be dead!' Kidōmaru ranted in his mind pissed to hell that the leaf scum was still alive.

'Of course he expelled chakra at a constant rate and a large radius around his body so when it came into contact it threw off the trajectory.' He thought 'Well let's try this again.' He made another arrow and at this point Neji as running off trying to get away and figure out a way to beat his opponent. 'Now it should be game over.' Was Kidōmaru's thought as he launched the arrow and had string attached to it so he could control his movements. As it chased Neji it was about to hit its mark until Neji suddenly jumped out of the way and behind a tree but the arrow went through the tree and hit right past Neji's face cutting his cheek.

'Damn the tree changed its course. He got lucky again but for me, three times the charm.' He thought

Neji's headband fell off and he was panting. 'Damn I can't dodge another attack.' He thought 'What would you do Naruto? What would you do if you were in my position?' Neji thought to his yellow haired friend. '"I'd kick their ass."' Neji thought having Naruto say that line in his mind.

"Well guess that mean I can't give up just yet." Neji said softly and grabbed the headband and put it back on.

"Well he can still play can he? Guess I just have to make a better arrow." He said and made an arrow that had its tip spun around and then launched it.

Neji could hear the destruction of an arrow coming his way so he turned around and the arrow soon plunged into some intestines and pinned him to a tree.

"Got him." Kidōmaru said but didn't know that Neji was smirking, he wasn't finished yet. Neji grabbed the thread with his hand coated in chakra and let the chakra run up the thread back to Kidōmaru were his body was in shock and several internal organs damaged from the intake of foreign chakra. "What the hell is this?" He asked as he began to fall with the thread still in his mouth.

Neji took off running after cutting the thread telling himself to keep moving no matter what and that losing is not an option. 'I cannot lose, even if my enemy is far stronger, even if my body should fail me, I cannot lose. There is a reason, I cannot lose!' HE thought as he continued to run and Kidōmaru was able to position himself as he comes towards Neji. But all of a sudden Neji jumped up and hit his tenketsu and Kidōmaru fell to the ground and his second stage went away as his chakra vanished.

The two collapsed but Neji merely passed out while Kidōmaru died. 'I leave the rest to you everyone.' Neji thought before closing his eyes and a feather of a bird fell into his open hand.

Further ahead Tayuya was carrying the coffin and was following Sakon and Ukon. "It's getting late and yet Jirobo and Kidōmaru still aren't here." Tayuya said

"Must have run into trouble, I'm a little worried about them, now that you mention them." Sakon said

"Yeah well I'm only worried about Lord Orochimaru." She responded and they kept going. A little behind them Kiba and Akamaru picked up their scent.

"They're close guys." Kiba said

"Good now just stick to plan and we can take them, 4 on 2 are some good odds that I like." Shikamaru said

"Yeah, once we get Sasuke it'll be easy getting back home." Kiba said and Naruto kept quite thinking to himself.

'What happens if we can't bring back Sasuke? I just got these eyes and I'm still not that good in Kenjutsu, I mean I'm only at Shikai and from what Zangetsu said I have a long way to go before I hit Bankai. Damn I really hope we come back with Sasuke.'

The sun finally set and Kiba led the chase after the last two of the Sound Four. "Hey guys we're getting closer." Kiba said

"Good then we keep this distance. We don't engage them till sunrise." Shikamaru said

"Why not now, in the cover of dark we can take them." Kiba said

"Think about it Kiba." Naruto said, "It would take precision timing and execution to get Sasuke and get out under the cover of dark. It's better to wait until morning so we can see. Besides Shikamaru's Shadow Possession won't work with the moon being too dim, even though it's a full moon, and all the clouds passing by." Naruto said

"Fine I guess you're right." Kiba said admitting defeat.

'Yeah I hope I am right, Kiba.' Naruto thought looking at Kiba.

**Orochimaru Base**

Screams could be heard from inside a structure built into the ground. Inside Orochimaru was taking a shower and he was screaming in agony. It was getting time for him to switch bodies. Kabuto them released the prisoners and ordered them to fight, telling them that only one can gain their freedom. After that the sun finally started to come up and Kabuto was attending to another Sound ninja, his name, Kimimaro Kaguya of the Kaguya clan.

"Kabuto…sensei…I." He said before Kabuto cut him off.

"Do not fret Kimimaro a replacement for you has already been found, and he's been given a mark equal to your Earth Curse Mark, he's been given the Heaven Curse Mark and he's got a kekkei genkai. I wonder who is stronger between the two of you." Kabuto said out loud and at the last sentence Kimimaro's heartbeat started to accelerate and Kabuto calmly told him to calm down and not get so anxious.

Eventually there was a winner in the fight to the death and he was met with Orochimaru who paralyzed him with just one look. All he saw was a giant snake ready to devour him.

"I'm about to be eaten alive." He said

"Yes you will be set free, so I'll grant you one wish." Orochimaru said

"You used my clan for your experiments, that's my wish, leave them alone." He said

"But of course, you can consider it done." Orochimaru said before glowing a dark purple.

"I thank you for your body." Orochimaru said before performing the jutsu and an ear splitting scream could be heard as the man was in agony.

"I see now what my purpose is Kabuto-sensei. I was never meant to be the vessel for Lord Orochimaru with my damaged body. I was meant to find it and bring it here safely." Kimimaro said as he sat up.

**Forest**

Back in the forest the sun had finally come up and the Leaf squad made their move. "Hold up Sakon." Tayuya said as she landed on the next branch.

"What is it?" He asked

"We've got company, it looks like Jirobo and Kidōmaru won't be joining us." She said and saw Naruto with a kunai and Shikamaru and Kiba flanking his sides.

"It's just us. Now hand over Sasuke or else." Naruto said

Sakon jumped at them declaring that they didn't need the other two and dodged the kunai thrown by Naruto. Naruto made a shadow clone while Shikamaru and Kiba jumped at him.

Naruto formed a Rasengan and was pushing it forward as soon as he saw his teammates get punched back but he was caught off guard and Sakon caught his arm. "How are you supposed to hit me if you can't throw it?" He said

'Come one Kiba it's your turn.' Naruto thought and on cue Kiba tore through Naruto showing it to be a clone, but Sakon just jumped over Kiba while he headed towards the coffin.

'Damn he was never after Sakon, his real target was me.' Tayuya thought as she tried to move but couldn't.

"What the hell is this?" She said

"It's called Shadow Possession you won't be moving unless I say so." Shikamaru said and Kiba grabbed the coffin without any trouble.

"TAYUYA don't just stand there move!" Sakon said as he jumped in her direction to try and get the coffin.

Shikamaru had other ideas though as he walked Tayuya up and right before Sakon hit her he let the jutsu go and the two collided into each other on a branch.

Kiba tossed Naruto the coffin and they moved out.

Sakon soon got up and tapped his foot on the branch twice and his curse mark activated. He sped off with Tayuya right behind him.

"Hey they're catching up guys." Kiba yelled and heard Akamaru bark from below.

"Good job boy, once the bombs are set move away." Kiba said and leapt over his dog and Akamaru jumped after him.

The bombs went off as soon as Sakon landed on a branch and he was thrown back, but that wasn't enough as Sakon continued his pursuit and threw some fine wire at Akamaru and it wrapped around him pinning him to the branch.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and saw his partner pinned down as the tag ignited.

"Damn, they won't make it." Naruto said

Kiba landed right next to Akamaru and got in between his pup and the explosion as the tag went off sending both the Leaf and Sound ninja over a cliff.

"Damn Kiba fell over the cliff." Shikamaru said

"I'm still here fuckers!" Tayuya yelled as she came at the two and something falling through the trees caught her completely by surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked like she was seeing a ghost.

Naruto and Shikamaru narrowed their eyes at her thinking it was just a tactic to get them to drop their guard but they didn't realize until it was too late.

Kimimaro grabbed the coffin and was now standing on another branch away from everyone.

"Kimimaro." Tayuya said

"You were taking too long, Tayuya." He said in a cold tone that made her suck in a breath of fear and her eyes grew wide.

"And what of our comrades, where are our other three men, this from the former member of the Sound Ninja Five." He asked as Naruto's eyes grew wide.

'There were five of them? Damn this whole time I thought it was four.' Naruto thought

'This really isn't good, if this joker wasn't here Naruto could get to the village and get some help for us, and maybe pick up Neji and Choji if they're hurt. What a drag.' Shikamaru thought

"Why did you come back here, your body is… your body should still be." She said

"My body is too devastated to move on its own anymore, I used the power of my mind." Kimimaro responded

"No way now your cheating death." She said

"I understand much more now, the strength of my life force has intensified since escaping the prison of human flesh." He said as he rubbed the top of the coffin, "I've had a taste of Lord Orochimaru's magnificent dream." He said which instantly pissed off Naruto.

"This is the flesh that Lord Orochimaru wants, but it seems you took too long." He said which made Tayuya's eyes grow wide yet again.

'Great another freak to deal with. But he doesn't seem like a normal opponent. We need to buy time and sort out the situation.' Shikamaru thought until Naruto interrupted.

"Alright enough of this bullshit, I'm taking back Sasuke." He said as he pulled Zangetsu off his back. As he was coming down he had no time to react to Tayuya's punch and it hit him square in the jaw sending him backwards until Shikamaru caught him.

"Don't be such an idiot Naruto, we can't just rush in against them. We need a plan." He said

"No we need to get Sasuke back." Naruto said with his pupils now slitted but still with a blue hue.

'Damn that fox is leaking a small amount of its influence in Naruto, if it continues there's no telling how far he'll go.' Shikamaru thought

Kimimaro then landed next to Tayuya and whispered to her; "I could end your life right now Tayuya, but I'm sparing you because you have a duty to fulfill." He said "And my duty is to deliver that coffin to Lord Orochimaru intact." He finished

"I thought you said that it was too late for that now." She responded

"You obviously didn't listen, I said that that is the flesh he wants and you ran out of time meaning that he switched to another body already." Kimimaro explained grinning wickedly.

Kimimaro then took off with the coffin back to the Land of Sound.

"Damn it we have to get him Shikamaru I have to go get him back." Naruto said

"Calm down I have a plan." Shikamaru said and explained the plan.

"Okay let's do it Naruto." Shikamaru said

They executed the plan perfectly with Shikamaru coming down on Tayuya with a kunai. She blocked it and as Naruto was coming to her he said, "I'm gonna knock your lights out." But he instead went over her and took off.

"Huh?" Tayuya said before realizing it was all just a big diversion.

Naruto took off after Kimimaro and started to use some of the fox's chakra, giving him a chakra coating.

Naruto quickly caught up to Kimimaro in an open field and was beyond pissed. "Hey you! Give me Sasuke back you freak!" He yelled

"I'm sorry foolish boy but I cannot do that, you see he is the next vessel for Lord Orochimaru, he's my replacement as I am dying in this body, as I said earlier it is my sheer will to live and my mind that keeps me going. It is my duty to bring the next vessel to Lord Orochimaru, it is the least I can do for him after all he has done for me." Kimimaro responded with his eyes closed and opened them to see about a thousand or so Naruto's.

"Impressive." Kimimaro said and got ready for a fight.

Elsewhere Kiba had started his fight with Sakon and Tayuya summoned her Doki.

**Kiba and Akamaru vs Sakon and Ukon**

With the fight already underway and Akamaru taking a soldier pill that increases his chakra and turns his fur red. Kiba tried to sneak up on Sakon coming with an attack from the rear but was blocked with the second head and knocked back into a little river.

Akamaru with his now red fur barked at Kiba and took off for his companion.

Kiba shook off the hit as Akamaru continued to bark at him, "What the hell is going on here?" 'I know I hit him but nothing happened. Where in the world did that attack come from?' He thought as he looked on to a smirking Sakon.

"Get ready buddy." He said to Akamaru as he got up and Akamaru yipped again.

"Now Akamaru **Fang over Fang!**" Kiba yelled and the two smashed from the front and rear only to find that each had their wrists locked by a set of hands.

"What the hell." Kiba said and tried to kick Sakon only to have a foot come out of Sakon's gut and block it. 'What's with this guy?' Kiba thought

"Ooh Sakon there's one for each of us." Said the second Sakon looking figure.

**Shikamaru vs Tayuya**

Tayuya started to play her flute and her beasts started to move and attack Shikamaru forcing him to stay on the defensive. 'Damn she keeps getting further and further from me. What do I do, what do I do?' He thought before looking up and seeing two of the Doki coming down at him.

**K&amp;A v S&amp;U**

With Kiba and Akamaru being held at their wrists (because Akamaru transformed into Kiba) one of the brother punched Kiba into one of the jagged rock creating a crater in it and it soon revealed to be Akamaru that was punched. Learning this the brothers spun around and Kiba suffered the same fate as Akamaru. Kiba smashed into a jagged rock and Sakon immediately wasted no time and took a chunk of the rock off that Kiba's head was previously blocking from site. Then before he could react a hand grabbed his throat and he could do nothing.

Kiba figured out that the two were linked and the brother of Sakon could use any body part to come out of Sakon to attack or defend. Before Kiba could do anything he was kicked by three legs into Akamaru and the brothers then went into their second stage turning red with a horn on their head and their hair grew longer. Things aren't looking good for Kiba.

**Naruto vs Kimimaro**

All of the Naruto's started to charge in at once and Kimimaro activated his bone bloodline and started to take out the clones by the dozens. "Time to get serious." Kimimaro said

**Shikamaru vs Tayuya**

'Damn things aren't going to smooth.' Shikamaru thought as he constantly kept dodging attacks from the Doki. 'I think I'm starting to figure her out but this sure as hell won't be a cake walk.' Shikamaru thought as he continued his defensive maneuvers.

**K&amp;A vs S&amp;U**

'Damn this really isn't in my favor, there's no way I can beat these guys.' Kiba thought and Akamaru just barked at him. "Are you crazy Akamaru there's no one here to back us up, if we whip out _that_ jutsu we'll use up the rest of our chakra, and then we won't be able to move." Kiba said but Akamaru just bit Kiba on the hand sort of telling him that he doesn't care about the outcome as long as they try to win.

The brothers on the other hand charged in at the man beast duo and Akamaru jumped in front of Kiba and he realized something, 'I must be a lousy master for you to bite me like that. Ok Akamaru it's just like you said, we're all out of options.' Kiba thought as he got up ready to perform _that_ jutsu. "Wolf Fang over Fang it is." Kiba said as Akamaru jumped past the brothers and Kiba took a punch to the gut making him double over and lose his breath. Kiba fell limp and the brothers started chuckling until Kiba latched onto the punching arm and called out to Akamaru.

"Now Akamaru do your thing." Akamaru barked and jumped in the air and pissed all over them, this technique is called Dynamic Marking.

'Alright we're good to go.' Kiba thought and jumped up into the air with Akamaru and said to himself, 'Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo! Two Headed Wolf!' And a poof of smoke appeared before revealing a beast that looked a bit like Akamaru but more pissed off, larger, and of course with two heads.

"What can that two headed mutt possibly do." Ukon said and got his answer when the Inuzuka performed a Wolf Fang over Fang cutting the leg of one of them before coming back and getting a direct hit on them splitting them apart.

"How'd you like that Wolf Fang over Fang's revolution speed is so great that we can't see where we're going." Kiba said and he shut up the instant he saw something grow out of the two severed bodies and it formed a metal looking side of the body parts missing and it was spiky and blackish with a silver gleam to it.

"Careful kid, you don't want to get ahead of yourself." Ukon said

"This is perfect we were just thinking that it'd be a good idea to separate." Sakon said

'What the hell he split in two.' Kiba thought with wide red dog/wolf eyes.

'One more time and it'll be our last, got to make this count buddy.' Kiba thought

"Wolf Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled and the two brothers hid behind rocks, but Kiba didn't give up since he can still smell them as long as Akamaru's piss is making an odor.

Kiba then attacked one of the brothers who ended up summoning one of the three Rashōmon, and the man beast duo slammed right into it making a huge dent.

"Well that's surprising seeing as Rashōmon is our greatest defense given to us by Lord Orochimaru." Sakon said as Kiba and Akamaru started to conjointly fall to the earth.

The two brothers jumped up ready to put the killing blow but Akamaru woke up first and pissed right into Sakon's eyes before they dispelled back into their original forms and Akamaru was punched full force from Ukon and Sakon was screaming in pain as his eye ball were on fire.

'He tried to protect me.' Kiba thought, 'Wait where's the other one?' Kiba thought and was immediately answered, "Boo, looking for me?" Ukon said and explained his ability after telling his brother to wash his eyes out in the river.

Kiba then thought to himself as he looked onto his unconscious partner of how they always went into battle together. 'I'm sorry Akamaru it looks like this is the end.' Kiba thought

Ukon went on to explain that they are slowly fusing together and then Ukon will eradicate Kiba by attacking the cells. Kiba had heard enough and stabbed himself in the gut. Smirking up to Ukon he asked, "What happens if I do this?"

"What! Are you insane?!" Ukon yelled

"Time for you to die." Kiba said

Kiba reared back for another blow to himself and Ukon separated just in time but Kiba still stabbed himself. Ukon knew the stab wasn't a lethal one but it was still pretty bad.

Kiba threw the kunai at Ukon who barely blocked it with his left black arm and then had two smoke bombs thrown in his face obscuring his view. Kiba immediately pulled out and grabbed Akamaru before hiding behind a rock near the river.

When the smoke cleared Ukon didn't see Kiba but Akamaru still lying in the same spot. "Huh looks like the brat ran off without his dog, a logical move but a cold one at that even cold for me." He said walking up to the dog before steam was being released and then a barrage of kunai shot out of it and a few ended up stabbing him.

Meanwhile behind a rock Kiba was stroking the fur of his unconscious friend. 'Thanks to you buddy we were able to do something to those guys, I'm sorry it turned out this way though.' Kiba thought

"SAKON, SAKON, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ukon yelled and soon found his brother by the river side.

"I'm right here and you don't have to yell my head is already throbbing like a gong." Sakon said turning around annoyed but saw that his brother reverted back to his first state curse mark and was forced to join his brother and rest for a while.

**N v K**

Kimimaro was taking the clones easily and making it look like child's play even though Naruto is using the fox's chakra. Eventually Kimimaro got to a point where he had a bone coming from each knee, elbow, palm, and shoulder blade covering himself in his bone revealing his kekkei genkai in full force.

The coffin holding Sasuke started to release a purplish smoke while Kimimaro pulled out a bone sword from his shoulder and deflected some shuriken. "It's no use this bone is of the highest density, nothing can break it." He said

Everywhere else the ninja were dodging, hiding, or both. Kiba was still shaken up and looked back to smell that the two Sound nin were closing in on his location and noticed he left a trail of blood leading right up to him, but then a certain scent caught his nose. 'No, why are they here. Damn I have to finish these guys fast.' Kiba thought as he tried to get up, but was too dizzy and ended up falling back to the ground.

'Damn I'm too dizzy to move properly.' He thought

Kiba decided to abandon his jacket and went in the river and started to travel by water as Sakon soon found out thinking that he got Kiba only to find just his jacket and a trail of blood leading to the river.

Shikamaru was still dodging the Doki and soon devised a plan, he threw a flash bang and it lengthened the shadow enough for him to capture the Doki. Tayuya just released the summoning and caught Shikamaru in a genjutsu. She took his carelessly thrown kunai and was going to stab him until he punched her in the gut and caught her in his Shadow Possession and then upgraded it to Shadow Strangle Jutsu.

Kiba kept going down river under the cover of a branch as he tried to buy Akamaru time to rest and find out where his enemy is and where his friends are.

Kiba eventually got on land and started to grind up some leaves and put the paste on Akamaru and himself and just started to wait it out.

Shikamaru on the other hand was having a much tougher time with Tayuya. He had his jutsu going but she was still able to move and she was starting to use more chakra to cancel out the jutsu and it was starting to work. Shikamaru knew that he couldn't budge or else it would be all over for him and then he felt a familiar chakra closing in on his position.

Kiba smelled the same scent from earlier and jumped into the river trying his hardest to get away since he considers the scent an enemy scent.

Naruto was really taking a beating, or rather his clones were. Kimimaro cut down every single one of his clones until it was just the original. The coffin broke and revealed Sasuke in his second state and he reverted back to his normal form.

"Sasuke I'm here to bring you back home, let's go already, our friends have been putting their lives on the line for you so let's get moving already." Naruto yelled as he no longer was influenced by the fox and hoping his brother was still in there.

All he got in return though was a maniacal laugh as Sasuke took off to Orochimaru. Naruto was so in shock he didn't even see Kimimaro come in for an attack until it was too late. He swiped with his sword but was kicked back by something. That something showed to be Rock Lee!

After greeting each other Lee told Naruto to go after Sasuke as he had everything under control. Naruto was hesitant as he couldn't land a single blow on this guy but trusted his friend and rival, so he took off.

Elsewhere Kiba was still traveling down river under the cover of a branch with leaves still on it. Shikamaru was losing his fight but was able to continue to push through to try to keep his technique up.

Lee landed a couple of hit on Kimimaro but Kimimaro knew his style was way to direct and countered and forward punch with a side step and was about to come down on Lee until he said to him with his hand up, "Wait. Just a moment please. I have to take my medicine at certain times and right now just happens to be when I need to take it. It will only be a minute." Lee said and Kimimaro allowed him to take his medicine.

Lee drank down the medicine and when he finished he was starting to say how it was the worst medicine he's tasted but his body became limp and he was staggering like he was drunk all of a sudden, what could his medicine have been?

**Konoha Same time as Lee taking his "medicine"**

Tsunade was in the hospital talking to Raidō and Genma about not sending backup for Naruto's squad because they need all the jonin in the village in case of an invasion by an outside force. "Besides I have all my faith in Naruto. You saw him in the chunin exams, he's definitely a tough ninja to beat, those who can beat him are on a jonin or above level." Tsunade explained

Guy came rushing in wanting to know if Lee's surgery went well and he was comforted by Tsunade when she said that it went without a hitch. Guy started to cry tears of joy and they went to his room in a hurry after hearing from one of the male nurses that Lee was missing.

When they got to the room Tsunade noticed that Lee mistakenly took an elixir instead of his medicine. Guy began to tremble and explained to Tsunade that Lee once had a tiny, tiny sip of his drink and the next thing he knew the restaurant was destroyed and looked like a tsunami ripped through it.

"He's without a doubt, a master of the Drunken Fist milady." Guy said

Tsunade's eyes went wide hearing this because it was rare that someone is considered a master at the Drunken Fist Style in Taijutsu because it is something that can't be taught or practiced, it's just natural born talent.

**Back to the Fights**

Lee was still staggering and eventually took off at a faster speed than before and was coming closer to hitting the bone nin and he noticed it. Eventually Lee fell over, passed out? (da' fuck Lee). Kimimaro walked over to him not really believing that his opponent just blacked out. Kimimaro held his bone sword over Lee and before he could move Lee woke up a grabbed it and gave a few good punches and a nice swift kick to the guy sending Kimimaro back. "Haha, you fell for it. I was acting like I was asleep, but really I was awake the whole time." Lee said in his drunken stupor.

Lee then started going on about something about Guy sensei and training not going to waste and other shit like that before he fell down…again (Fuck you Lee). Kimimaro approached him with more caution and again Lee got up faking his sleep and went on the offensive as Kimimaro dodged some attacks before he fell on his ass after his vision began to blur.

Can you guess what happens next?

Correct he falls on his back asleep. (Getting real tired of your shit Lee).

Kimimaro then decided to stab him but Lee moved, he tried again and he moved away from harm again. Kimimaro then tried more rapid hit and all of them missed until Lee caught it with his feet and got in two punches before two hits to the chest effectively sending Kimimaro back.

**Konoha**

Tsunade and Guy were leaving the hospital and still talking about Lee and what could happen to him. "Tsunade when Lee drank some elixir at the restaurant it was only a teeny tiny sip and he destroyed the place. It took myself and Neji to restrain him." Guy said as Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"You couldn't even stop him?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Well if Lee was an enemy yes, but he's special to me so I could never hurt a hair on his body." Guy said

"I see, he just recently left so I wonder how long his body will hold out." Tsunade said looking off into the distance.

**L v K**

Lee continued the fight but his moves were getting blocked by Kimimaro until Lee got an effective hit that made Kimimaro lose his sword.

'Damn, I heard of this style of taijutsu: Drunken Fist if I'm not mistaken. His movements are so unorthodox I can't read them, they're just so sporadic and random.' Kimimaro thought

"Well enough play time." He said before going to his first stage and multiple bones come from his forearm protecting his arm. Lee continued his assault ignoring the extra bones and was about to get a clean hit to the ribs until more bones from that area shot out of him making Lee go back.

Lee struggle to sit on his elbows as he got a cut on his cheek. Kimimaro said that he just showed the true power of his kekkei genkai with his bones sticking from his arm and ribs area.

Elsewhere Shikamaru was still having a tough time holding his own against Tayuya and he started to lose his grip until he forced himself to calm down and think things through.

Kiba on the other hand is probably a little off worse. He was resting at the base of a tree and Sakon was hot on his trail as he just followed that path of water Kiba left behind. Kiba picked up his scent and couldn't believe how fast Sakon picked it up and was worried that it could very well be the end for him.

The tide seemed to be shifting in favor of the Sound nin as Lee soon got knocked out from a technique of Kimimaro utilizing the bones, Shikamaru was losing more ground on his Shadow Strangle Jutsu as it kept getting lower and lower on Tayuya's body. Kiba avoided a close call when Sakon seemed to get closer and looked behind a tree to find nothing. He then went away and Kiba let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." He said but was surprised when the other brother was 15 feet away from him.

At all three battlefields the Sound nin were ready to strike until a gust of wind blew away Tayuya, a puppet took the kunai from one of the twins, and sand put some distance between Lee and Kimimaro.

"Who are you." Kimimaro and one of the brothers said at the same time.

Gaara and Kankurō gave the same answer, "We're allies of the Leaf. We're shinobi of the Sand."

Gaara stepped in front of Lee and Kimimaro shot bones from his finger tips that Gaara just blocked using his sand. Gaara put all of the sand back in his gourd and prepared for the imminent fight.

Kankurō was fighting off Ukon and Kiba picked up on the smell of Sakon and warned Kankurō who had just enough time to block the oncoming attack with his arms.

With Tayuya she sat down on the branch and began to explain her mission. It was an S-Rank mission given to her from the council and Tsunade to determine the level of strength the chunin were. If they didn't match up the council could go back discuss it with the Hokage and make a decision on whether said shinobi will keep their rank or be demoted back to genin. Apparently it was an old rule set up by Hashirama and Madara to determine whether a ninja really was worth keeping their ranking or not.

"So Tsunade-sama told me that once one of the Sand ninja appears we all need to go back and find Neji and Choji and bring them to the hospital after that Tsunade will send out a special group to back up the others and bring them home safely. I'm sorry I did this to you but I was under order, but I did feed my former teammates food that was bad for them and is supposed to mess up their chakra network somehow." Tayuya explained

"Well enough talk let's go back and find the other two that were a part of this retrieval team." Temari said and began going back followed by Shikamaru and then Tayuya.

Kankurō seemed to have his hands full with Sakon gripping his head ready to go into his body. "Watch out he's going to try to switch into your body." Kiba yelled and Kankurō just smirked as his face began to turn to sand.

"Sakon what's wrong do it already." Ukon yelled

When the sand went away it revealed to be the Black Ant and Kankurō jumped off its back and ended up catching Sakon with its six arms that had blades coming out of it and he just held him there.

The Black Ant let go and Sakon fell to the ground and he started to revert to his normal state after the Black Ant took off after Ukon and Ukon went into his second state after Sakon reverted back to normal. Eventually the two merged again and Kankurō was a bit freaked out by this. "What the hell are these freaks?" Kankurō said

"That is there special ability they can merge with each other or with their opponent." Kiba said

"Well it looks like I healed my stomach wound." Ukon said

'Damn their healing ability is amazing, it's almost as good as Naruto's with the help of the fox.' Kiba thought

Kankurō went on the offensive shooting kunai from the Crow's mouth and then senbon from one of its palms. The brother duo dodged them but didn't notice the Black Ant open up until it was too late. The brothers were now trapped inside of it and Kankurō decided to end it all. "Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden!" And the Crow used some of its body parts and extended into knives and stabbed into the Black Ant effectively killing the enemy.

'No way he took them out like they were nothing.' Kiba thought

Now it was just down to Gaara and Lee against Kimimaro, the Sound Four as been defeated (with the exception of Tayuya) and Kimimaro is the last member of the Sound Five still fighting. Temari and her group caught up to Kiba and Kankurō's location and told them of the situation. The five of them decided to head back to the Leaf and gather the other two fallen members and get them medical attention.

Gaara started his intense battle with Kimimaro and it wasn't looking good. After a failed Sand Coffin attempt Kimimaro went to his full First State. After that Gaara used a Sand Tsunami to bury him under the sand and used a Giant Sand Burial that also failed. Kimimaro came out in his Second State and broke out of another Sand Coffin and charged at Gaara and Lee.

The battle continued and Kimimaro blasted right through Gaara's sand and knocked him back. Lee tried to fight back was batted back with Kimimaro's tail but Gaara lessened the blow by blocking it with the sand. Kimimaro then encased his arm in his bone and pulled out his spine and wrapped it around Gaara, but not before Gaara wrapped himself in sand. Then Gaara used his ultimate defense, "Ultimate Defense Shukaku's Shield!" And a beast with the face of Shukaku appeared and held the spine wrapping Gaara. Kimimaro decided to attack with his bone encased arm and made a dent in the stomach nut the bone soon broke away until it was just his hand. "I used the hardest minerals in the earth and fused them with my sand using my chakra." Gaara explained

"Your jutsu it's a kekkei genkai isn't it?" Gaara asked

"Yes it once belonged to the Kaguya Clan but know it belongs just to me." He said

"So you are the last one of your clan, then your clan dies here." Gaara said

Gaara then made a sand pit and buried Kimimaro 200 meters under the surface.

"Dance, Bracken Dance." Kimimaro said and bones shot out from the ground. Gaara used his sand to get himself and Lee above the ground. "Your sand is amazing Gaara." Lee said

"No I merely will it to move, it's second nature now." Gaara said

Kimimaro then came through one of the bone columns and tried to attack Gaara with his bone encased arm but he stopped inches from Gaara's face.

"He's dead." Lee said

Gaara and Lee then descended and decided to rest for a bit before they would continue to move on or go back and check in on his siblings.

Further on ahead Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke. The two were standing on the heads of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, this was known as the Valley of the End.

"Sasuke, why, why are you running away from us? Do you know how many of us have put our lives on the line for you?" Naruto asked

"Choji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru and finally Lee. They've all put their lives on the line so we could get you back home, damnit Sasuke what happened to you!?" Naruto yelled

"Well wasn't that nice of them." Sasuke said and turned around and started to walk away but Naruto wasn't going to take that shit. He jumped all the over to Sasuke and tackled him then socked him across the face staring him down. The two began talking, Sasuke about power and Naruto telling him what Orochimaru plans to do. As Naruto was holding the collar of Sasuke's shirt he grabbed Naruto's and lifted him up in the air with his feet dangling above the ground.

'What the! When did he get this much strength!?' Naruto thought but didn't have any time to think as Sasuke let him go and drove his fist into the gut of Naruto as hard as he could sending Naruto back into the lake skipping a few times.

**In a forest near the VotE**

"Hitomi-chan do you feel that?" Said a woman.

"Yeah these chakra signatures are familiar but I can't remember them." Hitomi said

"I know whose they are." Said the woman.

"Then whose is it?" Hitomi asked

"Sasuke Uchiha is violent and dark one that you feel and the other feels like Naruto Uzumaki. That chakra feels calm but at the same time it feels like a raging storm unlike any other I've felt." Said the woman

"Should we check it out?" Hitomi asked

"Yeah let's get our ANBU gear move out." Said the unnamed woman.

"Right." Hitomi said and the two women gathered their stuff and headed out to check out the situation between Naruto and Sasuke.

**VotE**

Sasuke asked himself what that power that he felt was and he felt the pulse run through him and the curse mark on him receded back into the mark.

'Damn, that punch really hurt. Just what the hell kind of power does that curse mark give him?' Naruto asked himself as he surfaced

Naruto charged Sasuke and Sasuke charged Naruto and Naruto was throwing a punch but Sasuke moved out of the way and kicked Naruto in the stomach and took his kunai pouch.

"I have woken up Naruto. It's not the future I dream of anymore, it's of the past. That's where my dream lies." Sasuke said as he remembered a training that Itachi did when he was younger.

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke began and Sasuke immediately took the advantage by trapping Naruto in ninja wire and sent a fire jutsu to Naruto. "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" And the fire traveled along the wire and seemed to hit Naruto.

But Naruto wasn't going to be defeated to easily, he shot out from the flames and socked him but Sasuke didn't fall. Naruto continued a barrage of punches but Sasuke still didn't fall. "Is that all you got? I thought you were supposed to be the number one genin for our graduating class." Sasuke said mocking Naruto.

"Haven't you noticed it yet?" Sasuke asked

"What the hell do you mean!?" Naruto yelled

"I haven't been using my Sharingan the whole time. If that's all you got then I really should leave." Sasuke said and punched Naruto off Madara's head and then did a few kicks and drove a heel kick right in Naruto's Solar Plexus and Naruto created a crater in the ground.

Looking back Sasuke then looked off into the sky and remembered simpler times when his mother, father and older brother were still together.

Naruto got out of the crater and picked up his kunai pouch and got ready for the real fight to begin. "Let me show you the true power of the Sharingan." Sasuke said as he activated his two tomoe dojutsu.

They had a short taijutsu battle that ended with Naruto getting hit back and Sasuke sending a Fireball Jutsu to him. 'Sasuke what happened to you, why are you attacking me?' Naruto thought as he was still going backwards.

Naruto ended up coming from behind a tree as he barely dodged the jutsu. Sasuke then charged in with speed that Naruto hasn't seen and they fought in the air until he punched Naruto in the ribs so hard he cracked two and completely broke one.

'Shit he fucked up my ribs just now. I don't know how much longer I can last with this kind of injury. I guess it's time I stop playing around. Zangetsu I may need your strength in this fight.' Naruto thought as he sank further into the lake.

**Konoha**

Kakashi was just learning from Tsunade about Sasuke's defection. Kakashi walked out of her office and ran into Sakura who recapped everything for him. Kakashi told her not to worry and just leave it to him to take care of everything.

At the gate Kakashi summoned his hounds to search for Naruto and Sasuke's scent.

Eventually Kakashi got the signal and took off.

**VotE**

Naruto finally appeared again and was sitting on the lake. The two argued some more until they took off towards each other again where they caught each other's punches. The two fought momentarily before Sasuke made a Chidori and Naruto made a Rasengan.

The two jutsus collided and let off immense power. They were so strong they were no longer standing on water they were floating in the air. The water under them was being moved away from the force the two jutsus were giving off.

The two ended up being shot back and both went under water before they resurfaced. 'I guess he really means to kill me.' Naruto thought

Sasuke accessed the power of his curse mark as the flame markings came across his whole face. He then used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu forcing Naruto to jump and then punched him back towards the water. And Naruto went underwater again, the second he came up, Sasuke punched him in the gut, then across the face. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar again and charged up a Chidori and Naruto started to be coated in orange chakra as his whisker marks grew deeper and his nails became claws. Sasuke then pierced Naruto's chest just barely missing his heart.

There was a gaping hole left in his chest and as he tried to choke him the fox's chakra started to surround him and he began to crush Sasuke's arm before pushing him back. The water began to shake violently as Sasuke saw the Nine tails and saw the hole in Naruto's chest vanish and heal as his hair got even more wild and his eyes became red and slitted. The fox was finally backed into a corner.

The chakra vanished as Naruto began to crouch down and swiped his claws in the air. The force was so strong Sasuke was knocked back and Naruto took off and punched Sasuke into the air and back and then came down on Sasuke's head with his hands clamped together.

Sasuke shot out of the water and Naruto continued his assault. Sasuke used a Fireball jutsu but Naruto broke through it and sent the Uchiha underwater where he assaulted him under there before they jumped in the air and Naruto threw him into the walls of the lake.

Sasuke tackled Naruto where smoke bombs were dropped and they landed on drift wood and used the ends of it like they were stilts. They starred each other down knowing that this fight could kill them.

Sasuke then put on his headband and broke the wood down and threw a piece to Naruto's which broke it. At that time Sasuke's Sharingan finally matured all the way.

Naruto took off and Sasuke threw a piece of wood and Naruto went by so fast that the piece of wood caught on fire. Sasuke was then able to counter and dodge Naruto's attack. He was now able to see Naruto's movements and timed a punch so perfectly he nailed Naruto in the face sending him into the lake.

Elsewhere Kakashi caught up with Pakun where the two began to go faster.

Sasuke stood above the water waiting for Naruto to surface and Naruto's clones came out and began an assault that Sasuke was easily dismantling them, but didn't noticed the pair of hands grab his ankles. A ladder of Naruto's then spun Sasuke around and slammed him into the rocks where Sasuke used another fire style move, "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" He burned the clones and inside Naruto Kurama started to wake up.

Up on the rocks Sasuke was amazed that Naruto was right at his feet and survived the flames. He was horrified at the scene. He knocked Naruto off the rock and grabbed on as they fell and Naruto's head was driven into the ground below.

Naruto floated out to the middle of the water and the next instant he was in his mind with Kurama looking over him. Kurama then lent Naruto some chakra that began to bubble around him.

Sasuke noticed this and couldn't believe his eyes the chakra was lifting Naruto upright and Naruto returned the punch to Sasuke's face breaking his nose.

Naruto then got on all fours and looked like a fox with his chakra coating on his. Naruto sent another shockwave at Sasuke and knocked him back and Naruto began to go on the offensive and Sasuke went on the offensive too.

Naruto took a Fireball head on and was unaffected much to Sasuke's surprise. Naruto then sent his chakra out in the form of an arm after Sasuke and began to utilize the chakra in many ways that Sasuke just couldn't keep up with.

Sasuke then began to draw on the curse mark but was grabbed by the chakra and pulled towards Naruto where he punched him back into the walls.

Sasuke got out of the wall and stood up. He advanced his curse mark to its second stage where his skin changed colors and his hair changed as well.

Naruto then charged Sasuke again and dragged Sasuke across the walls and the leg of one of the statues only to find a hand looking wing in front of him that batted him away. It proved to be right as a second hand looking wing made an appearance.

Naruto got up and realized he could no longer feel his left arm. Sasuke charged up another Chidori while Naruto powered up another Rasengan that was covered in Getsuga Tenshō, but this Getsuga was black with red lining. The two jumped and smashed their attacks together creating a white light and then a black dome of pure energy.

Inside Naruto scratched Sasuke headband and Sasuke avoided a lethal blow and pierced Naruto again with his free hand.

The black dome became solid and turned bright white again giving off a high pitched sound. Inside Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down and remembered when they were younger.

When the light vanished Naruto passed out and Sasuke was standing above him. Sasuke's headband untied itself and fell next to Naruto faced up where Sasuke noticed the scratch. The skies let loose and began to pour down rain.

Sasuke had a pain radiated through his arm as he was forced to grab it and he fell to his knees with his face inches above Naruto's.

The two women saw the ending and found Naruto knocked out. The still unnamed woman picked up Naruto and Sasuke's headband and took off to her house, but not before changing Naruto's scent.

When they were effectively far away Kakashi and Pakun arrived to see nothing. Sasuke was gone and Naruto was gone.

"I'm too late." Kakashi said

"His scent is gone, like he just vanished from the planet." Pakun said

"Well then let's head back and tell Lady Tsunade what's happened." Kakashi said as he and Pakun began their trek back home, empty handed.

"The Final Valley, pretty ironic for a fight huh?" Pakun said

"Yeah I guess it is." Kakashi said

**Unknown house in forest**

"He looks just like him don't ya think Hitomi?"

"Yeah just like his father." Hitomi replied

Naruto soon woke up and realized he wasn't in his home he heard voices from another room and got up and decided to follow the sound. He came into what looked like that kitchen conjoined with the family room where the women were surprised to see him up and moving.

"Naruto you shouldn't be up, you need to rest."

"M-Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked

Mikoto gasped that he remembered her and began to cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for crying Naruto, it's just that (sniff) I missed you so much and I didn't think you'd remember me." She said

"I could never forget you Mikoto-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her tightly.

**Konoha Hospital**

For the last few hours Tsunade had been working on a remedy to heal Choji's wounds. It took her some hard work but she was finally able to get the remedy just right and began to apply it to Choji.

In another room Shizune and other nurses were working on healing Neji and things seemed to be going well in there too. Kiba and Akamaru were healing at home, with Hana watching over them. And Shikamaru only had a broken finger that was wrapped up and put in a splint.

Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore just waiting and decided to leave but his father who was just around the corner started to talk to him. It was about to escalate to a full blown argument but Tsunade came out.

She had a smile on her face and announced, "Choji is going to be just fine." She took a seat outside of the operation room where Shizune came up to Tsuande with a thumbs up. "Neji Hyuga has been stabilized and will make a full recovery." She said smiling but dropped it at what she had to say next.

"Milady Kakashi Hatake has returned…" She started

"Ok and what's the situation?" Tsunade asked

"It's just Kakashi Hatake, no Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki." Shizune finished which made the other three present have wide eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE COULDN'T FIND NARUTO!?" Shikamaru yelled in a fit of anger and despair. "I THOUGHT KAKASHI WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST AT TRACKING WITH HIS SUMMONS. IF NARUTO WON THE FIGHT THEN KAKASHI WOULD HAVE FOUND HIM, AND IF HE LOST THEN KAKASHI STILL SHOULD HAVE FOUND HIS BODY IF SASUKE KILLED HIM! SO WHERE IS NARUTO!?" He continued to yell with tears in his eyes at the thought of losing one of his best friends.

"Kakashi said that Pakun couldn't get a scent, it was raining but Pakun said that it was like he fell off the face of the planet, his scent just vanished." Shizune said

"Shikamaru Nara your mission is a failure with not bringing back Sasuke Uchiha and with losing your co-captain. For now Naruto will be listed as MIA, if he does not show up in one week he will be announced KIA. If it comes to KIA there will be a funeral two days after the announcement." Tsunade said as she left and Shikamaru left to go somewhere quiet and cry to himself.

**One Week Later**

For a full week Naruto was being healed by Mikoto and Hitomi and they bonded again. When asked about his giant sword Naruto explained the story to them and they decided to help him with his training.

Naruto made over 30,000 clones in his time of being at the cottage for a week and beat all of the clones and fought with Mikoto and Hitomi who put up much better fights than the clones. In the end Naruto achieved Bankai much to his happiness.

**Konoha**

Tsunade had officially announced Naruto KIA and told everyone that the funeral would be held in two days. People were mourning the Fourth Hokage's son's death while others celebrated the death of the Kyuubi reincarnated. That was the worst night Konoha has experienced in its history.

Two days later everyone going to the funeral was in black and was ready to put another great shinobi in the ground. Naruto's wives were crying their eyes out and Kushina was the same. The skies opened up and started to rain much like the Third and Fourth Hokage's funerals.

It was a sad day in Konoha, no one wanted to believe that Naruto was gone but they had to accept that there's no way he could have survived if his scent dropped off the map.

**Naruto's current location**

Naruto was still recovering and changed his outfit for something that he felt he could move around in more. (The outfit is the one Ichigo was wearing when he stopped the Sōkyoku from impaling Rukia; ep. 54)

"Hey Mikoto-chan I think it's time I head back to the village." Naruto said

"Ok Naruto, have a safe trip." Mikoto said sad that he had to go.

"Hey Mikoto would… you want to come with me and live with me?" Naruto asked

"Really? What about Hitomi?" Mikoto asked

"You both can come and live with me." Naruto said

"You just have to become my wives." He followed up and Mikoto was floored with that one.

**3 hours later**

Naruto lay in bed sweating with a naked Mikoto and Hitomi after they had their threesome and Naruto added Mikoto as the 15th wife and Hitomi as the 16th wife (Kurenai 11, Mabui, Samui, and Yugito; 12,13,14).

So they got dressed and waited for the day to end so they could travel home.

**The next day- 10 days after VotE Fight**

Naruto was jumping through the forest with Mikoto and Hitomi following right behind him as they tried to imagine what it would be like coming back home after being away for over 5 years. They could only imagine how their kids grew up, except for Mikoto because she knows what happened to her two kids.

Eventually they got to the gate and had some trouble with checking in so the Hokage was sent to greet these people. Naruto getting pissed off was holding Zangetsu across his shoulders waiting for Tsunade to come and let him back home.

Tsunade got there upset she was sent out to do something that chunin should be able to handle. "Ok why the hell am I here?" Tsunade asked pissed off.

"Well Lady Tsunade these people here are claiming to be people that have been dead for some time now." Izumo said handing Tsunade the I.D.s of the shinobi in front of them.

She looked and saw that one of them was Naruto. She looked up not believing it and he met her gaze smiling at her. Tsunade hugged Naruto crying and he returned the hug feeling her enormous bust pressing against his chest. "I'm sorry Tsunade. I didn't know I caused you this much grief." He whispered to her.

"You asshole, I was so worried the village was torn in half upon me announcing your death." Tsunade said crying.

"Well go and gather everyone in your office." Naruto said soothingly.

"Ok but first who are these two?" Tsunade asked

"The one with black hair is Mikoto Uchiha, and the one with violet hair was Hitomi Hyuga." Naruto said

"Was? What does that mean?" Tsunade asked

"She no longer wants to be affiliated with the Hyuga so she wants to make our marriage official since she has my seal and same with Mikoto." Naruto said

"Alright we'll do the marriage papers first and then everyone will learn of your return." Tsunade said

**Hokage Office 30 minutes later**

All of Naruto's friends and family were all in the office wondering just why all of them were in the office.

"Lady Tsunade why are we all here?" Temari asked

"Well I think we should welcome back a few people from the dead." Tsunade said as Naruto walked in with his two new wives.

Everyone's eyes got wide at seeing this. They couldn't believe that Naruto was standing in front of them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Naruto said and was tackled by all of the girls living with him.

Naruto ended up telling how he was there and answering any questions that he could and introduced his two wives. Naruto even explained to them how his sword and Mikoto's along with Hitomi's aren't from this world.

"Yeah they are apparently called Zanpakutō, mine is Zangetsu, Mikoto's is Haineko, and Hitomi's is Sode no Shirayuki. They have reached Shikai and I have reached Bankai." Naruto said

"Well then let's see this Bankai be put to the test against those two Shikai." Jiraiya said from the windowsill.

"Alright training ground 100 will be the sight of the battle." Tsunade said

**To Be Continued…**

**Yo guys what's up it's ya boy KingSeahawk with another chapter of the blockbuster series (JK) Naruto's Life. I'm truly sorry about how late this chapter is since I wanted to get it out on the anniversary of this story which was back on February 18. But hey this is good too, getting out at the beginning of the month so Happy March to those of you.**

**Throughout this entire chapter I hit a writer's block wall that size of the Hoover's Damn so it was hard for me and I also started some new medication for anxiety so that also deterred my mind, let's see oh yeah I've picked up Martial Arts again so that has been taking some time, I've injured my back and shoulders from lifting weights, and I'm in a steady relationship so it's very hard now for me to do all of this but I will try to get through the story as we only have the Land of Sea arc, Hoshigakure arc, and Sunagakure Support arc. So that's the plan I plan for the Land of Seas to be 1 chapter maybe 2, Hoshigakure is the same and the Sunagakure is the same so we could end up with a grand total of 18-21 chapters for the first part of Naruto's Life. The second part will be called Naruto's Life: Shippuden. I'm really excited for that series as well and I just hope I can get it out there soon.**

**Also if you haven't already, check out my new story called Of Different Times. Starring a young Tsuande and Time traveling Naruto. It does move a bit fast in the beginning but if you love this story I feel that you will like that story so all I can ask is for you to have as much patience with that story developing as this story does getting chapters out, lol.**

**As always review, favorite, follow and PM me about any questions you have. I love you guys and thank you so much for the support and faith you have had and the incredible patience you've had to put up with me.**

**Next Time- Naruto's Life Ch. XVI: Tensa Zangetsu!**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Naruto's Life Ch. XVI: Tensa Zangetsu!**

**Hey guys I'm back! Just a quick update on the Naruto and Sasuke fight. Naruto lost because he was being influenced by the fox. Think of it logically and if you were in his position. If you have the strongest demon sealed in you and it starts to screw with your mind, it doesn't matter how much power you have that demon just goes on a rampage that in turn makes you go on a rampage. So for those asking why Naruto lost with so much power or why he didn't use any advanced jutsus well that's why, he's got a fucking demon going berserk in his fucking mind. I'd like to see you motherfuckers fight with a goddamn demon going batshit crazy in your mind. So thank you and hop off my cock bitches! Oh and one more thing AU does mean by definition Alternate Universe well heads up me putting Naruto is already an Alternate Universe in of itself, having Kushina, Mikoto, and Hinata's mother alive also adds to the AU element. So so what if the story seems to run with the manga/anime. I do that so I know how to pace myself with Naruto's strength, because I do everything for a reason. Just because Naruto has all of this power doesn't mean he's mastered it to the point of using it like a Kage. If you remember I think it was Kakashi or Jiraiya who said that you can have a 1000 jutsus and master them and you'll lose to the one who's mastered 10 because they know how to utilize those 10 against the guy who can't utilize the 1000, so just that as a reminder from here on out. Sorry for the page long intro let's move on to other business.**

**To the rest of you I'm sorry you had to read that, that was not intended for you, I love you guys from the bottom of my heart and I'm happy you have continued to enjoy it.**

**Training Ground 100**

Everyone was present for the fight and was waiting for Tsunade to start it.

"Alright listen up everyone; this will be a 2 on 1 kenjutsu fight, meaning you can only use your sword, but the Academy three are allowed. If you have Bankai you may use it, if you have Shikai you should probably use it. The fight is over when one or both of the participants no longer has their sword in their possession or is unable to continue, does everyone understand?" Tsunade asked and got a chorus of yes.

"Good, now then Mikoto, Hitomi are you two ready?" Tsuande asked and they drew their swords and nodded their heads.

"Naruto are you ready?" The Hokage asked to her favorite blonde.

Naruto just nodded and pulled Zangetsu off his back and the bandages wrapped around the outer part of his clothes.

"Well now that everyone is set… BEGIN!" Tsunade yelled and Naruto got in a defensive position as Mikoto charged in with Haineko and she began a barrage a slashes coming from top to bottom, which Naruto either side stepped or he met the vertical path with a horizontal block.

Mikoto then changed her strategy from going head on to coming from behind and the sides.

On the sidelines Tsunade looked to see Hitomi still standing there not making a move. "Hitomi aren't you going to join Mikoto?" She asked

"No, it's impractical. Almost 100% of fights in the ninja world will never be 2 on 1 sword fights. Besides the swords we have are equivalent to 5, and we never did practice like that with Naruto, so until Mikoto can't go or Naruto loses I won't join in." She said as she sat down and started to communicate with Sode no Shirayuki.

While all of this was going on Mikoto actually showed Naruto something he never saw from her, her actual speed. Mikoto had trained for so many years in wielding a sword that her speed had to increase for her to get better.

All Naruto could see was her afterimage, and after just a minute of this Naruto had cuts on his cheeks, back, legs and arms. 'I've never seen this speed from Mikoto-chan before. Has she been hiding this from me the whole time?' Naruto asked himself.

"Okay Naruto I think it's time to get serious." Mikoto said

"About time I was thinking you were never going to get down to business." Naruto said as he readied himself for what was to come.

Mikoto gripped Haineko while pointing it at Naruto and said, "Now Growl Haineko!" and the blade turned to ash went into the air.

'Alright keep your guard up; each piece of ash is really a small blade.' Naruto thought to himself to keep him prepared for anything she might try against him.

With just a flick of her wrist Mikoto had Naruto going all over the place dodging her ash and he couldn't get a clear shot of her since she had a layer surrounding her like a barrier.

'Damn what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't go straight in because of the ash blocking me and I can't get a straight shot at her if I keep dodging. I guess I only have one option.' Naruto thought as he distanced himself and then launched his assault.

"**Getsuga Tenshō!"** He yelled and it blasted a hole right through the ash and Naruto took the opportunity to go through it and then sent another Getsuga at her which cancelled out with her ash and dropped her defense just enough for him to split it and get behind her and put the sword against her throat.

"Looks like I win Miko-chan." Naruto said

"In your dreams." She said then popped out of existence.

'A shadow clone!?' Naruto thought and immediately jumped away and was lucky because Mikoto almost took his head off with her attack.

"Nice dodge Naruto." She said as he just grinned at her like usual.

"Why thank you Miko-chan." He said making her blush a bit.

The two continued their fight with Naruto going on the defensive once again and she surrounded herself again with the ashes and got ready for Naruto.

"USE YOUR BANKAI NARUTO!" Kiba yelled

'I think he might be right.' Naruto thought

"Alright then." Naruto said "**Getsuga Tenshō!**" And got some space between him and Mikoto and swung Zangetsu forward across his body pointing to Mikoto. Then with his left hand he grabbed his right arm and yelled out, "**BANKAI!**"

An explosion of energy happened and a huge cloud of dust was kicked up and surrounded Naruto. When it went away Naruto's clothes changed and his sword changed as well. (Looks like Ichigo when he uses Bankai against Byakuya.)

Zangetsu became a thinner but longer black sword with a chain attached to the end.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Naruto said

Everyone was in awe at how beautiful the sword became, but others thought it was crap because it was smaller.

"What's he supposed to do with a sword like that?" Kiba asked

Naruto just smirked and disappeared and when he reappeared there seemed to be more than twenty of him but there wasn't. They were seeing his afterimage and he was going so fast that they could see multiple afterimages showing them how fast he becomes in Bankai form.

Naruto charged in slicing the ash blades away and created a hole and took the advantage but Mikoto had her Sharingan activated and saw the prediction and moved out of the way and avoided all of the attacks and jumped back and ran through some seals really quick before extending her hand out to Naruto as he came charging in.

"Fire Style: Shakkahō!" She yelled and a pillar of red energy shot out to Naruto who barely missed the full blow of it but still had some burns on him.

'Damn that was way too close.' Naruto thought

"Getsuga Tenshō!" He yelled and instead of being blue like it normally is the Getsuga was black with red outlining and it was faster and stronger as it hit Mikoto full on.

When the smoke went away Mikoto was passed out. That last Getsuga knocked everything out of her.

Hitomi stepped up and immediately went to Shikai. "Dance Sode no Shirayuki!" And her sword turned all white.

"I'll end this in one move." Hitomi said

"Bring it." Naruto replied

Hitomi disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto tried to look back but blood shot out from his right shoulder as he fell to the ground.

'Shit she used her speed slash on me. Can't believe I fell for it.' Naruto said chuckling in his mind on the last part of his thought before he fell unconscious.

Everyone was wide eyed seeing Naruto fall and hit the ground and not get up.

'Damn she's fast.' Shikamaru thought

'Are you serious!?' Kiba thought

'Sexy and strong, me likey.' Jiraiya thought perversely.

"Well due to TKO by slash Hitomi and Mikoto are the winners." Tsunade announced

Naruto was taken to the hospital where he would be out of commission for a week.

**One week Later**

Naruto woke up to white walls and ceilings and the smell of sanitizer.

'Yep I'm in the hospital.' He thought as he sat up and Tsunade came in and checked up on him.

Everything checked out fine and Naruto told her that he needed to see everyone in her office.

**Hokage Office One Hour Later**

Naruto saw the new Konoha 15 with the Jonin sensei's there and began to explain why they were all called in.

"While I was knocked out I was talking with Zangetsu the whole time and he was explaining to me more about his world and where Zanpakutō come from. He also said that there are more than just himself, Haineko, and Sode no Shirayuki. Now he's pinpointed some around the world so I've asked Tsunade to put the world map on the wall and I'll mark where Zangetsu said the Zanpakutō could be since it isn't accurate all the way it will bring you within 50 km of the actual location." Naruto said as he went to the map and marked 14 different locations.

"Here are the locations." Naruto started, "Two in the Land of Fire, one in the Land of Wind, two in the Land of Earth, one in Hot Water, Tea, Lightning, Frost, two in Rain, two in Grass, and the last is in the Land of Sound." Naruto said and everyone went stiff since they knew that Orochimaru was the leader of the Sound Village and Sasuke joined that village.

"Each of you must pick where you think you would like to go. Meditate for another day on where and come back to make your decision. After that you will need to start taking training more seriously." Naruto said as he walked out to rest some more.

"Alright you heard Naruto go home and think over these locations come back tomorrow with a place in mind." Tsunade said as she got a chorus of "Hai" back.

Jiraiya went after Naruto and the two went to the ramen stand to talk. "So what's up Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked

"Look kid I was wondering if you wanted to go on a six year trip with me. Because of you obtaining your sword and Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi coming back to the village the Akatsuki will need to push their plans back even further." Jiraiya said

"What about Sasuke, he's about to become Orochimaru's play thing." Naruto responded

"What do you think I don't investigate or something? Jeez, Orochimaru hasn't perfected his jutsu yet so he still needs another 6 years to do so, which means another 6 years Sasuke stays alive." Jiraiya said and Naruto lit up.

"Alright then I accept, when do we leave?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, I'd have to say around three months which means around May." Jiraiya said

"Good I'll rest up and get back to work to get stronger." Naruto said 'And do something about that damn fox. I lose all control when I start to use its power. I can't even think straight enough for me to use a powerful jutsu.' Naruto thought

"Well good, now hurry up the day's almost over." Jiraiya said as he paid and left to find some girls to seduce.

Naruto went home where he was greeted by his wives and mother. They all sat down and talked for a while before it got dark and Naruto decided it was time for everyone to get some sleep.

**Next Day**

The next day finally arrived and everyone had a place in mind of where they wanted to go. Naruto was already waiting in Tsunade's office talking and joking around until the rest of the Konoha 12 walked in.

"Alright I assume everyone has a place in mind?" Naruto asked

Everyone just nodded to which Naruto began the process. "Good now all of you take a seat in one of the chairs. I will call you up one by one and you will write down on a piece of paper where you'd like to go." Naruto said

Everyone took a seat and waited for the process to begin.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Ok now that everyone has gone I'll reveal where you are going to everyone." Naruto started and they waited hoping no one took theirs.

"I'll start with Team 7, Sakura you chose the Land of Fire, Southeast heading towards the Land of Tea, Sai you chose the Land of Hot Water. Now Kurenai's Team 8; Hinata you chose the Land of Tea, Kiba you chose the Land of Frost, and Shino you picked the border between Rain and Earth. Now Team 9, it is only Neji and Tenten since Lee chooses to stay purely Taijutsu which is fine so Tenten you chose the Sound country which is on the north end by the ocean, and Neji you picked Grass' Kusagakure. Now Team 10, Ino you picked the Grass and Earth border, Shikamaru chose the border of Fire and Rivers, and Choji chose the Land of Earth. Now Team Kushina, Temari chose Land of Wind, Tayuya Land of Rain, and Karin Land of Lightning."

Naruto stood up and looked out over everyone, "That leaves only one location left. We are now going to be called the Konoha 15 from now on unless we get another member. This is the first step to the world knowing who we are. The next is when you all get a Zanpakutō and achieve Shikai or Bankai." Naruto said

"You must now step up your training to a level that you can't even imagine." Naruto said and left to train in Shikai to perfect that form while everyone else went out to train as well.

**One Month Later**

A month passed from Naruto's inspiring speech and everyone had increased in skill. Naruto and Sakura went on a mission to the Land of Sound to get info on Orochimaru and they got caught up in some Fūma clan business that resulted in Sasame being given to Naruto as a bride for the work he did. The two actually kicked it off pretty well after their rocky meeting. She became the 17th wife for Naruto and the 16th member of the Konoha 16.

Later one night the group was out celebrating being put into the Bingo book collectively as the Konoha 16 and they were collectively ranked as B-Ranked Shinobi. Their description read as follows: _They are a very dangerous group from Konoha. Approach each with caution. If all 16 are present flee immediately and get reinforcements. All are very skilled in certain areas and the most dangerous is the blonde haired, blue eyed, boy with whisker like birth marks and a sword as big as his body that uses weird and unknown abilities and techniques. Again approach with much caution or run if possible, they do not take prisoners but only kill._

They were so excited to see this that they went out to celebrate and Kakashi made a toast for them, "You guys have worked harder than us jonin have seen you guys work in a long time, so I'd like to toast to your hard work and dedication, along with being in the Bingo Book as one big team. Keep this up and you will all surpass us jonin in no time, I stand firmly by that." Kakashi said and was answered with everyone saying, "HERE HERE!"

That was a good night for Naruto as he finally felt at peace since losing Sasuke to Orochimaru.

The next day Naruto, Ino, and Shino were called into the Hokage's office for a mission that would take them to the Land of the Sea. Anko would be leading them and their mission is to guide a ship to the Land of Water and dispose of the Demon of the Ocean. What they didn't know was that Tsunade is hoping to jog Anko's memories of her and Orochimaru since she was found in the Land of the Sea after Orochimaru abandoned her.

"Alright grab your gear and meet me at the front gate." Anko said and they all vanished to get ready.

At the gate they checked to make sure they had all of the supplies needed for their trip as it would probably take around a week to complete giving Naruto only 7 more weeks before he leaves with Jiraiya.

"Alright guys we're going to go to the nearest port city, so let's move out!" Anko said

"Right!" They replied and took off.

As they were traveling Naruto felt something on the inside, but it felt different from the Kyuubi or Zangetsu so he decided to ask the latter.

'Zangetsu you there?'

'**Yes Naruto I am. What is it?'**

'I've been having this strange feeling in me even since we became partners. Can you tell me about it?' He asked

'**Well I believe I know what you're talking about. From where I come there are beings called Hollows. These are evil spirits that roam the world I come from. The only way you could possibly have this is if you died at one point then came back to life. Has there ever been an event like this in your life?'**

'Once in the Land of Waves, but that was way before you and I came into contact. How could this Hollow thing have gotten inside me?'

'**That I don't know. This all still a mystery but keep telling me when you feel this. I need to know so I can help you control it.'**

'Alright I'll let you know, thanks for the explanation.' Naruto thought and cut off the connection.

**Zangetsu's World**

"**My my, aren't you the little liar, Zangetsu."** Said a white figure

"**I really don't know what that feeling is and do not forget that you are a part of me Hollow Zangetsu." ** Replied Zangetsu (confusing right).

"**Well, just keep making him get stronger; this body will eventually be mine. And that feeling he has is me."** Said the Hollow Zangetsu.

"**Real quick how exactly did you get in Naruto if you are a part of me?"** Zangetsu asked

"**I see you've forgotten, when we fought within that sword I managed to break free and it changed the course of your landing to the Land of Snow instead of Fire. After that I roamed freely possessing whatever I wanted, since I became independent until that one night."** The hollow said in disgust.

"**What night are you talking about?"** Zangetsu asked

"**Well you see I was going to possess the Kyuubi the same time that that damn Uchiha did. I was going to attack Konoha the same time as he but he ended up possessing the both of us. When the Fourth Hokage sealed part of the Nine Tails in Naruto, that part had me as well so he sealed me inside him along with the Nine Tails, so he has two demons in him. I usually take on the form of my host but this is my real form."** Hollow Zangetsu said as he transformed. (His real form is Hollow Ichigo, or Ogihci).

"**It seems I have forgotten that battle, but now here we are reunited again. Just so you know Naruto will beat you every time."** Zangetsu said

"**We'll see about that won't we?"** The hollow said and vanished.

**Real World**

During that whole conversation the group made it to a port town and were looking out over a cliff.

"You guys go and get a boat for us, I have some business to take care of." Anko said grabbing her left shoulder and jumping off.

"Well you heard her let's move." Naruto said as they went into town to find a boat they could use for the next couple of days.

Anko was running through the forest and came to another cliff with a better view of the islands making up the Land of the Sea and she looked down on the dock out over the water and she could see her younger self with Orochimaru when he took here there years ago.

Back in town the group was walking around and saw a bandaged up girl trading in some fish for money, but it seemed that she was getting underpaid for the quality of fish she brought.

"Hey that's a little low to pay her for the quality of fish she brought in, don't you think?" Ino said standing up for the girl.

"I know but times are a bit tough with the Demon of the Ocean lurking around." The merchant said and the girl just bowed and ran away hearing this.

'The hell is her problem?' Naruto thought

Ino started to argue with the man and didn't even notice Naruto go off after the girl on his own.

She was walking down one of the streets where kids were making fun of her and calling awful names that kids shouldn't even know at their young age.

Then two grown men appeared and started to beat her up until Naruto made his presence known to them, "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled and they just vanished before he could get a good look at them.

Naruto ran over to the girl and helped her out picking up her groceries until she took off seeing his headband and realizing that he was a ninja. 'What the hell is her problem with us?' Naruto asked himself but just got up and started to walk around town to try and map it out in his head for later reference if the time comes.

**Nightfall**

Night finally came and Naruto soon joined up with Ino and Shino at a dock where they got a little skiff instead of an actual boat because no one is willing to take them out because of the Demon of the Ocean terrorizing ships.

"Hey, has Anko showed up yet?" Naruto asked

"No she still hasn't shown up, we thought you might have already found her so we didn't go looking for her." Shino said and Anko dropped in as soon as he said it.

"Well looks like you guys found a ride for us, good job." Anko said and they all hopped in with Naruto at the back steering them.

When they got near one of the island a whirlpool just appeared out of nowhere and they were forced to leave the ship after something grabbed Ino. Anko managed to get Ino back and gave her to Shino while she went out to fight the enemy and Naruto would try anything to snuff them out.

Anko jumped in the air towards the enemy and got what she wanted, an arm shot out and wrapped around her holding her suspended over the water and she performed a fire style jutsu, "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" A flame followed the arm into the water and it showed to just be a water clone that she burned.

"A water clone! Then that means that!" Anko said and turned around to see Naruto get dragged underwater and one of the guys began to siphon off his chakra and use it for himself. Naruto floated back to the surface but with his face still underwater and Zangetsu above water.

"Now to use some of that chakra **Water Style: Furious Current Jutsu!**" He said and a whirlpool around Naruto formed and sent him to the bottom of the ocean. Naruto hit a rock and was starting to see things blurry but he did see someone come down and give him air and brought him to the surface, just miles away from his team and he fell unconscious.

The two attacking men retreated and Team Anko looked for Naruto but couldn't come up with anything, so they decided to head back and search some more when the sun came up.

**Next Morning**

Naruto finally woke up and put his robes on before eating some soup the girl made for him. (Naruto still has the uniform Ichigo wore when stopping the Sōkyoku from impaling her, tape and all.)

The girl identified herself as Isaribi and left the hut telling Naruto to leave once he finished his meal after he revealed that his mission was to exterminate the Demon of the Ocean.

Naruto ran after her outside to see her home vandalized with spray paint from the kids in the village. Speaking of village kids, some just happened to be around and were taunting Isaribi and one threw a rock at her and it hit her in the arm. Another rock was thrown but Naruto caught it a crushed it to dust making the kids scared and run away.

Naruto helped Isaribi up and a deliveryman on a horse passed by and Isaribi noticed a scroll on him while Naruto just ignored it thinking he was just a normal messenger.

Anko was talking with the captain of the ship that they're supposed to guard and found out that the date was moved up to the next day. "Alright if our friend doesn't show up we leave without him." Anko said as she got up and left.

**Orochimaru's Location**

Orochimaru just happened to be in the Land of the Sea and Sasuke was with him. They were meeting an old scientist friend of Orochimaru who would help conduct experiments.

"So this is the one, Lord Orochimaru?" The scientist asked

"Yes this is the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha and my next-" But didn't get to finish as Sasuke interrupted, "Some things are better left unsaid." He said flaring his Sharingan at the man who began to quiver in fear.

**Ino and Shino's Location**

Ino and Shino began asking around town for Naruto but no one had seen him. One of the people they talked to said that the spirits probably took them like that girl, Isaribi.

"Then just one more question." Ino said "Tell me where Isaribi lives." Ino said and got the answer and regrouped with Anko and they headed out to Isaribi's home.

Naruto at the same time made it back to the village where he found out his team took off in the direction he just came from. "You've got to be shitting me!" Naruto said hearing this information.

"Nope, they just took off in that direction a while ago, you may be able to catch up to them if you hurry." The man said and Naruto took off.

Up in some trees above a cliff the rest of Team Anko saw Isaribi walking to a hole in the side of the cliff on the beach and walk inside. They went down and followed her and saw her rip her bandages off and turn into the Demon of the Ocean.

"So you are the Demon of the Ocean!" Ino yelled as she made her presence known and chased after her with Shino right behind her to provide back up.

Isaribi made a swim for it to the exit of the cove, but Ino thought ahead and threw a paper bomb kunai at the arch above the exit and the rock collapsed blocking the exit. Shino ended up catching her in ninja wire but she broke free and went underwater again escaping.

Before they could chase after her a column of water shot up from the water and revealed to be the one who stole chakra from Naruto in their last encounter during the night. The two began to slowly go underwater via whirlpool but Naruto arrived and sent them with a parting gift, **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** It missed but it came very close, if Naruto was there a few second earlier he would have hit his mark.

"Damn I was so close to hitting them." He said

"Well good job on finding out who it is." Anko said "Now we just need to dispose of her and the ones who attacked us." Anko said before passing out from the pain her curse mark gave her.

**Nighttime**

Night fell and they were still on the beach just off in a corner away from prying eyes with Ino putting a hot, wet rag on Anko's head to help her.

Naruto began talking about how Isaribi is the Demon of the Ocean and they talked back and forth on what they should do. "I say we go after them." Naruto said

"We don't even know where to start Naruto." Ino pointed out.

"That's not entirely true." Shino said "We should look were all of the disappearances have taken place, on Demon Island." He said and Anko woke up after reliving some memories of her and Orochimaru being in one of the labs he set up here in the Land of the Seas.

"He's right, I was Orochimaru's student and he did set up a lab on Demon Island, It's best to start looking there." Anko said and they all moved to get their skiff and go to the island under the cover of darkness.

They set sail out to the island and made it without any trouble. Though Orochimaru knew of this and let the scientist take care of it.

They went into a room that had tube with mutated animals that looked the way they did from experiments. The three genin (yes Naruto is a genin because the council pulled some bullshit law from the deepest part of their ass that said if a chunin goes on an B-rank mission or above and it is their first time leading then they will be demoted if they fail. Since Naruto is stronger than Shikamaru they recognized him as the leader and thus demoted him and not Shikamaru,) walked out to the middle of the room where the floor just disappeared thanks to a damn trap door. (Don't ya just hate when that happens) Isaribi was behind it as she revealed herself but Anko snuck up on her and held a kunai to her throat. Isaribi used her tough mutant skin to push the kunai away and threw Anko across the room and fled out the room closing the door before four kunai were planted in the door.

Then a wall began to be lifted and three lion like creatures came out ready to have Anko as their next meal. "Want to play kitty?" Anko said sadistically licking her kunai.

The three genin fell through to another room where it seemed to be empty until evil laughter filled their ears and the one Naruto fought walked out from a column.

"Hey it's that guy from the other night." Naruto said

"Something about his face seems familiar…ah the Chunin Exams!" Shino said

"Yeah, you're right, he's was matched with Sasuke." Ino said

"Alright then let's take care of him." Naruto said pulling Zangetsu off his back but Shino stepped up. "Let me take care of him, I believe I'm more suited for this fight." Shino said and Naruto instantly knew what he meant.

Shino's bugs would go up against him to see who could suck out the other's chakra before running out of their own.

"Right, we'll leave him to you Shino, just meet up with us soon okay?" Naruto said

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you." He replied

Back upstairs Anko seemed to easily dispatch the three lion mutants but was struggling as her curse mark was acting up more and more causing her immense pain.

Anko found a door at the end of a hallway and opened it to see someone sitting in a chair with a second person standing by it. 'Found him.' Anko thought and walked in calmly.

Anko got close and the figure stood up and revealed himself to be the scientist. "Amachi!?" Anko said surprised to see him again.

"Ah I see you still remember me Anko." He replied

"Where's Orochimaru?" She asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said

"Cut the shit, I know he's here. My curse mark's been a bitch because of him; I can feel that he's here." Anko said

"You're right, but that was over two weeks ago." He replied calmly.

"You're lying I know he's here." Anko said as Naruto and Ino busted into the room with Naruto taking Zangetsu off his back ready to go into Bankai at the drop of a hat.

"Wait Naruto, he's mine." Anko said

"Fine; have at him." Naruto said stepping back as Anko stepped forward.

With Shino his fight wasn't going anywhere as they were just taking the other person's chakra and it stayed like this until Shino's opponent used a shockwave of chakra to get behind Shino and put him in a headlock and started to suck away his chakra.

That was until Shino turned into his bugs. "What the, an insect clone?" He said and the real Shino appeared.

Back with the others Anko stepped forward but before she could do anything and explosion to their left occurred blowing up the wall and pieces were crushing the group and this let Isaribi and Amachi go through the hole while the second man from the first night appeared.

Anko got hit on the back of the head making her go under so Ino and Naruto had to work together since Zangetsu was knocked out of his hands. Naruto ran at the guy with a kunai and was caught completely off guard seeing this man's arms just extend beyond what a human should stretch.

Naruto jumped to avoid but his long arms just wrapped around a couple times and he began to squeeze making a rib crack and another one break.

Naruto was about to have his entire rib cage crushed but Ino came just in time with her Mind Destruction jutsu and Naruto was let go and Ino made him wrap his arms tightly around some poles.

Shino came in telling them they need to exit and Ino picked up Anko and Naruto grabbed Zangetsu and they started running like hell to make sure they live through another day of pure bullshit.

As they were running they found that the exit was blocked off meaning that they were fucked…in the ass…with a 21 inch spear dick that never stops fucking ass.

Anko just summoned a snake that busted them out while they were in its mouth and they ran to the shore of the island to find Amachi gone.

"We have to get to the fleet." Anko said and they all hopped in the little boat and began to sail towards the harbor.

Meanwhile in the harbor the fleet set sail after receiving a letter say the Leaf ninja got rid of the Demon of the Ocean. Obviously Amachi was behind this as they didn't get too far before Isaribi tied the boats up underwater and made the captain's ship ram into another ship.

Amachi made his presence known by dropping his henge of one of the crew members Isaribi made her presence known and they were terrified the Demon of the Ocean was still alive. Yoroi Akadō made his presence known by doing a Demon Illusion: Fire style making the boats seem like they're on fire forcing the members to abandon ship; which they all did.

With the members in the water Yoroi used his whirlpool jutsu to drown them. When he got back up and lifted his hand a kunai found its home in the back of his hand. He looked up to see Shino with his bugs out.

"Your opponent is me." He said

Ino was helping the crew get dry and on a boat while Anko and Naruto confronted Amachi and Isaribi respectively. Naruto tried to reason with Isaribi who only resorted to violence by shooting a jet stream of water at Naruto who blocked it with his arms in an 'X' but the force was so great that it pushed him over the edge and into the water where Isaribi assaulted him.

Eventually Naruto got tired and decided to up the ante. 'Enough of this bullshit.' Naruto thought as he brought Zangetsu forward and grabbed his right arm. "BANKAI!" Naruto yelled and there was just such a change in force that the water around him exploded and shot upward letting Naruto go to the surface without a problem.

Once on a rock Naruto waited for Isaribi who did come up on the rock as well, ready to fight.

With Anko and Amachi the two were going at it until Amachi saw that Isaribi was in trouble and threw a jar filled with some powder that turned into knock-out gas and Anko went under…again.

Amachi jumped to a rock near Naruto and went into his transformed state where he's the 'perfect form' of what Isaribi should be. Naruto got pissed at this and charged Amachi with his super speed but got hit sending him back.

'How; how could he have seen me? I'm moving too fast that the Sharingan almost can't keep up with me.' Naruto thought

"Your speed has no effect on me since my eyes can track your every move." Amachi said as he kept hitting Naruto away until he clocked him in his jaw so hard that Naruto was K.O.'d with his face underwater.

This is when his Inner Hollow decided to make an appearance as white stuff began to come from Naruto's mouth and nostrils covering his face, and making a mask with red markings on the left side of his face. In the eye holes it glowed yellow and Naruto's grip changed to grabbing it harder.

Naruto charged at even faster speeds and got Amachi on the arm, but no blood was drawn since his scales took the damage. Naruto kept up his assault not letting Amachi have any room and fired a Getsuga Tenshō at point blank knocking Amachi across the water like a skipping stone.

At this point the real Naruto fought back in his mind and began to gain control as he started to pull the mask off of him until he got it off and put it on the side of his head.

Amachi called forth his summon that swallowed Naruto and made it hard for him to move because it was like 2 water prisons worth of density in the water.

As Naruto was choking Anko woke up and tried to help by stabbing it, but it did nothing. So Naruto took the initiative and decided to use some of Zangetsu's energy and rose his own exploding the summon and freeing him where Naruto dropped to the ground and waited for his fight to continue.

Now facing Amachi he was ready kick his ass as a blueish-whiteish chakra surrounded his body. Amachi shot water bullets from his mouth and Naruto took them head on and didn't move an inch. The chakra surrounding him was so raw that it burnt the water the instant it came into contact with it.

"Impossible; how could you have survived?" Amachi yelled

Naruto ignored him and just punched him in the air, then reappeared above him and started to do front flips, but staying in place as he charged up a Getsuga Tenshō the spun around him and came down on Amachi sending him into the water.

Naruto dropped to the water and reverted back to his normal Shikai clothing (again "normal" is Ichigo's clothes when he stops the Sōkyoku from impaling Rukia).

"Finally it's over." Naruto said as he dropped to one knee as going into Hollow state and Bankai was just too much to ask for Naruto.

Yoroi and Shino surfaced after Naruto practically drowned them when he exploded out of the Sea Monster Amachi summoned. Yoroi tried to attack Shino but was deterred by a Mind Destruction thanks to Ino. He turned his attention on her and went to attack forgetting all about Shino which cost him his life. Shino covered Yoroi in bugs as it ate all of the chakra from his body killing him.

The sea monster died, Yoroi was dead, the captain and crew were safe and Amachi was captured.

Back on the mainland they tied him up were Anko told him he would be taken back to the Leaf village to be tried for his crimes out in the Land of the Sea. Then she asked for Orochimaru's location, which he responded with, "I have no idea. He just up and vanished after appearing here awhile ago."

Eventually he told her the last place they saw each other and told her to go there. So Anko did on her own the next day.

She got to a building with a broken lock on it and she entered. When she got inside the curse mark began to hurt like hell and she had a flashback of the last time she saw Orochimaru.

It was him giving her the curse mark and then leaving for a day. When he came back him and Amachi found her alive and concluded that the curse mark has a 10% chance of living through it. He offered her to come with him but she refused. 'So I wasn't abandoned, it was my choice to leave him.' She said as she walked out feeling better about herself and about her past.

At the dock the group of genin and Isaribi were waiting for Anko who was already on the ship unknown to them. Just as the ship was about to take off Anko yelled to them. "Hey get on board or you'll be left behind."

"We've been waiting here for you Anko!" Ino yelled then they all ran onto the boat ready to go home and turn in their mission report.

"It's about time we headed home." Naruto said as he just sat on the main deck pulled Zangetsu off his back, laying it across his legs and began to meditate.

"What's he doing?" Ino asked

"He's meditating." Shino said in his ever monotone voice.

"I can see that but why?" Ino responded a little ticked off at Shino's obvious observation.

"It's to get closer to Zangetsu." Anko said looking to the two and then at Naruto who just sat there calmly ignoring everything.

"Huh, what do you mean get closer to Zangetsu Anko?" Ino asked

"Well Naruto explained it to me once saying that a Zanpakutō has a name and a spirit inside of it that goes by the same exact name, that's how you figure out the name, is the spirit somehow telling you its name. But Naruto's case is different since Zangetsu was apparently a legend and the people in the Land of Snow gave it its actual name without knowing that piece of information. I believe Naruto will lead Konoha into a new age with your generation Ino, Shino." Anko said looking at Naruto.

"Well just let him meditate; eventually he has to wake up and when he does we should be close to home." Anko said as she turned to look out across the ocean.

As Naruto was meditating he was going through a subconscious battle with his Inner Hollow. Naruto desperately wants to control this power before he hurts someone, and wants to make sure it is 100% under his control.

This battle would rage on in his mind for the rest of the time they were on the boat which was two days. The whole time Naruto trapped himself in a special barrier just in case anything bad happened; which did, almost. Naruto began to shot white stuff again and this time it eventually covered his whole body changing his form to a beast with long yellow hair, three toed feet, and a swinging tail along with reptilian eyes.

Naruto fully Hollowfied, he was the first in his world to do so and it was terrifying to see him. His screeches were the mostly unworldly thing that made you wonder just what circle of Hell he came from as you stood there pissing your pants.

Thankfully the barrier held up long enough for Naruto to beat his Inner Hollow allowing the skin to fall off like a shell and it smashed away to dust. Naruto's hair returned to normal as he took the mask off and his eyes changed from the yellow iris with black sclera it had.

"How are you feeling?" Anko asked

"Better, better than I have in a long while." Naruto said

"Good, you should rest for a bit, we're almost at the port in the Land of Fire." Anko said

"How, how long have I been out?" He asked

"You started meditation over two days ago and you just woke up, so like I said get some rest ok." Anko said

"Right, night Anko." Naruto said as he went below to get some well deserved sleep.

**Morning**

"Alright wake up everyone!" Anko yelled to her temporary team.

"WHAT THE HELL ANKO, I WAS HAVING AN AWESOME DREAM OF ME KICKING SOME ASS!" Naruto yelled

"We're here." She said and left, "Get your stuff ready we leave in 5." She finished and the genin quickly grabbed everything and left.

"So you guys ready to be going home?" Anko asked grinning her sadistic grin like usual when she was happy about something; most likely about being able to go to her favorite dango joint again after being separated from it for about a week now.

"Yeah, I only have a few weeks left before I train with Pervy Sage." Naruto said

"I'm glad to be going home too, can't wait to get my beauty sleep." Ino said

… Was all that came from Shino.

'Well as expected from him.' Naruto thought as he just began to lead the way.

The walk back only took 6 hours which was around lunch time for the ninja when they arrived home.

"Ahh Naruto, Anko how was the mission?" Kotetsu asked

"Piece of cake." Anko said

"Yep, too easy." Naruto replied backing up Anko and Ino did the same.

After they left Izumo and Kotetsu noticed something about Naruto was… off?

"Hey Izumo, did you notice anything different with Naruto?" Kotetsu asked

"Yeah, it's like he went under some transformation or something." Izumo replied

"Well whatever transformation it is I hope that it's a really good one for the village."

"Yeah it would be terrible if Naruto went against the village because the number of shinobi that can take him down is less than 50. As far as I know." Izumo said

"Well we can only hope for the best right?" Kotetsu said as they continued their guard duty.

**Tsunade's Office**

The group made it to Tsunade's office where Anko gave a rundown of what happened but left out the part of Naruto turning into a Hollow and his Hollow making an unexpected appearance.

"Ok, thank you for the report. Anko stay for a minute; Naruto, Ino, and Shino you're all dismissed. Have a good day and a good rest while you're on break." Tsunade said and they all left with Naruto and Ino heading home together.

"What do you think Lady Tsunade is talking to Anko about?" Ino asked

"I have no idea, but I'd bet it has something to do with my other tenant." Naruto said grabbing his chest.

"I just hope nothing bad happens to you." Ino said as she hung onto his arm and began to rub her breasts on them.

"Yeah, I don't think anything will happen though." Naruto said as he slapped her firm ass.

"Have you been working out your ass?" Naruto asked making Ino blush a bit since she has been doing squats and other exercises to make her butt bigger and firmer, the way Naruto likes them.

"Yeah, I do squats to help out and do other exercises, do you want me to stop them?" She asked

"Oh no, you keep doing those. In fact if I find out you stop doing those, we'll never have sex again." Naruto said making Ino almost die at the thought of not being filled by Naruto for the rest of her life.

"Then I guess I just have to continue my squats." Ino said holding onto Naruto even more and he placed his hand on her ass and grabbed it firmly and didn't let go until they got home.

**Hokage Office**

"Anko I have a feeling that you left out some important details that you might not have wanted to share in front of your team, so now that they aren't here I want you to tell me everything you didn't already tell me." Tsunade said as she interlaced her fingers and layed her chin on them.

"Well Naruto transformed into some creature that I have never seen in my life. He became faster, stronger and more agile than Naruto ever was. I have a feeling that whatever that power Naruto has inside of him will just stay there." Anko said

"I see so Naruto has two demons sealed in him." Tsuande said "I'll assign an ANBU team to watch him and study him to see if he goes out of control again." Tsunade finished

"There's more though." Anko said which caught Tsunade by surprise.

"How much more?" The Hokage asked.

"On our way back home Naruto made a barrier around him and began to meditate. I'm guessing he had a fight with that other thing in him since he completely transformed and became a creature that had an unworldly screech, a long tail, and his feet had two pointed toes in the front and one in the rear. He was honestly the scariest thing I've ever seen. But Naruto defeated it as the body fell off and disintegrated and all that was left was a mask with nine red stripes on them from top to bottom on the left side of his face." Anko said (The same mask Ichigo gets after beating his Hollow in episode 125).

"I could feel the immense power radiating off of him with that mask sitting on his head. It was like he became the strongest ninja and no one can stop him. Lady Tsunade Naruto needs to learn to control this so nothing bad can happen." Anko pleaded

"Of course I will also make sure that Danzo can't get his hands on this power Naruto seems to have recently acquired." Tsunade said and Anko bowed and left.

"What are you going to do Milady?" Shizune asked

"I don't know, but I can start with this." Tsunade said, "ANBU!" She yelled and four ANBU members appeared before her.

"Yes Milady, what is it that you want us to carry out?" Asked the one in a hawk mask.

"Watch over Naruto Uzumaki and make sure his new power doesn't go out of control and tell Jiraiya of this matter and tell him to report here so we can discuss some plans. Dismissed!" She yelled and they vanished with Jiraiya appearing a minute later.

"ANBU just filled me in on everything surrounding Naruto. So any idea on what to do?" Jiraiya asked in a serious matter as this wasn't something to take lightly since Naruto could potentially destroy villages if he loses control.

"I don't know all I can think of is sealing it away but we don't even know what exactly it is." Tsunade said

"On top of that only Anko has been able to see him in his state of super strength." Jiraiya said

"Hollowfication." Tsunade replied

"Come again." Jiraiya said

"Anko said that Naruto told her that that state he went in with the body suit on him is complete Hollowfication. From what she said he thinks that he should be able to summon the mask whenever to help him out since it increases speed, strength, and agility along with his healing and durability." Tsunade said

"So the mask gives him more power huh? What do think will happen if he accesses the Nine Tails chakra the same time he uses Hollowfication?" Jiraiya asked as the three of them got horrifying images in their minds.

"The world will come to an end." Tsunade said

"Well when I take him on his training trip I'll make it my goal to have him have complete control over his Hollowfication and I'll get him stronger for the Akatsuki. If they learn of this new power he possesses he'll become targeted even more." Jiraiya said in a serious tone with cold eyes and his arms crossed.

"That's right I almost forgot about the Akatsuki. He leaves in 7 weeks right?" She asked and her perverted teammate acted serious for once and nodded.

"Yeah he has 48 days to be exact before we head out. Let's just pray that he doesn't have a weird episode where he Hollowfies and draws on the Nine Tails' chakra at the same time, because it would be the end of Konoha. Not even we could stop it Tsunade." Jiraiya said making Tsunade's eyes grow wide.

'I can't believe the opportunity that Naruto has been given. If he masters his kekkei genkai, the Nine Tails' chakra and learns to control his Hollowfication, he will be the strongest shinobi to grace the planet since the Sage of the Six Paths, and he'll definitely be the next Hokage.' Tsunade thought in amazement at the many things that had to fall in place for Naruto to get this chance to be stronger than anyone ever could imagine.

"Well I think it's about time I leave. I need to talk to the Toads about his training." Jiraiya said as he left the office waving back but not looking back.

"I can't believe it's only 1 O'clock." Tsunade said

**Naruto's House**

Naruto began training with Hitomi some more in Shikai on Shikai battle but Naruto kept losing every fight since Hitomi had more grace to her style and Naruto was more forceful. She thought through her attacks and blocks while Naruto just went at it with instinct telling him what his every movement should be in a certain situation. That was shy he was losing every single time. He never gave thought as to how to win without brute force.

"Naruto I think it's time to rest." Hitomi said but Naruto still wanted to train even though it was 7:45 at night and the sky was getting dark.

"Just one last attack, out strongest." Naruto said

"Fine I'll give you my strongest attack, you do the same Naru-kun." Hitomi said

"Alright then." Naruto said charging up a Getsuga Tenshō.

"GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" Naruto yelled as he shot a light blue Getsuga at Hitomi who returned with a slash of ice that cancelled each other out.

"Well you Getsuga Tenshō has certainly improved a lot." Hitomi said, "But it still is no match for my Sode no Shirayuki, especially when by the time you get back I should be able to have Bankai like you." Hitomi said and Naruto couldn't fathom how much stronger she could get since she can already beat him in Bankai.

"Well thanks for the training." Naruto said and went inside to relax and get some food before heading to bed.

'He's definitely gotten stronger since we first started. But I should be able to get Bankai in the next year or two, same with Mikoto and Haineko.' Hitomi thought to herself as she went inside.

Elsewhere in the Land of Rain the Akatsuki were having a meeting.

"Our plans are going to be pushed back for another 3 years." Pein said

"What, I thought we only needed 3 years to go, now you're saying that we have to wait 6 years before hunting those damn Jinchuriki!?" Hidan yelled

"Yes, now shut up and I'll explain why you weakling." Pein said as Hidan just froze on the spot.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted our plans will be pushed back another 3 years so we won't come out for 6 years from now. The reason is because Kushina Uzumaki is now alive and well it seems and she has a team which means Konoha's Red Death is alive adding more firepower to their jonin corp. Along with her are her teammates Hitomi Hyuga and Mikoto Uchiha. Both Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga have swords like Naruto Uzumaki in that they are swords with very strange and unusual powers since they seem to get a boost of energy every time their sword changes its form. Obviously Kisame and Hidan are best suited for them since they have a sword and triple scythe. Approach them all with caution." Pein said

"Any questions?" He asked

"Yes has anything new happened with Naruto Uzumaki?" Itachi asked

"Zetsu if you would." Pein said

"Yes well it seems that Naruto just recently returned from a mission that took him to the Land of the Sea. While there he acquired a new power that enhanced everything about him." White Zetsu said before Black Zetsu began to speak, "His strength, speed, durability, healing, agility, and animalistic instinct greatly increase when he is in this state. He is very powerful as his attack become stronger when he uses his sword in its final state." Black Zetsu said before turning to Pein nodding his/their head letting Pein know that was all the info they had on him.

"Well there you have it Itachi, Naruto has definitely gotten stronger since you last saw him before leaving for the Land of Snow." Pein said

"I will give out assignments now so you will know who you are going after in the future." Pein said as they all listened up.

"Sasori and Deidara you will go after the Ichibi or One Tails. Hidan and Kakuzu you will go after the Nibi or Two Tails, the Sanbi will be left alone for a while since it is in the wild. Itachi and Kisame you will capture the Yonbi or Four Tails, I will capture the Five through Seven Tails, leaving Itachi and Kisame the Eight and Nine Tails." Pein instructed

"Why do they get more!?" Deidara yelled

"Because Itachi and Kisame's teamwork is the best between the pairs we have present, plus Itachi has the Sharingan so I feel that he should be able to take down the beasts fairly quickly." Pein said and vanished as did the others soon after and began preparations for their respective target or targets in Itachi and Kisame's situation.

'Naruto keep getting stronger so you can bring Sasuke back home to our mother.' Itachi thought as he and Kisame went away to train and prepare for what is to come in the next six years once it becomes Open Season for Jinchuriki.

All around the world the Jinchuriki felt a feeling that they couldn't describe it was like someone was watching them from the shadows and waiting to pounce on them when they became vulnerable. It was a sickening feeling to have since most of the Jinchuriki didn't have a perfect growth experience.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time on Naruto's Life.**

**Naruto's Life Ch. XVII: To Hoshigakure! And Countdown to Farewell!**

**Hey guys what's up it is KingSeahawk back with another chapter, albeit shorter, but still over my 10,000 word limit. I was able to put the Land of the Sea arc into one chapter which I don't mind but I am hoping for XX or more chapters, maybe XXX, chapters? Yes that's a dirty joke there so you can laugh.**

**But seriously if I don't get to Ch. XX, I will do a special mega lemon chapter where it is nothing but pure sex. I will be going in a rotation with my stories so after publishing this chapter I will continue to work on Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed. Ch. II, after that chapter is published I will work on Ch. II on Of Different Times, after that it will go back to Naruto's Life Ch. XVII: To Hoshigakure! And Countdown to Farewell!**

**So that's how the rotation will go so keep that in mind when reading my stories and I hope you keep up the love for my stories as I do this for you guys and I don't give a damn what others say.**

**So peace out! **


	17. Chapter XVII

**Naruto's Life Ch. XVII: Hoshigakure**

**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter as you can see. I really want to apologize with the wait but I do have a good reason. (At least I hope it is). The first is that with finals happening for my school a few weeks back it made it impossible for me to write anything. Second I'm transferring schools so you know how crazy that is. And third is that it was very hard to continue chapter 2 of 'Of Different Times' so I will go on record and say this right now, as of now the stories 'Of Different Times and Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed will be on a temporary hiatus until I've finished with this series. But don't fret because I will be working on chapters behind the scenes so when I'm done with Naruto's Life in the Shippuden era I should have at least 5 chapters for each story. **

**Now I have an announcement to make regarding one of the harem girls. One will be replaced by another. Tenten will no longer be in the harem as I can't see a Naruto world where Tenten and Neji are apart and I will try to make her exit as best as a director would try to make it if this were a movie so I'm sorry to let down any Naruten fans. Her replacement won't be revealed until you read the story.**

**48 days before Naruto leaves- Konoha, Hokage office**

Team Guy minus said man was in front of the Hokage as she ran down and gave them a mission request.

"You guys are to go to Hoshigakure and guard the star that is sacred to the village. You've been hired by their village leader." Tsunade said looking at the team and they nodded their head. "Neji Hyuga will lead the mission. You guys leave in 30 minutes." Tsunade said and they headed out to get their supplies and ran into Naruto who had some important news for Tsunade.

"Hey guys out for another mission?" He asked

"Yes we are being sent to the Land of Bears' Hoshigakure." Lee said with his unnatural energy.

"Are you sure you're being sent to Hoshigakure?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes here's the scroll with mission details." Neji said handing it over to Naruto who looked it over.

"Stay right here." Naruto said and rushed in to talk with Tsunade.

"Tsunade you have to let me go on this mission with Neji to Hoshi." Naruto said as he burst right in the room.

"Why, that team is more than capable to handle the job themselves." She replied

"That's not what I mean." Naruto said

"Elaborate." She responded

"Zangetsu told me this morning he pin-pointed another Zanpakutō." Naruto said

"So what." She answered

"In Hoshi." Was his response.

"Why didn't he locate this a week ago?" She asked

"Because it wasn't just giving off energy a Zanpakutō would normally give off. Something else is laced with it, and apparently the energy was being blocked by something so Zangetsu didn't pick it up. I need to check it out Tsunade; please you have to let me go on this mission." Naruto said and Tsunade mulled it over before giving the green light.

Naruto jumped out her window and right in front on Neji. "Tsunade put me on the mission. I'll explain later. We should probably leave soon, the quicker we get out of here the quicker you guys can start your mission and the quicker I can find out if Zangetsu was right." Naruto and left in a cloud of smoke.

Within minutes Naruto had sealing scrolls, kunai, shuriken, Zangetsu, rations, soldier pills and basic medical stuff. He also brought with him a new necklace he made out of wood that he has been working on for a while and it still wasn't finished but by the time the mission was over it would be complete.

When they met at the gate they made sure they had everything they needed and they gave Naruto all of the explosive tags and flash bang tags as well.

"Alright Hoshi is about 8 hours if we don't stop running." Neji said and Naruto nodded but knew from maps that Hoshi is at least w countries away depending on the method you used to get there from Konoha.

"How are we going about the travel route? If we cut through the Land of Rain and the Land of Birds we could hit it in 6-7 hours, but there's the danger of the Akatsuki coming after me since Jiraiya believes that's where they operate from but he can't get in the village since they barely let anyone in. If we go through Rivers and Wind it will be closer to 10 to a whole day or more depending on how the desert behaves, the third option is going through Grass where we may run into Orochimaru or his thugs and then travel through the mountains bordering the Land of Earth and that could take weeks in itself. So it's up to you Neji which option 1, 2, or 3?" Naruto asked and made it pretty obvious which choice was the best one.

"Well when you put it that way it's hard to choose which one is good because they each prove to have their own difficulties. But we need to get there as soon as possible so cutting through Rain and Birds seems like the logical one, what do you think Naruto. This should concern you since we are traveling into enemy territory." Neji said

"First option it is. If we keep a good pace we can get there by 4 at the earliest and 6 at the latest." Naruto said and they nodded before taking off and running at full speed to make sure they got there before the sun went down.

**6.5 Hours later**

After nonstop travel they finally made it to Hoshigakure and were amazed at how small it was. They were escorted to the biggest building in the town by a kid that Naruto was about to throw down with after the two started to clash heads at the Valley of Death.

They were introduced to a pale looking man who was also thin and bony, with blue eyes and lilac colored hair pulled into a ponytail. "Hello Leaf ninja my name is Akahoshi and I'm the Fourth Hoshikage." He said which set Naruto on edge already. 'The title of Kage only belongs to those who lead one of the Five Great Villages, these guys are as big as the property my house sits on.' Naruto thought while Tenten spoke up but Naruto was lost in his own thoughts.

"I thought the title of Kage only belonged to those of the Five Great Nations." She said and Akahoshi explained that they see themselves as equals as the Five Great Nations and claims that they will be better. 'Fat chance of them becoming greater than us. Once the Konoha 16 gets their Zanpakutōs we'll be the greatest nation ever, especially with Naruto leading us into battle.' Neji thought but spoke up. "Thank you for the clarification, now we are here to protect something of value correct?" He asked to which Akahoshi replied.

"Yes you will be protecting our village's prized jewel the star that made this village."

"May we see this star?" Naruto asked

"No that is forbidden for anyone not of Hoshigakure to see it." Said the boy that escorted them.

"That's enough Sumaru, but yes he's correct we don't let foreigners see it, it's just a part of our culture, please respect this." Akahoshi said to which Neji just nodded and Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"Thank you Akahoshi, but could we please get our rooms we've had a long and tiresome journey, once we rest up a bit we'll start helping as best we can." Naruto said as he got up and left and puff of smoke.

"Sure I'll have someone escort you to where you'll be staying." Akahoshi said as the other three were led away and left the Hoshikage to his thoughts. 'That blonde one will be a pain in my ass if he figures out my plan.' He thought

Naruto waited outside and was trying to put together everything said in the room and came to one conclusion. Akahoshi was hiding something. Once in their rooms Naruto put a silencing seal and Neji opened first.

"Naruto you know that was rude what you did right?"

"Yeah, but I did it for a good reason I needed to add up the facts and I did in there and outside and came to the same conclusion." Naruto said

"And what would that be?" Lee asked

"Akahoshi is hiding something from us, think about it." Naruto said after Tenten and Lee gave him weird looks he continued. "He hires us for a mission to guard something valuable yet we have no idea what it looks like or where it even is. How are we supposed to guard something that we have no idea what it looks like or of the whereabouts of it? He has to be hiding something, so while I was out I sent a clone to follow Sumaru. Once the clone finds the location it will dispel and I'll lead you guys to where they're holding the star." Naruto said

"Alright we'll start with that and see what we can find." Neji said as they left the room and began to explore the village a bit.

Naruto's clone popped and let them know after they got food and when no one was looking they took off and blended into the shadows. After 5 minutes of tree hoping they came to a crater with a circular building in the center of the crater as well as a rectangular building off to the side.

"Where is the rock?" Lee asked

"In the circular building is where they hold the star, the other building is where they live." Naruto said and they quickly hopped on top of the building holding the star. Naruto peered through some of the cracks in their blinds to get a look at the star and noticed it was just a small meteorite the size of a softball.

"Okay the 'star' is really just a small meteorite that fit in the palm of your hand." Naruto said

"What does it look like?" Neji asked

"Well it's purple with some mini craters on it and the strange thing is it's giving off some sort of purple chakra. I checked with my Byakugan and Sharingan and both tell me that it's purple chakra. Neji why don't you check to confirm." Naruto suggested and the Hyuga protégé hopped down and activated his own Byakugan to see the same thing as Naruto.

"He's right it's giving off this weird purple chakra and some purple smoke seems to be coming off of it, but I think that's just some chakra too." Neji said and they nodded before heading back.

Thankfully no one noticed them leave or return so it played out well for them. "Alright I'm gonna go search for the Zanpakutō." Naruto said and Neji was confused.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell y'all this, there's a Zanpakutō here but Zangetsu couldn't pick it up because of some circumstances that I believe revolve around that damn rock we saw."

"So Lady Tsunade sent you find it?" Neji asked

"It's more like I told her and she really didn't have another choice since no one else can detect Zanpakutō except for me." Naruto replied and the others nodded as he left to search.

Naruto ended up running to a cliff that had noxious gas. "Great the Valley of Death. Well guess I'll jump it." He said as he backed up and ran at full speed before leaping and barely making it across.

"Never doing that again." He said and continued on walking into the forest for a while before he came upon a huge rock structure. 'Guess it's in there.' Naruto said as he pulled off Zangetsu and got ready to charge.

What he didn't know was that someone was watching him from the trees waiting to see what he does.

'He's a ninja from the Leaf, no doubt about it. Akahoshi hired Konoha to protect the star. I'll have to capture him.' The person thought as she watched Naruto start to run but he didn't get very far as the world became black.

'Not again.' He thought as he hit the ground still holding onto Zangetsu. The person appeared and picked him up and brought him inside the structure and layed him down on a bed.

'He should wake up in a couple of hours.' The mysterious person thought as they got ready for their midnight operation.

Hours later Team Guy was starting to get worried about Naruto since night was beginning to fall and Naruto hasn't been seen by anyone since he left.

"Neji we should go look for Naruto." Lee said get amped for a search.

"Lee's right for once Naruto's been gone for hours and no one has seen him. I think something may have happened to him." Tenten said

"We can't if we leave and something happens to the star it will make our job harder that it already is." Neji said

"Are you sure Neji?"

"Yes Lee, besides Naruto can hold his own out there." Neji said as they went to the crater to take up defense positions.

Back inside the cave the still unidentified person was revealed to be a beautiful woman with captivating jade green eyes and long violet hair. She turned to look at Naruto who was still asleep but saw the bulge in his pants.

'Oh my Kami. He's got to be huge with a bulge that size.' She thought as a hand traveled down south into her pants where she started to rub herself through her panties.

'I have to take a look.' She thought as she slid his pants off without waking him up and saw it was massive. She hesitantly grabbed the huge cock and began to gently rub it until it became erect.

When she saw it stand at full mast she was amazed at the size of it. She really didn't care about the length, but she was amazed at how thick he was.

'I'm getting wet just looking at it.' She thought and before she knew she was sucking his cock and giving him a blowjob. She slowly took his whole length little by little but was able to take him all the way and she just held it there and was proud she could deep throat the biggest cock she's worked with.

She continued to work his dick and the pleasure of it soon stirred Naruto as he cracked his eyes open to see his dick getting suck by a beautiful woman and decided to play a game.

He pretended to be asleep and started to softly talk. "Faster, faster." He said and she obeyed and went faster to make him cum. Feeling his orgasm approaching he opened to see her still going fast and his orgasm soon hit.

"Cumming, I'm cumming." He said and she started to take her mouth off but Naruto looked and shoved her head back into his pelvis and started to shoot his load down her throat which she began to drink greedily after tasting it first. We he finished she looked up to see Naruto fully awake and his dick still hard as a rock.

"Thanks for the blowjob miss." Naruto said as he pulled his pants back up and stretched.

"Now mind telling me who you are and what the hell I'm doing here?" He asked

"My name is Natsuhi and I'm going to steal the star in Hoshigakure." She said and Naruto became disappointed.

"That's a shame." He said to which she looked confused and asked why.

"I was hired by Akahoshi to protect it." He replied

"I'm stealing it so I can destroy it once and for all." Natsuhi said

"But why? Why is it so important that you destroy this rock?" Naruto asked

"Those who take the Star Training will eventually die because of the different chakra it gives off. The Third Hoshikage eliminated this training but it seems that bastard Akahoshi brought it back and now the next generation is putting their lives at risk." She explained to which Naruto nodded and seemed to figure out why Akahoshi put him on edge.

"Alright I'll help you under one condition." Naruto said looking sternly into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I can tell you've been alone for a long time so I'm going to offer you a chance at a new life when this is over. Once my mission is done you come live with me and my family in Konoha." He said

"Sure, I'll come live with you." She said

"Great because your blowjob was top notch and I was hoping we could do more." He said with a fox grin as he left to go back to the small village and come up with some lie as to what took so long.

When Naruto came to the Valley of Death he decided to summon Renar instead of jumping and Renar just grew to full size and stepped over like it was just a small crack in the ground.

"Thanks Renar." Naruto said

"Of course Naruto."

"Hey how's everyone back home?"

"Good, Crystal's sister just gave birth to some kits so now our family is growing even more." Renar responded as he carried Naruto in the village not noticing the weird looks people were giving them.

"Well this is where we're staying right now." Naruto said as they came to the house they were occupying.

"Nice little house…just a bit-" "Small?" "Yeah, a bit too small for me after seeing your house." Renar said as they walked in to find Team Guy waiting.

"Hey I'm back, as you can clearly see." Naruto said as he hopped off Renar.

"What happened to you?" Neji asked

"Oh you know searched for hours and took a nap in the woods." Naruto said

"Good then since you've had some sleep you get night watch of the training facility." Neji said and the others went to bed hoping something would happen.

"Alright see you guys in the morning." Naruto said as Renar soon carried Naruto to the crater where they leaned against one of the destroyed trees. Naruto had a sleeping bag with him big enough for another person his size to fit so when they fell asleep Renar could just shrink to the appropriate size and sleep with Naruto.

Eventually midnight came and Renar sensed an unknown chakra signature. He nudged Naruto who woke up.

"What's up?"

"Someone's coming. Should I help you or do you have another mission in mind for me?"

Naruto looked over to where the students slept and knew what he wanted. "This may seem easy but make sure the students stay in there. I'll go and fight." Naruto said as they scattered and Naruto saw Natsuhi get in and out without a problem.

Naruto ran to the cliff and called out to her. "Natsuhi, wait." He said as he ran up to her.

"What is it Naruto?"

"We need to make it look like a real fight went on. Take a bridge of clones and run like hell." Naruto said as he created clones that got on top of each other's shoulder and fell across the Valley making a bridge.

"Thank you Naruto, oh and tell them I flew away."

"Got it now hurry up before someone comes."

Natsuhi nodded and ran across and when she got off she went into a full sprint and was gone just like that. Naruto dispelled the human bridge clones and created some more. "Okay we need a few Rasengans to go into the ground but scattered out over this area." Naruto said and the clones created some and waited for Naruto to give the order.

When Naruto nodded one of the clones went and there was a ten second interval until the next clones went. After it was done there were six swirling indents in the ground.

'My turn.' Naruto thought and grabbed Zangetsu before raising his energy levels which woke up the ninja in the village. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Naruto yelled and aimed it at some stone that made a cliff hanging over the Valley of Death. The Getsuga cut clean through and the piece of rock fell making a convincing scene. 'Just one more.' "**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu**!" Naruto yelled and scorched some earth making it look like the battle was tougher than what it really was.

Naruto got on one knee holding Zangetsu with the tip in the ground and he waited for everyone to come which didn't take too long and they saw Naruto panting on one knee.

"What happened?" Neji asked

"Someone… someone took the star." Naruto said and everyone's eyes grew wide. "I was doing perimeter and they got in and out so fast. I tracked them here and I tried to land a hit but they were just too fast."

"How fast?" Neji asked

"I tried to land 6 Rasengans." Naruto said

"And what happened?" Neji asked

"I missed all six." Naruto said

"Tell me you're lying." Neji said and Naruto just pointed all around them.

"Just look around you, six Rasengan marks, scorch marks from a fire style fireball, but I think I injured them with a Getsuga. I pushed them to the cliff and fired one and it took off a piece of the cliff so I thought I got them to fall into the Valley but they began to fly with some weird chakra. I tried to use my dojutsu but I couldn't see them after a few seconds. Neji check with your Byakugan."

Neji did so and saw nothing. "I can't see anyone flying. They must have gotten away." Neji said

"Damnit." Naruto said and shakily stood up.

"I need some rest; we'll search tomorrow morning after we get breakfast alright." Naruto said to Neji and the rest of Team Guy and they nodded in agreement.

Naruto whistled and Renar was by his size as Naruto got on and was taken to their temporary abode. "Anything happen Renar?"

"Nothing."

"Good when we get home I'll give you some meat." Naruto said as he took a quick shower and went to bed with Renar curled up next to him.

**47 days left**

The next morning quickly came with the group deciding what to do tonight. "Alright Tenten and Lee I want you to investigate Akahoshi." Neji said

"Got it." Tenten said and she and Lee left together to plan out how they were going to spy on Akahoshi.

"I'm going searching again Neji, be back around noon." Naruto said leaving with Renar.

They got to the Valley of Death and Renar let Naruto hop on before he grew and just stepped over the crack before shrinking again.

"Can't get over how useful that is." Naruto said grinning and Renar grinned right back.

The two traveled to Natushi's hideout and she sensed them coming and greeted them.

She came out and hugged Naruto into her large breasts and kissed him. "It's good to see you my love." She said as she grabbed his hand and started to walk back to her hideout while she swayed her hips a bit and this was noticed by Naruto. 'Beautiful.' Was the one word he thought as he imagined banging Natsuhi in her anal tube.

Once inside they got comfortable and began to talk about what's been going on in the village. "So how's everything in the village so far with the stone being gone?" Natsuhi asked

"Well they're getting pretty anxious to find it and my team still doesn't know about us coming in contact like this so they think I'm out searching for a special sword I plan to bring back to the Hidden Leaf to get started with a special corps just for those with swords like mine, and the one I'm looking for." Naruto said

"What do you mean Naru-kun?"

"Well these swords are called Zanpakutō and they have amazing abilities when you learn them. To start I'll explain how they look. They will look just like any old sword but if it's a zanpakutō then it's in its sealed form. Once you learn the name it's already been given you say it to unlock the Shikai form. Then after tons of training you unlock Bankai which is the last form and the strongest. This here is Zangetsu." Naruto explained and then pulled off the sword.

"Is this the sealed form?" She asked

"No; I have so much chakra that I force that blade to stay in Shikai the whole time. If I gain even more chakra I can force it to stay in Bankai, but that takes Tailed Beast-leveled chakra something I don't have." Naruto explained as he threw the sword on his back once again.

"Anything else I should know?" She asked

"Well I do have this thing called Hollowfication, but it's an evil power much like the Nine Tails chakra I contain." Naruto said and Natsuhi was surprised to learn that she was in the presence of the Nine Tails Jinchuriki.

"Can I see?" She asked

"Sure." Naruto replied and curled his fingers as his hand was up to his face and made a ripping motion with it and a white mask appeared on his face.

"This is Hollowfication." Naruto said as his voice was clearly heard as something not of this world.

"I didn't mean that." Natsuhi said

Naruto moved the mask to the side of his head and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I want to see the seal."

Naruto knew what she meant and he just nodded his head and lifted his shirt up to show a six pack and then channeled chakra and the complex seal soon showed.

"Wow, that seal is so complex." She said as she touched it and Naruto shivered.

"My father did this." Naruto said as he pulled his shirt down and look at Natsuhi.

"Who was he?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He asked

"Of course." She said

"The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze or better known as the Yellow Flash." Naruto said

"He saved the village by sealing half the Nine Tails in me and the other half in him as the Shinigami then devoured his soul where it rests in the belly of the Shinigami."

"So you saved the village by holding back the beast?" She asked

"Yeah, some people just don't see it that way."

"Who cares about them you're a hero Naruto and now you're my hero." Natsuhi said as she threw herself to him and kissed him with a fiery passion.

"Natsuhi… as much… as I want to do this… I can't right now." Naruto said in between kisses.

"Why not?" she asked pouting.

"I need to search for the sword once that's done I'll come back here and ravage you like never before." Naruto said as he kissed her neck and slapped her ass making her moan. He then left to go search while Natsuhi fingered herself to 3 orgasms.

"I can't wait for him to fuck me with that monster cock of his." She said as she fell asleep.

Naruto concentrated along with Zangetsu and Kurama once he left and found the swords exact location and sprinted off to it. But when he got there he was in for a huge surprise. Pulling out a katana from the base of a tree was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto yelled

"Dobe, I'm just getting what's rightfully mine." He said arrogantly pulling the sword out and it glowed.

'No way that sword chose him to be the wielder.' Naruto thought as he reached back for Zangetsu getting ready for his first real Zanpakutō throw down.

"I'd love to stay and fight you, but Fuji Kujaku and I need to run." Sasuke said as he sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled but he was long gone.

'This isn't good; Tsunade isn't going to be happy to hear about this.' Naruto thought and he rushed off to the village as night was being to fall and Naruto realized he hadn't eaten and he spent a long ass time with Natsuhi.

Naruto and Renar made back in the village with Naruto out of breath where he found Neji but no sight of Tenten or Lee.

"Neji I found the sword."

"That's great where-" He started but Naruto interrupted

"No it's not, it's awful."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"When I got there Sasuke was already there and he pulled the sword out of the ground. Then it glowed and he knew its name then he vanished into the ground."

"So Sasuke has a Zanpakutō?!"

"Yeah, but it gets worse. Since he knows the name he can go into Shikai. All he needs to do is train like hell with a little more help from Orochimaru and then he can achieve Bankai."

"We have to let Lady Tsunade know." Neji said

"I already sent a messenger fox ahead it should get there soon. Never mind that where are Lee and Tenten?" He asked

"Recon." Was the only word Neji said and Naruto just nodded his head.

"I'm gonna eat and rest a bit." Naruto said as he and Renar went to a restaurant where they got weird looks but they ignored them as they grabbed a booth.

The waiter came over and took their order shortly after being seated.

"Now what will you have to drink sir?"

"Water is fine and he'll take water in a soup bowl." Naruto said talking about Renar.

"And do you know what you want to eat?"

"Yes, he'll have a 32 oz. Rib eye raw and I'll take a 16 oz. Sirloin well done."

"What about your sides, you get two to go with the meal and every other one is added on to the bill."

"Okay, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, apple cinnamon chunks, apple sauce, a cup of chili and buttered corn should do, oh and a lot of brown gravy please, thanks." Naruto said as the waiter couldn't believe how much money they were about to make. The bill came back at 75 ryo and Naruto threw down a 33% tip making the bill 100 ryo.

"Are you sure sir?" the waiter asked and Naruto just smiled at him.

"You were nice to my friend and I so I didn't the reason to short end you. Save up the money to go traveling. Anywhere you've wanted to go?" Naruto asked

"Konoha, I really want to move there because of the weather, food, people and it's close to the ocean, well closer, unlike Hoshi. But I need a huge amount to go. 25 extra ryo won't help much." He said

"What's your name?" Naruto asked

"Omi, no last name just Omi." He said

"Well then have this, I think it should be enough to get you started and pay rent for the next couple years." Naruto said tossing him a bag.

"What is this?"

"About 1 million ryo, give or take a few." Naruto said as he walked out.

As the night went on the student undergoing the star training went to search for the thief and found them at the Valley of Death. The thief had a different chakra than before and knocked out all of them then Sumaru and him flew off.

Another day passed and it wasn't until then that Lee and Tenten found Sumaru in a bed inside the Hoshikage building.

They reported back to Neji and Naruto.

"Neji, Naruto we found Sumaru." Tenten said

"Where?" They both asked.

"Inside the Hoshikage's building in an infirmary room. Something's up if Aka-"

"Not here Tenten." Naruto said as they looked around and saw some of the older shinobi looking at them.

"Come on follow me." Naruto said as he led them to his room where he turned on the lights, closed the door, and blinds then threw up a couple of seals before letting Tenten continue.

"Go ahead Tenten, you were saying."

Well something's definitely up if Akahoshi is keeping Sumaru because didn't we see that masked guys who took the stone take Sumaru?" Tenten asked and the pieces were fitting for everyone.

"Wait hold up. Let's map out everything, Naruto's first encounter the person got away. So the stone hasn't been in the village since that incident. Akahoshi looks just like the first person and takes Sumaru but Naruto and I can't detect the stone. So if it is Akahoshi why would he steal something we were asked to guard and why did he steal it and say he doesn't know its whereabouts?" Neji asked

"Because it's two different people." Naruto said

"Come again Naruto?" Tenten asked

"No he's right. The first person who took the stone must be the real thief and Akahoshi is the second one we saw. So he's using Sumaru as bait for some reason." Neji said

"Are we sure this second man is Akahoshi?" Lee asked

"Yes, I checked the first person's chakra when they flew off and I've already seen Akahoshi's chakra; the two are different. If I had to guess Sumaru holds some sort of value to the one who took the stone." Naruto said

"It would make sense, I mean we hear about this stuff happening back home in the red light district where people want ransom money." Neji said

"So if that's true then they must be blood related." Naruto said his eyes went wide, 'Natsuhi is the mother of Sumaru, she's got to be like 30 something years old; but damn she gives head like a teenager, no scratch that a teen pornstar.' Naruto thought

"Something on your mind Naruto?" Neji asked

"Nothing really just wondering if Tsunade got the message." Naruto said

**At that same time in Konoha**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Lady Tsunade. Are you coming down with something?" Shizune asked

"No I'll be fine someone probably just talking about how great I look." Tsunade said but a fox appeared.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked

"My apologies Lady Hokage we haven't been introduced yet I'm one of Naruto's summons, Bolt. I have a message from Naruto." Bolt said handing Tsunade the scroll.

As Tsunade read it she just wanted to explode in anger at the luck she was just given. Oh and explode she did. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE TOOK THE DAMN SWORD RIGHT FROM OUR NOSES AND HE KNOWS THE FUCKING NAME! GODDAMN THIS SHIT AND MY FUCKING TERRIBLE LUCK. WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO GET GANGBANGED UNTIL CUM SHOOTS FROM MY NOSE?!" Tsunade yelled as she punched her desk and broke it stopping out.

"I'm going for a drink." She said

**Hoshi again**

Naruto shivered and Team Guy noticed it.

"Something up Naruto-kun?" Lee asked

"Yeah I felt like someone's about to step on my grave or worse my balls." He said covering his balls.

"Alright let's get some sleep." Naruto said as he took down the seals and they all drifted off to sleep until there was a loud knocking at the front door.

"Konoha nin open up, this is important. Lord Akahoshi and the bandit are about to face off. Open up!" Came from outside and Naruto opened the door showing they were ready.

"Lead the way." Naruto said as they ran off to find the fight had already started.

Naruto drew his sword and jumped in between the fighters facing Natsuhi. "Give us the stone and we'll spare your life." Naruto said acting like he's never met Natsuhi.

'Good job on the acting.' She thought

"Never I came here to get Sumaru." She said

"What are they talking about?" Naruto asked acting like his team had no idea they knew Akahoshi kidnapped him.

"I don't know Sumaru is safe in the village training." Akahoshi said

'Yeah right you lying bastard.' Said the Konoha shinobi in their minds.

Naruto then turned back only to get sucker punched in the jaw and slide back on the ground. 'Shit, that actually hurt a bit.' Naruto thought spitting out some blood.

'Damn that person really is good if they could sucker punch Naruto like that.' Neji thought

Naruto went on to fight Natsuhi and eventually Akahoshi got fed up and blasted the both of them off the cliff sending them both into the Valley of Death.

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled

"Why would you do that!?" Lee yelled getting ready to open up one of the gates.

"He got in the way of my line of fire, it's a shame but that's the life of a shinobi." Akahoshi said as he walked away with an evil grin. 'I got rid of her and that damn brat. He probably figured it out and was going to fight me for Sumaru's life at some point but I outsmarted them.'

Elsewhere Naruto was Natsuhi were resting and getting ready for a counter attack.

"That son of a bitch tried to wipe my ass of the planet. I'm so gonna kick his ass next time I see him. I don't care if it goes against the Hokage's orders and we start a war." Naruto said seething at how Akahoshi back stabbed his team.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you'll have your shot." Natsuhi said

Meanwhile back in the village things were getting very tense with Team Guy and Akahoshi. Team Guy was pissed because Akahoshi purposefully killed their friend and Akahoshi was mad because at some point Sumaru just disappeared from Akahoshi's building.

What he didn't know was that Team Guy made some regular clones that looked like they were talking to each other and then the real ones snuck in and out with Sumaru where he's currently in a room recovering.

Team Guy just kept playing nice since they didn't want to start an international war that they could easily win, but they would be at fault as a Team.

Akahoshi soon was able to pick up on Natushi's chakra trail and his team soon left chasing the trail and Team Guy followed but kept enough distance so they wouldn't be detected.

Eventually they came upon a huge rock formation in the shape of a four pointed star or maybe a shuriken? Who knows but they did find the place.

"Naruto they're here." Natsuhi said worriedly.

"Who's here Natsuhi?"

"Akahoshi and his team. They're here for the stone."

"Then he'll probably offer you the stone for your son." Naruto surprising Natsuhi that he knew her secret.

"How did you-" She started but Naruto interrupted.

"It was kinda easy but just give them the stone. Tonight I'll get you in the village so you can destroy it." Naruto said

"Alright I trust you Naruto-kun." She said as they shared one last kiss.

"Let's do this." Naruto said as he came from the top of the formation with Natsuhi.

"Akahoshi I know why you're here. I'll give you the stone if you promise to keep my son safe." She offered

"Of course now give me the stone." He said as she looked to Naruto who nodded. She tossed him the stone and he was so caught up in getting it back he never noticed Naruto until he jumped down and his friends came out.

"Naruto! You're alright!" The screamed as they ran to him.

"Yeah, she saved my life." Naruto said referring to Natsuhi.

"Why?" Neji asked

"Well for starters she Sumaru's mother; and she's doing this for a good reason." Naruto said as his team started to go back and Akahoshi left as well happy that the stone was back in his possession.

Sumaru woke up during this time and got out of bed and left the house Team Guy was staying at and went to the training grounds to find Akahoshi returning.

"Lord Akahoshi you got the stone back!" He exclaimed while the Konoha shinobi were upset.

"Of course now you and the others may continue to train." He said putting the stone back and walking out with an evil grin.

Later that night Natsuhi snuck back in the village to destroy the stone but Akahoshi was already aware of it and he sent Sumaru with orders to kill the intruder.

Naruto felt her chakra signature and got the rest of the team up and the found a hiding point. Naruto's heart was beating so fast from the anxiety of what was to come as Sumaru and Natsuhi were inside with Akahoshi outside with the rest of the village's ninja.

Natsuhi used the blood that was pouring out to draw a seal but she soon started to fade out as Sumaru was with her not knowing what was about to happen.

"Ready…aim…Fire!" Akahoshi yelled and the men shot out flaming arrows.

During this whole time Naruto was getting angrier by the second and unknowingly drawing on the Fox's chakra as he got into a one tail cloak. The second the arrow left their position Naruto shot off like a rocket and busted inside making shadow clones to cover the two and just like that the building went up in flames.

The other children that were present and knew that Sumaru was inside was horrified the village would actually do this.

Then Mizura came up and showed the villagers what happens if they were to continue the star training. They would become poisoned like he was with purple flame like marking stretching across the body.

The villagers saw this and began to turn on Akahoshi. Noticing this Akahoshi grabbed a crossbow and fired one to Hokuto whose back was turned to the group. Mizura acted quickly pushing her out of the way and taking the arrow himself. The older ninja were horrified and stood up with the children and it was soon revealed that Akahoshi and his two friends were the ones that killed the Third Hoshikage.

Akahoshi then turned to drastic measures and shoved the star into his chest and it began to pour in so much chakra that it became an overflow of chakra and forced Akahoshi to change his appearance. With light pink hair and batshit crazy eyes Akahoshi had a purple chakra dragon with him.

He used the chakra to blast his villagers and rendered them useless. Naruto then stood up from the rubble with his one tail cloak and the two ensued in a heavy taijutsu battle where each one got devastating hits on the other until Naruto was knocked back to Natsuhi where he saw that she was dying. Using the last of the Nine Tail's chakra he bit into her neck and injected the chakra into her system.

Naruto then got up and began to call up the power of Zangetsu. This caused him to have a bluish white aura around him. Naruto created a Rasengan and charged one last time and smashed the Rasengan with the stone and created a huge explosion killing Akahoshi and sending Naruto back.

A couple days later in the Hokage's office Tsunade was scolding Naruto about killing the client to which Team Guy said they should take punishment for whatever reasons each one gave.

But Tsunade just let it go making Naruto face fault. "Seriously Tsunade, you scold me for killing the guy but then blow it off when these three want to take responsibility."

"Yeah so deal with it." Tsuande said throwing a paper weight at his face and it connected with a loud crack.

With that Naruto left to find Sumaru and the other Star shinobi leaving after Shizune healed them.

"Hey Sumaru, Hokuto!"

"Hey Naruto." Hokuto said

"You guys leaving already?" He asked

"Yeah we need to go back to the village and I need to get stronger to become the village's next Hoshikage and prove that our village is greater than those of the five great nations." Sumaru said and Naruto just pulled Zangetsu off his back put the blunt end against Sumaru's throat and got up close whispering to him; "When I become Hokage I'll make sure this village is the best in the world, so when you become Hoshikage come back here and fight me to prove which village is better, got it?" Naruto said with a sadistic grin on his face scaring the shit out of him.

Tenten then talked to Naruto later that day telling him that she still had feelings for Neji to which Naruto told her he already knew of this and just wanted to see when she'd come up to him. He released her from the harem and took away the mark and gave it to Natsuhi who officially became a Leaf ninja but then retired once getting the full uniform explaining what she went through.

Tsunade was fine with it and let it be done and Natsuhi became a house wife and did most of the cooking and cleaning along with Hitomi, Mikoto, and Kushina.

Everything went smoothly until it became time to go sword hunting. Can anyone say Open Season?

**Well there's another chapter in the book. Thanks for being patient with me and Happy Fourth of July. So yes Natsuhi replaced Tenten since like I said in the very beginning I can't see a Naruto universe where Neji and Tenten are apart.**

**Not much else on my mind to say other than this was a very short chapter, under 8000 words for the first time.**

**Next Time:**

**Naruto's Life Ch. XVIII: Zanpakutō Days**

**Well see you guys soon and incase I forget Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed. is on hiatus along with Of Different Times until this series is finished. Sorry but it's just too hard to focus on those other two and try to make this one good, which I think this one is crap compared to may others but maybe you like it so that's great.**

**Like always hit that like and follow button for both the story and myself (author). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one where we go Zanpakutō hunting. Ja ne!**


End file.
